<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Date A New Live by kingpariah, Tohka_Yatogami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140985">Date A New Live</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpariah/pseuds/kingpariah'>kingpariah</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami'>Tohka_Yatogami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Date A Live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Important Semi-Canon Female Character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Small/Slight Crossover Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>113,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingpariah/pseuds/kingpariah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Main author is kingpariah, vice author is Tohka Yatogami)</p><p>As an Imperial Lord, I was no stranger to the Multiverse's complexity. I have traveled to countless worlds, either as a secret witness or a surprise faction. Even so, whether I observed or participated, the host universe always viewed me as an outsider. Not once did I think I could become a native. Especially when the life I was given wasn't my own.</p><p>[Cross-posted on fanfiction.net]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itsuka Shido/Tobiichi Origami, Itsuka Shido/Yatogami Tohka, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 1 - Royal Introduction</p><p>Chapter 1 - A New Beginning</p><hr/><p>"Wake up," a female voice cheerily told me.</p><p>Moments later I felt something heavy move on top of me in rhythm.</p><p>I groaned as I removed the covers.</p><p>Where was I? And who was dancing on top of me?</p><p>These were very important questions since the twin tail redhead flashing her panties at me was not familiar to me.</p><p>"Good morning, Onii-chan," she said, laughingly.</p><p>
  <em>Kotori Itsuka. Adoptive little sister. Thirteen years old.</em>
</p><p>Hm? Strange. I've never seen this girl before and yet my mind has memory of her.</p><p>"I'm awake Kotori. Let me get ready and I'll start breakfast soon," I said on instinct.</p><p>More memories pop up as Kotori leaves. Apparently, my adoptive parents were out on business which means I'm the one taking care of the house.</p><p>I'm sixteen years old, so by Imperial laws I could be recognized as an adult so long as my parents or guardian and myself declare it.</p><p>This was why I'm not concerned with the idea of the two of us being left alone. This might not be Imperial territory, but I'll stick with familiar thinking as I deal with the situation.</p><p>As I went through the motions of getting ready, my mind wanders to how I could have gotten here.</p><p>Last thing I remember was a city in chaos. A viral outbreak had occurred, and the city was quarantined. The virus caused chemical imbalances in the brain and made the infected extremely aggressive.</p><p>At the time, I was a soldier from the private sector - which was true enough to not be a lie even if said sector did not exist in that world - and I had teamed up with local police and military officers and a handful of civilians.</p><p>We only had a short window of time to get to the extraction point and leave by chopper before the entire city was sanitized.</p><p>
  <em>Sounds of gunfire. Screams of desperation. An abrupt take off. An incoming missile. A blinding flash.</em>
</p><p>I grabbed my head with both hands in the middle of buttoning my shirt.</p><p>Did I die? It's possible since it would not be the first time.</p><p>But that made no sense. If I had died, I should be back at the Empire, not in this unknown world with a sister I don't actually have.</p><p>At least I'm not <em>supposed</em> to have Kotori as a sister since I never met her before even though my mind says she's been my sister ever since I was adopted into the Itsuka family six years ago after being abandoned by my blood family.</p><p>At least, I think that's the timeframe. It seems that I had suffered memory loss at a young age in this life.</p><p>This malfunctioning reincarnation - or whatever the hell it really is - was going to be a headache and a pain in the butt as I now have to figure out what kind of life I have here.</p><p>I sighed as I finish dressing. My physique was disappointing. It's so average compared to my own. While I may not have been a Hulk in my previous life, at least I didn't look like a girly wimp.</p><p>I liked the messy blue hair though.</p><p>First chance I get, I'm going to redo basic training. No way am I going to keep this physique if I can do something about it.</p><p>I reached downstairs and found my new/not new sister on the couch watching television.</p><p>Memory stated that this was normal, and I should start breakfast.</p><p>Still, my own experiences with little sisters made me curious as to how she'd react to brotherly affection.</p><p>I snuck up and gave Kotori a peck on the cheek.</p><p>"Onii-chan!" she blurted out. "What was that for?"</p><p>Her face was red. She looked surprised, but not <em>particularly</em> angry. That must mean she's probably at that age where that type of thing is embarrassing.</p><p>"Oh, not much," I said as I head to the kitchen. "I'm just in a good mood today."</p><p>At least I am now. Recalling my deaths was never a pleasant experience and this unknown situation did not amuse me.</p><p>Still, I'll make the best out of it. It's not the first time I've been in unknown territory.</p><p>First time with a new body, memories, and family though.</p><p>This could be an interesting life.</p><p>"Oh," Kotori sang. "Did you dream about your cute little sister?"</p><p>I am filled with curiosity as I tie the apron which sadly does not have <em>kiss the cook</em> on it. I should fix that soon. One should <em>always</em> kiss the cook. Especially when <em>I'm</em> the cook.</p><p>Kotori was likely getting payback. She is expecting me to animatedly deny her claim.</p><p>I'm not sure if that would have worked before - well if she's doing it, the answer is likely yes - but that won't work now.</p><p>"Yep," I said with a pop. I opened the fridge to see what to make. "I dreamt that you and I spent the whole day together having fun."</p><p>The eggs sizzled as they hit the pan. I hummed as I worked but after a minute passes, I realized Kotori had yet to respond. I figured she would have called me an idiot for saying something embarrassing or maybe ask for details to use against me.</p><p>I made sure that nothing will immediately burn if I look away and glance over my shoulder.</p><p>I froze.</p><p>Kotori was looking at the TV, which was showing the horoscopes she likes, but her face was dusted with pink, her gaze was distant and she had a small, charming smile.</p><p>I ripped my gaze back to the food - and I do mean <em>ripped</em> because doing so was harder than it should have been - and took a breath.</p><p>Okay, I can't jump to conclusions. I don't have enough information to try and guess why she would make that face.</p><p>Just… put that image in a mental safe and finish breakfast.</p><p>Yeah, sounds like a plan.</p><p>As I returned to cooking, the news popped up on screen. It mentioned that spacequakes were happening in Tenguu City.</p><p>"...!" That seemed to snap Kotori out of her trance.</p><p>Spacequakes. Wide spread vibration phenomena that cause devastation. Completely random and capable of occurring anywhere and at any time.</p><p>The most famous and most devastating was the Eurasia Sky Disaster, the very <em>first</em> spacequake and the one that claimed 150 million lives in the blink of an eye.</p><p>For a period of time, they occurred on a smaller scale all over the world, until eventually they simply stopped.</p><p>Then around five years ago, they started up again, with an uncomfortable amount of them being in or around the Kanto region of Japan where Tenguu City was located.</p><p>"Looks like we'll have to be more careful now," I said as I filled the plates. "Food's ready."</p><p>"Looks like," Kotori murmured as she gets up.</p><p>"Itadakimasu," I said alongside Kotori and start eating.</p><p>My memory said my next concern was school. Today was the first day of my new term as a second year in Raizen High School. I am also reminded that it was Kotori's second year in Keisei Junior High School.</p><p>"Hey, Kotori. You have anything in mind for after school since we get out early?"</p><p>"Deluxe kid's plate!" Kotori said, standing on her chair.</p><p>Apparently, that was Kotori's favorite dish from a nearby family restaurant named Danny's.</p><p>I didn't see anything wrong with the request so…</p><p>"Sure. Let's do that, we'll have lunch together."</p><p>The resulting cheer convinced me it was the right decision.</p><hr/><p>After a walk with Kotori - who before we separated reminded me about the lunch promise and to keep it even if terrorists or spacequakes happen - I arrived at Raizen High School.</p><p>I'll be in year 2 class 4, so I head over to the room.</p><p>"Shido Itsuka," a calm voice called as I was about to enter the classroom.</p><p>The voice was close to me, so I glanced at the owner. It was a girl with healthy pale skin, silver-white hair that brushed her shoulders, and blue eyes. Her expression was doll-like.</p><p>I searched my mind for her name but came up blank. I never met this girl in this life before today.</p><p>I looked behind me on the off chance she was referring to someone else, but I didn't see anyone else reacting to her call.</p><p>"You talking to me?" I asked once I faced her again.</p><p>She nodded. Since we never met before - at least from my perspective - maybe I can get away with being surprised.</p><p>"Are you in this class too?" If she was, and she asks me why I didn't notice her name, I can claim I was focused on myself. It's a bit rude, but it was true and the truth, unfortunately, hurts.</p><p>"Yes," she said. "I'll be sitting next to you."</p><p>"Isn't that a surprise." It really was. I was tempted to sneak a glance at the board to know her name, but it seemed too risky. Unless... "Which side?"</p><p>"The left side," she said. "Next to the window."</p><p>Chance! I nodded and looked inside. According to the arrangements, the girl's name is Origami Tobiichi.</p><p>"Lucky you, Tobiichi. You get to look out the window whenever the class gets boring."</p><p>"I wouldn't look out the window," Tobiichi said.</p><p>Come on girl, curve a lip, twitch a brow, do <em>something</em>! I've seen suits of armor, and <em>clothing</em> be more expressive.</p><p>How am I supposed to measure you when you're so blank?</p><p>I chuckled at her response. "How studious of you. Wish I were like that, then I wouldn't have to worry about my grades."</p><p>"I could tutor you," Tobiichi said.</p><p>What? "Come again?"</p><p>"I'll tutor you. At my house. After school. I won't mind."</p><p><em>Okay</em>. Time for some breathing room.</p><p>I laughed nervously. "It's the first day, so I don't think I need it yet. Can I take a rain check?"</p><p>"Of course," Tobiichi said. "I look forward to it." She then entered the classroom and took her seat. She pulled out a book and started reading.</p><p>What a strange girl. Yet despite her blankness, I got the feeling she was happy.</p><p>I felt a resounding <em>slap</em> hit my back.</p><p>Motherf- <em>I curse your soul to burn in the fires of purgatory!</em></p><p>I suppressed my desire to punch and let go of my hostility. I am <em>definitely</em> doing basic training. <em>That hurt like hell!</em></p><p>Taking a look at my assailant, I saw a tall boy with spiky swept-back hair.</p><p>
  <em>Hiroto Tonomachi. Best friend.</em>
</p><p>Also my only friend if my memories were any indication.</p><p>"Itsuka, you sexual beast," Tonomachi said. "What happened over break? I take my eyes off you and you turn into a stud. How'd that happen?"</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." I really didn't.</p><p>"Oh please, you don't think I didn't see you talking with the super genius?" He must be talking about Tobiichi. "That girl has the highest grades and the best athletics scores." Tonomachi wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "But she's very cold and distant to everyone. It's how she got third place in the school's <em>Thirteen</em> <em>Most Wanted Girlfriends Ranking</em>."</p><p>So Tobiichi is super famous? So how the hell do I not know about her? I should at least have a mental reference of the girl with the label <em>Way out of my league</em> on it.</p><p>Just how ignorant was I?</p><p>"Why thirteen?" I asked him. It seemed like an odd number.</p><p>"The girl who made the list was 13th place."</p><p>Interesting.</p><p>"That's nothing," Tonomachi said, letting go of me. "On the boys' side, the guy who made a <em>Most Wanted Boyfriends Ranking</em> ended up 358th."</p><p>"Wow. Why so many?"</p><p>Tonomachi shrugged. "The guy didn't know when to give up."</p><p>You can say that again.</p><p>"What number were you?" I asked.</p><p>"358th," Tonomachi said without shame.</p><p>"<em>You</em> organized it?" How do I not know that my best and only friend did a listing of top boyfriends?</p><p>I searched my mind for any hints of either lists, but come up blank.</p><p>It's one thing to not pay attention because something doesn't interest you, but to be <em>completely</em> <em>unaware</em> of it when it's a hot topic requires <em>effort</em> in shutting out the world.</p><p>"Yep," Tonomachi said. "Main reasons for that rank were <em>He's too passionate</em>, <em>He's too hairy</em>, and <em>I think his feet smells</em>."</p><p>"Is that right?" I said while looking at his feet. In some of the worlds I've visited, smell could be visible if it was disgusting or delicious enough.</p><p>"Eh, doesn't bother me. By the way, you were nominated as Mr. Anonymous and got 52nd place."</p><p>"Seriously?" Considering the difference in placements, it sounds like a good thing, and yet… "How'd that happen?"</p><p>"Comments were, <em>He doesn't seem interested in girls</em>, and, <em>Honestly, he looks like a homo.</em>"</p><p><em>What?!</em> No, no, no, <em>no!</em> There was no way in Hell, Hades, Duat, Yomi, or Helheim that I was a <em>reclusive asexual homo-looking beta male!</em></p><p>My displeasure must have been visible to Tonomachi.</p><p>"Hey," he said, "don't worry. In the <em>Best Couple</em> list, you and I made first place."</p><p>It was not the fact that Tonomachi was so okay about being in a relationship with me that bothered me. What bothered me was the fact that I could not think of a way to turn Tonomachi into the <em>girl</em> of the relationship.</p><p>I am <em>always</em> the <em>man</em> in the relationship, even when there's another man in it.</p><p>Then again, the main reason for that was that my regular body couldn't crossdress to save my life.</p><p>This body though… I wonder.</p><p>
  <em>...!</em>
</p><p>I...</p><p>Look...</p><p>Amazing!</p><p>Maybe being the girl wouldn't be so bad. Hideyoshi Kinoshita didn't mind crossdressing that much after we started dating.</p><p>There's only one thing missing.</p><p>"Just to clarify," I said, taking Tonomachi's attention away from three cute, gossiping girls. "If we do start dating, I'm in charge. No exceptions."</p><p>I head inside and left the stunned Tonomachi. Just because I would look amazing in a skirt <em>did not</em> mean I would stop wearing the pants in my relationships.</p><p>As I took my seat, the bell rang. Students walked in. Tonomachi gave me a curious look, which I responded to with a wink. His surprised face was hilarious.</p><p>The teacher came in when everyone settled in. The boys cheered and made a scene.</p><p>"Settle down class," the teacher said. "My name is Tamae Okamine and I will be your homeroom and Social Studies teacher."</p><p>Tamae Okamine, or Tama-chan as she's apparently known, has light brown middle length hair that frame a youthful face and thin-rimmed glasses. She looked more like a developed student than a teacher.</p><p>I can definitely see why the boys are going crazy.</p><p>It has been a while since I've dealt with schools but my love or hate for them was dependent on what they had to offer.</p><p>With a teacher like Tama-chan in front of me and a classmate like Origami Tobiichi beside me, I think this might be a good school for me.</p><hr/><p>It's been three hours and school is out at lunch time.</p><p>If only it were an everyday thing.</p><p>Tonomachi approached me as I put away my stuff. "Hey Itsuka, if you're not busy, wanna grab lunch together?"</p><p>I zipped up my bag. "Maybe next time. I already have lunch plans."</p><p>Tonomachi made an exaggerated gesture. "You do? Wait, with a girl?!"</p><p>I noticed Tobiichi glance our way at Tonomachi's shout.</p><p>"Well, yeah," I said, and I saw Tobiichi clench a fist. Reaction! I'll figure you out later, super genius. "Unless Kotori has been keeping a secret from me."</p><p>Tobiichi relaxed her hand. Oh yeah, I'm definitely keeping an eye on you.</p><p>Tonomachi placed a hand over his chest. "Phew. Don't scare me like that, Itsuka. And here I thought you had broken our oath to become magicians."</p><p>Magicians, magicians… The first thing that came to mind were the stage magicians and the spellcasters that usually inspired games and books, but Tonomachi can't be talking about those can he? Matter of fact, the only magicians I can think of that are involved in dating are the-</p><p>My eyes widened when I reached my conclusion. Oh, hell to the no!</p><p>I don't care what kind of life I had in this world before my rude wake up, there is no way in Hades I'm going to become <em>that</em> kind of magician.</p><p>The only way that would happen was if I got thrown into space or something. And even that was not a guarantee.</p><p>"Okay. First of all, I don't remember making such a promise."</p><p>I really don't, and unfortunately? I can't tell if that's because the old me forgot, the oath is fake and Tonomachi is simply joking, or the oath is real and my old self simply didn't care enough to pay attention. With how distant my behavior was according to my memories, I <em>really</em> can't tell which option it is, and that scares me a bit.</p><p>"And second of all, hopefully by the end of the year, I won't qualify for becoming a magician."</p><p>Whatever responses I would have gotten from Tonomachi was cut off by the spacequake alarm.</p><p>The very loud, window-shaking spacequake alarm.</p><p>"Jesus Christ," I bellowed at the loud noise. The students that remained seemed to be in shock.</p><p>Following the siren, a mechanical voice rang out. "This is not a drill. This is not, a drill. A spacequake has been detected, please evacuate to the nearest shelter. I repeat-"</p><p>Despite the danger, no one was panicking. It likely had something to do with the fact everyone has been trained in evacuation drills for years and that there's an underground shelter at the school.</p><p>The corridor was already filled with students as Tonomachi and I headed to the shelter.</p><p>Hmm? A flicker of white going opposite the flow caught my attention.</p><p>"Tobiichi! That's the wrong way!" I felt like an idiot correcting a super genius like that, but it was instinctive.</p><p>The super genius stopped for a moment at my shout.</p><p>"I'll be fine." And just like that, Tobiichi resumed her skirt flapping dash.</p><p>"C-C-Calm down everyone! Remember, no pushing, no running! No pushing, no running! <em>No pushing, no running!</em>" Tama-chan was leading the group and strangely enough her nervousness actually calmed the students a bit.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be here even if a spacequake happens."</em>
</p><p>I froze and my heart tightened.</p><p>"Hey," Tonomachi called when he saw my pause. "Something wrong?"</p><p>"I certainly hope not." I brought up Kotori's number and dialed.</p><p>Nothing. Tried again. Still nothing.</p><p>Calm down, she's not an idiot. I'm sure she's already in a shelter and signal is really bad there.</p><p>At the third failure, I had to restrain myself from instantly running out and head to Danny's.</p><p>"She's fine, she's fine, she's fine," I said like a prayer. Tonomachi sent me a worried look as I bring up Kotori's GPS location.</p><p>The map came up and my lungs emptied at the sight. The icon showed that Kotori's location was right in front of the restaurant.</p><p>"That! <em>Idiot</em>!"</p><p>"Whoa, Itsuka, where are you going?"</p><p>"To drop kick my idiot sister!"</p><p>I'm amazed that I didn't crush the phone in my vice like grip, though I almost fell on my face rushing to change shoes.</p><p>Now outside, I saw an eerily familiar scene in my rush to the restaurant.</p><p>An empty town. Roads without cars. Streets, parks, and stores without people.</p><p>If I were still on my previous mission, I'd be on watch for the infected people, but right here, right now, the only thing I wanted to watch was my idiotic sister safe and sound.</p><p>There was no pacing myself, but fortunately I had yet to pass out from exhaustion.</p><p>Basic training was now a necessity. It <em>will</em> happen in some way, shape, or form. <em>No exceptions!</em></p><p>During my run, I saw something move in the sky. Birds? I figured they'd be the first to leave because of the siren.</p><p>The street in front of me was engulfed in light.</p><p>"The f-" was all I could say before an explosion stole my hearing and a vicious shockwave sent me flying like a rag doll.</p><p>The strong winds reminded of me of the storm chasings I sometimes do on my vacation days. Though I distinctly remember the landings being softer.</p><p>"Aaa," I exhaled. I barely had any air in my lungs because of the running, and this random explosion just stole what I had left.</p><p>No, wait, I'm still breathing. That's always a good sign.</p><p>"Mh!" Crap. It hurts to laugh.</p><p>I'm face-down on the ground, so I pushed up to see what the hell happened.</p><p>"Holy…" That might be a mislabel since there was nothing holy about the street vanishing and leaving behind a crater.</p><p>Speaking of the crater, I saw a clump of metal at the edge of it. It looked like a throne the Emperor might use.</p><p>Wait, was there someone standing next to the throne? It looks like a girl since all I can see from this distance was a long dark hair and... a glowing skirt? Great, now I'm seeing things.</p><p>The girl was scanning the area when she suddenly faced towards me. She moved her body, grabbed something from the throne and pulled it out.</p><p>Broad blade - a huge sword! I thought only guys with self-esteem issues wielded those.</p><p>Looking at me - or at least my direction - the girl swung the sword and a boom sounded.</p><p>
  <em>Dodge!</em>
</p><p>I obeyed my instincts and flattened myself to the ground.</p><p>The sword's light trail passed over me, right where my head was.</p><p>What kind of world did I end up in? I can't face something like this in this body, I'll die like an insect.</p><p>I turned my head to see behind me. Everything had been trimmed to the same height.</p><p>I heard a distant thunder over my pounding heartbeat.</p><p>Shit, shit, shit, shit! Even on worlds where my Lord abilities were limited or restrained, I've never been this defenseless.</p><p>This was the Violent Crypt all over again!</p><p>
  <em>I gotta get out of here!</em>
</p><p>"You too huh?"</p><p>I will proudly say that I screamed like a girl when I heard that voice, which was a lot closer than I was comfortable with.</p><p>Since my escape attempt failed epically, I was now on my butt, facing the girl as I finally took in her full appearance, starting with the sword that almost took my head off, which almost her own height.</p><p>No wonder I could tell she had long hair - it was a dark plum color like the night, with vivid purplish-pink eyes, and reached to her knees! Her face held a beauty and dignity that could give Venus a run for her money. She had a strange armored princess dress with an inner lining that seemed to be made of light, with a voluptuous figure surpassing that of every girl I had seen in this world.</p><p>This wasn't a situation I could handle as the reclusive asexual homo-looking beta male. No, I had to handle this as the me I was familiar with. As a Lord of the Empire.</p><p>It was like a switch had been flipped. My heart calmed, my trembling ceased. I exhaled, and I felt like myself again.</p><p>I took in the girl's form once again, and I realized something. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen... an impossibly beautiful girl.</p><p>"What's," I said, and the girl looked at me, "your name?"</p><p>"I have no such thing," the girl replied, her voice tinged with sorrow.</p><p>If her voice hadn't sound so honest, I would've called her a liar. An existence like hers couldn't be nameless. It was blasphemy.</p><p>It was then that our eyes met.</p><p>That face, that voice. They didn't belong on her. She's the strong one between us, she's the danger in this situation. She should not be making that face.</p><p>Seeing that face brought up feelings I had long since buried.</p><p>Sword Girl raised her weapon.</p><p>My eyes narrowed. "Stop!"</p><p>She looked at me in confusion. "What?"</p><p>I think she was a bit annoyed at me preventing my own murder.</p><p>I slowly stand, hoping the girl doesn't panic and guts me. "What are you going to do?"</p><p>I already have an idea, having felt the sting of a blade or the bite of a bullet, but I had a strange feeling about her.</p><p>"Kill you quickly of course," she replied naturally.</p><p>Yeah, I figured. But… "Why?"</p><p>"Isn't obvious?" she said with a sigh. "It's because you're here to kill me too."</p><p>Ah, I see. If this is her reaction to meeting someone, then she's been attacked before.</p><p>"I'm not here to kill you." My words made her look surprised and suspicious. "I'm looking for-" I stop talking when she turned away from me, and towards the sky.</p><p>I followed her gaze, and saw humans with strange suits and armor flying in the sky. They reminded me of smaller versions of the Knightmare Frames Lord Barrett commands.</p><p>"Oh shit," I swore when the flying humans launched a volley of missiles in our direction.</p><p>I took a step to run, but there was no need. The missiles floated a few meters above the girl as if held back. Looking closer, I realized this was the truth.</p><p>Her hand emitted a dark barrier in front of her, and it seemed like she wasn't even trying.</p><p>"They never learn," the girl said, tiredness in her voice. She held out a hand and squeezed. The missiles crumpled and exploded, yet the explosions were small.</p><p>The flying humans continued their assault and the girl sighed.</p><p>There it was again. The face and voice that did not belong on someone like her. Why did she have those? I didn't know who the girl or the flying humans were, but I was right about one thing.</p><p>Sword Girl was the strongest. So why did she have that face?</p><p>"Disappear. Everything should just, disappear." Sword girl pointed her glowing blade at the sky. She swung.</p><p>The wind howled! The area was ravaged by a shockwave as the slash went towards the sky following the path of the blade.</p><p>Such power. It was like a Master Sword!</p><p>Note to self: <em>Do not</em> let Sword Girl and Lord Creed cross blades.</p><p>The humans scattered but the show of force did not deter them.</p><p>From another direction, a blast of light headed towards the girl. It hit an invisible wall and spread out like a firework.</p><p>Lasers. Of course there's lasers.</p><p>I had managed to avoid harm, if only because whatever barrier the girl was using deflected everything in the other direction.</p><p>I heard something land near me. I turned. The first thing I saw was the strange machinery, then I saw the more eye pleasing, body suit wearing female.</p><p>That had white hair and blue eyes?</p><p>"Origami Tobiichi?!"</p><p>"Shido Itsuka?" She glanced at my call, and even with her frozen face, the confusion was audible to me.</p><p>Was this why she ran away? Are these people military?</p><p>I didn't get the chance to ask because Tobiichi focused on Sword Girl.</p><p>Sword Girl swung her blade towards Tobiichi. The super genius kicked off the ground, dodging the arc of light and rushed at Sword Girl with a blade of her own.</p><p>A blade made of light! Lightsabers?! Really?! No matter I often I see it, I still get amazed by how influential the Force Realm was on the Multiverse.</p><p>The two blades crossed, and a violent shockwave formed.</p><p><em>Not again!</em> I crouched near some debris and managed to keep my ground.</p><p>The girls separated and glared at each other with their swords ready.</p><p>Sword Girl to my left and Tobiichi to my right. I felt the killing intent and even in my regular state of mind it was suffocating since this body was not used to dealing with predators.</p><p>I thought about leaving, but I've experienced these moments. Any movement or noise would - a loud melody sounded from my pocket.</p><p>The girls rushed at each other and clashed right in front of me. It was too sudden for me to brace and the wind blew me away.</p><p>If these flights were going to be a regular thing, I was definitely growing wings somehow.</p><p>That was the thought I had just before I slammed into a wall.</p><hr/><p>Origami Tobiichi was angry.</p><p>Not that the Spirit in front of her could tell since Origami had placed all of her emotions in a safe place.</p><p>"Leave me alone and disappear," yelled the Spirit labeled as Princess. She swung her blade and Origami blocked it.</p><p>That was a laughable request. As if a calamity that destroys the world could be left alone to do as it pleased.</p><p>Spirits. A supernatural existence from another world whose entrance into this world was signaled by the occurrence of a spacequake.</p><p>Humans were no match against these creatures, but humans did not stay idle against these threats.</p><p>Having developed advanced technology called Realizers, humans could be trained to become Wizards - individuals capable of using superhuman abilities and weaponry.</p><p>Origami's teammates fired missiles and bullets, but the Spirit's barrier deflected them.</p><p>Princess held her sword sideways. "I said, leave me alone!" Her shout was accompanied by a full spin of her sword.</p><p>Origami deployed her Territory for protection, but it was not enough. She slammed hard against the remains of a home.</p><p>"Princess is Lost." Origami heard in her fading consciousness. "I repeat, Princess has become Lost."</p><hr/><p>"What was that idiot thinking?!" a young female voice raged.</p><p>Kotori Itsuka was not a happy Commander.</p><p>Having arrived at the Fraxinus airship just in time to see the AST battle with Princess, Kotori announced that the Round Table had approved for a more active approach for Ratatoskr.</p><p>Kotori had then ordered for their secret weapon to be located, only to find him lying on the ground near the fighting.</p><p>The door to the Infirmary swished open, and Kotori entered with her crimson uniform flapping on her shoulders in union to her rage.</p><p>"What's his status?" Kotori asked.</p><p>A sleepy looking woman with messy hair wearing a military uniform with a scarred stuffed bear in her breast pocket turned towards Kotori from her seat near Shido's bed.</p><p>"I haven't really started since they just put him on the bed," Reine Murasame said, "but at first glance there doesn't seem to be any internal or fatal injuries. I'll do a more thorough examination, but he should be up and about in an hour or so."</p><p>Kotori nodded in satisfaction and left the room. She walked the corridors in thought.</p><p>Now then, how best to explain to her romantically inept Shido Onii-chan about his role in making Spirits fall in love with him?</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hello readers, thank you all for reading this new story of mine.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is one of the few stories I'm working on that has a decent first chapter to post, so I put it up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I've been a fan of Date A Live for some time now, but it wasn't until recently that I've got a good idea for a story about it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The story will be in first person with Shido, and 3rd person for everyone else. or at least that's the intention. only chapter 1 is done, Ch 2 is in the works, so there's still time for any rectifications in making everything either 1st POV or 3rd POV.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Review, comment, let me know what you think.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Signed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kingpariah</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 1 - Royal Introduction</p><p>Chapter 2 - First Contact</p><hr/><p>I saw fire.</p><p><em>Oh, come on!</em> I just came back to life after being blown up by a nuclear explosion, and now I'm dead already because I was too close to a supernatural fight I had no business being near of. How was that fair?</p><p>I'm in Hell because I failed to get to Kotori, aren't I?</p><p>
  <em>"Kotori!"</em>
</p><p>What the? I'm shouting? And running?</p><p>Oh great. I'm experiencing a dream/memory/vision thing. I hate these things. I have no control over myself and they're usually vague too.</p><p>
  <em>Went to town to get Kotori's present. Found street on fire on return. Rushing home to ensure Kotori's safety.</em>
</p><p>That wasn't vague at all! Wait... I did the sister safety rush as a kid too? <em>How much trouble can a little girl get into?!</em></p><p>My younger self reached a familiar street and he got tunnel vision.</p><p>The reason was simple. There was a little girl on the ground, crying. She had an oversized kimono, horns on her head, a white sash, and was surrounded by fire.</p><p>Younger me noticed none of this. All he noticed was that the girl was his little sister.</p><p>
  <em>"Kotori!" Shido shouted as he ran up to Kotori.</em>
</p><p><em>The flames around Kotori got agitated. </em>I did not like where this was going.</p><p>
  <em>"Onii-chan! Get away!"</em>
</p><p><em>The flames expanded and slammed into Shido.</em> My younger self went flying and landed with a horrible <em>crunch</em>.</p><p>If this weren't a dream, I'd be screaming to high heaven right now.</p><p>
  <em>"Onii-chan!" the crying Kotori called as she crawled to the burned body. Her tears fell on top of the body as she lightly shook Shido.</em>
</p><p>I was wondering how I could have possibly survived this incident when a new voice spoke up.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, do you wish to save him?"</em>
</p><p><em>What the blood-soaked protestant hell are you?!</em> was the question I really wanted to ask this glitchy, mosaic covered monstrosity.</p><p>Just how ugly was that thing that it justified being censored?</p><p>
  <em>"You!" Kotori said, trembling. "What did you do to me? I don't want this power! I don't want it!"</em>
</p><p>Fury built up inside me. This <em>thing</em> was responsible for this? The fire, Kotori's condition? I'm going to kill this invisible bastard.</p><p>
  <em>"So, you're okay with him dying then?" It silently said.</em>
</p><p>It was using Kotori's guilt against her. Forget death. I'm going to toss this thing into the deepest darkest dungeon I can find.</p><p>Note to self: find or construct a deep dark dungeon.</p><p>Important note to self: endure intense loathing of deep dark dungeons in order to exact vengeance on glitchy mosaic covered monstrosity.</p><p>
  <em>"I can, save Onii-chan?" Kotori asked, shifting her eyes towards Shido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." The thing then proceeded to tell Kotori to kiss Shido.</em>
</p><p>If I had heard this method in my novice days, I would have called that thing an idiot. Nowadays I'm well aware of the different effects a kiss could have depending on the realm in question. Those realms tend to have supernatural elements in them which helps explain why a kiss could be special.</p><p>Well, <em>more</em> special anyway.</p><p>
  <em>Kotori kisses Shido. Kimono vanishes. Shido heals with flames.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shido wakes up. Kotori hugs him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey Kotori," Shido said as he picked up the present he dropped earlier. "Happy birthday."</em>
</p><p>The gift was two black ribbons. This confused me a bit since I've never seen Kotori wear these ribbons. Before or after my reincarnation.</p><p>
  <em>Shido puts ribbons on Kotori's ratty hair, now styled into Kotori's usual twin tails.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There," Shido said. "Now come on, let's hurry and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You've recovered. That's good." The mosaic person returned and placed a hand on both kids' heads. "For now, I think it's best you forget about me."</em>
</p><p>The world was engulfed in darkness.</p><hr/><p>A bright light greeted me when I opened my eyes.</p><p>First Hell, and now Heaven. What's next, Purgatory?</p><p>"Nn? You woke up," a spaced-out voice said.</p><p>My vision adjusted and I realized I was on a bed and that the light was a woman's pen light.</p><p>The woman in question was likely in her twenties and had a sleepy expression and messy hair. For some reason, she had a scarred teddy bear peeking out of her military uniform.</p><p>"Am I dead?" I asked. Gotta make sure which Heaven I'm in so I can talk with its boss before I try to break out. I'm respectful that way.</p><p>The lady swayed a bit before answering, "No."</p><p><em>Phew</em>. That means I won't be a huge laughingstock within the Council for <em>Most Pathetic Death.</em> I mean really, I couldn't even justify it by saying I died saving someone since I got no results out of it.</p><p>"Really? Then why is there an angel in front of me?"</p><p>The lady twitched her lip in what I hoped was a suppressed smile.</p><p>"My name is Reine Murasame," she said. "I'm an Analysis Officer, not an angel."</p><p>"I'll take your word for it, but forgive me if I remain skeptical," I said with a smile.</p><p>After getting into a sitting position, I took a look around. I appeared to be on a school infirmary bed with drawn curtains.</p><p>"Where am I?"</p><p>"Ah, this is the medical office of the Fraxinus," Murasame said. "You were unconscious, so we brought you here."</p><p>Fraxinus? Isn't that the name for the genus the ash tree, which was the type of tree that the World Tree of the Norse was supposedly based on? Meh, Lord Cadmus is the one in charge of the Myth Realm, so he's the expert on this stuff.</p><p>Now, what was it that the pretty lady said?</p><p>"Unconscious?" Ah that's right. The battle between Tobiichi and Sword Girl. "Uh, hey. Do you mind answering a few questions? I seem to be ignorant about some things."</p><p>Murasame silently turned around and headed for the curtain. I was about to call her when she spoke up.</p><p>"I'm bad at explaining," she said, "so if you want information, you'll have to ask the commander."</p><p>The curtain opened to reveal a larger room with six extra beds lined up.</p><p>Murasame went towards the door as I followed. She suddenly stumbled and her head met the wall.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Murasame straightened. "Sorry. Haven't been sleeping much."</p><p>"Oh. Well, I'm sure there's some medicine you can take for that."</p><p>She wobbled into the corridor. "I haven't slept in thirty years."</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>I noticed her trip on thin air and moved to catch her.</p><p>"No sleep in thirty years?" I asked the woman in my arms. "What kind of body do you have?"</p><p>"I'm kind of at your mercy, so why don't you find out?" she said with a sleepy sigh. At least I thought it was sleepy.</p><p>Either way, her comment made me realize that I was keeping her standing with my left arm around her shoulder, my right hand on her waist, and that there was a soft sensation against my torso that made it very, very difficult to deny her temptation.</p><p>"Um…" I looked away as I straightened us both and held her at arm's length, holding her shoulders. "I'm going to have to take a rain check on that." I looked at her with a smile. "Unless the offer has an expiration date."</p><p>The twitch this time was <em>definitely</em> a suppressed smile.</p><p>"You're a lot different from what I expected," Murasame said as she continued her wobbly walk.</p><p>"Near death has that effect on me. Give me an hour or so and I should be back to normal," I said as a possible explanation as I followed her through the corridor of what could-be-a-hospital, might-be-a-movie set, looked-like-a-ship with only our steps making any sound.</p><p>What I wanted to know was, what was she expecting from me? And how does she even know of me?</p><p>I also wanted to know what my dream meant. Something had happened to Kotori on her birthday five years ago. That pixelated prick did something to my sister, and in her panic, Kotori caused the Tengu Fire.</p><p>But Kotori showed no sign of being any different. And that fire that healed me, what was that?</p><p>
  <em>"For now, I think it's best you forget about me."</em>
</p><p>My eyes widened. That's it! That thing was the reason we don't act any different. We don't have the memories that would have us react to it.</p><p>Does this mean Kotori doesn't know that some weirdo did something to her?</p><p>…<em>!</em></p><p>My fist clenched at that thought. That freak had better not show itself near me because I will break every bone in its body. And if it doesn't have bones, I'll just find some other method to cause indescribable pain.</p><p>Eventually, Murasame and I reached a door with an electronic panel next to it. The panel beeped and the door slid open.</p><p>We went inside, and my previous suspicion was confirmed. The room I was now in appeared to be the bridge of a ship. The floor spread out in a half oval, and positioned in its center was a chair that seemed to be the captain's seat. Following the gently sloped stairs on its two sides lead to a lower level, where the crew members could be seen operating complex looking consoles.</p><p>"I brought him," Murasame said. Her swaying worried me, and I readied myself for another dive. It would likely look weird to these people, but I worried for her health if the fainting spells were frequent.</p><p>I will also admit that I wouldn't mind having Murasame in my arms again.</p><p>"Good work," said the guy next to the captain's chair. He had wavy blond hair, and wore a white military uniform. "Hello, I am Kyouhei Kannazuki, the Vice Commander. Nice to meet you."</p><p>I stared. I couldn't help it. Kannazuki was the prettiest boy I had seen so far in this world. If only he were younger. I don't mind my girlfriends being older, but the same did not apply to boyfriends.</p><p>I vaguely heard Kannazuki talk with the captain about something. Then the chair slowly turned, and what I saw surprised the hell out of me.</p><p>"Welcome," a lovely and <em>familiar</em> voice said, "to Ratatoskr."</p><p>A young girl with a crimson jacket on her shoulders. Hair bound by two black ribbons. She was eating Chupa Chups.</p><p>
  <em>No... freaking... way...</em>
</p><p>"<em>Kotori</em>?!"</p><hr/><p>Kotori Itsuka enjoyed her brother's expression.</p><p>He really shouldn't be surprised that his awesome super cute sister was the one in charge.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing here?!" Shido roared. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"</p><p>Worried? Why would Shido be worried? Kotori was at school, then at the Fraxinus. At no point had she been in danger.</p><p>"Who do you think you are, talking to the commander like that," Kotori said. "And here I thought you had better manners, <em>Shido</em>."</p><p>Shido's confusion was so obvious there may as well have been a question mark above his head.</p><p>Shido took out his phone and pointed at it. "How can you be here when this thing says you're at the restaurant?"</p><p>Oh. So that was the problem. Kotori took out her phone from her breast pocket.</p><p>"This is embarrassing," she said. "We use Avoid and Invisible to escape detection and we get discovered by an amateur Shido."</p><p>"<em>Amateur</em>?!" Shido said, sounding very insulted. He shook his head. "Whatever! How are you here and at the restaurant? I practically had a heart attack when I saw this thing and being the caring big brother who doesn't want his sister to die, I ran like hell looking for you!"</p><p><em>Don't say embarrassing things in front of my minions!</em> Kotori mentally shouted.</p><p>"Well..." she started to say in an attempt to not blush. "We're actually <em>above</em> the restaurant."</p><p>"Above?" Shido said.</p><p>"Cut off the filter," Kotori ordered.</p><p>Shido shifted his body when he saw the room vanish and be replaced by sky, but strangely there was no panic.</p><p>That was a bit disappointing. Kotori was looking forward to seeing Shido cry about being fifteen kilometers in the air.</p><p>The filter was turned back on.</p><p>"Now then," Kotori said. "Now that you're here Shido, we can begin your orientation." She turned towards the big window screen that showed an image of Princess. "First things first, this girl is called a Spirit and-"</p><p>"Stop," Shido said.</p><p>No. Not <em>said</em>. <em>Ordered</em>.</p><p>Kotori could <em>feel</em> the authority in that one word.</p><p>She was tempted, oh so very tempted to obey and follow Shido's lead.</p><p>If Kotori had been wearing her white ribbons, she would have folded immediately.</p><p>But she was wearing her black ribbons, and <em>this</em> Kotori did not surrender easily.</p><p>"Would you stop interrupting me already?!" Kotori said. "How am I going to educate your brain cells if you keep talking?!"</p><p>Shido was taken back from her outburst. Good. Maybe now he'll keep quiet and - why was he taking a deep breath?</p><p>"Murasame-san," Shido called, looking at Reine.</p><p>"Hm?" Reine raised her head up from the brief rest she tried to take on her chair. "You're too loud. What do you want?"</p><p>"My sincere apologies Sleeping Beauty, but is there a room where Kotori and I can talk in private?" Shido asked.</p><p><em>Sleeping Beauty?</em> Kotori thought. Did those words really come out of Shido's mouth? And why did he want privacy? She was the one with blackmail material, not him!</p><p>Reine tilted her head. "There's a room a few feet ahead of this one to the right, but I can't guarantee privacy since you'll be with our commander."</p><p>Shido didn't seem bothered. "Can you and <em>will</em> <em>you</em> make it so that you are the only to access the room?"</p><p>A pause. "I can." Reine looked at Kotori.</p><p>Kotori shrugged. She was actually curious as to where Shido was going with this.</p><p>Reine nodded at Kotori's permission, then looked at Shido. "The room will be private with only me having audio and visual."</p><p>"My appreciation is without limits, Murasame-san," Shido said with a bow.</p><p>"Reine is fine," Reine said.</p><p>Shido nodded. "As you wish, Reine." He turned to Kotori. "Ladies first."</p><p>Kotori hmphed. "So you do have manners after all." She got up and led Shido out.</p><p>The walk took less than a minute.</p><p>"You've got a lot of nerves giving orders around here," Kotori said once the door closed.</p><p>The room was nothing special. A monitor on the left wall and a table with four seats were the only things inside.</p><p>Shido stood with his back to the door, silent as a mouse, with his head lowered and his bangs shadowing his face.</p><p>When Shido raised his head, Kotori froze under his piercing stare.</p><p>Shido wasn't looking at her like she was the adorable little sister that he cared for and spoiled by letting her eat candy before meals.</p><p>No. Shido was looking at her like an <em>enemy</em>. Shido was <em>never</em> supposed to look at her like that.</p><p>Kotori could feel her heart drumming inside her chest as fear swam inside it.</p><p>"Shido?" she asked nervously. She cursed herself a bit for breaking character.</p><p>"You <em>are</em> Kotori Itsuka right?" Shido asked. "The same Kotori that's afraid of the dark, that thinks samba dancing on top of me is a good wake up call, <em>and</em> the same Kotori that did her hardest to save me from my depression after I was abandoned by my family?!"</p><p>How could Kotori explain that she was and yet she wasn't that Kotori?</p><p>The Kotori that Shido was asking about was White Kotori, the weak crybaby that always called out for her Onii-chan at the drop of a hat.</p><p>At the moment she was Black Kotori, the strong Ratatoskr Commander that turned all obstacles to ash.</p><p>How could she explain everything in a way that made sure Shido looked at her with his Onii-chan eyes again?</p><p>"Shin," Reine's voice sounded from the speakers.</p><p>The call startled Kotori but Shido didn't seemed phased as the atmosphere remained the same.</p><p>"What?" Shido said, his voice filled with venom.</p><p>Kotori widened her eyes. Shido <em>never</em> sounded like that. Could the possibility of her being an impostor anger him that much?</p><p>Joy slowly overtook the fear in her heart. It might be familial love that drove Shido, but that didn't lessen Kotori's hope that it could be something more.</p><p>"I know you're concerned," Reine said, "since Kotori is acting differently from what you expect of her, but I promise you, that girl in front of you is indeed your little sister Kotori Itsuka. So please, calm down."</p><p>Shido didn't say anything. He simply moved to a chair, sat on it, exhaled at length, and slammed his head on the table.</p><p>Kotori almost choked on her lollipop at the sudden action. She wasn't sure why Shido did that, but she felt the room was no longer as stifling.</p><p>Shido raised his head, which now had a red spot on his forehead.</p><p>"Okay," he said with his Onii-chan smile. "Let's try that again, shall we?"</p><p>Kotori gaped. Shido scares her out of her mind and thinks he can get away with it? <em>Nope!</em></p><p>"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Kotori shouted.</p><p>Shido looked to the side and smiled. Apparently, he found her words funny.</p><p>"Just nerves I guess," Shido said, looking at Kotori again. His eyes moved to her entire form as if making sure that she was all there.</p><p>Kotori used every ounce of willpower to not fidget or blush at his roaming gaze.</p><p>Kotori let out a sigh, both as a response and to calm herself. She sat on a chair to his left, which left the monitor to her left and his front.</p><p>"So you went into the middle of a spacequake alarm to look for me?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"Yep." Shido nodded. "I think I deserve a <em>Best Onii-chan Award</em>, don't you?"</p><p>"You're an idiot," she said.</p><p>Shido shrugged. "So, what happened earlier?"</p><p>Kotori turned to the monitor. "Reine, orientation time."</p><p>The Princess image appeared on screen. Kotori pointed at it.</p><p>"This girl is what we call a Spirit," Kotori said. "She's an existence from another world and whenever she enters <em>our</em> world, the surroundings in her arrival blow up."</p><p>Shido's face lit up in realization. "The spacequakes! You mean she's the reason for why they happen?"</p><p>"That's right, and over here we have the Anti Spirit Team, or AST for short." The screen split to show the Wizards. "They're a group of Wizards - humans who use Realizer technology - specialized for Spirits."</p><p>Shido noisily sighed. "Let me guess. Their job is to kill the Spirit."</p><p>Kotori blinked. True, Shido wasn't an idiot, but he wasn't exactly Honor Student material.</p><p>"How'd you figure that out?" she asked.</p><p>Shido gave her a "How stupid do you think I am?" look that Kotori figured was in <em>his</em> best interest that she did not answer.</p><p>Shido could be plenty stupid. Kotori should know - she had proof!</p><p>"The fact they're called the <em>Anti Spirit Team</em> and that they tried to blow her to bits were kind of a giveaway," Shido said.</p><p>Shido covered his face with his hand, but peeked at the screen. From what Kotori could tell, he was looking at Princess. She heard him murmur, "So that's why you had that face."</p><p>"Taking everything into consideration," Kotori said, "having them dead would probably be for the best."</p><p>That wasn't necessarily true as it was theoretically possible for Spirits to live ordinary lives among humans, but for the plan to work Shido had to be against killing Spirits.</p><p>Shido gave Kotori a mysterious look. He moved his eyes back to the screen.</p><p><em>Come on Shido</em>, Kotori thought. <em>Tell me you want there to be another way to deal with Spirits.</em></p><p>"Well, that explains those two," Shido said. "But what about you?"</p><p>"What about me?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"You called yourselves Ratetuysker?"</p><p>Kotori scrunched her face and felt like kicking him for butchering the name.</p><p>"Ra-ta-tos-kr," she slowly said, as if her brother was an infant and not a high school student.</p><p>"Why did you guys name yourselves after the tank-sized squirrel from Norse mythology?" Shido asked confusedly.</p><p>"Tank-sized?" Kotori murmured to herself.</p><p>"Never mind," Shido said. "Your goals, what are they? It can't be to kill Sword Girl because otherwise you would've been at the battle."</p><p><em>Sword Girl?</em> Kotori thought. <em>Does he mean Princess?</em></p><p>Kotori <em>could</em> tell Shido what Ratatoskr was about, but without Shido's desire to interact with Spirits, supporting him would be pointless.</p><p>"Maybe we simply weren't able to provide assistance before the Spirit went away," Kotori said.</p><p>"Kotori, do Otou-san and Okaa-san know about you?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Was he talking about her commander position or the other thing he shouldn't know about?</p><p>Shido simply gestured to the room at large.</p><p>"Ah. Yeah, they know. They're actually the mechanics and engineers involved in the making of Fraxinus' Realizers."</p><p>"So the <em>entire</em> Itsuka family is involved in this stuff?" Shido said, slowly rising from his seat. "And I was kept in the dark, why exactly? Because I'm not blood or something?"</p><p>"What?!" Kotori shouted. "Of course not! You're family and don't you ever forget that! We love you!" She stood up abruptly during her shout.</p><p>"Then why the hell was I kept in the dark about the <em>real</em> family business?! I knew Otou-san and Okaa-san were involved in electronics, but I never thought that they built weapons for the military!"</p><p>"Ratatoskr is not military!" Kotori said.</p><p>"<em>Then what the hell are you</em>?!"</p><p>"We're a volunteer group created to help you talk to Spirits you orangutan!" Kotori widened her eyes and slapped her mouth shut.</p><p>Shido smirked like a character from her novels.</p><p>"Was that so hard?" he said patronizingly.</p><p>Kotori looked at the ground as she trembled with rage and sorrow.</p><p><em>He tricked me? </em>Kotori thought. <em>He made me think we didn't care about him so I could slip out what he wanted to know?</em></p><p>Kotori felt Shido wrap his arms around her. She proceeded to punch his sides.</p><p>"Idiot. Donkey. Neanderthal. Single - cell - life form!" she shouted with pooling tears. "How could you say that we don't love you?"</p><p>"To be fair," Shido said, between pained grunts. "I did - feel betrayed - since I was - the only - the only one - that was - kept in the - dark about this."</p><p>Exhausted, Kotori dropped her arms and leaned on Shido's torso.</p><p>"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Shido asked. He chuckled before continuing, "I mean, <em>besides</em> the fact that you're a secret organization and all that jazz."</p><p>Kotori shifted her face so her cheek rested on Shido. He started to run his fingers through her hair which sent electric shocks down her spine.</p><p>"We couldn't tell you," Kotori said. "The choice to approach the Spirits had to be yours alone with no outside influence. It also wasn't until recently that we got the order to begin operations."</p><p>Shido didn't answer right away. He simply held her and stroked her hair.</p><p>Eventually, he said, "Did you guys really think I would abandon someone in that kind of position - all alone, hated by the world simply for existing?"</p><p>Kotori shook her head a bit.</p><p>"No. We knew you would be the perfect choice for talking to the Spirits, even the Director agreed" - Shido tightened his hold on her, which confused her a bit as she hadn't said anything worrisome yet. - "but the other higher ups weren't convinced."</p><p>Shido groaned as he let go of her. "I hate bureaucracy."</p><p>Kotori chuckled at his complaint. She didn't like the others on the Round Table either.</p><p>Shido smiled at her.</p><p>Suddenly and without warning, Kotori planted her fist on his stomach.</p><p>"Gah!" Shido went to his knees, holding his abdomen.</p><p>"That's your punishment for saying your family doesn't love you!" Kotori said with a raised fist.</p><p>"Kh. I deserve that," Shido said as he slowly raised himself to his seat.</p><p>"You deserve more, but I'll save it for later." Kotori sat with crossed arms, glaring at her idiotic jerk brother.</p><p>"So," Shido said, still rubbing his stomach, "how am I supposed to talk to Sword Girl if she's attacked every time she appears?"</p><p>"Reine," Kotori ordered. "Have Kannazuki bring the mobile training simulator."</p><p>More questions marks appeared above Shido. The door slid open and Kannazuki entered, handed Shido a handheld game console, and excused himself before leaving.</p><p>Shido stared at the console in his hands. "And this is…?"</p><p>"It's our training program," Kotori said. "The thing is, that in order to stop Spirits from rampaging they need to come to love this world. For that to happen, Shido needs to romance Princess and make her fall in love."</p><p>Shido stared at Kotori with a clueless expression. He looked at the game. Then at Kotori. Game. Kotori. Game. Kotori. Game. Koto-</p><p>"Will you stop that already?!" Kotori screamed.</p><p>Shido sighed. "Why exactly do I need this?"</p><p>"Because Shido has never talked to a girl before and the last thing we need is you making her angry and killing you."</p><p>Shido blinked like he never considered that part.</p><p>"Oh," Shido plainly said, "right. Forgot that I'm a reclusive asexual homo looking beta male."</p><p>Kotori choked. What kind of self-deprecating - yet somewhat accurate - statement was that?</p><p>Shido resignedly placed the console into his pants pocket as he stood up.</p><p>"So do we go home now or is there something else you need to tell me?" The air around Shido turned serious. "Something you've kept to yourself out of fear?"</p><p>Ordinarily a lollipop breaking shouldn't be too significant, but when the Chupa Chups hit the floor, it sounded like shattered glass.</p><p>Kotori stared at Shido, mouth opened in shock.</p><p><em>He suspects about my Spirit form, </em>Kotori thought. <em>He has to. Why else ask that question?</em></p><p>Silence dominated the room as the siblings stood opposite each other.</p><p>The stalemate was broken when Kotori said, "No. There's nothing else you need to know right now."</p><p>"I see," Shido said in obvious disappointment. "So how do we leave this place?"</p><p>"<em>You</em> leave via teleporter," Kotori said. "<em>I</em> on the other hand, have preparations to finish."</p><p>"Will I be seeing you home tonight?"</p><p>"Probably not. Honestly, I may be out awhile."</p><p>Shido nodded. He walked up to Kotori and hugged her, surprising her.</p><p>"I'm glad you're safe," he said. "I don't know what I'd do if you had gotten hurt today."</p><p>The blushing Kotori pushed him away.</p><p>"I was just fine! You're the idiot who ignored the alarm and almost broke his family's heart. Now come on, I'll show you the way to the teleporter."</p><p><em>That idiot!</em> Kotori thought. <em>How am I supposed to be okay with him dating Spirits if he treats me the way he's supposed to treat the </em>other <em>Spirits?</em></p><hr/><p>Every sentient being that I've encountered has shown a somewhat instinctive fear of teleportation when it occurs outside of their will and influence.</p><p>I was no different at the time. The moment the transfer ended, I propped myself against the entrance wall of my house. Not only was I disoriented from having my molecules scrambled, the adrenaline high I've been on since my private talk with Kotori was finally dissipating. If I crashed here, I wouldn't wake up until morning.</p><p>Sluggishly, I entered the house. I kept walking because if I tried to take off my shoes, my face was going to meet the floor and I prefer to keep the two separated.</p><p>This has been a hell of a day. New life, new memories, and new family.</p><p>A family involved in a secret organization that wants to stop spacequakes by having me seduce the Spirits responsible for their occurrence.</p><p>Sword Girl/Princess.</p><p>Despite not having been told, I was certain that Kotori was a Spirit too. That's what Pixel Prick did to her five years ago, and I'm pretty sure that Kotori doesn't know someone turned her into one.</p><p>Unless her memory gap got fixed like mine did earlier, then all she knows is that one moment she was human, then everything was on fire, followed by being human again.</p><p>Kotori <em>had</em> to be human or at least registers as human right now. How else would she still be living with us without the AST tracking her own?</p><p>Then again, she is with a secret organization. They could have given her <em>something</em> to keep her safe.</p><p>As I entered my room, I debate whether or not I could take a bath without drowning.</p><p>My exhausted body said <em>No, no you can't</em>.</p><p>Sleep it is.</p><p>I sat on the bed and removed my uniform at turtle speed. Unfortunately I hadn't taken my pajamas out and any attempts to stand up would end with me on the floor.</p><p>Screw it. Too tired. I'm going to sleep.</p><hr/><p>I am betrayed by my mind.</p><p>Instead of calming sunsets, or serene beaches, I dreamt of a darkness that I should not be surrounded by anymore. I dreamt of a room made from stones that have long since been turned to dust and scattered to the winds.</p><p>Worse of all… I dreamt of a ten-year old boy that I haven't seen in decades and should not be seeing ever again.</p><p>The boy was huddled in the corner. He wore tattered rags that gave minimal protection to his dark skin. The rat nest that was his black hair was curly and uneven after being cut by the dull knife in his right hand.</p><p>There were no windows in this room. There was only a tightly sealed magic infused steel door.</p><p>Nothing could be seen in this darkness filled room.</p><p>The only reason I could see anything was because it was my dream.</p><p>I could <em>see</em> because I knew every inch of this damn god forsaken hellhole.</p><p>Why am I seeing this? I had a small idea as to why.</p><p>I walked to the boy who, as expected, gave no reaction to my presence. I knelt down, and saw the face I did not wish to see.</p><p>The face of someone that had lost everything, of someone that was alone in a cruel world.</p><p>It was the face I saw on Sword Girl, or Princess as she's better known.</p><p>It was also the face I wore all those years ago while I was a prisoner in this nightmarish pit.</p><p>I stood up and turned as rage boiled within me. I paced the room and balled my hands. My nails dug deep and drew blood.</p><p>I looked at the boy. Oh, how I despised this child. This humiliating reminder of how powerless I used to be.</p><p>Still, despite my self-hatred, this child was the foundation for the man I became.</p><p>I could've <em>easily</em> ended my torment with that knife.</p><p>But I didn't. I endured. I <em>survived</em>.</p><p>I looked at the door, at the thing that only promised pain and misery regardless if it was closed or open.</p><p>I never did break that damn thing, did I? Time to fix that.</p><p>I marched to the door with a crazed smile. It had to be crazed, no other smile would be fitting.</p><p>I sank my fingers into the door, and it lit up with an assortment of spells, charms, and incantations.</p><p>
  <em>Guard. Repel. Reject. Resist. Strengthen. Toughen. Reinforce. Fortify. Drain. Dispel. Suppress. Restrain. Contain. Imprison.</em>
</p><p>Even now, as part of my dreams, the door continued to keep me locked up in this prison.</p><p>The harder I pulled, the brighter the door lit up.</p><p>"Aaaaahhhh," I screamed as I pulled in apparent futility.</p><p>The door's brightness consumed the room in supremacy.</p><hr/><p>I opened my eyes to a blurry familiar/unfamiliar ceiling.</p><p>I sighed as I rubbed my eyes. Looking at the clock, I saw it was an hour before the wake-up alarm sounded.</p><p>I removed the covers and I placed myself face down on the floor. Being somewhat tired and of average fitness, I probably won't be able to do too many pushups.</p><p>One. Two. Three…</p><p>Eighteen. Nineteen. Tw-en-ty.</p><p>I go flat on my face at that last push up. Huh, twenty. Not bad I suppose. Could've been worse.</p><p>With panting breaths, I stood up in the middle of the room.</p><p>I closed my eyes, took a breath, and took a fighting stance. Eyes still closed, I fight imaginary enemies in slow motion.</p><p>What was my plan now? I needed to talk to Kotori about her possibly being a Spirit. I wanted to track down Mosaic Bastard and find out what the hell its intentions were. I also had to convince Tobiichi to not report me to her superiors.</p><p>Then there was Princess. I had to approach a girl with strength like a demigod and seduce her in order to stop the world's destruction via spacequakes.</p><p>Combining what I observed of her and my dream about that damn pit, I felt certain that Princess was not causing destruction out of malice. It was simply the result of entering our world and battling the AST.</p><p>
  <em>{A solitary existence rejected by the world for wielding power beyond its understanding}</em>
</p><p>My teeth grit as that thought led me to another.</p><p>
  <em>{A lone wolf crossing the devastated forest. The pack's sole survivor}</em>
</p><p><em>Beep-beep. Beep-beep.</em> <em>Beep-beep.</em> My alarm brought me back to reality.</p><p>I exhaled. Time for school.</p><hr/><p>Origami observed Shido Itsuka leave his home.</p><p>She had spent most of yesterday thinking about why Shido would have ignored the spacequake alarm.</p><p>She would have tried to find out the reason as soon as possible if only the after effects of Realizer use weren't so exhausting. All she could do was go home, take a shower, and get to bed.</p><p>Once she awoke this morning, she went about her routine and then went out to search for the person that gave her a reason to live beyond her desire for the deaths of all Spirits.</p><p>This led her to where she was now, across the street from Shido as he walked to school - while playing a handheld video game?</p><p>Origami knew Shido played games - mainly RPGs and those that had a guitar as the controller - but he had never advertised that fact. He usually let people think it was his friend Hiroto Tonomachi that was the gamer.</p><p>Shido stopped suddenly. He put the game inside his pants pocket and moved to the side to not bother people.</p><p>Shido put a hand to his mouth to cover an adorable yawn. His sleepy gaze swept the street - was her initial thought - when his suddenly sharp and awake eyes fell on her and Origami felt like a mouse cornered by a hungry cat as she realized the reason Shido stopped was because he had felt someone watching him.</p><p>Since when was Shido that perceptive?</p><p>Shido smiled and mouthed, "Can we talk please?"</p><p>Had it been anyone else, Origami would have recognized that as the questioning suggestion it was and that she had no obligation to respond.</p><p>Coming from Shido however - as far as Origami was concerned - it was a <em>command</em>. She would not - <em>could not</em> - deny that boy.</p><p>Origami quickly and carefully - no need to worry Shido or scare him off with over enthusiasm - walked over and found herself face to face with her secret lover - so secret even <em>he</em> didn't know about his status.</p><p>"Good morning, Origami Tobiichi," Shido greeted, and while Origami managed to not tremble at his use of her full name - <em>say it again please</em>, she thought - she could not stop the slight blush that formed on her face.</p><p>"Good morning, Shido Itsuka." Her mask was still in place, good. It wouldn't do for her to stutter and be thought of as <em>weird</em>.</p><p>Shido smiled. Origami felt her world become much brighter.</p><p>The boy turned towards the school's direction and she fell in line next to him.</p><p>"How are you today?" Shido asked.</p><p><em>I'm great! </em>Origami thought. <em>I'm amazing! I feel like I won the lottery! Like I'm going to grow wings and fly away in overwhelming joy!</em></p><p>"I'm fine," Origami plainly said. "Thanks for asking. That game, is it a new one or an old one?"</p><p>She already knew it was new but not <em>when</em>, <em>where</em>, and <em>how</em> Shido got it. To Origami, who knew just about every aspect of Shido's life, this was unacceptable.</p><p>Shido scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Yeah, its new. My um, my parents sent it over, hoping it would make me socialize more. Only…"</p><p>Origami raised an eyebrow. Shido blushed all the way down to his neck.</p><p>"It's a…" Shido looked away as he resignedly said, "It's a dating sim."</p><p>Origami wanted to laugh. Shido Itsuka, the boy whose interest on the female population was <em>nonexistent</em> - now if only Origami could prove herself the exception - was playing a dating sim?</p><p>Origami felt that laughing would have been appropriate and embarrassing for both of them.</p><p>"I see," Origami simply said. Just because she felt like laughing doesn't mean she <em>would</em> laugh. She had entrusted her emotions to her pillar of strength and until they were returned, she would continue to wear her mask of indifference. "How are you faring?"</p><p>Shido laughed nervously. "Well, I just started so…" He took out the handheld game. "I don't mean to sound rude, but my parents want progress updates, so is it okay if I play as we walk?"</p><p>"I don't mind," Origami said. She was okay with walking in silence alongside Shido, especially with him aware of her presence as opposed to before when he had no idea she was often nearby.</p><p>Foot traffic lessened as they walked until eventually it was just the two of them. As expected of Shido, his route to school involved being alone as much as possible.</p><p>As much as Origami enjoyed the walk though, she had business to take care of.</p><p>"Shido," she called.</p><p>"Yeah?" He kept his eyes on the game. Origami didn't mind. At least he didn't ignore her.</p><p>Should she ask outright, or lead into the topic?</p><p>Best if it's done straightforward. Last thing Origami wanted was for Shido to be curious and get killed.</p><p>"Why were you outside yesterday during the spacequake alarm?"</p><p>"Oh, that. Well, I ah, I was looking for my sister. We made lunch plans before the alarm sounded, and I was worried about her since she's a bit impulsive."</p><p>"I see. Did you find her?"</p><p>"Yeah, I did. She was in a safe place."</p><p>"I see." Now for the real point. "Yesterday. You saw me."</p><p>Shido stopped walking. Origami did too.</p><p>Shido put away the game, and looked straight at Origami.</p><p>"I did," he said.</p><p>"Don't tell anyone," Origami commanded. She swore she saw a mischievous glint in Shido's eyes.</p><p>"And what will I get in exchange?" Shido asked with a slight grin.</p><p>Origami slightly raised an eyebrow. This was an interesting situation. She had actually expected Shido to timidly accept. This could be the perfect opportunity for her to obtain Shido's affection.</p><p>"I'll become your girlfriend," Origami said.</p><p>Shido's shock was so great, she imagined that his jaw would have hit the ground had it been possible to do so.</p><p>The shock was replaced by what Origami suspected was fury, which was impossible. When did Shido ever get furious at <em>anything</em>?</p><p>"You're going to sell yourself just to keep me quiet?" Shido asked in a low voice. "Don't you have any self-respect? And what kind of guy do you think I am that <em>that</em> is your first offer?"</p><p>There appeared to be a misunderstanding. Shido apparently hadn't caught on to her feelings for him and thought she was being loose girl.</p><p>"The offer is for both of our benefits," Origami said.</p><p>"What?" Shido said.</p><p>"This offer is to keep you safe since you won't tell anyone, and I finally get to be your girlfriend."</p><p>Shido stared.</p><p>Great, she broke her not yet boyfriend's mind.</p><p>Shido put a hand to his face and took a breath.</p><p>"Tobiichi," he said.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Are you here as a student, or as a soldier?"</p><p>"Why does it matter?"</p><p>Shido took a step forward and Origami felt as if a serpent had wrapped itself around her, locking her muscles in place.</p><p>"It matters," he said, removing the hand from his face, "because I need to know if I can trust you."</p><p>Origami was confused. Why couldn't she move? And why were her eyes playing tricks on her, making Shido's eyes look gold with vertically slit pupils?</p><p>This wasn't Shido. Her Shido was sweet, socially awkward, and had a gentle aura.</p><p>This Shido felt dangerous, like a snake that will fill her with venom if she gave the wrong answer.</p><p>Thing was, Origami wasn't sure what was the <em>right</em> answer.</p><p>Trust. He mentioned trust. Shido thought that she was with him under orders.</p><p>Even if Origami had been ordered to approach Shido, she would never - <em>that's it!</em></p><p>"It doesn't matter," Origami said.</p><p>"...Explain," Shido said.</p><p>"It doesn't matter if I'm a student or a soldier. I would never hurt you."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>This was it. After all of her failed attempts last year at getting closer to the boy, Origami now had the perfect chance to inform Shido how she felt.</p><p>It may not have been the fairy tale setting Origami would have envisioned in her youth, but she had long since stopped believing in such things.</p><p>"I care about you," Origami confessed. Shido looked doubtful. "I've cared about you ever since we met five years ago, when you comforted me after my parents were killed by a Spirit during the Tenguu Fire."</p><p>Shido widened his brown eyes in surprise and Origami felt her muscles relax. The dangerous aura had vanished.</p><p>"We met, five years ago?" Shido whispered to himself. "...Parents died in the fire... Was it the Pixel Prick or was another Spirit responsible?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Origami asked. She couldn't quite make out what he said.</p><p>Shido locked eyes with her. Origami felt her heartbeat go wild.</p><p>"I believe you," Shido said. "About you caring for me. Also, Tobiichi… If I told you something completely insane, would you believe me?"</p><p>"Of course," Origami said without hesitation.</p><p>"I see," Shido said. Origami felt like smiling at him borrowing her phrase. "Tobiichi, about you becoming my girlfriend…"</p><p>Nervousness traveled up and down Origami's spine.</p><p>"I don't want to reject you, I think being your boyfriend would be awesome," Shido said. "But… I can't accept your love at the moment."</p><p>"I see," Origami said. From the way Shido flinched, she didn't quite hide her disappointment.</p><p>Shido ran a hand through his hair. She envied that hand.</p><p>"Tobiichi-," Shido said.</p><p>"Origami."</p><p>"I'm sorry?" Shido said.</p><p>"I accept that we can't be a couple yet, but we are still friends. Yes?" Origami said.</p><p>"Definitely," Shido said with a smile. He didn't smile often. She was happy to be a reason for his smile.</p><p>Origami nodded. "In that case, I want you to call me by my name."</p><p>Shido smiled. "Origami."</p><p>Her tremble was subtle, but something told her that Shido noticed.</p><p>"We," Origami said before she licked her lips. "We should keep going."</p><p>Shido nodded and took out his game.</p><p>The rest of the walk went in comfortable silence.</p><hr/><p>As I expected, the school was in an uproar at seeing <em>Not Interested in Girls</em> Shido Itsuka alongside <em>Permafrost Super Genius</em> Origami Tobiichi.</p><p>I was actually surprised when a trio of girls - a spiky haired blonde, a short haired redhead, and a long purple haired meganekko - grabbed hold of Origami and tried to direct her elsewhere.</p><p>Keyword <em>tried</em> because Origami seemed bolted to the ground next to me. It was only when I gave Origami a <em>go ahead</em> nod that the trio managed to lift Origami above their heads and dash off, leaving a dust trail.</p><p>Now that I think about it, weren't they the three girls Tonomachi was checking out yesterday?</p><p>Speaking of Tonomachi, the guy had just put me into a headlock and was dragging me somewhere.</p><p>Not once throughout all this did I look away from my mobile training simulator.</p><p>"Okay Itsuka," Tonomachi said once we entered our classroom and he let go of me. I was actually in my seat and surrounded by the boys in my class. "I want every detail as to how <em>you</em> of all people ended up walking to school with Tobiichi?"</p><p>Still focused on maintaining my so far perfect Little Sister route, I answer without looking away.</p><p>"Not much to tell. I was walking to school, I noticed her along the way, I called out to her, and we walked the rest of the way." I shrugged. "No big deal."</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p>"<em>No big deal</em>?!" the boys roared. "You just walked to school with the super genius. / How can you say that? / What is wrong with you?"</p><p>That was actually said by different boys at the same time. There was other stuff said, but since I expected the outburst I sort of tuned them out.</p><p>The crowd quieted when Origami entered the room while an entourage, possibly her female fan club since I highly doubt its mine, waited outside the door.</p><p>The crowd of boys parted like the Red Sea as Origami approached my seat.</p><p>A tense atmosphere formed around the room as the crowd awaited the interaction of two opposing forces. The boy who was not interested in girls and the girl who was interested in nobody.</p><p>Hello, I'm Nobody. Nice to meet you.</p><p>I let out a smirk with that thought as I saved the game and gave Origami my attention. This does not go unnoticed by the boys who looked surprised and the squeals behind Origami informed me the girls are impressed that I'm paying more attention to Origami than my game.</p><p>"How may I be of assistance, <em>Origami</em>?" I made sure to emphasize her name.</p><p>I heard some gasps and possibly a few fainting thuds, but I wasn't sure on that last part.</p><p>"Would you like to have lunch together, <em>Shido</em>?" Origami asked.</p><p>The outside shrieks were almost deafening.</p><p>Hold the phone. Do I even <em>have</em> lunch?</p><p>The snickering around me told me I said that last part out loud. Huh, I thought I outgrew that.</p><p>Anyway, checking my bag, I confirm my delicious bento. I looked at Origami.</p><p>"It would be my pleasure to have lunch with you," I said with a smile.</p><p>I heard a great deal of squeals and fainting, though I wasn't sure if it was the boys' disbelief or the girls' romance overload.</p><p>The super genius subtly swallowed.</p><p>"Until lunchtime then," Origami said. She went over to her seat and took out a book to studiously bury her face in.</p><p>"Oh my! Is everyone okay?" a familiar teacher asked.</p><p>Looking at the entrance, I saw a number of girls lying on the floor while the standing ones had red faces.</p><p>Oh, wow. And to think I was afraid about my romance skills being rusty since my last five travels were mission focused solo assignments.</p><p>Actually… now that I think about it, seducing the Spirits may not be the problem.</p><p>If Kotori and Princess are Spirits, there have to be more than them, and if I succeed in getting those girls to fall for me then… <em>I'm going to end up with a harem!</em></p><p>
  <em>Damn it!</em>
</p><p>How did I not notice this before?! I was literally given a game based on dating girls!</p><p>The class bell rang and I dropped my head against my desk, no doubt surprising some people.</p><p>I gotta figure out what that healing fire was because I'm going to need it.</p><hr/><p>Lunchtime rolled around and unfortunately there were still classes after.</p><p>It wasn't all bad I supposed.</p><p>Origami wasted no time in docking her seat with mine. I heard giggles from the girls.</p><p>The class had given us space to allow the newly made lovebirds to nurture their budding romance.</p><p>Well, the girls had anyway, and simply forced the boys to leave us alone. The boys glared at me with an intensity that I easily ignored.</p><p>I was actually surprised to discover Tonomachi was not one of the jealous boys. Well, not one of the <em>hostile</em> boys anyway. Tonomachi was jealous but also happy for me.</p><p>That was actually new for me. Whenever I dated in a school setting, I was the boys' public enemy number one.</p><p>Unfortunately for me, it will all get worse once I start my harem. Assuming of course I succeed in their seduction.</p><p>Just because I was confident in my success, did not mean I <em>would</em> succeed.</p><p>I wasn't worried about the boys in any way. If they got out of hand, I'll just have to teach them the <em>Pecking Order.</em></p><p>Origami and I opened our bentos. I had rice, chicken, and steamed vegetables. Origami had onigiris and apple slices.</p><p>I had my game out as a distraction to my nervousness. My walk with Origami revealed that the old me's lack of social interaction with girls affected me by making me as nervous as the old me would have been in that situation even though I've done this song and dance dozens of times already and should not have been shaking like a leaf in the wind.</p><p>Fortunately, my experience allowed me to recover and limit the influence. I can't be losing my mind like an inexperienced first timer after all.</p><p>I went through that embarrassment a <em>long</em> time ago. Encores are not needed nor wanted.</p><p>That harem revelation freak out was all mine though. While I have had two or more girls chasing me a few times, I've only ever become official with one girl at any given time. Very rarely have I had two girlfriends at once.</p><p>Only <em>once</em> before did I end up with more and dated four girls at the same time. The only reason that even happened and actually worked out at all was because 1) they were all close friends, and 2) it was all the first girlfriend's idea.</p><p>Had it been my idea, I would have 1) broken First Girlfriend's heart, 2) lost Second Girlfriend's friendship, 3) lost Third Girlfriend's tolerance, and finally 4) lost Fourth Girlfriend's respect.</p><p>I shook my head to clear it. Harem nightmares later, talk with Origami now. Fortunately, as long as we kept our voice low, we would have privacy.</p><p>"Origami," I called. "What is a Spirit? You mentioned that before."</p><p>On the surface, Ratatoskr had peaceful intentions for the Spirits, wanting to talk to them and not have them hostile. I'm still not entirely sure what the seduction had to do with anything, but I'll likely find out soon.</p><p>As for the AST, if yesterday's event were a usual thing, then they've made no attempts at communicating with Princess - which admittedly is a much better name than Sword Girl. Since Origami was the most direct in the fighting, she might be the better fighter of the team.</p><p>Either that or she was simply reckless. With a Spirit being responsible for her parents' deaths, this was a good possibility.</p><p>But if I can convince Origami that there might be another way of dealing with Spirits, perhaps everything could be resolved with minimal bloodshed.</p><p>Origami paused in her chewing at my question.</p><p>Finishing her bite, she answered, "A Spirit is a dangerous creature from another world. Their arrivals are preceded by spacequakes. Its best if you put them out of your mind and keep your distance."</p><p>Though her voice was as plain as ever, her fingers slightly sank into the onigiri, betraying her anger.</p><p>"But have you ever talked to her?" I asked, referring to Princess. "Just because she's dangerous does not mean she's malicious."</p><p>"Their existence is a threat to ours," Origami said. "As long they live, they'll be hunted and eventually exterminated. Their intentions are irrelevant."</p><p>I don't answer immediately. It's obvious her hatred of Spirits will be a problem for me and for herself.</p><p>As inspiring as it might be to be dedicated to a difficult goal, I'm certain that Origami has not once given thought to the possibility of failure. And that was <em>not</em> a good thing. Being that obsessed with a desire, most people focus only on that desire and not how it affects themselves or those around them, and they also don't give that much thought on what to do <em>after</em> they've succeeded or failed in their desires.</p><p>"How many Spirits are there?" I said. Kotori never gave me a number, likely holding back until I've dealt with Princess so I don't get scared off or to guilt me into continuing shall I succeed.</p><p>Origami ate a whole onigiri before she answered.</p><p>"We have identified eight Spirits so far." - Eight? I have to make <em>eight</em> Spirits fall in love? - "Sister. Berserk. Witch. Nightmare. Hermit. Princess. Diva. … <em>Efreet</em>."</p><p>Damn. Eight Spirits. And she said <em>so far</em>, so there might be even more.</p><p>I'm a dead man.</p><p>But what was that hostility towards Efreet? What made this Spirit so different for Origami?</p><p>"Origami," I said. "Why did you join the AST?"</p><p>Origami froze just before she bit into an onigiri. There were slight twitches throughout her body that I just barely made out.</p><p>"Five years ago," Origami said, placing the food back in the box, "my parents died during the Tengu Fire." - The sun was in full blaze, yet it felt like I was in a freezer. - "I eventually learned that the cause… was Efreet."</p><p>I managed to not react, but my mind was in high gear.</p><p>
  <em>A young girl crying as an inferno raged around her.</em>
</p><p>This was not good. If either Kotori or Origami learned of this…</p><p>How do I convince Origami that the flame Spirit is not evil?</p><p>"I lost everything to a Spirit," Origami continued. "I won't forgive her. I won't let anyone ever feel the way I did back then. I will… kill <em>all</em> Spirits."</p><p>"I see," was all I could say at that moment. I focused on the food and simulator so I could gather my thoughts.</p><p>This got <em>way</em> too complicated way too quickly.</p><p>Origami hates Spirits because one of them was responsible for causing the fire that killed her parents. The Spirit responsible was none other than my sister Kotori Itsuka who caused the fire because of something the mosaic covered monstrosity did.</p><p>Tch. This was something that had to be handled carefully to avoid misunderstandings and the emergence of bad blood.</p><p>Unfortunately, lunch was almost over.</p><p>"Are you busy after school?" I asked Origami.</p><p>Origami nodded, and with regretful slowness I noticed.</p><p>"AST training session," she said.</p><p>"Ah." I gave a smile. "Rain check then."</p><p>"That's two rain checks you've given me," Origami said. "If it happens again, I'm going to think you're avoiding me."</p><p>Was that a smile? It was microscopic but yes, Origami Tobiichi was <em>smiling</em>.</p><p>It felt more radiant than the sun.</p><p>I grinned like an idiot. "Now why would I want to avoid a cute girl like you?"</p><p>Origami looked away with a blush and stuffed an onigiri in her mouth.</p><p>Heheheh. I still got it.</p><hr/><p>Once school let out, I decided to do some shopping.</p><p>Kotori won't be home for a few days and I didn't feel like spending so much time alone in the house. I've had enough of that in my last travels.</p><p>I was still on the simulator. I had already finished a few routes and was currently on the Twins route.</p><p>Who the hell designed this game? Dating twins was the ultimate male fantasy that almost never comes true. A person needs to be blessed by the gods of love and luck of multiple pantheons in order to have the <em>illusion</em> of a <em>possibility</em>.</p><p>To <em>actually</em> date twins? <em>Ha!</em> There's a reason it's called a <em>fantasy</em>.</p><p>"Itsuka-kun," a voice called out.</p><p>"Eh?" I stupidly replied as I look up from the game. Tama-chan was standing in front of me with a curious look.</p><p>"Tama-chan-sensei?" I said.</p><p>Tama-chan seemed depressed by that. "You too huh? Why does everyone call me that?"</p><p>"Uumm… you have seen yourself in a mirror lately, right?"</p><p>The hell did I just say?! I'm getting detention, I just know it.</p><p>Tama-chan turned to stone just for a moment before looking normal but sad.</p><p>I gotta get more sleep if I'm imagining people getting petrified for no reason. Either that or my lunch was making me hallucinate.</p><p>I really hope it wasn't my lunch. My cooking was one of my major confidence points.</p><p>"What do you mean Itsuka-kun?" Tama-chan asked me.</p><p>Well… honesty is the best policy.</p><p>"It's because you look so cute, Sensei," I said.</p><p>"Eeehhh?! Ahaha, Itsuka-kun, you shouldn't say such embarrassing things," Tama-chan said with a delighted smile.</p><p>Detention averted. Move things along.</p><p>"So what brings you around here?"</p><p>Tama-chan still had a small smile.</p><p>"Same as you I imagine. Grocery shopping," she sang while showing off a list.</p><p>I saved the game and put it away. "If I assist, would you count it as extra credit?"</p><p>Tama-chan did a fake gasp. "Itsuka-kun, are you implying I would influence a student like that?"</p><p>I looked at Tama-chan from head to toe. I noticed her get nervous.</p><p>"With a teacher as cute as you," I said, "I don't think you need much to influence me."</p><p>Tama-chan giggled. I think she's simply humoring my crush.</p><p>"Well then," I said, plucking the list out of Tama-chan's hand. "Let's see what we got."</p><hr/><p>One hour later and shopping was complete.</p><p>"Well," Tama-chan said while giggling as we left the market. "That was interesting."</p><p>"That's a nice way of saying you're not mad at me for slipping in the dairy aisle and landing on top of you," I replied as I adjusted my bags. Hm, with shopping like this it's no wonder my arms are decently strong.</p><p>"Accidents happen, Itsuka-kun," Tama-chan said. She blushed a bit and looked away. "I could have done without the comment though."</p><p>I scratched my cheek. I suppose it was a bit much when I told her, <em>"I prefer these milk jugs compared to the market ones."</em></p><p>I'm just glad I might have a way to salvage the situation.</p><p>"Heheh. To be fair, it was kind of a dream come true for me- Ah, I ah, I didn't mean any disrespect by it."</p><p>Tama-chan covered her mouth as she giggled.</p><p>"Sensei," I whined. "You're being a bully."</p><p>"Those kinds of thoughts are normal for boys your age, Itsuka-kun," Tama-chan said. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."</p><p>"Tell that to society," I complained. Seriously, why were most societies I visited conservative as…</p><p>Nn… I was going to say Hell, but that's dependent on who's in charge or the Hell in question. Same with the Heavens. Purgatories tended to be lawless.</p><p>Nyeh… The only society I can think of at the moment to compare most societies I've visited is actually Modern Earth Society, the society I'm a part of at the moment.</p><p>Seriously, this societal structure was nearly everywhere in the Multiverse. Kind of annoying really. I'm not asking that it suddenly allows streaking, but it could definitely loosen up a bit so that people don't feel judged when talking about puberty and related subjects.</p><p>To be fair though, there are a <em>lot</em> of <em>worse</em> societies out there. I would choose this society fifteen times out of ten every time if it meant I won't live in the worse ones.</p><p>Good thing the Empire is trying to get rid of the worse ones.</p><p>Tama-chan and I reached an intersection.</p><p>"Well," Tama-chan said, "I'll see you tomorrow at class."</p><p>"You got it," I said as I walked away.</p><p>"Oh, and Itsuka-kun?" she called. I turned around. "If you ever need to talk to anyone about those dreams of yours, don't be shy about paying me a visit. Heeheehee."</p><p>My face was steaming red.</p><p>Damn it old me, why did you have to be a reclusive asexual homo looking beta male? I am not an inexperienced virgin to be feeling this embarrassed damn it!</p><p>… Well, I suppose physically I am, but that could be easily rectified. It's my mind that I don't like being influenced, especially so negatively.</p><p>"Sensei!" I cried out.</p><p>I practically ran all the way home.</p><hr/><p>Kotori stared deeply at a desktop monitor.</p><p>A monitor that was displaying a sweaty Shido as he practiced what appeared to be martial arts katas.</p><p>In his underwear.</p><p>As Shido paused, she paid special attention to the sweat drop on his collarbone that slid down his pecs, lined his abs, jumped off his navel, and splashed on the concealing fabric.</p><p>"Kotori," a sleepy voice called.</p><p>"Kyaahh!"</p><p>
  <em>Yank. Crash. Clatter. Spark. Fwoosh.</em>
</p><p>Kotori Itsuka, Commander of Ratatoskr sat imperiously on her office chair using every ounce of willpower to subdue her steaming face and ignore the broken burning monitor now lying in the corner.</p><p>"You're supposed to knock when entering a room, Reine!" she screamed.</p><p>Reine tilted her head, and her body followed. Just when it looked like she would fall, she straightened up.</p><p>"But I did knock," Reine said.</p><p>Kotori unwrapped a Chupa Chups lollipop and placed it in her mouth.</p><p>"Inputting the code to enter the room does not count as knocking," Kotori perfectly said despite having a lollipop in her mouth. She had perfected that trick a long time ago since it meant more flavor time.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure it does," Reine replied. She held out a tablet to Kotori. "Anyway, Shin's training results are in."</p><p>"Already?!" Kotori asked. She then got a cruel glint in her eyes. "Let's see what punishments I get to dish out."</p><p>Kotori grabbed the tablet.</p><p>"He finished the Little Sister route first?" - <em>Was Shido sending a message?</em> - "Childhood Love Interest route. Ice Queen route. Teacher route. Student Body President route. Occult Club President route. Sports Captain route. Academics Captain route. Cheerleader Captain route. Kuudere route. Tsundere route. Dandere route. Maid route. Nurse route. Miko Route. Foreign Exchange Student route. Celebrity route. Gamer Girl route. <em>Twins</em> <em>route</em>?! <em>Attention Whore Alpha Bitch route</em>?! <em>Yandere route</em>?! <em>Secret Mother route</em>?! <em>Super Secret Alien route</em>?! <em>Mega</em> <em>Super Secret Yuri route</em>?! <em>Ultra Mega Super Secret Yaoi route</em>?!"</p><p>Kotori slammed the tablet on the desk. Thankfully neither one broke.</p><p>"How is it possible for my Onii-chan to get a perfect score on each route in a single playthrough?! I was really looking forward to exposing his deepest darkest secrets!"</p><p>"If you think that's impressive, check out the harem endings."</p><p>"Hm?" Kotori checked out said endings. "Gamer Girl and Sports Captain - looks like opposites attract. Tsundere, Kuudere, and Dandere - wow, talk about multiple personalities. Occult Club President and Miko - that one is actually fitting somehow."</p><p>Kotori continued to scroll through the endings, and then she saw one that made her eyes widen.</p><p>"Attention Whore Alpha Bitch <em>and</em> Yandere?!" Kotori shouted. "How is that even possible?! By definition each girl would want the protagonist for themselves. Heck, one of them is known to kill off the competition assuming they don't just kill the guy in question."</p><p>Kotori threw her arms in frustration. "How the heck does Shido know how keep both of them happy without anyone getting killed?! The only girls he ever talks to are me and Okaa-san!"</p><p>"About that," Reine said. She held up her hand for the tablet. Kotori returned it. "During my examinations of Shin the other day, I noticed some irregularities with his mental patterns."</p><p>"What do you mean?" The last thing Kotori wanted was for Shido to go crazy.</p><p>Not only would that be dangerous due to the Reiryoku he would eventually possess but also because she preferred her Onii-chan sane and safe.</p><p>"Well," Reine said. "Although we have video of his personality and hobbies, it's only recently that we've been able to actually analyze him. I noticed that his behavior is different from what it's supposed to be."</p><p>Kotori shrugged. "Well, a lot of that stuff is from middle school. We can't expect Shido to remain the same embarrassing idiot, now can we?" She took out the lollipop. "It would have been funny to see him overreact to the punishments though."</p><p>"What's our next move?" Reine asked.</p><p>Kotori sighed and slumped on her seat. "Well… Shido finished the simulation, so next step is live training. Let's put his apparent skills to the test."</p><p>Reine drummed her fingers on the tablet. She looked at the tablet, then at the broken burning monitor in the corner.</p><p>"Something wrong?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"...Live training, won't be necessary."</p><p>"Come on, Reine. You know as well as I do that Shido needs to talk to <em>actual</em> girls before he tries sweet talking the Spirits."</p><p>Nervous finger tapping. Reine said, "Shin already knows how to sweet talk girls."</p><p>"This isn't the time for jokes Reine," Kotori said. "Shido wasn't wrong when he called himself reclusive and asexual. He's made no attempts at making friends or connecting with people, and honestly, with how uninterested he is in regards to everyone I sometimes wonder if Shido skipped puberty altogether."</p><p>"Shin walked to school with a girl," Reine said.</p><p>"What?!" Kotori shouted.</p><p>"He went with Origami Tobiichi. She's basically the school's idol, and also a member of the AST. Her and Shin's fan club had a field day when they arrived at the gates."</p><p>"Shido has a fan club?" Kotori asked. "How does Shido get a fan club? ... <em>Why</em> does he have a fan club?"</p><p>"Regardless," Reine said. "Origami Tobiichi asked Shin to have lunch together and he accepted."</p><p>Kotori raised her eyebrows. A <em>walk to school event</em> and a <em>lunch date event</em>? And she wasn't aware of it so she could embarrass/direct Shido - that wasn't fair at all!</p><p>If Kotori was going to have her Onii-chan dating other girls, she would get her reward by watching Shido get embarrassed as he flirted like the cherry boy that he was no matter what the simulator said.</p><p>"Anything else?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"Well…" Reine said. "After school let out, Shido went shopping."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"He ran into his homeroom teacher Tamae Okamine."</p><p>"Let me guess," Kotori said. "They went shopping together."</p><p>Reine nodded, and looked like she would fall asleep right then and there.</p><p>"Near the end of the shopping," she said, "Shin slipped and fell on top of Okamine-san's chest. We're not sure what he said but he managed to not get on her bad side."</p><p><em>Shido recovered and avoided retribution from a </em>slip into a girl's breast event<em>?</em> Kotori thought in surprise.</p><p>Reine once again looked at the broken monitor which was now charred plastic. Looking at Kotori, she said, "You already know what he's been up to after that."</p><p>Kotori felt like smoke would shoot out of her ears. Fortunately, Reine wasn't one for mindless teasing.</p><p>"The point of Ratatoskr," Kotori said, "is to support Shido by providing choices and informing him of the Spirits' emotional states. If he can flirt with the school idol that's also an AST member, and his homeroom teacher and avoid getting in trouble after getting a face full of her breasts, I'm not sure Shido will need much help from us in seducing Spirits."</p><p>"That's a good thing isn't it?" Reine asked. "Now we know for sure that Shin will succeed in sealing the Spirits."</p><p>"I suppose," Kotori grumbled. She sighed. "My big brother is growing up. I'm so proud." She wiped a fake tear.</p><p>As proud as Kotori was however…</p><p>"What I <em>don't</em> like is that I'm not the reason for his growth. I'm the one constant in his life. If any girl should be making Shido manlier, it should be <em>me</em>!"</p><p>Kotori froze when she realized what she said and robotically looked at Reine.</p><p>Kotori pointed the lollipop at Reine like a sword. "You tell no one of this and I'll buy you a dozen cream puffs!"</p><p>Reine nodded and nearly tipped over before raising her head. "So what do we do now?"</p><p>Kotori scratched her head. "I'm not sure. He's got a perfect score on the simulator, and apparently he's gotten social enough to talk with high profile girls."</p><p>She raised her arms in frustration. "When did Shido turned into a playboy?!"</p><p>Sigh. "All we can do I guess is rework out all the possible scenarios. The ones we had were for a clueless Shido. If he's comfortable with girls, we'll need to set up events that'll make the girls feel at ease. We'll still coach him so he doesn't accidentally make them nervous or scared of him."</p><p>Kotori looked at the monitor she broke.</p><p>"Troublesome Onii-chan."</p><hr/><p>I wasn't sure why, but I kept getting the feeling that something was going to happen today.</p><p>It's been a week since my reincarnation and introduction to some of the truths of this world.</p><p>I had yet to contact Kotori though not for lack of trying. With the simulator completed, I decided to work on my basic training as I said I would.</p><p>So for the past week my routine was wake up, exercise, shower, breakfast, walk with Origami, morning classes, lunch with Origami, afternoon classes, go home, exercise either at home or at a nearby park, shower, dinner, relax, and finally sleep.</p><p>I kept getting a feeling of being watched whenever I exercised but I simply figured it was Origami stalking me again. I had thought she would simply observe me directly or even join me now that we had a connection. Maybe she's hesitant of how I'll react to those actions.</p><p>The Spirit issue with Origami and Kotori was on hold until I could get in reliable contact with both. Origami wasn't a problem since she already placed her number on my phone when I wasn't looking - along with an assortment of photos that I swiftly placed under hopefully advanced cyber protection.</p><p>Now I simply need to contact Kotori and get her side of the side of the story on what happened five years ago.</p><p>I was currently on the way to school with Origami at my side. I've completely removed old me's nervousness by this point at least in regards to Origami, so having her so close didn't bother me as much as it used to because of old me.</p><p>No. The only thing bothering me now were my own hormones as Origami pushed herself against me due to our linked arms.</p><p>Origami and I had cleared up that she and I were not dating and were simply childhood friends that were catching up after being separated.</p><p>The trio of Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura, and Mii Fujibakama were instrumental in this endeavor. It wouldn't stop the rumors that high schools tend to be plagued by but at least we've gotten some breathing room from her fans and my haters.</p><p>Because of this, Origami formed her own compromise at her inability of publicly claiming me as her own. She would simply act as my girlfriend when it was the two of us. She'd already held my hand before, and now she was doing this.</p><p>I didn't mind the act, though with her desire that I acknowledge her as a girlfriend, and my knowledge that doing so when I'm supposed to seduce Spirits would result in problems, I needed to find a way to lessen her hatred.</p><p>Origami was fixated on me ever since she lost her parents to Spirits. If she lost me as well, the results would not be pretty.</p><p>Origami said that she would believe me if I told her something insane, but I'm certain she won't simply accept that Spirits aren't evil without proof.</p><p>Hatred and love have a way of consuming a person's soul. If I put into conflict her hatred of Spirits with her love for me without ensuring she takes the best possible path, things might end in a bloodbath.</p><p>That scenario was unacceptable.</p><p>Origami has suffered enough already. I <em>will not</em> allow what little joy she has left be taken from her.</p><p>I <em>will</em> find a way to ensure Origami's happiness <em>and</em> save the Spirits from their cruel fates.</p><p>That's a <em>promise</em>.</p><hr/><p>She was asleep in a dark place.</p><p>That was nothing new. It was always dark in this place, and she was always asleep whenever she was here, so it wasn't like she could look around and be bothered by it.</p><p>Sometimes she wished she could simply stay asleep.</p><p>She hated waking up. All that awaited her was that wasteland of a human world and the mecha mecha squad that tried to kill her without reason.</p><p>
  <em>"Monster. / Destroyer. / Just die already. / You should never have existed."</em>
</p><p>Her features twisted with discomfort.</p><p>It was not the weapons that hurt her but rather the words.</p><p><em>Why?</em> Why were they trying to kill her? She had done nothing but wake up and they would constantly and pointlessly attack her.</p><p>Why does everyone want her dead?</p><p>…</p><p>No. That wasn't correct.</p><p>There was one that claimed the opposite.</p><p>She had been looking around for the mecha mecha squad when she saw him.</p><p>She swiftly went on the offensive and made to kill him.</p><p>When she appeared in front of the boy, he shrieked in a high tone and fell on his butt.</p><p>It was a bit funny now, but at the time all she saw was a potential enemy.</p><p>The boy trembled like a chihuahua in her presence.</p><p>That fact filled her with pride and disgust. Pride because the noisy flying people didn't show fear, especially <em>that one</em>, that white haired devil. The disgust was because maybe the humans attacked because they were afraid.</p><p>Still, that was no excuse for trying to kill her.</p><p>Maybe she <em>was</em> scary, but she couldn't <em>help it</em>. She was <em>strong</em>, that was simply who she was.</p><p>It was when she decided to strike down the boy that the <em>change</em> happened. His trembling ceased, replaced by confidence befitting royalty.</p><p>She would say the fearful chihuahua had somehow become a regal wolf.</p><p>She would also say that the... boy's new presence felt similar to her own while at the same time being something… more.</p><p>Moments later, he said six words that resonated within her very being.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not here to kill you," the boy said.</em>
</p><p>Those words… Just how desirable were those words to her that they would shake her that much?</p><p>
  <em>"What's... your name?" the boy said hesitantly, as if the very act of speaking was blasphemy.</em>
</p><p>Those words also struck a chord with her. She didn't have a name. She knew names were very important, but she had none.</p><p>She was nameless.</p><p>Only the title given by the humans could serve as an identity, and while it was fitting and she sort of like it, it simply wasn't her.</p><p>It wasn't <em>her name</em>.</p><p>She would wake up soon. Her senses were returning to her in this world which meant she will soon be sent to the world of rubble and violent natives.</p><p>Before she fully woke, she didn't realize her groggy mind made a small and significant wish.</p><p>
  <em>I wish I could meet that boy again.</em>
</p><hr/><p>I looked at my phone which displayed 5:20 pm.</p><p>It turned out that I was correct in my premonition.</p><p>The day had been normal as far as the new routine was concerned. The deviation happened after school when Origami, who was free of AST duties, took me to the roof's stairwell - which might as well be its own pocket dimension since it felt <em>extremely</em> isolated despite having people milling about in the hallway.</p><p>That spot gave birth to very interesting ideas that might be implemented on a later occasion.</p><p>I had intended to ask Origami about our shared history since I only have memories of the Tenguu Fire's conclusion. She had already said that I comforted her when her parents died, which does sound like something old me and I would have done. But I needed to know what I did and said.</p><p>Origami was in a <em>very</em> vulnerable state at that time so my words and actions had a far greater impact than they normally would have. Maybe I can find something that'll steer her away from her <em>avenger</em> mindset and cement her <em>protector</em>mindset.</p><p>Unfortunately, before the talk could even begin, the spacequake alarm sounded and Origami left while I was beamed up to the Fraxinus.</p><p>This led to where I was now, at the courtyard of Raizen where I could see the half-destroyed school building.</p><p>Princess was somewhere inside.</p><p>This turned out to be a good thing as the CR units used by the AST were not meant for indoor use. If I play my cards right, I could make a good rapport with Princess without interruptions.</p><p>"Are you ready, Shido?" Kotori's voice asked from an intercom in my right ear.</p><p>"As ready as I can be given the situation." While it was not my first time flirting with a dangerous ability user, it <em>was</em> my first time doing so without my Lord abilities.</p><p>I was now a simple, weak human.</p><p>I have not been a simple weak human in a very, very long time before I showed up in this world.</p><p>I was scared. Very scared.</p><p>I took a deep breath. I exhale.</p><p>Even so, I did not earn my existence as an Imperial Lord by trembling at the prospect of danger.</p><p>As I began to walk to the building, Kotori spoke up again.</p><p>"Don't worry Shido," she said. "You're in good hands here."</p><p>That remained to be seen.</p><p><em>Bad Marriage</em> Kawagoe, who's been married five times and divorced four. That's four divorces more than I've ever experienced.</p><p>Supposedly popular with the ladies in night stores, <em>President</em> Mikimoto. I almost took a swing at the guy because of his title alone.</p><p><em>Nail Knocker</em> Shiizaki, who causes misfortunes to her love rivals. Note to self: implement anti-curse wards and always stay on Shiizaki's good side.</p><p>The Man with One Hundred Brides, <em>Dimension Breaker</em> Nakatsugawa. I don't have an impression on this guy yet.</p><p><em>On Probation</em> Minowa, whose love is so deep she won't let a silly restraining order keep her five hundred meters away from her loved one. As long as she doesn't stalk me, I'm fine.</p><p>Seriously though, where did Kotori get these people?!</p><p>"The Spirit," Kotori said, "is three floors up the stairs beside you, in the fourth classroom in front."</p><p>It didn't take me long to find the room. Which turned out to be my classroom. I would say <em>what are the odds?</em> if it weren't for my suspicion that the existence known as Shido Itsuka was the <em>Lynchpin</em> of this world.</p><p>There <em>had</em> to be a reason for me to be the one to talk to Spirits after all. If it was simple seduction, they could've gotten someone better than a reclusive asexual homo looking beta male. Even if said male was brother to the girl in charge who was quite likely also a Spirit.</p><p>Questions for later, Spirit seduction now.</p><p>I opened the door.</p><p>The classroom was dyed red by the setting sun. In the fourth row from the front, the second column from the windows - <em>right on my desk </em>- Princess was sitting with one knee raised. She stared at the blackboard with melancholic half open eyes.</p><p>Illuminated by the sunset, her beauty was simply divine.</p><p>"Nuh?" Princess seemed to have noticed my entrance and fully opened her eyes in my direction.</p><p>I was about to raise my hand in greeting when she casually waved her hand and a few black orbs brushed my cheek.</p><p>The door I was holding and the corridor windows noisily shattered.</p><p>I smiled. It was not a happy smile.</p><p>"That was a bit rude, don't you think?" I said to the gloomy girl, ignoring my lightly bleeding cheek.</p><p>Princess halted what was no doubt her follow up barrage. The orbs vanished as easily as they appeared. There was caution in her gaze.</p><p>Kotori had warned me about this. Every Spirit had a threat level, and Princess' was an SS-Rank.</p><p>Her specific powers seemed to be over darkness. The black orbs and the barrier she made the other day both seemed to be examples of this.</p><p>"I'm not your enemy," I said, holding my hands up. I made to step closer.</p><p>"Stop." Along with her command the floor in front of me was seared by a darkness wave.</p><p>Needless to say, I stopped.</p><p>Princess looked me over. "Who are you?"</p><p>"Don't answer yet," Kotori swiftly said, interrupting me. "Hold on a second."</p><p>I heard the following in my ear:</p><p>
  <em>1) "I am Shido Itsuka. I came to save you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2) "I'm just a helpless passerby please don't kill me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3) "Before asking for someone's name, state your own first."</em>
</p><p>After a few seconds Kotori spoke, "Repeat after me: <em>Before asking for someone's name, state your own first.</em>"</p><p>Really? That's her idea?</p><p>One does not challenge a hostile superhuman when they make demands unless one is certain of survival or victory.</p><p>
  <em>I am not certain of survival or victory!</em>
</p><p>"My name is Shido Itsuka. I am not your enemy."</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Kotori shouted. "That's not what you're supposed to say!"</p><p>"That remains to be seen," Princess said in response to my claim. With measured steps, she approached me. "After all, your kind has yet to prove otherwise."</p><p>Humanity and sentient species as whole tend to be violent at worst and suspicious at best towards the strange and unfamiliar. Only <em>true</em> saints actually welcome anyone and everyone with open arms.</p><p>I envy those naive idealistic people.</p><p>"Yeah," I said with a chuckle. "We kind of suck at giving a good welcome wagon."</p><p>Princess said nothing to my comment. Staring at my face, her brow flickered.</p><p>"You seem familiar to me," she said. "Have we met before?"</p><p>"We did. In the town," I answered. I'm honestly surprised she remembered me. <em>I</em> wouldn't have remembered me. But that's mostly because I currently have issues with myself.</p><p>"Ah, yes," Princess said. "I remember now. You're the one who spoke to me that day."</p><p>There was a momentary softness in her features before her harsh expression was set in place once more.</p><p>"Guh?!" I cried out when she suddenly and harshly pinned me against the wall.</p><p>"Shido!" Kotori cried out in my ear.</p><p>"If I recall," Princess said. "You said that you had no intention of killing me, but now I know that was a lie. Why else would you be here?"</p><p>I kept my mouth shut. That face… I couldn't stand her making that face. Why did the world have to be so cruel as to create circumstances that force people to lose hope and faith?</p><p>I <em>will</em> erase that face. She will <em>never</em> make that face again.</p><p>"Not everyone... is trying to kill you," I said, looking at her eyes.</p><p>We kept our stares, even as she slowly let go of my blazer and crossed her arms.</p><p>"Is that so?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"The people I've met prove otherwise. They all say I must die."</p><p>"That's just… that's just a horrible misunderstanding."</p><p>"What is there to misunderstand about you people wanting me dead?"</p><p>It does sound a bit straightforward when said like that. However…</p><p>"I don't know why those people are trying to kill you," I said. It was true. I only have Kotori's and my reasoning as to why, and despite our logic, it was best to get straight from the source when figuring out someone's intentions. "But I'm not going to kill you." I gave a bitter smile. "Honestly, I don't think I could even scratch you."</p><p>Princess made a doubtful face. "If you're not here to kill me, then why are you here?"</p><p>I made to speak, but Kotori interrupted.</p><p>"Wait a moment," she said.</p><p>
  <em>1) "Of course, I came to meet you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2) "Whatever, that doesn't matter does it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3) "It's just a coincidence."</em>
</p><p>Two seconds later, Kotori said, "Tell her you came to meet her."</p><p>True, simple, and to the point. <em>I like it!</em></p><p>"I came to meet you," I said.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Good lord, the suspicion almost made me feel like a criminal. And I know what being a criminal felt like.</p><p>Stupid marriage by combat misunderstandings and stupid warmongering Tetramands.</p><p>
  <em>1) "I'm curious about you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2) "It was so we could love each other."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3) "I have something I want to ask you."</em>
</p><p>Kotori prompted, "<em>It was so we could love each other</em>."</p><p>
  <em>Must. Not. Laugh.</em>
</p><p>What kind of left field choice was that?!</p><p>Well, Princess has been a bit too controlled. This could catch her off guard. And possibly make her violent.</p><p>Hades-sama, you might be getting a new citizen if this doesn't work out.</p><p>"It was so we could love each other," I told Princess.</p><p>Without hesitation, she crossed hand over hand and swept horizontally. A blade of darkness passed over my head and likely <em>through</em> everything else behind me.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood for jokes," Princess said with melancholy.</p><p>There it was again. She truly believed she was not loved or ever <em>could</em> be loved.</p><p>All because no one had reached out their hand. No one had told her the one sentence she wanted - <em>needed</em> - to hear.</p><p>I had Lord Marshall be that person all those years ago. In this new life, I had Otou-san, Okaa-san, and my Imouto-chan Kotori.</p><p>Now I had to be that person for Princess.</p><p>"I came here to talk to you," I said. "I don't care what we talk about. If you don't want to talk then I'm okay with that, but I want you to know one thing."</p><p>"Shido wait!" Kotori said. "Don't say anything yet!"</p><p>No! Princess has waited long enough for someone to step forward and reach out to her.</p><p>No more waiting.</p><p>"I will not reject you!" I declared, looking directly into her eyes.</p><p><em>Something</em> shifted within Princess and she averted her eyes.</p><p>After a short silence, Princess spoke with a small voice, "Shido. You said your name was Shido?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You really won't deny my existence?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p>"Really, really?"</p><p>"Yes really."</p><p>"Really, really, really?"</p><p>"Really, really, really!" I replied with a small smile at the slight childishness of our words.</p><p>Princess stroked her hair.</p><p>She let out a humph, followed by a sneer and crossed arms.</p><p>"Who are you trying to fool? Stupid boy," Princess said.</p><p>It was <em>really</em> hard not to grin, but I managed.</p><p>Having been exposed to nothing but violence, Princess seemed a bit unsure on how to interact with someone that shows her kindness. As a result, she seemed to be trying to cover up her insecurities though confrontation.</p><p>This was the Ace of Tokiwadai all over again. All in all, this was decent progress.</p><p>"Then again," Princess softly said, "you are the first human I've had a proper conversation with. Mm, to get more information about this world you might be of some use."</p><p>I noticed her expression softened. I smiled lightly.</p><p>"Good work Shido," Kotori said into my intercom. "Keep it up."</p><p>Princess walked around the room in large strides.</p><p>"Just so you know," she said, "if you do anything suspicious, I'll open a hole in you."</p><p>"I understand," I said.</p><p>"Shido," Princess asked after taking a look around the classroom. "What is this place exactly? I've never seen something like this."</p><p>"Ah. Well this is a school, more specifically we're in a classroom. It's a place where students our age go to study and learn. We sit in these desks, like this."</p><p>I sat on a random desk.</p><p>"What?!" Princess said. "There's almost forty seats in here. There's no way this place gets filled with humans. Are you lying to me? I don't appreciate lies." An orb of darkness accompanied her statement.</p><p>I let out a nervous laugh as I look away from the deadly orb. Since everyone is already evacuated by the time she appears, the only humans she's seen was the AST and if memory serves me right, they have at most fifteen combatants.</p><p>"Listen - em…" I was about to call her Princess, but that was Ratatoskr's and the AST's name for her. I'm not sure if she even knows of it.</p><p>Princess seemed to have an idea of my thoughts as she called back her power. I really hope the mind reading thing doesn't happen when <em>certain thoughts</em> pass through my mind.</p><p>"Yes," she mused as she sat on a desk next to me. "For a proper conversation, having a name is needed." She nodded and looked at me. "Shido, what do you wish to call me?"</p><p>My eyebrow rose to my hairline. "You want <em>me</em> to name you?"</p><p>"Well, it's not like I have any intentions of talking with anyone else anyway so there's no problem."</p><p>I smiled at her. "I'm honored by your trust."</p><p>Princess averted her eyes and hmphed with crossed arms.</p><p>I subtly double tap the intercom, signaling Fraxinus for help.</p><p>"We're going to need a minute here Shido," Kotori said.</p><p>To be honest, I would have been extremely suspicious if the AI had names already prepared.</p><p>I put hand on my chin in thought. Let's see if I can come up with a name.</p><p>Ruiko? No. I can't say that name without thinking of the girl inspiring the name.</p><p>Momo? This one feels used.</p><p>Sakura? Not even close.</p><p>"Tome," Kotori said.</p><p>"Tome?" I said, still in thought. What kind of name was that?</p><p>A loud warning sound came from my ear.</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>Looking at Princess, I saw a multitude of dark orbs ready to be fired.</p><p>"Wait! Wait a minute!" I bellowed and cowered for dear life. "It was just a suggestion! I'm not done thinking!"</p><p>God, I hated being this weak. I usually <em>pretended</em> to be this insignificant. Its <em>humiliating</em> being this low on the food chain once again.</p><p>Most important of all my worries was the fact that I'm not sure if being killed right now would bring me back to the Empire or make it permanent.</p><p>Even before I met Lord Marshall and joined the Empire, I was determined to have my life and death have <em>meaning</em>.</p><p>
  <em>I did not survive the Violent Crypt to die like a worthless insignificant piece of garbage!</em>
</p><p>"I don't appreciate being made fun of," Princess said, her orbs still hovering.</p><p>Name, name. Something about her hair color? No. Something related to her armor? No. The only thing I can think of that doesn't involve her Spirit identity was that we met on the… tenth.</p><p>Let's see… Move this line, add a line here…</p><p>"Tohka," I said.</p><p>"Neh?" Princess showed confusion. The spheres of darkness vanished.</p><p>"Tohka. Your name is Tohka. Do you like it?"</p><p>"It's better than Tome," she said. "Mm, Tohka, how do you write it?"</p><p>"Right." I walked over to the blackboard and wrote her name with a piece of chalk.</p><p>Princess looked at the board, then with a small nod, imitated me using her finger. I was about to correct her until she burned her name's kanji onto the board.</p><p>"Shido."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Tohka likely didn't even realize it, but her lips turned upwards until she finally smiled.</p><p>That was the first time I've seen her smile, and that innocent smile made my heart soar.</p><p>"Tohka. My name, isn't it wonderful?"</p><p>I scratched my cheek and nod, smiling back. It was obvious what she wanted.</p><p>"Tohka," I called.</p><p>"Shido," she answered.</p><p>A tremendous explosion shook the building. Amidst the rumble, I threw myself to the floor.</p><p>Damn it, did we run out of time?</p><p>A moment later, countless bullets broke the classroom's windows and turned the opposite wall into swiss cheese.</p><p>I now have another reason for disliking swiss cheese.</p><p>"Kotori," I whispered. "What's going on?"</p><p>"Looks like the AST is trying to flush out the Spirit," Kotori said. "They could also be trying to remove whatever hiding places she might use by destroying what's left of the building."</p><p>I looked towards Tohka, and I almost wish I hadn't. Bullets and debris bounced off Tohka's body, nothing came close to touching her as she looked outside.</p><p>That was not the problem.</p><p>Tohka's face was twisted in pain. After finally obtaining some measure of peace among her visits, the AST ruined it by once again attacking without provocation.</p><p>If I let Tohka go, she will stain herself in red.</p><p>"Tohka!" I called out.</p><p>The girl started and turned her sights on me as if surprised I was still here.</p><p>"Hurry up and escape Shido," Tohka said. "If you stay here, you'll be hurt by your fellow humans."</p><p>"I refuse," I said, shifting into a sitting pose on the floor near her feet. "We're having a conversation, and I'm sure you have lots of questions about this world, so go ahead and ask."</p><p>Tohka stared. She glanced outside for a second before facing me.</p><p>"Well," Tohka said, "I suppose as long as my barrier is in place, we should be fine."</p><p>Tohka stepped closer and sat in front of me as said barrier formed.</p><p>It was raining bullets, but I gave them no attention. My focus was on the small smile gracing Tohka's lips.</p><p>Maintaining that smile was all that mattered right now.</p><hr/><p>Kotori was impressed and concerned at Shido's performance.</p><p>She might have played it off a bit when Reine expressed her concerns, but now that she saw for herself? There might be cause for worry.</p><p>Shido was far too controlled despite being face to face with a natural disaster. The spacequakes may or may not be intentional on the Spirits' whims, but that did not change the facts of what happened after, when the AST responded.</p><p>Despite having become superhuman, Humanity still had no chance of defeating the monsters known as Spirits. Not yet anyway.</p><p>So why? Why was Shido, who <em>barely</em> talks to a female cashier out of necessity, so calm about being in Princess's presence?</p><p>Princess had almost killed Shido as soon as he showed up for crying out loud! And he simply played it off like it was nothing!</p><p>A simulator was simply that, a simulator. Despite having been designed with near realistic scenarios, it wasn't something <em>real</em>. A game over in that equaled humiliation for Shido.</p><p>Even if Shido could restart should he get killed in reality, she was certain he wasn't aware of that ability, especially when even the Rounds had doubts about the power's existence. Shido had being kept ignorant because it took five years to set up everything, and even with his recruitment he was <em>still</em> in the dark about a lot of things.</p><p>Shido even proved Kotori's suspicions that he might not need the choices. He ignored the first one, which turned out fine. He went along with the second, and his hesitation on the third made Kotori think that he would say something else.</p><p>When he said the prompt anyway and was almost beheaded - Shido barely reacted at all!</p><p>Shido should have been shaking like a leaf in the wind and peeing his pants!</p><p>The only time Shido lost his cool was when Kotori gave him a possible name for Princess and the Spirit nearly blasted him while he was deep in thought.</p><p>Now Kotori watched Fraxinus' main screen as Shido and the newly christened <em>Tohka</em> had a simple Q&amp;A for Tohka's benefit.</p><p>Seeing Tohka's emotional state in the clear, Kotori spoke into the mic in front of her.</p><p>"Shido," Kotori said, "see if you can ask a question of your own. We need to know more about the Spirits."</p><p>"Hey Tohka," Shido said. "Not to be rude but, just what kind of being are you exactly?"</p><p>The Tohka on the screen frowned. "Don't know."</p><p>Kotori noticed the sorrow that filled Shido's eyes despite his confused face.</p><p>"Is that so," he softly said.</p><p>Tohka nodded. "All of my memories are distorted and vague. All I know is that I was suddenly born in this world some time ago and the mecha mecha squad was already in the sky."</p><p>"I see," Shido said with a dry smile.</p><p>A light electronic sound rang out in the room. Kotori looked at the mood meter, which was now above seventy.</p><p>"Now's your chance, Shido!" Kotori said. "Make a move!"</p><p>"Make a move?" Shido whispered. He barely moved on-screen in order to respond. It was almost as if he was used to talking like this.</p><p>It was a ridiculous thought of course. Kotori knew Shido had never been involved any sort of spy or stalking activities.</p><p>Putting aside the ease of his replies, Kotori spoke.</p><p>"For now, try inviting her on a date," Kotori said with a sharp smile.</p><p>Her Onii-chan might have been more social than anticipated and gotten closer to Origami Tobiichi if reports were accurate, but that did not mean that Shido will remain in control if he has to ask a random - well, not <em>that</em> random anymore, Kotori supposed - girl out on a date.</p><p>When Shido's only reaction was a raise of his eyebrows, Kotori nearly cried out in disappointment and frustration.</p><p><em>That's not how you're supposed to react!</em> Kotori thought.</p><p>It was very unfair. Shido was supposed to be nervous and embarrassed at multiple points of this encounter since being close to one girl did not equal being comfortable with <em>every</em> girl.</p><p>Shido has been close to Kotori ever since she broke him out of his depression after all, and in the time after he <em>clearly</em> didn't know how to interact with girls, assuming of course he even registered their existence.</p><p>So once again Kotori asked herself, <em>why</em> was he so <em>calm</em>?!</p><p>"Hey Tohka," Shido called.</p><p>"Yes, what is it?"</p><p>"The next time you come to this world, will you go on a date with me?"</p><p>Tohka made a blank face.</p><p>"What's a date?" she confusedly asked.</p><p><em>She doesn't know what a date is?</em> Kotori thought. <em>That's perfect. In that case</em> - she turned her sight on Shido who had pursed his lips.</p><p>At first, she thought he was finally embarrassed, but when she took a closer look at his eyes, she saw the mirth dancing within.</p><p><em>He's laughing?!</em> Kotori thought. Well, trying <em>not </em>to laugh might be more accurate.</p><p><em>Why is he</em> - the thought was stopped short when Shido and Princess turned their sights outside as an alarm blared in the bridge.</p><p>The screen showed that Origami Tobiichi had appeared outside the classroom. The Wizard charged at Tohka who blocked the blade of light with her hand.</p><p>Sparks scattered around the area.</p><p>"Shido, withdraw!" Kotori said. "If you can, try to leave with both of you!"</p><p>Tohka pushed Origami away. The Wizard corrected her posture and landed on the bullet-hole filled floor.</p><p>"<em>You again</em>," Tohka said with a hate filled growl. She glanced at Shido, then thrust her boot into the floor. "Sandalphon!"</p><p>The floor bulged up, and from there the <em>throne</em> appeared.</p><p>Kotori widened her eyes as Princess called her Angel so close to Onii-chan.</p><p><em>No!</em> she shouted. <em>He's too close!</em></p><p>She widened her eyes further when Shido stepped between the girls just before Tohka drew her blade.</p><p>"Shido!" cried out three female voices.</p><p>"Enough!" Shido shouted, his arms spread wide in deterrence.</p><p>Sweat trickled down Kotori's face and her hands shook. A dangerous situation had just formed and she didn't like it. All she could do at the moment was watch the screen as it transpired.</p><p>"Shido," Origami spoke first, "get away from her, she's dangerous."</p><p>"If she's so dangerous then why am I still alive?" Shido said. "I've been here practically since she showed up and she hasn't killed me yet. Like I told you already Origami, just because she's dangerous does not mean she's evil."</p><p>"She's the reason spacequakes exists," Origami countered. "She destroys the world just by existing."</p><p>Kotori saw Tohka flinched at that.</p><p>Shido's gaze grew cold.</p><p>"We'll talk about this later, Origami," Shido said in a tone that sent shivers down Kotori's spine. The girls on screen gave a slight shudder as well.</p><p>Shido stepped closer to the exposed edge.</p><p>"Shido!" Tohka and Origami shouted.</p><p>Kotori didn't worry. That was because there were no obstructions in his new position. He was preparing himself for transfer.</p><p>"Tohka," Shido called with his eyes on Origami.</p><p>"Y-yeah?" Tohka said.</p><p>"Stand next to me please."</p><p>Tohka furrowed her brow. She gave a glance at Origami, then followed Shido's request. The throne sank into the floor.</p><p>"Shido," Origami said, "what are you doing?!" She seemed to want to attack but was held back by Shido's proximity.</p><p>Shido gave a warm smile. The new position had the sun shine from behind so his forward profile was shadowed. It only made the smile stand out even more.</p><p>"Fulfilling my promise," Shido said as he grabbed hold of Tohka's hand and they vanished in a bright flash.</p><hr/><p>When my sight adjusted, I was greeted by the steel walls of Fraxinus.</p><p><em>Only</em> the walls of Fraxinus. I was no longer holding Tohka's hand.</p><p>"Tohka?!" I shouted as I looked around. I was certain that Kotori and the others could beam us both, that's why I had her close.</p><p>I reached my intercom. "Kotori, what happened to Tohka?!"</p><p>The door swished open. Kotori and Reine entered the room.</p><p>"Where's Tohka?" I asked. "Didn't you guys beam us both?"</p><p>"Will you relax already?!" Kotori shouted, waving a fist.</p><p>"We did have both of you ready for teleport," Reine said. "However, just before it was complete, Princess went Lost."</p><p>"Lost?" I asked.</p><p>Kotori nodded. She turned around to exit the room. Reine and I followed.</p><p>"When we say," Kotori said, "a Spirit is Lost, we mean that she has gone back to her home dimension."</p><p>"I see. So now we simply wait for her next arrival?"</p><p>"That's correct," Reine said. "However, unlike last time, there doesn't seem to be any estimate on an arrival period."</p><p>"So all we can do," I said, "is prepare and hope for the best then."</p><p>Kotori stopped at a door, inputted the code, and entered. Reine and I followed.</p><p>"Eh?" I said when I recognized the room. It was the same one I had talked to Kotori in. At least it looked the same as that one.</p><p>"You know Shido," Kotori said as she said down on the chair that faced the door. "I was mildly impressed with your performance today."</p><p>"Is that so?" I said while scratching my cheek. I had suspected that my behavior would be noticed. Old me would not have handled any aspect of that situation like I had done.</p><p>The only time I couldn't suppress/limit his influence was in the misnaming freak out, and honestly that wasn't all him.</p><p>"So does that mean I get a prize?" I said in an attempt to not discuss my personality. "Oohh, is Kotori going to reward me with a hug and a kiss?!" I said with a grin.</p><p>"...!" Kotori straightened her posture. A slight pink dusted her cheek and I saw consideration in her eyes.</p><p>Kotori swiftly narrowed her eyes, bringing indignation to the forefront but I was certain my proposal was somewhere in the depths of her mind.</p><p>"Don't be stupid!" Kotori shouted. "I wouldn't do that even if my life depended on it!"</p><p>I took a seat and placed a hand over my heart.</p><p>"Such hurtful words from my precious Imouto-chan," I said. "A big brother hated by his little sister will die you know."</p><p>Kotori growled. She looked kinda cute.</p><p>I might have inherited old me's love for our sister but since my perspective also saw her as an adorable spitfire, I'm having a bit of trouble on how to approach her, especially since I was still unsure about Kotori's own feelings for me.</p><p>Did she see me only as her Onii-chan, or are her feelings deeper like I suspected?</p><p>"Listen," Kotori said "You did good with Princess. Apparently, the simulator did its job well. <em>Too well</em>."</p><p>I tilted my head. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"I mean," Kotori said, "that you didn't freak out as often as we thought you would. You have <em>zero</em> experience talking to girls. That's why we gave you the simulator and had intended to have you flirt with actual girls."</p><p>Had? Why didn't they - Oh! These people are keeping tabs on me, right? That meant they saw my interactions with Origami and Tama-chan-sensei.</p><p>I was wondering why there was no follow up to my acing of the simulator.</p><p>"Care to explain as to why you were so calm?" Kotori asked.</p><p>I shrugged. "I just figured the Spirit would feel more at ease if I didn't look scared of her. Also I'll have you know I was <em>very</em> nervous in there. I simply behaved like a me that doesn't freak out so easily."</p><p>Honesty was the best policy. Not a single lie was said.</p><p>There was no need for one.</p><p>The truly skilled did not require <em>lies</em> in order to <em>deceive</em>.</p><p>"Is that so?" Kotori said in regards to my explanation. "And you just happened to come up with this new personality overnight?"</p><p>I scratched my cheek.</p><p>"Not <em>entirely</em> overnight," I said. "This personality used a lot of observation and some life experience in order to exist."</p><p>"<em>What</em> <em>life experience</em>?!" Kotori asked. "You haven't come out of your shell outside of our family!"</p><p>I shrugged. "I never said it was <em>my</em> experience."</p><p>Kotori sighed as she rubbed her forehead.</p><p>"Are we done?" I asked. "I need to talk to Origami. No doubt she's overheating her brain trying to find out why I was with Tohka."</p><p>Kotori looked at me for a few moments. She laced her hands on the table.</p><p>"What are you planning on telling her?" Kotori asked.</p><p>I let out a sigh. That was a very good question.</p><p>"I'll figure something out," I said. "I'm sure I can at least get her to respect my privacy in regards to this topic."</p><p>"Do you think we can trust her?" she asked.</p><p>"She didn't report about me being at the battle site the first time, and she told me a bit more about the Spirits and some of her reasons for being in the AST. She likely won't identify me to her superiors, saying simply that she rushed over to save a fellow student from the Spirit."</p><p>I crossed my arms. "Honestly, I'm kind of hoping I can use this incident as an example that Tohka isn't the evil monster Origami believes she is. If I can convince her, maybe she can influence her team to our side. That way there will be less unnecessary violence."</p><p>Kotori kept silent, tapping her thumbs. Her lips were a thoughtful frown.</p><p>I just realized something. Kotori wasn't eating her lollipop.</p><p>"Be careful okay?" Kotori warned. "While Tobiichi might not be a problem, the same does not extend to any teammates that get suspicious."</p><p>I nodded and got up. I gave Reine a respectful bow and headed to the teleporter.</p><p>So Reine was monitoring me huh? I had wondered why she didn't join the conversation or why she stayed hidden behind me.</p><p>No matter. Despite being dominant in our merge due to old me's amnesiac blank slate, the roots of our mentality were similar enough to not cause that much concern.</p><p>A smirk crossed my face.</p><p>This truly is… an interesting life.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Welcome once again, Reader.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Here we have Chapter 2.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(sigh) I think it says a lot about how often I'm interrupted at home when I managed to do this chapter a bit easier now that I'm elsewhere looking after my nephews.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(claps hands)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(singsong) Anyway... (smiles) If you would please review your thoughts, comments, and opinions, then I'd greatly appreciate it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Signed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kingpariah</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 1 - Royal Introduction</p><p>Chapter 3 - Date of Destiny</p>
<hr/><p><em>How the hell did I forget to do laundry?!</em> I complained.</p><p>It was the day after my conversation with Princess Tohka and because of the school's damage, it was closed down today.</p><p>It was when I was searching for clothes that I realized I hadn't done any laundry yet. I was also out of laundry supplies. Because of this, I had no choice but to use my school uniform. I wasn't bothered by having to use the uniform, I was bothered by my negligence.</p><p>I looked up at the morning sky as I walked the street. Blue sky with no clouds and warm sun. Looks like a beautiful day.</p><p>That was the view above.</p><p>The view in front of me was of the destroyed school building I was standing in front of. While I did see it yesterday, I was more focused on calming myself so I could talk to Tohka.</p><p>Tohka.</p><p>"...do..."</p><p>The Spirit with overwhelming power.</p><p>"...I, do…"</p><p>The monster in human form who causes destruction just by entering this world.</p><p>"Hey, Shido…"</p><p>The girl who until yesterday had neither a friend or a name.</p><p>"Stop ignoring me!"</p><p>A beautiful voice broke my musing.</p><p>I looked around for the voice, and found the source. She was on top of a mountain of debris and her beautiful face showed discontent.</p><p>An armored dress that didn't fit the surroundings. Dark plum hair like the night sky. Purplish-pink... no, royal purple eyes that shined like crystals.</p><p>There was no doubt as to her identity. The Spirit labeled as Princess by Humanity. The girl I named Tohka at her request.</p><p>She was here. She had appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>Without a spacequake. The alarm had not sounded.</p><p>Good news, AST might not show up any time soon.</p><p>Bad news, if Tohka gets violent for whatever reason…</p><p>"I said, <em>stop ignoring</em> <em>meeeee</em>!"</p>
<hr/><p>"Tohka?!" Shido asked.</p><p>"So you finally noticed. Stupid dummy," Tohka said with crossed arms. She jumped off of the pile of debris and approached the strange and friendly boy.</p><p>Tohka was confused. After she had vanished and fallen asleep, she found her thoughts revolving around the boy standing in front of her. The boy who had named her.</p><p>Her wakeup call was also different. It usually felt like an abrupt push, but this she seemed to wake up by her own will.</p><p>Almost like she <em>wanted</em> to be in the human world.</p><p>"Tohka," Shido said, "what are you doing here?"</p><p>Tohka furrowed her brow. Did he hit his head since they last met? Did he forget that he invited her for… what was it again? a date? Yeah that, a date.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Tohka said, annoyed at his forgetfulness. Did she sleep for a long time? Was that why he forgot? "You invited me remember. For a date? Whatever that is."</p><p>Shido rose his eyebrow. "You remembered?"</p><p>"Are you calling me an idiot?!" Tohka shouted. She had half a mind to blast him full of holes, but the other half remembered how he disregarded her threats.</p><p>Well, he actually took them seriously. He simply acted like she wouldn't go through with it.</p><p>Would she have gone through with it? Would she have blasted the one person that treated her with kindness?</p><p>"No, no, of course not," Shido said, his arms in surrender.</p><p>"Humph, whatever," Tohka said. "Let's do that date thing already. Date, date, date!"</p><p>Shido smiled.</p><p>Tohka wasn't sure why that smile made her heart beat faster. She wanted him to stop smiling yet for him to keep smiling. Uuuu, why was this boy making her feel weird?</p><p>"Let's get out of here first," Shido said. He walked away in some direction.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Tohka asked in displeasure. Why wouldn't he do the date thing already?</p><p>Tohka and Shido went into a space between buildings where Shido seem to sigh in relief.</p><p>"What's with you? You're being weird," Tohka said. Then again, Shido was different from other humans. He had yet to try to kill her after all. He would fail obviously, but she preferred that he didn't try in the first place.</p><p>"It's nothing," Shido said. "It's just that your outfit attracts a lot of attention."</p><p>Tohka stomped the ground and it lit up just for a moment.</p><p>"Don't insult my Astral Dress," Tohka said. "I'll kick you if you do. Don't think I won't."</p><p>She would have to adjust her strength first though. Shido was normal so he'd get badly hurt from her kick. She could <em>poke</em> the guy with her boot and it would probably hurt.</p><p>At least Tohka now had another way to threaten Shido other than blowing him up. There was no way she was going to use her Angel on him after all. That would be inconsiderate to her Angel and excessive on Shido.</p><p>"Would you calm down please?" Shido said. "I only meant that it attracts attention. If people start talking about a girl with a strange dress, the AST might hear about it and show up again."</p><p>Tohka fumed at that. The mecha mecha squad were a nuisance since as far back as she could remember. Considering how their swords don't cut her and their cannons don't hit her, she would have thought they'd get the message that they can't hurt her.</p><p>If Tohka was going to enjoy this date thing, she would have to change her dress into something more fitting.</p><p>"Fine," Tohka said. "So what do you suggest I wear? I can change my outfit into whatever I want."</p><p>Tohka blinked as Shido got a spaced out look for the <em>third</em> time.</p><p><em>That's it!</em> Tohka angrily thought. She lifted her boot slightly and sent it forward.</p><p>Shido jumped at the pain in his shin.</p><p>"What was that for?!" Shido cried as he leaned against the wall.</p><p>"You were ignoring me again!" Tohka said.</p><p>Shido hissed as he clutched his leg.</p><p><em>Sigh</em>. Now Tohka felt bad about kicking him even though she barely put any effort into it. Humans were apparently divided into two categories: the tough and violent humans like the mecha mecha squad, and the kind and weak humans like Shido.</p><p>"It's your own fault," Tohka said. "You shouldn't ignore me when you're the one who invited me on a date. That reminds me, what <em>is</em> a date anyway?"</p><p>Shido let out a chuckle and smiled. It wasn't marred with pain or discomfort. He really looked amused and <em>happy</em>.</p><p><em>Ba-dump.</em> Tohka twitched her hand as she restrained herself from placing it over her chest.</p><p>Why?! Why did that smile make her feel so weird?! Why did she want to keep seeing it?!</p><p>Shido let go of his leg and straightened himself. He took a breath and let it out.</p><p>"A date," he said, "is when two people go out and have fun together."</p><p>Tohka tilted her head.</p><p>"That's it?" she asked. Huh, she thought it would be some sort of big deal. "So basically, you just wanted to play and have fun with me?"</p><p>"Y-yeah," Shido laughingly said. His smile seemed even <em>more</em> amused.</p><p>For some reason Tohka felt elated at the idea of spending time with Shido.</p><p>"Let's go then," Tohka said.</p><p>"Wait!" Shido called out.</p><p>"Hm? What is it?" Tohka asked.</p><p>"You haven't changed clothes yet," Shido said.</p><p>Ah. That's right. She was still wearing her Astral Dress.</p><p>"Well do you have any ideas on what I should wear?" Tohka asked.</p><p>It was curious. Now that she knew what a date was, she was really eager to go through with it. She wondered what kind of fun she and Shido would experience.</p><p>Shido took out the phone he had shown her in their last talk. After pressing a few buttons, he showed her a photo. The photo was of three smiling girls that had their arms around each other, looking at the camera.</p><p>"See this uniform?" Shido said. "It's the girl uniform for my school. If you can imitate this, it'll be easier for you to move around on our date."</p><p>Tohka looked at the photo and tried to memorize as much as she could. She would ask him about why he had that photo in the first place at a later time.</p><p>"I think I got it." Tohka closed her eyes, and snapped her fingers. She then felt the familiar and near constant Astral Dress turned to particles of darkness and then shift into a new form.</p><p>In a single blink, Tohka was now wearing the school uniform.</p><p>Tohka opened her eyes and checked herself.</p><p>"I think I got everything right," Tohka said. She gave a twirl and smiled in pride. "What do you think?" She posed with her fists on her hips.</p><p>Shido looked her over from head to toe.</p><p>"You look cute and confident," Shido said.</p><p>Tohka beamed. "Time to have fun," she said.</p><p>Shido smiled and led the way out. When they left the alley, Tohka was surprised by the amount of people on the streets.</p><p>"What is this?!" Tohka shouted. "Where all these people come from?!"</p><p>It appeared the humans were preparing for war. Against these many people, Tohka would have to take the initiative.</p><p>Ten small orbs of darkness appeared around her fingertip. Before she could fire though, Shido spoke up.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Shido shouted as he grabbed her wrists.</p><p>"I'm protecting us!" Tohka said. "We're surrounded by enemies!"</p><p>"I told you yesterday that not everyone is trying to kill you. No one is going to bother you unless you provoke them."</p><p>Tohka narrowed her eyes. Shido did say that<em> apparently</em> all those attempts to kill her were <em>somehow</em> a misunderstanding.</p><p>Tohka moved her sight more carefully. It was true that no one <em>seemed</em> hostile.</p><p><em>I suppose I could give them a chance</em>, Tohka thought. She dispersed her attack.</p><p>Her nose twitched as a pleasant smell reached her.</p><p>"Hey, Shido, what's that smell?" Tohka asked.</p><p>"Smell?" Shido asked. "What sme…" He trailed off as he stared at empty air.</p><p>"Shido?" Tohka tilted her head.</p><p>Shido didn't respond. He muttered, "Smell is actually <em>visible</em> in this world?! I was only half serious!"</p><p>Tohka frowned. Shido was ignoring her again. She didn't like it when he ignored her. It made her angry.</p><p>Before Tohka could kick Shido again, her stomach <em>growled</em>.</p><p>Tohka froze. Shido blinked at her. He grinned. She blushed.</p><p>Tohka crossed her arms. "Well? Aren't you going to feed me?"</p><p>Shido simply chuckled and headed to the building where the delicious smell was coming from. The door chimed as it opened and Tohka was embraced by aromas that made her mouth water.</p><p>"Ooh," Tohka said as she pressed her face against the glass displaying delicious golden-brown objects. "Is this what's making the smell? Or is it this one? Maybe this one?"</p><p>"Pretty energetic, isn't she?" said a man from behind the display cases. His name tag read <em>Kawagoe</em>.</p><p>"First time seeing her like this so I wouldn't know," Shido said. "One daily special please."</p><p>The man picked up one of the gold brown objects and offered it to Tohka.</p><p>"Nn." Tohka looked at the man in suspicion.</p><p>"Go ahead," Shido said, taking it from the man and offering it to her.</p><p>A slight warmth struck Tohka at the idea of being fed by Shido. To make sure he didn't notice, she took the food with a <em>hmph</em> and took a bite.</p><p>Then her eyes widened.</p><p>"Wow!" Tohka yelled as her taste buds exploded with flavor, briefly flipping the bread into the air. She caught it again as she began eating it with vigor.</p><p>"I think she likes the bread," Shido whispered conspiratorially to the bread man.</p><p>Suddenly, Shido's phone rang.</p><p>"Who could - aw, Helheim," Shido said.</p><p>"Everything okay, Shido?" Tohka asked, finishing the food.</p><p>"Yeah," Shido said, though the smile seemed a bit forced. "There's no problem. It's just… I'm not sure if the call is a good thing or a bad thing."</p><p>As he headed for the door, Shido said, "Have another bite while I take this call - but only one more bread." The smile was more natural this time. "You'll want an empty stomach if you want to enjoy today's date."</p>
<hr/><p>"Hello, Origami," I said to the person on the other line.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Origami asked. Even with her plain voice, the accusation and disbelief were noticeable.</p><p>"You recognized her, didn't you?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Did you inform the AST?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"And you're not going to," I ordered. She paused at that, so I kept talking, "Origami, you can follow, but make sure to be <em>perfectly</em> hidden. As I've said before, Tohka is <em>not</em> a threat. Not unless you make her one. You're <em>not</em> going to inform the AST about Tohka's appearance and you're <em>not</em> going to come out of hiding until I say so. If Tohka does prove hostile, I'll call out to you - <em>but</em>, until that time, you will <em>stay hidden</em>. Is that understood?"</p><p>Origami was silent for a few seconds.</p><p>"Why?" she eventually asked. "Why are you going so far for a monster like her?"</p><p>"Because she's like you," I said. There was a sharp inhale on the other side. "She's not a monster, Origami. She's someone that has no one to rely on. No one to erase her solitude and despair. You were the same way when you lost your parents, but there is one difference between you. Do you know what that is?"</p><p>There was a creaking sound on the other side which I could only guess was Origami gripping her phone very tightly.</p><p>"You," Origami said, her plain voice was tinged with sorrow. If she were more expressive, I would say she was on the verge of tears. "The difference between me and Princess is that I had you all this time, even if you weren't always at my side. … Because of you, I found the strength to keep on living, even after I had lost everything."</p><p>"That's right," I said with a sad smile. "I intend to save her, just like I saved you. I know you're concerned for me, but I <em>need you</em> to have faith in me. Can you give me your trust, Origami Tobiichi?"</p><p>There was a light sound on the other line. After focusing on it, I realized it was <em>laughter!</em> Origami really doesn't laugh much, does she? Gonna have to fix that.</p><p>A beautiful girl like Origami should laugh and smile more.</p><p>"How can I give you something you've always had?" Origami told me. There was a smile somewhere inside that mask of hers, I just know it.</p><p>"Thank you," I said. "<em>Heh</em>, we should cash in those rain checks of mine and go on a date one of these days."</p><p>"Looking forward to it," Origami said. "Be safe." <em>Beep</em>.</p><p>I exhaled as I put away my phone. Well, at least I won't have to worry about the AST anymore. At the very least if they do show up, I'll know Origami wasn't responsible.</p><p>"Shido," Tohka called from behind me. She showed me a ticket. "The bread man said we should go to the shopping district and give this a try."</p><p>I took the ticket and gave it a look. It said, <em>Tenguu's Holiday All You Can Eat Grand Prize</em>, and the place to cash it in was not far from here.</p><p>It would seem Kotori and the others were more prepared than I thought. Before I showed Tohka the photo of the Gossip Trio, I had sent Kotori a text about Tohka's silent arrival and asked for support. When I saw Kawagoe in the bakery, I played along and acted like I didn't know the guy.</p><p>I glanced at Tohka. Despite her eyes shifting about for anything suspicious, she was smiling happily. The uniform also made her appear like a normal girl. Her beauty stood out a bit, but no one would suspect her of being able to cause massive destruction just by snapping her fingers.</p><p>Speaking of beautiful things, I wonder if I can get her to spin for me again.</p><p>For now though, let's see what the commander and her crew have planned for us.</p>
<hr/><p>Tohka and Shido walked down the street. When they turned the corner, there were many <em>pop-pop</em> sounds and they were showered in little pieces of paper.</p><p>Tohka stiffened at the sound and readied herself for blasting her way out of the danger zone.</p><p>"Welcome, one hundred thousandth customer!" a man shouted.</p><p>"Congratulations to the happy couple!" a woman shouted.</p><p>Two people were in front of her and Shido, and neither had armor or weapons. Escape would be easy.</p><p>Shido then put his arm around her and she felt her body lock in place while her insides filled with fire.</p><p>Were dates supposed to feel this way or was it just her? Still, despite her confusion on what she was feeling, she didn't dislike it.</p><p>"Looks like we won something, Tohka," Shido said, oblivious to his effect on her and the fact that he had just saved these people's lives. "Isn't that great?"</p><p>"Yeah, great," Tohka dazedly answered.</p><p><em>He's warm</em>, her mind noticed. She and Shido were closer now that his arm was around her. His touch was strong as if he didn't want to let go, but also gentle as if telling her there was nothing to fear.</p><p>Tohka didn't even register she had started leaning closer to Shido.</p><p>"As winner of our grand prize," the man said, "you can eat everything for free!"</p><p>The man swept his arms over the crowded street filled with food stands.</p><p>Seeing all the various foods, Tohka decided to focus on eating her fill instead of the confusing sensation that she felt because of Shido.</p><p>"Delicious!" she said about the large bowl of noodles.</p><p>"Yummy!" she said when she saw a really tall hamburger.</p><p><em>Chomp-chomp, chomp-chomp,</em> was the sound she made as she ate a tuna roll that was half the size of her face and as long as her arm.</p><p>"Shido, give this a try!" she enthusiastically said as she held a fruit crepe to his face so he could take a bite.</p><p>"Okay, Okay," Shido said with a <em>calm down</em> gesture. "Honestly, how can you still be this hungry? <em>Ah-humph</em>." He took a bite. "Tastes good," he said, smiling.</p><p>Tohka wondered if Shido was ever<em> not smiling</em> as she distractedly ate the crepe, starting from where he bit it. Shido being distracted did <em>not</em> count as not smiling.</p><p>"I'm glad they gave me the recipes for some of these dishes," Shido said as he looked at some papers, "but were their phone numbers really necessary, how did that even happen? - Hmm? Dream Park?"</p><p>"Dream Park?" Tohka said. Her crepe was already gone and she was now eating an ice cream cone. "Sound like fun. Can we go?"</p><p>"I don't see why not," Shido said.</p><p>Shido took Tohka's free hand, which made her heat up. To cool herself, Tohka ate the ice cream cone in one bite.</p><p>It was a bad idea.</p><p>"Ah, my head!" Tohka cried.</p>
<hr/><p>"You have <em>got</em> to be kidding me," Shido said when he saw Dream Park.</p><p>Tohka wasn't sure why Shido was bothered. The building was big and fancy and if her knowledge was correct, it resembled a castle. She didn't understand what was wrong with the place.</p><p>Never mind that! They were here to have fun, and if there was a problem, that's what her powers were for.</p><p>"Let's go Shido," Tohka said as she moved inside. Only to be held back by his grip on her shoulder. "Huh? What is it?"</p><p>"You have no idea what this place is do you?" Shido asked.</p><p>"No," Tohka admitted. "Is this a bad place?"</p><p>Shido scratched his cheek.</p><p>"Not exactly," he said. "It's just… well, when couples visit places like this… they have to… <em>expose</em> their bodies to each other."</p><p>Tohka stared blankly at Shido for a moment. Then her body overheated with a <em>poof</em>.</p><p><em>Expose my body?!</em> Tohka mentally shouted. <em>I have to get naked?! Shido is going to see me naked?!</em></p><p>Her mind was in shambles. She couldn't do that right? Sure Shido was nice and friendly and wasn't trying to kill her but that doesn't mean she should get naked in front of him! Right?!</p><p>Then her mind made the connection that Shido would have to get naked as well.</p><p>This only succeeded in confusing her brain even more.</p><p><em>Shido, naked…</em> Tohka thought.<em> I will, see Shido, naked too. If we're both exposed, then…</em></p><p><em>N-n-no</em>, Tohka decided. <em>I-I-I won't let Shido see me n-n-n-naked yet. Not until… not until I know for certain that I can trust him.</em></p><p>Shido waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello? Anyone there?"</p><p>"...!" Tohka twitched.</p><p>"Okay!" she said in a loud voice. "Let's move on then! Where else are we going?!"</p><p>Shido blinked at her actions.</p><p>"Pft, pft - hahahahaha!"</p><p>Tohka stomped the ground. "It's not funny!"</p><p>Shido kept laughing even as he moved away from the building.</p><p>"Uuuu," Tohka fumed as she followed.</p>
<hr/><p>Tohka and Shido, hands held, reached a park that overlooked the city.</p><p>"Wow, it looks so pretty!" Tohka said as she leaned over the railing, taking in the sight.</p><p>"<em>Haa</em>, it looks better than the last city I remember, that's for sure," Shido said.</p><p>Tohka turned around and faced Shido. He was facing the city. With his face in deep thought and his small smile shining in the setting sun, she thought he looked handsome.</p><p>"How long has it been," Shido softly said, "since I last saw something this peaceful?"</p><p>Shido closed his eyes, let out a breath, opened his eyes, and focused on her.</p><p>Tohka felt herself smiling in response to Shido's smile.</p><p>"It is peaceful," Tohka said. "and now I can understand why the mecha mecha squad hates me so much."</p><p>Shido narrowed his eyes. Not wanting to meet his judging gaze, Tohka looked out to the scenery once more.</p><p>"Maybe it would be better if I didn't exist," Tohka said.</p><p>"<em>Never</em> say that in my presence again."</p><p>There was a shift in his tone. Tohka felt this once before.</p><p>Tohka faced Shido. His eyes were sharper, his posture straighter. This was the Shido she met some time ago, and the one she got glimpses of during their talk at the school.</p><p>The first meeting gave her a sense of danger and authority. In the second meeting she felt a curiosity and interest she never felt before.</p><p>This time, Shido gave off confidence and strength. Tohka could feel that her words resonated strongly with him, and not in a good way.</p><p>Even so…</p><p>"You said it yourself," Tohka said. "This is a beautiful and peaceful place. Every time I come here, I destroy part of this world. No wonder the mecha mecha squad wants me dead."</p><p>"So what?" Shido said. "Because of something beyond your control, you're just going to lie down and die? You're going to surrender your smile, <em>your life</em>! - all because the world <em>fears</em> you?"</p><p>"It's best for everyone if I just disappear," Tohka said.</p><p>"<em>Says, who</em>?!" Shido demanded. "It's not the best for me, and it's <em>definitely</em> not the best for you. If you think I'm going to let you die just because the world wants you dead, then I'll tell you what I told the world all those years ago when it took <em>everything</em> from me."</p><p>Tohka swore she saw what appeared to be two animalistic silhouettes overlap with Shido as he made his declaration.</p><p>Shido yelled, "<em>Fuck</em>!<em> You</em>!"</p><p>Tohka took a step back.</p><p>"If the world wants to kill you," Shido said, "then it's gonna have to go through me. And since it hasn't killed me yet, I'd say it won't be killing you any time soon."</p><p>"Shido," Tohka said. Warmth filled her heart. He was willing to challenge the mecha mecha squad - challenge the <em>world</em>, and all for her.</p><p>"Nothing happened today," Shido said. "No spacequakes, no AST, no <em>anything</em> to ruin our date. So why? Why would you deny yourself the opportunity to be happy? To be accepted?"</p><p>"Shido is the only who would accept me," Tohka said on the verge of tears. "No one else would accept a monster like me, that ruins something beautiful when she shows up from the other world."</p><p>"Then I guess you'll just have to stay here then," Shido said.</p><p>"Is that… even possible?" Tohka softly asked. She had never tried staying in this world. Why would she? All she knew about the world was that she thought it was a barren wasteland inhabited by the violent and unreasonable mecha mecha squad.</p><p>"Even if I wanted to stay here," Tohka said, "there's a lot about this world I still don't know about."</p><p>"I'll teach you what you don't know," Shido said.</p><p>"I'll need a place to sleep and food to eat," Tohka said.</p><p>"I'll give you both," Shido said.</p><p>Tohka's resolve began to crumble. If she disappeared for good, she wouldn't ruin the world anymore. She wouldn't be attacked anymore.</p><p>…</p><p>She wouldn't see Shido's smile anymore.</p><p>The humans today were kind. True, she mostly thanked them for the food, but even so, no one tried to kill her. They treated her like a fellow human.</p><p>"Is it really okay, for me to live in this world?" Tohka asked.</p><p>"Yes," Shido said, completely confident. "There is <em>nothing</em> <em>wrong</em> with wanting to live. Forget the AST, forget everyone else. All that matters is what <em>you</em> want. So tell me, what does the Princess Spirit want, what does <em>Tohka</em> want?"</p><p>"I… I want…" What did she want? She wanted to not be hunted anymore. She wanted to see more of this world. She wanted to spend more time with Shido.</p><p>But above all else…</p><p>Tears flowed down her face.</p><p>"<em>I want to live</em>!" Tohka declared as she sobbed. "I want, to live!"</p><p>Tohka felt Shido wrap his arms around her in a hug.</p><p>"I want to live..." she said into his chest.</p><p>Shido held her in silence as she cried.</p><p>After a few minutes...</p><p>"I'm sorry," Tohka said with a sniffle.</p><p>"For what?" Shido asked, puzzled.</p><p>"I got your clothes dirty," Tohka embarrassingly said.</p><p>Shido grinned as he struggled to hold his laughter.</p><p>Tohka slid her arms behind his head. She wasn't sure why, she just felt it was right.</p><p><em>Was Shido always this close?</em> she asked when she realized their noses were nearly touching.</p><p>They closed the distance and their lips touched.</p><p>Tohka felt the warmth from before expanding as it spread all over her body. Her eyes closed, she relaxed into his embrace.</p><p>"...?!" Tohka widened her eyes when she felt her clothes begin to vanish.</p><p>She and Shido broke their lip contact.</p><p>"What's happening?!" Tohka shouted. She was half naked now. "Don't look!" She put her hand over Shido's eyes.</p><p>"I can't see you anyway," Shido said, laughingly, "with you hugging me like this."</p><p>"Shido, what's going on?!" Tohka asked.</p><p>"I don't know," Shido said, "but this feels familiar somehow."</p><p>"Ah," an unfamiliar voice said, "this truly <em>is</em> the best-case scenario."</p><p>Tohka felt her body <em>pulse</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>I would like to think the date had been going well.</p><p>Tohka was softening towards the civilians. She ate what I suspect was <em>two</em> sumo wrestlers' weight in food. She was <em>adorable</em> when I told her about the love hotel. She looked <em>divine</em> as she looked at the horizon with the sunset shining on her.</p><p>Then she said the <em>worst</em> possible words she could have said in my presence.</p><p>"Maybe it would be better if I didn't exist," Tohka said.</p><p>Instantly, I was filled with anger, rage, and fury.</p><p>It took every ounce of willpower and self-control to restrain myself and not lash out.</p><p>The concept of suicide is anathema to me. I absolutely hate, loathe, <em>despise</em> the idea of <em>suicide</em>.</p><p>Just thinking about it makes me want to break something. Usually whatever made me think about it in the first place.</p><p>Harming Tohka was out of the question. She was my friend and crush, and ignorant of the landmine she just stepped on.</p><p>I swallowed the acidic burning in my heart and soul and bury it as far within myself as I can.</p><p>"<em>Never</em> say that in my presence," I said in a controlled tone.</p><p>Tohka faced me. Her expression was that of a terminal patient that had accepted her fate.</p><p>"You said it yourself. This is a beautiful and peaceful place. Every time I come here, I destroy part of this world. No wonder the mecha mecha squad wants me dead."</p><p>If Tohka knew of how much death and destruction I've caused and yet still kept moving forward, I'm certain she will never think that idiocy again.</p><p>"So what?" I said. "Because of something beyond your control, you're just going to lie down and die? You're going to surrender your smile, <em>your life</em>! - all because the world <em>fears</em> you?"</p><p>
  <em>{A solitary existence rejected by the world for wielding power beyond its understanding}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{A lone wolf crossing the devastated forest. The pack's sole survivor}</em>
</p><p>Tohka and I really are similar. We were both alone during our tragedies. The only change is that I've found a new pack, but she was still alone.</p><p>No more.</p><p>"It's best for everyone if I just disappear," Tohka said.</p><p>
  <em>Bullshit!</em>
</p><p>"<em>Says, who</em>?!" I demanded. "It's not the best for me, and it's <em>definitely</em> not the best for you. If you think I'm going to let you die just because the world wants you dead, then I'll tell you what I told the world all those years ago when it took <em>everything</em> from me."</p><p>Bitter memories rose to the surface - of a world ruled by blood, bones, and ash.</p><p>
  <em>{A blood-soaked individual walking on a field of corpses. In the war of survival and supremacy, he was the victor. He was… the only one left}</em>
</p><p>Tohka took step back as he gave his two-word answer, no doubt overwhelmed.</p><p>"If the world wants to kill you," I said, "then it's gonna have to go through me. And since it hasn't killed me yet, I'd say it won't be killing you any time soon."</p><p>The world I was referring to was my original world - that godless hellhole of pain and misery. Some of the other worlds I've visited have wanted my death as well but obviously, I didn't make it easy.</p><p>If something or someone wanted to murder me, they were going to <em>earn</em> that kill.</p><p>"Shido," Tohka said, stunned.</p><p>"Nothing happened today," I said. "No spacequakes, no AST, no <em>anything</em> to ruin our date."</p><p>I don't know why a spacequake didn't happen, but I'm not going to question it. I'd prefer if more of these scenarios happened - a secret rendezvous with a successful seduction and no AST trying to kill Spirits.</p><p>"So why?" I asked her. "Why would you deny yourself the opportunity to be happy? To be accepted?"</p><p>When Lord Marshall offered me the choice to start a new life in the Empire, I took it without hesitation.</p><p>I obtained everything that I previously lost: family, friends, a home.</p><p>Tohka deserve the chance to experience these things.</p><p>"Shido is the only who would accept me," Tohka said on the verge of tears. "No one else would accept a monster like me, that ruins something beautiful when she shows up from the other world."</p><p>Dear child, if you knew of the sins I've committed, you wouldn't be saying that right now. Honestly, you'd probably hate and fear me.</p><p>But if your coming and going was the problem…</p><p>"Then I guess you'll just have to stay here then," I said.</p><p>"Is that… even possible?" Tohka softly asked, as if the idea had never occurred to her. Probably because it hadn't.</p><p>"Even if I wanted to stay here," Tohka said, "there's a lot about this world I don't know about."</p><p>"I'll teach you what you don't know." My own knowledge and Ratatoskr's help should help bridge the gap in her intellect.</p><p>Wow, that sounded insulting.</p><p>"I'll need a place to sleep and food to eat," Tohka said, searching for a way to justify her self-destructiveness.</p><p>"I'll give you both," I said. My parents were part of Ratatoskr, so all I need to do is get on my hands and knees and beg for Tohka to be allowed to live at home.</p><p>Tohka bit her lip and lowered her head.</p><p>"Is it really okay, for me to live in this world?" Tohka asked.</p><p>"Yes," I said. "There is <em>nothing</em> <em>wrong</em> with wanting to live."</p><p>My original life was all <em>about</em> wanting to live and <em>staying</em> alive.</p><p>"Forget the AST, forget everyone else," I said. "All that matters is what <em>you</em> want. So tell me, what does the Princess Spirit want, what does <em>Tohka</em> want?"</p><p>"I… I want…" I could see her mind was in disarray. Hope was rooting itself into her heart, that it was possible to obtain her heart's desire.</p><p>Tears flowed down her face.</p><p>"<em>I want to live</em>!" Tohka declared as she sobbed. "I want, to live!"</p><p>I put my arms around Tohka.</p><p>"I want to live..." she said into my chest.</p><p>I held her in silence as she cried.</p><p>After a few minutes...</p><p>"I'm sorry," Tohka said with a sniffle.</p><p>"For what?" I asked. Why the heck was she apologizing?</p><p>"I got your clothes dirty," Tohka embarrassingly said.</p><p>I grinned in an attempt to hold back my laughter.</p><p>I felt Tohka slid her arms behind my head. I was mesmerized at having this beauty so close to me.</p><p>I don't know who closed the distance, but when we kissed, I couldn't care less.</p><p>My nerves exploded like fireworks. Her lips were soft and sweet. I felt a warm feeling inside me.</p><p>I was a bit surprised when I started feeling soft skin instead of cloth. Especially since I kept my hands on respectful places.</p><p>We broke the kiss.</p><p>"What's happening?!" Tohka shouted. For some reason, she was half naked. "Don't look!" She put her hand over my eyes.</p><p>"I can't see you anyway," I said in amusement, "with you hugging me like this."</p><p>"Shido, what's going on?!" Tohka asked.</p><p>"I don't know," I said, "but this feels familiar somehow."</p><p>"Ah," said a voice I was not expecting to hear, "this truly <em>is</em> the best-case scenario."</p><p>I felt my surroundings freeze. I turned my head, slowly as if surrounded by a viscous liquid.</p><p>There, not far off, was <em>something</em>.</p><p>I recognized that <em>something</em>.</p><p>Instinct took over. I raised my arm, calling forth power I no longer had.</p><p>So imagine my surprise when <em>power</em> answered my call. An orb of purple-black darkness formed on my palm. Once fully extended, the sphere shot forward and the area exploded.</p><p>
  <em>Boom!</em>
</p><p>Wind and dust filled the area. I crouched and covered Tohka.</p><p>Everything settled. There was a crater at the point of impact.</p><p>"Shido," Tohka dazedly called, "what happened?"</p><p>"As expected," said the voice. "You have issues with me because of Camael's host. Still, I'm impressed. You've <em>just</em> sealed Sandalphon and already you can use its power."</p><p>Tohka and I stood and faced what revealed itself as the Pixel Prick.</p><p>"Let's put some clothes on you, child." The thing snapped her fingers.</p><p>"Wha?!" Tohka shouted. I glanced at Tohka.</p><p>Particles of light formed around her. They became a fuchsia and black striped shirt with a blouse over it that was tied over her incredibly large bosom, pale blue-gray jean shorts that showed off her legs, and a pair of sandals.</p><p>She even felt a bounce of her head, recognizing it as the ribbon of her Astral Dress, or at least a replica of it.</p><p>I glared at Pixel Prick.</p><p>"What the hell do you want, you obscure enigmatic bastard?!" I demanded.</p><p>Upon saying that, I saw its mosaic covering shift into a clearer shape, taking on the form of what looked to be a girl around Tohka's age. The clear details I could make out were a lack of footwear, a dress, an arm she held out before pulling it back made it seem to vanish, and long hair with a strand between where I presumed her eyes were.</p><p>"I'm a woman," it said in a distorted, but clearly female voice. I finally saw her mouth as she spoke, revealing a faint smile.</p><p>Is that right? Fine by me. I hate all my enemies equally.</p><p>"What the hell do you want, you obscure enigmatic <em>bitch</em>?!" I said with a grin.</p><p>"My, my," she said. "A bit rude don't you think?"</p><p>"Considering you're responsible for my sister's and my childhood friend's trauma, I would say not rude <em>enough</em>."</p><p>"Hm?" she tilted her head. "I can understand about Camael's host, but who is this friend of which you speak?"</p><p>I gritted my teeth. My senses told me she was being honest in her ignorance of Origami's trauma. That gave me two possibilities at the moment - either she didn't do it, or she didn't consider it important enough to remember it.</p><p>"Five years ago," I said, "during the fire, Origami's parents were killed by a Spirit. You were the only Spirit there since Kotori only became a Spirit because of you. So tell me, why did you kill her parents and why did you turn my sister into a Spirit?"</p><p>"Ah, then I'm afraid you're mistaken," she said. "I didn't kill anyone that day. That being said, I <em>was</em> attacked by <em>that woman</em> not long after Camael's successful bonding, and her last attack was particularly devastating. The people you're asking about could have died when she fired it."</p><p>"Are you lying to me?" I asked.</p><p>My body was reacting to this woman, but it wasn't because of my presence. In the back of my mind, I heard an energetic humming and the crackling of flames.</p><p>Whatever this phenomenon was, it was placed inside Shido Itsuka <em>long before</em> I took over.</p><p>The woman laughed.</p><p>"I would never lie to you my boy," she said.</p><p>Once again, my senses detected honesty.</p><p>"Why did you turn Kotori into a Spirit?" I demanded.</p><p>"Because of Camael," she said.</p><p>My confusion must have been visible because the woman laughed.</p><p>"The Camael Sephira Crystal resonated strongly with the child. So I offered it to her, claiming it would make her stronger than the pathetic crying burden she was at the time."</p><p>I bared my teeth. The hum intensified. I felt energy flow into my right arm.</p><p>Then the hum quieted. The flow stopped and the gathered energy dispersed.</p><p>"The hell?!" I exclaimed.</p><p>I searched within myself. The hum was near silent and the fire had gone from bonfire to candle light.</p><p>These powers were useless at the moment. Even if I force their use, it would do more harm than good.</p><p>All power comes at a price. <em>Borrowed</em> power even more so.</p><p>"So you turned my sister into a Spirit because a crystal ball told you so?" I said, searching for answers and to buy time for a plan.</p><p>"The <em>Angel</em> inside the crystal told me to," she said. "It was no different for the other Spirits. Only my tenth and final Sephira Crystal currently lacks a capable host."</p><p>"Wait, hold on a minute," I said. "Are you telling me that <em>all</em> the Spirits used to be human?"</p><p>"Of course," she said with what I suspected was a smile. "Only one <em>pure</em> Spirit exists in this world, and she arrived here 30 years ago."</p><p>"Who <em>are</em> you?" I asked. I must be off my game if I'm asking that this late in the conversation.</p><p>She smiled, I was certain of it.</p><p>"Although I dislike this name since it came from <em>them</em>, you may call me Phantom."</p><p>"Phantom?" Well, it fits I suppose.</p><p>"Oh yes," Phantom said. "It <em>definitely</em> sounds better coming from you."</p><p>Was she flirting with me?</p><p>"Well then my boy," Phantom said. "I'll leave the Spirits in your loving care. I have to tend to my garden now, so this is where we part ways."</p><p>"Wait!" I yelled.</p><p>It was too late. Phantom was gone.</p><p>There was a rustle in the bushes up ahead and Origami fell out with an <em>oof</em>.</p><p>"Watch out Shido," Tohka said. "It's the mecha mecha squad."</p><p>I approached Origami as she dusted off. When I reached her, Origami clasped her hands at the front, lowered her eyes, and hunched her shoulders.</p><p>"Wha?!" Tohka exclaimed. Her surprise at seeing <em>this</em> Origami was obvious since she usually dealt with AST Origami.</p><p>From what I could tell of Origami's posture, she was feeling regretful and ashamed.</p><p>That Phantom chick had to be amazing in order to keep Origami grounded. As obedient as Origami was to my concealment order, there was no way in hell someone as loyal as her would have stayed hidden if I was in possible danger.</p><p>Not unless Origami was <em>forced</em> into inaction beyond her ability to counter.</p><p>There was no point or benefit in questioning her absence during the encounter.</p><p>"Look at me," I said.</p><p>Origami straightened her posture and locked eyes.</p><p>"You heard everything?" I asked. Origami nodded. "Your thoughts?"</p><p>"Can she be trusted?" Origami asked.</p><p>"For the moment," I confessed.</p><p>Origami was silent, then nodded. She directed her sight over my left shoulder. Tohka was coldly glaring with crossed arms.</p><p>Origami looked at her feet, then at me.</p><p>"I am… conflicted," she said.</p><p>"As you should be," I said. Good. That meant converting the <em>avenger</em> into a <em>protector</em> was not far off.</p><p>I smiled at Origami. She blushed a bit.</p><p>"You gave me your trust," I said. "Now I'm giving you mine. We'll be going to my house, and I'll explain as much as I can. Hopefully we'll be able to resolve this <em>massive</em> misunderstanding."</p><p>Origami stared.</p><p>"Only you," she said, "would call attempted murder a misunderstanding."</p><p>I chuckled at that. If she's judging her past actions that harshly, there's hope for a positive resolution yet.</p><p>"You'd be surprised," I said, "at the number of idiots that have tried to kill me because they didn't have their facts straight."</p><p>Origami slightly widened her eyes and I felt Tohka's curious gaze.</p><p>I extended my hand towards Origami. She hesitated for a moment, then reached out and grabbed hold.</p><p>I turned to Tohka. She looked displeased at my familiarity with Origami.</p><p>I held out my hand. Tohka grabbed it instantly and strongly. Origami tightened her grip.</p><p>Ending a date with a walk home between two hostile crushes.</p><p>The last time I experienced this was either in Butei High or the Walpurgis Academy.</p><p>Ah, good times, good times.</p>
<hr/><p>At a far distance, three girls observed Shido, Tohka, and Origami through binoculars.</p><p>They all wore blue bodysuits that exposed their collarbones, cleavage, stomachs and thighs. On their backs were wing-like machinery.</p><p>"So that's the boy that Nobunaga guy was talking about," said Leonora Sears, the girl with short black hair.</p><p>"Looks that way," said Cecile O'Brien, the ginger haired girl. "Still I'm surprised. The power to seal Spirits <em>and</em> use that power himself? If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it."</p><p>"Are we really going to ask him for help?" said Ashley Sinclair, the blonde girl in the group. "Even if he's not with the AST, <em>all</em> realizers come from DEM, which means Westcott will trace and find us."</p><p>"If what Nobunaga said was true," Lenora said, "then that Shido Itsuka kid is part of DEM's rival company, whoever they are. And he's also part of whatever group this Nobunaga belongs to."</p><p>"<em>That's even worse</em>!" Ashley shouted. "Are we really going to put our trust on <em>two</em> unknown groups with hidden agendas?!"</p><p>Leonora sighed.</p><p>"I don't like it either," she said. "But if we want Artemisia to recover from her coma, and to avenge Alice, we don't have much of a choice."</p><p>Cecile nodded. "Leonora is right. This is the best lead we've had so far since we left the SSS. It does look convenient and suspicious, but honestly, we don't have the right to complain if it means we can get our friend back."</p><p>Ashley sighed. "I know, Cecile. But after everything that's happened, I'm a bit on edge. Whoever these people are, I'll be on lookout for any funny business. We got burned by Westcott once already. I'm not going through that again with these people."</p><p>Leonora and Cecile nodded.</p><p>At once, the three girls activated their thrusters and took off, flying away from the area.</p>
<hr/><p>We reached my house without incident. I opened the door and we entered.</p><p>"I'm home," I said.</p><p>"Welcome home Shido," Kotori's voice said.</p><p>I led the way to the living room where I found Kotori and Reine sitting at the dining table.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd get approval so quickly," I said as I sat opposite to Kotori. Tohka sat to my right and Origami to my left.</p><p>"I didn't," Kotori said, shifting the lollipop in her mouth. "However, I got the feeling you would do this regardless of the Round Table's opinion, so I'm taking a leap of faith as your sister and as the commander. If you really intend to tell the girls everything, I'll support you."</p><p>I gave Kotori a grateful smile. Kotori got a bit pink while Tohka and Origami soured a bit.</p><p><em>Sigh</em>. This was why two girlfriends was my limit. Keeping <em>eleven</em> girlfriends happy was going to be a herculean feat.</p><p>For now, I'll focus on the three girlfriends currently in the room.</p><p>"Origami, Tohka," I said. "Meet my little sister Kotori Itsuka, and Reine Murasame, she's a family friend."</p><p>Tohka gave them a cautious gaze.</p><p>"My name's Tohka," she said. "Nice to meet you I guess."</p><p>"I am Origami Tobiichi," the super genius said. "It's an honor to finally meet my sister in law."</p><p>Kotori, Reine, and I were stunned by the statement while Tohka tilted her head in confusion.</p><p>"Well then," I said. "Kotori and Reine are part of a group called Ratatoskr. Their mission is to protect the Spirits."</p><p>"It is?" Tohka shouted. She glared. "Then why didn't they ever help me when I was attacked by the mecha mecha squad?!"</p><p>"Ordinarily," Origami said, "I would've asked why anyone would protect the Spirits." Tohka glared at Origami. "But given recent information, it's understandable."</p><p>"About that," Reine said. "The truth is that before tonight, Ratatoskr had no idea that Spirits were actually... or rather formerly human. It was believed that Kotori was a special case when she became a Spirit five years ago."</p><p>Reine took the bowl of sugar cubes and added them to her tea. She put in twenty.</p><p>Kotori took the candy out of her mouth.</p><p>"The reason we didn't help you Tohka," she said, "was because until a few days ago, we weren't ready to help you."</p><p>"The method on how to protect the Spirits was only agreed upon five years ago," Reine said. "When the sealed Flame Spirit Efreet was discovered, alongside a boy that had the power to absorb and seal a Spirit's power."</p><p>Origami had a blank look while Tohka had an aloof expression.</p><p>"For reasons unknown to Ratatoskr," Reine said, "Shin here has that power. With his sister's Efreet abilities already sealed inside him, the Round Table came to the conclusion of using him to seal the Spirits and have them live as humans."</p><p>"But why would Shido even have that power when he's a simple human?" Origami asked.</p><p>When I heard that, I had to force a neutral look. Otherwise I would be sporting a face splitting grin.</p><p><em>Shido Itsuka</em> might be a simple human - something I'm having doubts about considering what happened at the park - but I like to think of myself as being very complex.</p><p>As for my humanity… well, that's a matter of perspective.</p><p>"We don't know," Kotori said. "But since there has been no hazard to him sealing my powers, Shido will do the same with the other Spirits."</p><p>"Wait a minute," Tohka said. She gave me an accusing look. "Are you telling me that the only reason you approached me was to seal my powers?"</p><p>"Nope!" I said with a cheerful grin.</p><p>Tohka looked puzzled at my response.</p><p>"Excuse me," I said as I stood up.</p><p>I head to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Reine still had her sugar overdosed tea so I grabbed four cans of juice.</p><p>Heading back, I handed Kotori an apple juice while Tohka, Origami and I had orange juice without pulp.</p><p>I hate pulp. Pulp can jump off a cliff and die.</p><p>I opened the can and took a drink.</p><p>"Haa," I said. "That's good juice."</p><p>I focused on Tohka who looked on the verge of <em>eating</em> the can in order to get the juice.</p><p>"Tohka," I called out as I take her can. "I had no idea about Spirits, Ratatoskr or the AST before we met that day on the town."</p><p><em>Pssh. Clik-clak.</em> I opened the can and handed it to Tohka.</p><p>"Some time later," I said, "I learned Ratatoskr's and the AST's views on Spirits."</p><p>Kotori shifted her candy. Reine drank her tea silently. Origami stared at me.</p><p>"It was a lot of information to process," I said. "But if I was going to be involved in this stuff, I needed to see for myself what kind of person you really were."</p><p>"That's why you met me at the school?" Tohka asked. "And asked me out on a date?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"And your conclusion was?" she asked.</p><p>I grinned. "You're a nice and misunderstood girl that I really like."</p><p>Tohka blinked.</p><p>"Oh," she said with a slight blush. "I see." She lowered her eyes to the juice she had yet to drink.</p><p>"So," I said to Kotori and Reine, "What happens next?"</p><p>"Next," Kotori said, "we examine Tohka to see if the seal is working properly."</p><p>"What makes you think I'll go with you?!" Tohka said.</p><p>"It's okay Tohka," I said. "You can trust Kotori and Reine. The rest of the crew, well, that's up to you."</p><p>"Hm," Tohka grunted.</p><p>"Anyway," Kotori said. "It's late, so Tobiichi is going to stay at the guest bedroom tonight while Reine, Tohka, and I go to the Fraxinus for the examination."</p><p>It was a good thing I had yet to drink anything when Kotori said that. Otherwise I would've spat everything out and that would've been a waste of good juice.</p><p>From the corner of my eye, I saw a brightness in Origami's blank eyes, as if her prayers had just been answered.</p><p>Maybe there'll be a Dream Park scenario after all.</p><p>Tohka seemed ignorant of those types of activities, even if she did have a normal sense of embarrassment towards nudity. That's why I'll be taking our relationship slow as she learns about the world.</p><p>With Origami on the other hand, I don't <em>necessarily</em> have to hold back.</p><p>Still, I don't want her to feel pressured or obligated, so I think Origami in her underwear is good limit for the time being.</p><p><em>Stop!</em> I ordered myself. Don't imagine that picture. Don't smirk, chuckle, snicker, or giggle.</p><p>I must give <em>zero</em> indication to what my thoughts are.</p><p>There are four girls with me, three are superhuman and the other an authority figure. I <em>cannot</em> have them thinking I'm a pervert.</p><p>Maybe later, but <em>not</em> now!</p><p>Disproving the antisocial expectation people had of me caused suspicions in Kotori and Reine. I don't want to think what will happen if I suddenly get rid of the asexual expectation.</p><p>I mentally shuddered at the thought.</p>
<hr/><p>The full moon shined past midnight.</p><p>In the Itsuka household, all was quiet and peaceful.</p><p>The guest bedroom door silently opened as Origami ghosted into the hallway. Her borrowed pajamas and eager steps made no sound as she headed to her destination.</p><p>Shido Itsuka's bedroom.</p><p>Origami reached the door. In her mind however, it was less a door and more of an imposing gate.</p><p>Her heart performed a drum solo at the boldness of her actions.</p><p>This <em>was</em> her first time sneaking into the sleeping Shido's room so she could sleep alongside him on the bed after all.</p><p>Origami reached for the doorknob.</p><p>The door opened.</p><p>She wasn't responsible.</p><p>Origami stared impassively at the pajama clad Shido as he smiled mischievously from the doorway.</p><p>"What took you so long?" Shido teased.</p><p>Origami was infinitely grateful that her mask was nigh unbreakable even with Shido's new insightful glimpses putting it to the test.</p><p>"Wanted to make sure you were asleep," she said.</p><p><em>He's not mad!</em> her mind cheered. <em>He doesn't think I'm a creep!</em></p><p>"Hm," Shido said. "Come in."</p><p>It was a spacious room. The bed was next to the window. There was a desk with a mirror and an active laptop next to the bed. The closet was on her right side along with a bookcase with sparse books.</p><p>Origami felt that the view was better from her current angle as opposed to her usual reverse view of looking from the outside in.</p><p>Shido tapped a few keys on the laptop and the active programs hid from view.</p><p>All Origami managed to understand was <em>Venjix Protocol</em> and <em>God's Eye</em>.</p><p>Shido sat on the desk chair and gestured to the bed.</p><p>"You can sit on the bed," he said simply.</p><p>Origami robotically sank into the mattress.</p><p><em>Kyah!</em> her mind screamed. <em>I'm on Shido's bed! I'm on my </em>boyfriend's<em> bed!</em></p><p><em>Shido is my boyfriend</em>, she sang. <em>Shido is my boyfriend. Shido is-</em></p><p>"So what's on your mind?" Shido asked.</p><p>The screech of car braking sounded in her mind, followed by metal crashes resulting in a ten car pileup.</p><p><em>That</em> was an accurate description of Origami's mental faculties at the moment.</p><p>"Not much," she plainly said. "Just thinking about today."</p><p>That was true enough. Today's events <em>were</em> on her mind. At least until she learned she would spend the night and the events were drop kicked into the back of her mind by her desire to spend time with her boyfriend Shido.</p><p>Her mind giggled. <em>Shido's my boyfriend.</em></p><p>"What did you want to talk about?" Shido asked.</p><p>"When I confessed my feelings," Origami said, "I said that I would believe you even if you said something crazy."</p><p>"I'm guessing you're having second thoughts?" Shido asked.</p><p>Origami shook her head. "I saw and heard enough. I have no reason to doubt the information. However, that does leave me in a bind."</p><p>Shido's stared at her as he tried to gauge her. There was a thrill and a shiver at the base of her spine, seeing him trying to decipher her thoughts.</p><p>It was definitely an improvement to the gloomy gaze Shido used to have. The peaceful atmosphere she felt around Shido was still there, but now it was livelier than before.</p><p>It made her happy enough to nearly break her mask and smile.</p><p>Shido gave a heavy sigh.</p><p>"You're finding it hard to let go of your hatred and accept the Spirits even though they used to be human. Is that correct?"</p><p>…!</p><p><em>How did he-?</em> she thought. Even with the personal details of herself she had given him, she had not expected for Shido to be that accurate.</p><p>Origami slightly narrowed her eyes. It seemed there was more about her boyfriend she didn't know about besides his strange sealing abilities.</p><p>Shido smiled. The timing made it seem like he had read her mind. Her finger twitched at that thought.</p><p>"Since you and I are dating now," he said, "and I'll be dating Tohka along with any other Spirit I manage to seal, there will likely be problems in their interactions with you, an AST Wizard tasked with killing them."</p><p>"Tell me," he said. "Is there a comrade in which you can trust and present the possibility of Spirits being former humans?"</p><p>"You want me to try and convince the AST to be more lenient to the Spirits so you can befriend and seal them," Origami said.</p><p>"As expected of the super genius," Shido confirmed.</p><p>"Achieving the ideal scenario," he said, grinning, "of sealing all the Spirits without casualties is practically impossible. There will likely be Wizards that cannot be reasoned with, just like there might be Spirits who could be more hostile than Tohka. Still, that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to obtain that ideal scenario."</p><p>Origami looked to the side. Her sight fell on the encyclopedia case Shido uses to hide his secret magazines. Now that she thought about it, he hasn't touched those since the term started.</p><p>Her lip briefly twitched upwards as she contemplated that <em>she</em> was the reason for that.</p><p>Now then, regarding her teammates. Well, Origami had never been a social butterfly, having thrown herself into her vengeful quest to exterminate Spirits, so she actually needed a moment to determine any possibilities.</p><p>Her kouhai Private Mikie Takamine, and Maintenance Mechanic Mildred F. Fujimura were decent options. They were attached to Origami due to being similar in age when compared to the others.</p><p>Actually, there was a third possible comrade. First Lieutenant Ryouko Kusakabe, the Captain of the AST and her paternal aunt. She always looked out for her subordinates off and on the field as much as she could. Even her threat to remove Origami from the team if she misbehaved was rooted in concern for Origami's health and life, since she had adopted her after her parents' death.</p><p>"I have some people in mind," Origami said.</p><p>Shido nodded.</p><p>"Now then," he said as he approached the bed and cupped her face. His touch set her face aflame. Their breaths mixed as their lips drew closer.</p><p><em>Is this, my first kiss with Shido?</em> Origami thought. <em>Finally!</em></p><p>Shido placed his lips on hers and her nerves ignited. His gentle touch, his soft lips, his enveloping warmth. Her mind overheated and blood rushed in her veins.</p><p>Origami wanted this moment to last for eternity.</p><p>Unfortunately, her body demanded oxygen, so she was forced to break the kiss.</p><p>"Ah, ah," Origami breathed.</p><p>It was amidst the heavy breathing that she realized she was lying down on the bed with Shido on top of her.</p><p>"Aahh," Shido exhaled, then grinned. "If you show me that face, I may not be able to hold back."</p><p>Face? Did she break her mask because of the kiss? What kind of face was she making?</p><p>Well, if Shido liked the face…</p><p>Origami moved her fingers to unbutton her shirt, but a head shake from Shido stopped her.</p><p>"Ha, this is far enough for now," Shido said. The smile was gentle and seductive. "There's no rush."</p><p>Shido leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. It was a feathery touch, but it sent electric shocks all over her body.</p><p>Shido lied on the bed and she slowly wrapped her arms across his chest.</p><p>Shido snickered. He brought her closer. She could feel his breath on top of her head.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Origami Tobiichi," Shido said.</p><p>"Sweet dreams, Shido Itsuka," she said.</p><p>Origami didn't need to dream.</p><p>Not when her dreams were becoming reality.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>I stood in a park on a sunny day. Children were laughing and playing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's go," a young girl said, pulling me. "We're playing hide and seek."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The same girl, holding a ribbon wrapped box. She opened it, revealing a locket.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll never take it off," she said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl wrapped her arms around me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're the best, I love you," she said.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Nnn," I groaned as I stirred from my sleep.</p><p>Hm? I felt warm. Like <em>really</em> warm. Why was my pillow so soft? Also, was someone hugging me from behind?</p><p>Did I end up in Academy City after getting blown up in Racoon City?</p><p>Blinking away my drowsiness, I slowly lift my head to not wake up Ru-</p><p>...! My heart attempted to escape my rib cage.</p><p>White pajamas, purple hair spread out like a curtain, and an enchanting pair of sleeping faces.</p><p><em>Okay!</em> I did <em>not</em> go to bed with this goddess next to me. What the Hades was- Tammy? Tome? Tohka! What was <em>Tohka</em> doing in my bed?</p><p>Ugh, still tired. Need hot chocolate.</p><p>Actually, where is the girl I <em>did</em> I go to bed with?</p><p>I twisted my body a bit so I could look at the hugger. Blue pajamas, white hair that reached the shoulders, and a gently <em>smiling</em> face.</p><p>I felt my face heat up at seeing Origami's smile.</p><p>Breathe in. Breathe out.</p><p><em>Haa</em>. Now then, let's get out of here before someone causes a misunderstanding. It's too early for that headache.</p><p>I slowly crawled feet first toward the foot of the bed.</p><p>I get off the bed, thankfully without disturbing the girls.</p><p>Rounding the bed, I saw Tohka and Origami had re-positioned themselves and were giving their backs to each other, as if they instinctively knew of my absence and their sole presence to one another.</p><p>I shook my head at that. It seems they'll be sharing some friction towards each other for a while.</p><p>Where's my phone? I want a picture. Ah-ha. I grabbed my phone from my desk and took a photo of the sleeping girls.</p><p>I'm putting this picture under security. Who knows what Origami's fan club or the jealous boys will do if they see this?</p><p>Well, I have <em>some idea of what the boys might do.</em></p><p>I wonder if I can convince the school nurse that they had all fell down the stairs. At the same time.</p><p>Hm? There was a note on the side of the desk mirror.</p><p><em>"Shin, I took care of your laundry and restocked all of the detergents. Be sure to spend some time with the girls this weekend. Signed, Reine."</em> There was a drawing of her teddy bear's face next to her signature.</p><p>Well, at least I won't be using the uniform on a Saturday. That would just be weird.</p><p>I took a look at the sleeping girls again, from head to toe.</p><p>I gave myself a wry smile at the amount of self-control I'll need in order to take it slow with these girls.</p><p>Now then, first a bath to cool off, and then chocolate to warm up.</p><p>My tasks decided, I start my day.</p>
<hr/><p>Steps echoed on the hallway of an office building as a woman walked.</p><p>The woman wore a business suit. She had light Nordic blonde hair, purple eyes, pale skin, and a slender body.</p><p>Reaching a door, she knocked.</p><p>"Come in," said a male voice.</p><p>She opened the door and entered the office.</p><p>"Ah, Ellen. You've returned." The smiling man on the chair was Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott, founder and director of Deus Ex Machina Industries, the world's sole manufacturer and supplier of Realizer technology.</p><p>To Ellen Mira Mathers however, he was Ike, her friend and fellow magician.</p><p>"How did the mission against Sister go?" Ike asked. He was pale with ash blonde hair and wore an all-black business suit.</p><p>Ellen stayed silent.</p><p><em>Bzzt</em>, the room speakers sounded, followed by female laughter.</p><p>"Hahahaha."</p><p>Ellen grit her teeth at the sound. Despite having worked with that voice for thirty years she still felt disdain towards it. The consciousness that identified herself as Mavis was not natural, she did not belong in this world.</p><p>"Oh, you should have seen it," Mavis said. "The Sister Spirit completely sidestepped all of Ellen's capture attempts. The power of Omniscience is a terrifying thing."</p><p>"Maybe," Ellen spoke, "if you helped as you were supposed to, we'd have captured her already!"</p><p>"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Mavis' voice shouted. "I was coordinating fifty Bandersnatch units and twenty Wizards! Considering I'm stuck as an AI and my Realizers aren't viable for field use or human testing yet, I think I did a pretty good job considering the circumstances!"</p><p>Ike laughed. "Oh, it's good to see you two being friendly."</p><p>Ellen twitched her brow. Her, friendly with that thing? Preposterous!</p><p>"Tch," said Mavis. "It's too bad the Fountain of Hui or the Sands of Time can't be used yet. Ah - hey, boss, Adeptus 2 sent a report a few days ago that the Nightmare Spirit was executed near Karakura town. Her appearance rate seems to be taking her further into the Kanto region of Japan."</p><p>"Is that right?" Ike said. "How curious. Tell her to continue tracking Nightmare. We can't afford to lose the only Spirit we can actively track. Sister is the most elusive of all the Spirits so far, having actually being in this world all these years without exposing herself. It was fortunate we managed to track her in America. Such a shame it ended in failure."</p><p>Ellen clenched her fist. Failure was something she did not take well. She was Adeptus 1, the strongest Wizard in DEM and the world.</p><p>"Oh," Mavis said. "That reminds me."</p><p>"Yes?" Ike said, grinning.</p><p>Ellen never liked how easily he accepted the strange existence that was Mavis. Appearing out of nowhere thirty years ago in the wake of the Eurasia Sky Disaster, Mavis contacted Ike and Ellen and formed an alliance with them in order to grant both sides' wishes.</p><p>Even with all the help Mavis had done, Ellen's instinct prevented her from lowering her guard to the fake AI.</p><p>"I've managed to create a combat android," Mavis said, "based on a warrior under my friend's command. We can use him for field testing the Sindel Series. Since humans can't seem to be able to use them yet, this android will help determine whether our robots can handle them."</p><p>"Sound good to me," Ike said. "Send it to Tenguu City immediately. Princess and Hermit have been showing up there lately and it'll be the perfect opportunity to test how extraordinary these powers of yours are supposed to be."</p><p>Silence fell.</p><p>Ellen smirked at Ike's jab. Although Ike probably said it without express desire to insult the woman, Ellen didn't mind it.</p><p>The less she had to rely on that woman's ideas, the better.</p>
<hr/><p>Royal Introduction Arc End</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Third chapter is complete and the first arc is over!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you readers liked the date. It was somewhat based on the anime, but I like to think I did something new by showing it from Tohka's POV.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One thing I want to clear up, the repeated conversation at the end of the date was not an attempt at lengthening the chapter. Hearing/reading both sides of that talk was important.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And what's this? Three wizards had spied on the date, and they have business with Shido and beef with Westcott.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now, one question I would like to ask: what do you think of Origami's portrayal? I'm up to date with V17, so I think I'm doing well in writing her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We got a glimpse of the antagonists, and now we can expect a definite change for Yoshino's arc.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And looks like Nightmare is already en route to her arc! A bit impatient for someone with all the time in the world. (grins)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The name "Karakura town" is from Bleach manga/anime and was simply used because I needed a location name. (grins)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Any comments? questions? Leave a Review, and I'll answer what I can.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Can't give away spoilers this early after all. (laughs)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Signed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kingpariah</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 2 - Testing the Waters</p><p>Chapter 1 - At the Shore</p>
<hr/><p>"Time to bake cookies," Tohka exclaimed as she made a determined face.</p><p>At the moment, Tohka was in the Home Economics classroom of that Raizen school place she blew up some time ago, with the girls of her class - the same class as Shido and, <em>ugh</em>, Origami Tobiichi - and each was given a station and ingredients to perform the day's assignment.</p><p>Checking the list the teacher gave her, Tohka counted the ingredients.</p><p>"Flour, milk, eggs, dough, sugar." Tohka checked her station and everything was there. "Now, first I mix the eggs, the milk, and flour, right?"</p><p>Tohka picked up the box with a dozen eggs and emptied it into a big bowl. She put in two big scoops of flour, followed by a carton of milk. She then started mixing with a whisk. The egg shells made crunching sounds.</p><p>There was a tap on her left shoulder.</p><p>"Hm?" Tohka turned. Origami Tobiichi was on her own station next to Tohka's, but the white-haired devil gave no indication she was the tapper.</p><p>Tohka brushed it aside and started mixing again.</p><p>A tap on the right shoulder.</p><p>"Neh?" Tohka turned. She saw the three girls from Shido's phone photo, laughing and making a mess of their station. They didn't seem responsible for the tap either.</p><p>"Nnn." Tohka started irritably mixing the eggs.</p><p>Another tap. Tohka slammed down the bowl.</p><p>"Who's the one interrupting me?!" Tohka shouted when she turned around.</p><p>All the girls and the teacher looked at her in surprise. The only one not bothered by her outburst was Origami Tobiichi, who was discarding the contents of her own bowl.</p><p><em>Ha!</em> Tohka thought. <em>Miss Smarty Pants ain't so smart.</em></p><p>The sight lifted her spirits a bit. Tohka took her bowl and started mixing while humming. She didn't notice the lack of crunching noises.</p><p>"Okay, next up is the dough, I think," Tohka said as she grabbed the ball of dough. "Whoa, so squishy."</p><p>Her hands sank into the dough.</p><p>"Waahh!" Tohka shouted. "No! Don't eat my hands you squishy monster! I'm the one that gets to eat you, not the other way around!"</p><p>Tohka slammed the dough on the counter and pounded the dough with her fists.</p><p>"Yatogami-san," the teacher called out.</p><p>Tohka looked at the teacher and tilted her head. "Yes?"</p><p>"Um… Hm?" The teacher glanced to the side. Tohka wanted to see what got the teacher's attention but felt it might be rude to look away, so she kept her eyes on the teacher. "Oh." The teacher nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that while I understand your excitement, I need you to quiet down just a bit."</p><p>"Okay!" Tohka said with a smile.</p><p>Tohka turned back to her station, and question marks appeared above her head.</p><p>"Huh?" she said.</p><p>The mushy dough she had beaten up was flattened and stretched just like the picture in the instructions and looked nothing at all like the lumpy mess she had moments before.</p><p>"This school is weird," Tohka said as she picked up a star shaped cutter.</p><p>Having finished cutting the cookies into different shapes and placing them on the tray, Tohka placed the tray inside the oven and turned the knob.</p><p>Tohka nodded confidently. "Now I wait, and then I can show Shido."</p><p>Her nose twitched as a familiar smell reached her. The door slid open.</p><p>"Pardon the intrusion," said Shido's voice. "Kazama-sensei, I have some documents for you."</p><p>The teacher took the papers and thanked Shido.</p><p>"Shido!" Tohka called out as she rushed to him. The shout made some of the students looked their way, but she paid it no mind. None of the girls were a concern, except for Origami Tobiichi. That one needed watching.</p><p>"Oh, hey Tohka," Shido said, standing in the door frame. "Are you enjoying class?"</p><p>"It's great!" Tohka said. "We're making cookies. You'll try mine, right?" She smiled.</p><p>Shido made a big gulp and his neck looked slightly red. Tohka scrunched her brow. Was Shido getting that fever thing that sleepy doctor lady mentioned?</p><p>"...!" Tohka turned as she felt someone approach.</p><p>"Hey there Origami," Shido cheerfully said. "How are your cookies coming along?"</p><p>"The cookies are coming along perfectly," Origami said in that weird tone of hers.</p><p>Tohka forcibly unclenched her fist. She <em>had</em> promised Shido that she would try to get along with Origami Tobiichi, but countless incidents of being attacked by the girl was not something she could forgive and forget so easily no matter how much she wanted to.</p><p>To make things worse, the white-haired devil seemed to have an easier time obeying Shido as Origami Tobiichi had made no hostile or ill intent actions towards her in the past week.</p><p>It was infuriating!</p><p>"That's good to hear," Shido said.</p><p>"Itsuka-senpai!" a voice called from the corridor.</p><p>A small girl in Raizen uniform ran towards Shido. She had brown eyes and her brown hair was loose at the back and tied in small pigtails using yellow ribbons at the sides.</p><p>"Itsuka-senpai," the girl said, now in front of Shido. "Littner-sensei is expecting the exam papers. Why are you taking so long?! Yah, Origami-senpai!"</p><p>After apparently chastising Shido, the girl wrapped her arms around Origami Tobiichi's midsection.</p><p>Origami Tobiichi, without changing her expression at all, petted the girl's head.</p><p>"Hello Mikie," Origami Tobiichi said.</p><p>"Fua." The girl named Mikie simply smiled with her eyes closed.</p><p><em>Oh, come on!</em> Tohka complained. How was she supposed to stay mad at her unreasonably violent classmate if she behaved so friendly?! That wasn't fair at all!</p><p>Well, she supposed it did prove Shido's argument that they <em>might</em> be able get along. After all, she hasn't made any rude actions towards Origami Tobiichi either.</p><p>Tohka's hearing picked up the other girls' excited chatter.</p><p>"I didn't know Tobiichi-san had a kouhai admirer," said the blonde girl of the three friends.</p><p>"Not only that, she's acting all cute right now," said the redhead.</p><p>"Could it be because of Itsuka-kun and Yatogami-san?" asked the purple haired girl.</p><p><em>Beep</em>. Tohka noticed Shido had taken out his cell phone and had taken a picture of Origami Tobiichi and the small girl, Mikie.</p><p>Tohka felt a spark of anger. Not wanting to make too much a scene, she folded her arms under her gifted chest and gripped her arms.</p><p>"Wah!" Mikie cried. "Itsuka-senpai! Don't take photos so suddenly!"</p><p>"I couldn't help it," Shido said with a smile. "Both of you looked so cute I just <em>had</em> to take a picture."</p><p>Mikie turned as red as a tomato and her eyes went round. "Cute, me, senpai, called, Itsuka."</p><p>Origami Tobiichi simply imitated a statue.</p><p>Tohka grinded her teeth as she tried to disintegrate Origami Tobiichi with her glare.</p><p>Shido put away his phone. "Well, that's enough playing around. Let's go Okamine-chan, we have to get these papers to Littner-sensei."</p><p>"Ye-yes, Itsu-Itsuka-senpai," Mikie shakily said as she walked to Shido's side.</p><p>Shido stepped closer to Tohka. He put his right index to his lips, then placed it on her lips. Tohka widened her eyes, then felt her face burn up.</p><p>Shido moved towards Origami Tobiichi. He used his left index and repeated the action on Origami Tobiichi.</p><p>Tohka felt slight satisfaction that Shido did it with herself first, and Origami Tobiichi second.</p><p>"I'll see you girls later," Shido said as he left, Mikie trailing behind him with her head down.</p>
<hr/><p>I was walking home from school. Tohka and I were supposed to walk home together but the Gossip Trio of Ai, Mai, and Mii held her back for a chat.</p><p>I told Tohka that I would go ahead while she and the girls hung out.</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>Hmm?! I felt something hit my head. I looked up and saw black clouds. Looks like rain.</p><p>
  <em>Drizzle, drizzle.</em>
</p><p>I stayed still, looking up as the water fell. I closed my eyes as a sense of nostalgia washed over me.</p><p>
  <em>A rush of wind, heavy rain drenching my body. Me on all fours, gasping for breath, grinning like a madman. Free at last!</em>
</p><p>"Hey kid, you're gonna get sick if you stand around like that!" a female voice called out. The rain stopped hitting me a moment later.</p><p>While a bit annoyed at the interruption, the person only did it out of apparent concern, so I shouldn't be a jerk. A little respect goes a long way after all.</p><p>I wiped the water off my face and hair, and took a look at the Samaritan.</p><p>She was a fairly tall Caucasian with short boyish black hair. She had a black short sleeve shirt, jeans, and sneakers. I got the impression she had a lean athletic body under those clothes, like a track runner or a volleyball player.</p><p>"Thanks for the help, Onee-sama," I said with a small smile.</p><p>Onee-sama blinked at me.</p><p>"Oh," she said. "That's right, you can refer to other people like that sometimes."</p><p>I let out a chuckle. Onee-sama must be a recent arrival in Japan. Although the spacequakes did wonders for breaking down cultural barriers and bringing the world closer, there were still some aspects that were more recognized within their own nations.</p><p>"If you don't mind," I said, "could you accompany me to a nearby restaurant? I can wait out the rain in there."</p><p>"It's fine," she said. "Maybe next time you'll go somewhere dry instead of catching a cold."</p><p>I scratched my cheek in embarrassment as I led the way. "Maybe," I said. "My name's Shido Itsuka by the way."</p><p>"Leonora Sears," Onee-sama said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Sears-san. Sorry I had to bother you with keeping me dry."</p><p>Not I minded being wet, but I won't say that because Sears-san was simply being nice. There was also a tomboyish charm about her.</p><p>I gave myself a derisive smile. Remember, I told myself, your heart belongs or will belong to eleven girls. Adding a regular girl to a harem full of superhuman girls is <em>not</em> a wise decision.</p><p>Sears-san chuckled. "What a unique way to meet people huh Shido? Just stand in the rain until someone passes by with an umbrella. Oh, um, is it Shido or Itsuka? Also is it kun or san?"</p><p>I gave her a smile. I saw Danny's approaching.</p><p>"I'm okay with whatever, but I suppose Itsuka-san would be appropriate for now. Just in case some of the more traditional citizens hear us."</p><p>Sears-san nodded. "Got it, thanks. I've been here for about a month and I'm still getting used to how the names work."</p><p>"Be glad," I said, "that you can more or less get away with using other name conventions nowadays. If it were before the spacequakes you would come off as very rude and probably ignorant as well." I grinned. "Oh, here we are."</p><p>We reached Danny's and stood under the entrance where we were shielded from the rain.</p><p>Sears-san let out a soft laugh. "Good thing I ran into you then," she said. "I wouldn't want to create a misunderstanding." She looked up at the clouds. "You'll be okay here?"</p><p>I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you, and sorry for the bother."</p><p>Sears-san smiled. "It's not a bother. Pleasure meeting you, Itsuka-san."</p><p>"Likewise," I said as she left.</p><p>I kept my eyes on Sears-san as she disappeared further down the street. Once she was gone, I looked up at the rain. A fierce grin formed on my face.</p><p>"Just like old times," I said as I dashed home.</p><p>It was only a few minutes thanks to my recent training, but even so I was drenched in sweat and rainwater. I looked up at my new home.</p><p>The organization named after the tank-sized squirrel from Norse mythology had remodeled my parents' house and turned it into a mansion with the appearance of an apartment building. They used not only the space of the house but also the empty lot next to it, so the place was <em>very</em> big.</p><p>I entered the house, and heard the television in the living room. Kotori seems to be home. Although the interior was more or less the same as my house used to be, it was far more spacious. I decided to shower and not make a bigger wet mess than I already would.</p><p>The reason for the remodeling was to provide Spirits with a place to live. Since I am and will be their boyfriend, it was decided to have them near me. Another reason was the structure of the seal. The way it worked was that it created a path between me and the Spirit, and the reiryoku would flow using this path, making the girls near human and undetectable by the scanners.</p><p>Even so, the seal was not perfect. The seal was dependent on the girls' emotions apparently, and it was possible for their powers to flow back to them if their emotions went wild. The best way to keep them stable was to have them near me so I could calm them down.</p><p>At least that's how its planned so far, and of course that's assuming I'm not the cause of the flare in the first place.</p><p>I sighed as I entered the bathroom which was now a similar size to a public bath. Honestly, the challenge level feels like when I fought an Ancestor for the first time inside the Crypt. That was the first time I came close to actually dying.</p><p>No! I shook my head to avoid that memory from surfacing.</p><p>"Haa," I sighed as I sat on the stool. I washed the body that was slowly turning athletic-looking. <em>Hihihi</em>. While I couldn't do much about my lean physique, at least now I could go shirtless and feel proud. <em>Heh</em>.</p><p>I sank into the bathwater that I had all to myself.</p><p>"Haaa." The sigh was a lot more content this time. I closed my eyes, and relaxed.</p><p>
  <em>Fwoosh. Huumm. drip-drip. Tick-tock. Shing.</em>
</p><p>My eyes snapped open. The hell was that? Wait, did I fall asleep? Seriously? Wow, that's some bath.</p><p>I got out of the water and dried myself. I was cleaning my face when I heard a <em>clack</em> come from the entrance.</p>
<hr/><p>Tohka gloomily walked down the street, safe from the rain under her umbrella.</p><p>It wasn't the rain that made her sad, but rather the fact she was by herself. Shido's sister said that walking home from school was a very important thing that friends and couples do. Especially when under an umbrella since they need to be close together to keep dry.</p><p>She could have gone with the three friends she had made but they lived in a different direction from her. Then there was the fact she had been told that for the time being none of the students could know that she and Shido were living together in the same house.</p><p>A shy smile formed on her face at that fact. Shido had kept his promise. He gave her a name, a home, and she was now learning more about the world and making friends too!</p><p>Her cheeks warmed up as she recalled the kiss they shared on their date, followed by recalling his warmth as she slept next to him at the insistence of Shido's sister. Well, it wasn't like she had minded the idea even if it did make her face feel like it was on fire and her heart was trying to escape her rib cage.</p><p><em>It would've been better if </em>that one <em>wasn't there</em>, Tohka thought. Only the fact that Shido would be sad and probably hate her did she stay her hand from strangling the white-haired devil of Origami Tobiichi in her sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Splash, splash.</em>
</p><p><em>Huh?</em> Tohka turned in the direction of the noise. There, not far from her position, in an open ground, a girl was jumping around on the water puddles.</p><p>A cute green mantle, a raised hoodie with rabbit ears, and an amused rabbit covering her left hand.</p><p>"Wha?" Tohka said unknowingly. Her body was frozen, her sight fixed on this strange girl cheerily splashing around in the middle of the rain.</p><p>Why? Why was she interested in this random girl? True, her clothes were very unusual but that alone wasn't the reason.</p><p>No. The sensation was something more than that, a strange sense of… familiarity. Familiar how though? It definitely wasn't from her time being hunted by the mecha mecha squad. From before that? Could she have met this girl before her time as a Spirit?</p><p>Suddenly, the girl slipped and fell forward, hitting the ground hard. The rabbit flew a little further away.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay?" Tohka called out when the girl didn't move.</p><p>"Hey! are you okay?!" Tohka called again as she turned the girl over in her arms. The rain was hitting her now, but she didn't care about that.</p><p>Tohka saw the girl's face for the first time. She was younger than herself, maybe the same age as Shido's sister. Her hair was as blue as the sea. The girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing their sapphire colored irises.</p><p>"Oh hey," Tohka said with a smile. "You're not hurt, are you?"</p><p>The girl trembled and hopped away from Tohka.</p><p>"Muu." Tohka felt strangely hurt. She wasn't scary anymore so there was no reason for the girl to be afraid. Adonai Melek and Sandalphon were sealed by Shido after all, and her human appearance wasn't scary. Was it?</p><p>Tohka shook her head to dispel those thoughts. They weren't important right now. Making sure the girl was okay was what mattered.</p><p>"Hey," Tohka said as she took a step.</p><p>"Don't, come closer, please," the girl said.</p><p>"Eh?" Tohka said.</p><p>"Don't, hurt me." the girl said.</p><p>Those words squeezed Tohka's heart. Did she looked like someone that would hurt people? That's just silly! It's not like she was the mecha mecha squad after all. Those people would hurt the girl even though they could act like regular people.</p><p>Tohka was sure Origami Tobiichi was waiting for an opportunity to strike. Joke was on her though, Tohka had a watchful eye on that weird and violent girl.</p><p>"Hm?" It was then that Tohka noticed the rabbit that was on the ground.</p><p><em>Strange</em>, she thought. <em>Why didn't it hop to its owner?</em></p><p>Thinking that the rabbit could be hurt, she picked it up gently. That's when she realized it wasn't a real rabbit.</p><p>Well, real or not, it belongs to the girl.</p><p>"Um, is this yours?" Tohka said, presenting the fake rabbit.</p><p>"...!" The girl took a step forward, then retreated. It looked like she didn't want to get closer.</p><p>Tohka forced a smile and extended her hand so the distance would be different.</p><p>The girl approached slowly, then finally took the rabbit and put it in her left hand.</p><p>"Whoa!" the rabbit said in a high-pitched voice. "Thanks a lot sis, you're a lifesaver."</p><p><em>The rabbit can talk?!</em> Tohka shouted in her head.</p><p>The rabbit barge in between Tohka and the girl. "Oh wow! You're really pretty onee-chan. Pretty, pretty!"</p><p>"Oh! Um." Tohka blushed. No one other Shido had told her she was pretty.</p><p>"Thanks for the help, see ya onee-chan!" With those words, the girl turned around and ran off.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" Tohka shouted to no avail. "Muu."</p><p><em>What a strange girl</em>, Tohka thought.</p><p><em>Brr.</em> she shivered.</p><p>"Oh man I forgot it's raining!" she shouted. She picked up the umbrella, but it didn't fix her already drenched clothes. "Aww, my clothes are ruined now. Haa, nothing I can do about it."</p><p>She headed home in a deeper gloom than before.</p><p>It didn't take her long to reach Shido's new house. She was <em>still</em> surprised at how they could have changed it so quickly. She entered with the key she had been given and had made sure to keep safe.</p><p>She heard noise from the living room. She figured Shido and his sister were probably watching television.</p><p>Not wanting to dirty the floor too much, Tohka hurried to the bath. She was told there was some at-home clothes for her in the change room.</p><p>Tohka opened the door.</p><p>And froze.</p><p>Inside the bathroom was a very familiar boy. And she could see the entirety of his exposed body which she could tell held speed and power.</p><p>"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shido?!" Tohka shouted, her face burning up.</p><p>"Eh?" Shido lowered the towel from his face.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Tohka shouted and slammed the door closed.</p><p><em>Creak!</em> complained the door as it fell into the bathroom. Tohka trembled while Shido stood there with a red face and covered waist.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" Tohka shouted as she rushed to her room.</p><p>
  <em>Slam!</em>
</p><p>Tohka leaned against her door. "That was so embarrassing!"</p>
<hr/><p>Origami in her military uniform walked the corridor of the Japan Ground Self Defense Force, greeting her AST comrades with a nod whenever she passed them by.</p><p>Right now, she saw heading towards the Captain's office to bring up the hypothetical scenario about the Spirits not being an active threat.</p><p>There was no way she going to tell her aunt that Spirits might have been humans once, or that she discovered that information by spying on her boyfriend's date with Princess, now known as Tohka Yatogami.</p><p><em>Is this a good idea?</em> Her mind asked. <em>If you convince yourself that Spirits aren't evil, then you'll </em>never <em>avenge your parents.</em></p><p>Origami shook her head. That was incorrect. She <em>will</em> avenge her parents, by finding and killing the Spirit responsible. <em>Only</em> the Spirit responsible.</p><p>The point of killing the Spirits was to ensure that no one else went through what she had. If sealing the Spirits turned them harmless, then that was fine with her.</p><p>Though she also preferred that she didn't have to share her boyfriend. At least not without being recognized as the lead girlfriend. Tohka Yatogami may have been the first to kiss Shido, but Origami was the one that kick-started Shido's hormones.</p><p>Her mind snickered. <em>Maybe we should prove ourselves the lead girl by </em>taking <em>the lead. What to do, what to do?</em></p><p>While that part of her mentality focused on seducing Shido, Origami reached the Captain's office. She knocked twice.</p><p>"Come in," her captain said.</p><p>Origami entered the office. Captain Kusakabe was at her desk, reading some papers. She walked up to the desk. There were seats available, but she didn't want to sit until given permission.</p><p>"Haa," Kusakabe sighed as she placed the papers on the desk.</p><p>"Bad news?" Origami asked.</p><p>"Possibly," Kusakabe said. "That was a report from the American military. Apparently, they found a hideout of the Golden Dawn that was recently abandoned."</p><p>"I thought that terrorist group was dealt with two years ago in Britain," Origami said.</p><p>"So did everyone else," Kusakabe said, "but apparently some of them survived and simply went underground. We've been ordered to be vigilant, since these people have Wizards in their ranks. Anyway, in order to bolster our team, the higher ups are transferring an ace Wizard that's operating nearby on an assignment."</p><p>"Wouldn't that disrupt their mission?" Origami asked.</p><p>"No idea." Kusakabe shrugged. "Whoever that person is, or what their mission, they didn't see fit to tell me. But enough about that. It's rare for you to seek me out. What can I help you with?"</p><p>She had good reason to make such a claim. Ever since she had adopted Origami, their relationship hadn't become anything like a mother and her daughter.</p><p>Origami had been too focused on her parents' death, and eventually... she found out Origami saw what she was positive had been a Spirit, leading her to suggest joining the AST in hopes she'd eventually find the one responsible and quell her anger by finding the one responsible and ending their threat.</p><p>Ryouko had sacrificed a lot to raise her niece, possibly even the chance to settle down with a man, but she was content with being Origami's mother once she saw her as one.</p><p>"Captain Kusakabe," Origami started.</p><p>"Hold it," Kusakabe said, holding up a hand. "First, take a seat." Origami sat. "Second, I told you already that you can call me Ryouko when it's just us."</p><p>Origami was aware of that of course. However, since the braver part of herself was currently glomping Shido in her subconscious, she couldn't help behaving this way. Fortunately, Captain Ku-, Ryouko didn't mind her behavior.</p><p>"Ryouko," Origami said. "What would you say if I told you that Spirits might not be the evil menace that we've thought they were?"</p><p>Captain Ryouko lifted her eyebrows.</p><p>"I would say, <em>what brought up this idea?</em>" she said.</p><p>Origami didn't speak immediately.</p><p>"A few days ago," Origami started, "a student transferred into my class. I discovered that before she joined my school, she used to be bullied by a group of girls. The girl always shouted at the girls to stop bullying her - she even fought back a few times, but it didn't change anything. The girls still bullied her whenever they ran into the girl."</p><p>"You're thinking of Princess as the transfer student," Ryouko said, "and the AST as the bullies."</p><p>"It's a not quite the same, I know," Origami said. "After all, the transfer student can't cause spacequakes or level buildings with a swing of her sword," <em>anymore</em>, she thought, "but the few times Princess expressed herself, her words were similar to the student's."</p><p>Ryouko was quiet for a minute or two.</p><p>"If you're suggesting we don't deploy when a spacequake happens, you know I can't do that," she said.</p><p>Origami nodded. Just as she follows Ryouko's orders, Ryouko follows the orders of higher ranks.</p><p>"My suggestion," Origami said, "was going to be that we try to interact with the Spirit in question. If she can be reasoned with, then perhaps an understanding or compromise can be reached."</p><p><em>Bleh</em>, her mind retched as if protesting. Okay, Origami <em>knew</em> that she was stubborn and determined, but to continue an argument against herself that she had already won seemed a bit excessive.</p><p>But considering she was already <em>holding herself back</em> from snapping Tohka Yatogami's neck, having <em>another</em> Spirit vying for Shido's attention this early would be too much for her tolerance.</p><p>"If the Spirit proves hostile," she continued. "we take her down like we would've done anyway."</p><p>Ryouko seemed to consider the proposal. She leaned forward and locked eyes with Origami.</p><p>"The parallels alone," Ryouko said, "shouldn't be reason enough for you to bring this up with me. Especially since it's my understanding you want to want to take revenge for your parents who died in the Efreet-caused fire five years ago."</p><p>Origami kept silent. How to best explain the revelations from Phantom without implicating Shido? Ah, this is the same argument she had with her herself. Perfect!</p><p>"I <em>am</em> going to avenge my parents," Origami said. "But only by killing the Spirit responsible. If the other Spirits prove themselves a threat, I'll kill them too, so that no one suffers from the spacequakes anymore."</p><p>"But," Origami continued, "if the spacequakes can be dealt with peacefully, shouldn't we give it a try at least?"</p><p>As Ryouko seemed to absorb her words, Origami felt her hatred speak up.</p><p><em>Just so you know,</em> her mind said, <em>if Ryouko says no to our proposal and to kill the Spirits anyway, I </em>will<em> carry out that order.</em></p><p>Ryouko simply stared, knowing any higher up would have sighed after hearing this.</p><p>Yet at the same time? She hadn't seen Origami ever consider anything but revenge, so whatever the reason for this change was like a light of hope to her living a normal life.</p><p>It was a risk that might cost her job, but she became a Captain for the AST to limit the DEM's influence in the city.</p><p>"I can't guarantee leniency on our next deployment," she said, "But if possible, I'll try and give you a shot at talking to the Spirit. Remember, protecting the civilians is our highest priority."</p><p>"Thank you Ryouko," Origami said.</p><p>Ryouko smiled. "Dismissed, Origami."</p><p>Origami stood up, bowed, and left the office.</p>
<hr/><p>I knocked on Tohka's door.</p><p>"Dinner's ready," I said.</p><p>"In a minute," Tohka timidly said.</p><p>I let out a breath as I head back downstairs. Even after I told her that I wasn't mad about the bathroom thing, she was still holed up in her room. Well, she'll definitely come out now - it's dinner time!</p><p>Entering the larger than before dining room/kitchen/living room, I spotted Kotori still on the couch with Reine who was fiddling with a tablet, next to her.</p><p>"Honestly, Shido," Kotori spoke with a grin, "I still can't believe you didn't lock the bathroom door. You can't let the girls get upset remember?"</p><p>I ruffled her head. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." I turned towards the kitchen. "And don't worry. You'll get your chance to walk in on me eventually."</p><p>"Wh-wh-what are you saying?!" Kotori shouted at my back. I could easily imagine her red face and angry glare. "I don't want to see your na-nak-naked body!"</p><p>"You don't?" I said as I put the food on the table. "Huh. And after all that effort I put into my workouts."</p><p>"Sh-sh-shut up! Idiot!" Kotori shouted.</p><p>I turned around so she wouldn't notice my grin. I had to get the rest of the food anyway.</p><p>"Hey everyone," Tohka said as she entered the room. I looked at her who seemed a bit low-key. She avoided my gaze.</p><p>I got the rest of the food and placed it on the table. Then I put my hand on Tohka's shoulder just as she was about to pull out a chair.</p><p>"W-what is it?" she shakily asked.</p><p>I looked at her with half lidded eyes. I sighed.</p><p>"Moping around doesn't you suit you Tohka," I said.</p><p>"Eh?!" she said.</p><p>"If you're going to mope around even after I forgave you, then I'm going to mope around too until you stop. I have years of moping experience, so I'm certain I'll last longer than you."</p><p>Of course the experience in question comes from Shido, not me. I've <em>never</em> moped as far I can remember. Not even my repressed memories had moping. I was ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure about this fact.</p><p>"But Shido, I ah…" she said. She then shouted, "It was just so embarrassing!"</p><p>I gave Tohka a peck on the cheek. Her eyes turned into dots as she brightly blushed and waved her arms around.</p><p>"D-don't go kissing me out of nowhere!" she shouted.</p><p>I smiled lightly. "There we go. You're livelier now."</p><p>Still steaming, Tohka sat down. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Dummy."</p><p><em>Ding-dong</em> rang the doorbell.</p><p>"Rrr." Tohka's mood soured instantly. Can't blame her considering who the guest is.</p><p>I opened the door and saw Origami in a cute outfit.</p><p>"Come in," I said.</p><p>"Pardon my intrusion," she said as she entered and removed her shoes.</p><p>Everyone was now at the table. Me on one end with Tohka on my right and Origami on my left. Kotori was next to Tohka and Reine was next to Origami.</p><p>"Itadakimasu," everyone said.</p><p>Everyone took their first bites.</p><p>"Mmm. This is amazing!" Tohka said with stars in her eyes.</p><p>"Delicious," Origami plainly said. There was a sense of contentment from her.</p><p>"Onii-chan is the best cook!" Kotori said with a hand on her cheek.</p><p>"Tasty," Reine said in her sleepy tone.</p><p>I smiled, seeing everyone together and happy.</p><p>Still, as the sounds of utensils and enjoyment filled the air, in the back of my mind, a <em>drip-drip</em> sound like raindrops could be heard.</p><p>It felt similar to the <em>hum</em> of Tohka's power and the <em>fwoosh</em> of Kotori's power. Was it a sign that another Spirit was on her way? Well, nothing I can do about it right now. I can only keep an eye out.</p><p>For now, I'll enjoy these moments of everyone together.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Here we are, the first chapter of Yoshino's arc.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Big thanks to everyone interested in this story. Let me know what you think, and I'll see you next chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Signed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kingpariah</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 2 - Testing the Waters</p><p>Chapter 2 - Making a Splash</p><hr/><p>The morning was calm and sunny as Tohka, Origami and I headed to school.</p><p>Turning the corner, we saw a yawning Tonomachi slightly ahead.</p><p>"Hey Tonomachi," I called out.</p><p>Tonomachi turned, and frowned when he saw me flanked by the girls. "Well that's not fair at all."</p><p>"Morning Tonomachi," I greeted with a grin.</p><p>"Good morning Tonomachi-kun!" Tohka energetically greeted.</p><p>Origami gave a slight nod.</p><p>"Good morning Tohka. Tobiichi. <em>Itsuka</em>," he said my name with annoyance. "Seeing this makes me want to use my best friend privileges to punch your face," he said with a grin.</p><p>The four of us continued the walk to school with Tonomachi now between me and Tohka.</p><p>I snorted. "You shouldn't waste it on something as petty as me walking with two <em>beautiful</em> girls."</p><p>Tohka and Origami blushed a bit. Tonomachi put me in a headlock and raised a fist.</p><p>"Oh?" he said. "So you're telling me there's a <em>more</em> outrageous reason for me to punch you?"</p><p>"Who knows?" I said with a grin as I moved out of his grip.</p><p>"So Itsuka," he said. "Any tips on how I can get girls?"</p><p>"I think you should focus on <em>a</em> girl instead of girls."</p><p>"I don't want to hear that from a playboy like you," he said in contempt.</p><p>We reached the school and started changing shoes.</p><p>"Trust me man," I said, patting his back as the group entered the corridor. "Having more than one girlfriend is <em>not</em> easy. While the theory may <em>sound</em> pleasing, the practice is a <em>lot</em> of work. So, what you need to do first is set your eyes on a girl you'd like to date - remember, it's not just about <em>chasing</em> and <em>getting</em> the girl, it's also about <em>keeping her</em>. Once you got that girl in mind, I'll see what I can do to help."</p><p>"Deal," Tonomachi said.</p><p>The group was me and Tonomachi in front while Tohka and Origami were at the back. There was no friendly talk behind me, but at least there wasn't hostile talk either. I noticed some students glancing in our way. Probably wondering how regular guys like us managed to hang out with the beauties behind us.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Tonomachi said, ruffling through his bag. He pulled out a magazine. "Which do you prefer: miko, nurse, or maid?"</p><p>"Eh?!" I said stupidly.</p><p>"Nh?" Tohka had question marks over her head.</p><p>"..." Origami stared at me, waiting for my answer.</p><p>"Why the interest?" I asked.</p><p>"Well the gravure costume for the next issue will be based on the readers voting poll, so I'm asking everyone of importance," Tonomachi said.</p><p>I nodded in understanding. I imagined Kotori, Origami, and Tohka in those outfits. For some reason, Reine was there too.</p><p>White ribbon Kotori looked absolutely <em>adorable</em> in her miko clothes. Origami had a beauty that made her hard to approach. Tohka's innocent smile in that outfit lit up the world like a ray of sunshine. Reine's figure made her look like a priestess of Aphrodite.</p><p>In the nurse outfits, black ribbon Kotori was grinning evilly with a syringe - which I found scary and attractive. Origami looked aloof as a nurse but still very much attractive. For Tohka, well, while she looked <em>amazing</em> as a nurse, I <em>did not</em> want her anywhere near me with anything sharp. Reine took the cake not only in appearance, but also because she looked like she had experience saving a lot of lives - she's a super nurse!</p><p>Finally, the maid outfit. This time, I imagined Kotori with both ribbons. White ribbon Kotori was <em>so cute</em>, I wanted to be <em>her</em> servant. Black ribbon Kotori would kill me for thinking this, but I <em>loved</em> seeing her defiant stare in those clothes. Origami had an air of subservience that made me feel like a king. Tohka looked very cute and slightly clueless as a maid. Reine looked like a head maid that wouldn't bat an eye at her master's outrageous orders.</p><p>"Wow!" I said. We had reached our classroom, it was only half-full. The Gossip Trio was in their usual corner. Ai, the leader of the group, was standing and leaning forward on Mai's desk.</p><p>Don't stick out your butt like that, Yamabuki-san, it's unladylike.</p><p>"So what's your answer?" Tonomachi asked.</p><p>"Wa - answer to what?" I asked.</p><p>"Which outfit: miko, nurse or maid, do you choose for the cover?" Tonomachi said, grinding his teeth a bit. Did he see me looking at Ai? Well, he's probably angry that I'm looking at other girls when I have Tohka and Origami. Or is he crushing on Ai?</p><p>I grinned. "All three."</p><p>Tonomachi frowned a bit. Tohka tilted her head. Origami seemed displeased with my choice.</p><p>"That's a bit of a cop-out Itsuka," Tonomachi said.</p><p>I shrugged and grinned as I sat on my seat. "What can I say, all my girls looked amazing in each outfit. How could I choose just one?"</p><p>"<em>All</em> your girls?" Tonomachi asked with narrowed eyes as he leaned forward, hands on my desk. "It's to my understanding you're only dating Tohka and Tobiichi. And there's no rumors of you chasing another girl." His eyes flicked to Ai then back to me.</p><p>I scratched my cheek as I felt the piercing stares of Tohka and Origami.</p><p>"There's rumors about me?" I asked, trying to lessen the tension.</p><p>Tonomachi gave me an evil grin. I imagined my stamp of approval in the air next to him. "Why wouldn't there be rumors of the bastard that's dating his childhood friend who's also the school's super genius idol? Especially when that bastard is <em>also</em> dating the eye-catching transfer student he apparently met <em>before</em> she even got into the school?"</p><p>I gave a nervous laugh. Well, can't argue with that logic. Tonomachi, Tohka, and Origami kept their stares. I sighed.</p><p>"I um, I added Murasame-sensei to my fantasy," I said. There's no way in hell I'm mentioning Kotori. Better to have rumors of being attracted to a teacher than to my sister, adoption be damned! I don't have the social school support to survive <em>those</em> kinds of rumors.</p><p>Tonomachi grinned while Tohka fumed and Origami subtly sulked. Apparently, the girls don't like me having Reine on my mind. Honestly, even <em>I</em> don't know why she's often on my mind.</p><p>"Which outfit did Sensei look the best in?" Tonomachi asked.</p><p>"The nurse outfit," I said.</p><p>"Yes!" he exclaimed with a fist pump. I guess he's in the nurse faction.</p><p>"Shido! Shido!" Tohka exclaimed. "Did I look good as a nurse?!"</p><p>I noticed a few guys perked their ears, so I sent them a glare that had them turn away trembling.</p><p>"Well, yes," I said to Tohka, who seemed to have noticed the breeze of violence I sent out but didn't realized it was me. "But you look better as a miko."</p><p>"Really?! I want to try!" Tohka smiled.</p><p><em>Babump! Babump!</em> Tohka is way too cute for her own good. I want to hug her right now.</p><p>My left hand got intertwined by Origami. I smiled at her.</p><p>"You looked best in the maid outfit," I told her. She gave a shallow nod and her cheeks were dusted pink.</p><p>"Tonomachi," I called out.</p><p>Tonomachi jumped and looked like a cornered rat. "Ye-yeah?"</p><p>"I'm not going to blame you for using your imagination," I said. Tonomachi scratched his cheek and laughed nervously. "But I would appreciate that you remember your boundaries."</p><p>Tonomachi held up his palms. "Hey, come on man. I wouldn't disrespect you or the girls like that."</p><p>You'd better not, I thought. Not if you want children.</p><p>The bell rang. Time for class.</p><hr/><p>When lunchtime came around, Tohka and Origami joined their desk with mine as they usually did.</p><p>Neither of them looked at the other.</p><p>Baby steps, I told myself. Baby steps. At least they weren't getting physical.</p><p>Though if they got into a different kind of physical- I paused for a moment, looking at the bento on my desk as I process that thought. I sighed mentally.</p><p>I blame Tonomachi, I really do.</p><p>Tohka, Origami and I opened our bento lids, and Origami slightly narrowed her eyes at Tohka and I's matching lunches.</p><p>As Tohka had been on the Fraxinus the last few days undergoing examinations, her lunches were different from mine.</p><p>Now, it was obvious to Origami that Tohka had finally moved into my home. This will no doubt cause friction. Fortunately, I came prepared.</p><p>Tohka was already enjoying her food as I dug into my bento bag and took out the box I forgot to take out when I got… <em>distracted</em> just now.</p><p>"Here you go, Origami," I said, holding out the box.</p><p>I saw surprise and anticipation flash in her eyes before neutrality took over. She took the box with reverence, as if receiving a gift from god.</p><p>Good lord, what the hell did young Shido do to this girl?</p><p>Origami opened the box and savored the aroma. I did a quick glance. The few girls still in class were all blushing, the boys were gritting their teeth, and Tonomachi was taking notes.</p><p>When Origami was about to grab a bite, the spacequake alarm sounded. I swear I heard her whine.</p><p>Showtime!</p><p>I grabbed Origami as she stood up and I stared her down. <em>Remember your promise.</em></p><p>She nodded slightly. <em>I'll do what I can.</em></p><p>I smiled lightly, and let her go. She rushed to find an exit.</p><p>"Come on Tohka," I said.</p><p>"Neh? Yeah okay," she said, not entirely aware of the situation.</p><p>We met up with Reine, and snuck out. In no time, we were in the Fraxinus command center.</p><p>When Kotori saw Tohka, she shot me a look that asked, <em>why did you bring her here?</em></p><p>I stared back with, <em>she deserves to know what she's a part of now.</em></p><p>She rolled her eyes and faced forward. <em>Idiot</em>, the action said.</p><p>I grinned at how well we could communicate. I faced forward to the main monitor. It showed an empty street.</p><p>"It looks sad," Tohka said. "And empty."</p><p>Sad. Empty. Abandoned. The spacequakes turned bustling cities into ghost towns.</p><p>"Spacequake incoming," said President Mikimoto.</p><p>On the screen, the air got distorted, like ripples on a lake.</p><p>"What the hell?" I said in a low voice.</p><p>"What's going on?" Tohka asked, equally mystified.</p><p>"Ah, that's right," Kotori said. "Tohka, you've never seen a spacequake before."</p><p>A small light was produced on the screen, and together with the sound of an explosion, the screen turned pure white.</p><p>
  <em>A blinding light, a deafening sound, a powerful wind. In a single instant, the town had been erased, turned into a massive crater. Impossibly, there was someone in its center. It was a girl.</em>
</p><p>"I know that girl!" Tohka shouted.</p><p>I started, as if waking from a dream. The hell happened? I looked at my surroundings. I was in the Fraxinus bridge. In the main monitor, there was a video of a crater about ten meters. It was pitifully tiny compared to the Odin knows how big crater that I just saw. Inside the crater, unbothered by the sudden rain, there was a small girl wearing a hood with rabbit ears and a green coat and boots. On her left hand was a rabbit puppet.</p><p>"What did you say?!" Kotori said to Tohka. "When did you meet Hermit?"</p><p>As Tohka spoke of her encounter with Hermit, the screen showed the AST in the distance approaching Hermit. I noted that no one had attacked yet. One of them seemed to be giving orders - I'm guessing that would be Origami's boss Kusakabe - and two Wizards went ahead towards Hermit while the others formed a perimeter.</p><p>The Wizards were Origami - and Mikie Okamine?! She's a Wizard?! Why does no one tell me these things?!</p><p>Okay then. Let's see how this goes.</p><hr/><p>Origami had been severely tempted to ignore the spacequake alarm so she could eat the lunch Shido had made for her. Despite the missed opportunity though, she was sure Shido would make another one if she asked.</p><p>At present, she was heading to where the Spirit still lingered. The sky was very cloudy and rain fell at an annoying rate. She and her team would be freezing were it not for their Territories, which acted as a barrier against the elements.</p><p>The Spirit in question turned out to be Hermit, a more docile Spirit compared to Princess - compared to <em>Tohka Yatogami</em> she reminded herself - but no less dangerous.</p><p>It was the whole concept that made the threat level system that proved this. A normal Human or Wizard was considered a C-Rank, while the damage from the original spacequake was registered as an SSS-Rank threat.</p><p>Hermit was considered one of the weakest Spirits, being a mere B-Rank along with Efreet, but the Tenguu Fire had proved all Spirits were dangerous. Unless terminated. Or sealed, as she herself had learned.</p><p>"Hermit huh?" Ryouko said over the communicator. "Listen up! All units, hold fire until I order otherwise."</p><p>"Eh?!" was the collective reply.</p><p>It would seem Ryouko saw this as an opportunity to test Origami's diplomacy request.</p><p>"All units hold fire until my command. Acknowledge," Ryouko ordered.</p><p>"Yes ma'am. / Acknowledged. / Understood," the girls replied.</p><p>"Origami, Mikie," Ryouko said. "Make contact."</p><p><em>Here we go</em>, Origami thought as she descended, Mikie at her heels.</p><p>Hermit took a few steps back as they landed. Something about that action itched at Origami. A dislike of some sort.</p><p>"Hermit," Origami spoke. "We have no desire to harm you."</p><p>"Um, Origami-san," Mikie spoke. "I don't think that's a good way to greet someone."</p><p>It was respectful and to the point, why <em>wouldn't</em> that be a good way to greet someone?</p><p>"Ho-ho!" Hermit raised the rabbit puppet on her left hand. "Is that right, the bullies don't want to be bullies no more, hmm? Then why are you wearing such scary clothes?"</p><p>Origami felt a bit ridiculous for talking to a puppet instead of its owner, but at least Hermit was willing to talk. "We didn't know which Spirit would appear, so it was best to be prepared just in case."</p><p>Origami saw slight surprise from both Hermit and the puppet.</p><p>"Which… Spirit?" the puppet said. "You mean Yoshinon isn't the only one that gets harshly awaken and shows up in this broken place?"</p><p>"This place is broken because of you," Origami said, her anger slightly surfacing.</p><p>"Origami-san," Mikie whispered, "don't make her angry."</p><p>"Origami," Ryouko spoke, "remember, this is to see if the Spirits can be reasoned with. Throwing accusations like that don't work in our favor."</p><p>"Reason with Spirits? / Is something like that possible?" her fellow Wizards muttered.</p><p>"It's not like Yoshinon <em>wants</em> to break things you know!" the rabbit said, waving its arms. "Besides, if anyone breaks anything, it's you bullies! Always chasing after Yoshinon, even though she hasn't done anything."</p><p>Origami's finger twitched towards her machine gun, but swiftly suppressed it. She would not ruin her promise to Shido.</p><p>"If there was the possibility," Origami said, "for you to stop your arrivals and disappearances and stay here without being bullied, would you take it?"</p><p>"Eh?!" Mikie voiced out.</p><p>"Wha?! / What did she just say?! / I don't remember Tobiichi-san having a sense of humor," were the responses of her teammates.</p><p>"Everyone," Ryouko said, "please keep quiet. Not only for this talk, but also about that possibility. It's not something that is concrete yet, so it can't be spread out to too many ears. Right now, only those present here and the ones with the proposal know about it. I would appreciate it very much if it was kept that way."</p><p>There was a silence as her team and Hermit processed their respective information.</p><p>"Of course Captain," one girl said. The others followed, "I'm kinda curious about this now. / Captain is always watching out for us, keeping this between us is only natural."</p><p>"You," the rabbit slowly spoke, "you really won't bully Yoshinon anymore?"</p><p>Hermit's - <em>Yoshinon's</em> tone struck a chord with Origami. It sounded so hopeful, so vulnerable and fragile, that she wondered how she could have ever brought herself to attack Hermit on past occasions.</p><p><em>It's because you didn't see them as humans</em>, she told herself. <em>To you they were just monsters, only capable of destruction and death, always ruining the lives of innocent people</em>.</p><p>Disgust pooled in the pit of her stomach. She put a lid on it.</p><p>"If the method is successful then-" Suddenly, Origami felt cold sweat on her back. Staying in place was dangerous. "Move away!"</p><p>With a shout, Origami flew backwards, grabbing hold of Mikie by her arm, who let out a pained cry. Hermit, perhaps shocked by the sudden actions, did not move.</p><p>"Get-"</p><p><em>Boom!</em> A sudden explosion cut off her warning.</p><p>"Who the hell fired without permission?!" Ryouko roared. The rushed replies denied action.</p><p>Origami didn't doubt them. Although she wasn't sure who had attacked, the direction was not from an AST member.</p><p>Smoke swelled from the area she had just abandoned. If she had stayed, she'd likely suffer injuries that would have taken days to heal, even with a medical Realizer.</p><p>Something jumped from inside the smoke. She was flying away at high speeds, but even so Origami didn't notice any obvious injuries on Hermit.</p><p>Not surprising considering that a Spirit's Astral Dress was their absolute defense. If it were that easy to break, she would've killed Princess and Hermit a long time ago.</p><p>"All units encircle the Spirit," Ryouko ordered. "Do not fire, I repeat, <em>do not fire</em>!"</p><p>"<em>Roger</em>!"</p><p>Origami and Mikie chased after Hermit.</p><hr/><p>"All right Shido," Kotori's voice said from the intercom in my ear. "Hermit is in the building. I'm not sure how she'll react after that ambush by the AST-"</p><p>"No," I said, "that was not the AST. I don't know what they talked about, but I assure you, it wasn't done with the intention of harming the Spirit."</p><p>Kotori sighed. "If you say so."</p><p>My face soured. It's not like I can't understand Kotori's suspicion, but I had to hope that Origami was keeping our promise.</p><p>Anyway, since the AST can't enter the building, I have a chance to talk with Hermit. Assuming she actually <em>wants</em> to talk to me, considering she just got attacked after talking with someone.</p><p>Looking around the department store, I tried to find Hermit.</p><p>A slightly miffed, high-pitched voice spoke from overhead, "Hey, have ya come to bully Yoshinon too?!"</p><p>"Wah!" I yelled as fell on my butt. Not the best first impression.</p><p>"Yoshinon is a kind girl, she doesn't- eh? Hey, you're not one of the bullies! Hi there onii-chan," said the rabbit puppet in Hermit's left hand.</p><p>Hermit was hanging in mid-air upside down, a prank I've done whenever I got the chance. It's amazing how often people always forget to look up.</p><p>Hermit righted herself, and landed on the floor.</p><p>"So onii-chan, what brings you here?" the rabbit asked.</p><p>I stood up and dusted myself as the options popped up.</p><p>
  <em>1) "Hello, nice to meet you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2) "Why would anyone bully a cute girl like you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3) "The road was closed, and I got lost."</em>
</p><p>"Is this how you knew what to do with me?" I heard Tohka say.</p><p>"Sort of," I heard Reine reply. "There were a few times he did his own actions, though whenever he followed an option, it was probably because it coincided with his desires."</p><p>I gave a neutral smile at their talk. Luckily, I could use this smile to respond to Hermit.</p><p>"Hi there," I said. "You really surprised me, you know."</p><p>"Heheheh," the rabbit laughed. "Yoshinon is the best in hide and seek."</p><p>"Yoshinon? Is that your name?" I asked.</p><p>"Oh, how could Yoshinon forget her own introduction," the puppet said, moving up and down. "Yoshinon is Yoshinon! Ain't it cute, ain't it cute?"</p><p>I still don't know who is who though.</p><p>"Very cute," I said. "But is that <em>your</em> cute name, or your <em>friend's</em> cute name?" I made sure to look at the blue haired girl that was more of a doll than the actual puppet.</p><p>Hermit was so cute it was inhuman. Which I think is kind of the point since she's a Spirit now and therefore no longer human. Though humans aren't any slouches either since Origami, Reine, Tama-chan-sensei, and the Gossip Trio are very attractive in their own ways.</p><p>Okay, I have <em>way</em> too many girls on my mind. That's not right. It's probably Shido's fault somehow. I didn't act this way even on the occasions I had two girlfriends, or with the four girl harem in Academy City. Since being in his body is the new variable, I conclude that it's his fault.</p><p>Stupid reclusive asexual homo-looking beta male!</p><p>"Nnn," I heard Tohka growl. Note to self: buy Kinako bread later.</p><p>Jealous girlfriends were dangerous. Jealous, <em>super powered</em> girlfriends were <em>especially</em> dangerous. At least the former didn't wreck their surrounding during a temper tantrum. Usually. Most of the time. Depending on the universe. Girls were weird that way.</p><p>"Keeheehee," the rabbit giggled. "Flirting with Yoshinon's friend even though you're talking with Yoshinon. You're a bold pervert aren't you onii-chan."</p><p>I averted my eyes and clear my throat. "Well, you're not wrong." At least I know the puppet is Yoshinon.</p><p>"Hahahahahaha!" Kotori laughed.</p><p>"Pervert?" Tohka asked. "But Shido doesn't act at all like the perverts the girls from school described to me."</p><p>What the hell are those three teaching Tohka?!</p><p>"So," I said. "Yoshinon was it?"</p><p>"That's right," the rabbit said. "And what's onii-chan's name?"</p><p>"It's Shido Itsuka. Say, um, let's go take a walk. Get to know each other better." I smiled kindly.</p><p>For four ticks of the clock, Hermit and Yoshinon stared in silence.</p><p>Yoshinon started laughing.</p><p>"You really are a bold one, aren't you Shido-kun?" Yoshinon said. "But I don't dislike that you know. You don't look like those lying bullies from earlier."</p><p>My smile stiffened but didn't drop. As much as I wanted to defend Origami and the others, I couldn't let Hermit know I knew of them just yet.</p><p>
  <em>{The hunting ground is breached. The Wolf bares his fangs against the intruder}</em>
</p><p>My instincts sensed danger somewhere nearby. I made the energy inside me flow through my body, reinforcing it. A sharp pain lanced inside my head, but I forced it away.</p><p>"Move!" I ran forward, grabbed Hermit under her arms and dove away, my leap fracturing the ground.</p><p>A moment later, rapid gunshots were fired on our earlier position.</p><p>About thirty bullets were fired before they stopped. On a crouch with Hermit in my arms, I scanned the area.</p><p>Did the AST risk going inside to attack Hermit?</p><p>"Shido, are you okay?!" Kotori asked over the intercom.</p><p>"Where is the AST?" I asked her.</p><p>"The AST is still outside," Kotori said. "Shido, you need to get out of there and fast!"</p><p>Tell me something I don't know.</p><p>"Hmm. Not a bad reaction," a deep and cold male voice echoed around us. "We were aware the Golden Dawn recruited young Wizards, but for them to go after Spirits - I must say I can't tell if that's bold or foolish."</p><p>Who and what the hell was the Golden Dawn? Is this guy AST or another military branch?</p><p>"...!" Hermit was trembling in my arms.</p><p>"It's okay. I'll protect you," I told her. Hermit looked up at me with big sapphire eyes. She was pale, her tears were pooling. She looked back at the swiss cheese floor. The puppet had dropped to the floor and was under some mannequins that had fallen over.</p><p>"Hm. I wonder about that," the voice said.</p><p><em>Behind!</em> I pushed Hermit away and brought my left arm to guard just as a boot struck my side and sent me away. I rolled twice before I managed to recover and get on my feet.</p><p>The assailant was already hidden again. I saw Hermit running towards Yoshinon. I cautiously moved towards her while checking the area. Still no sign of the bastard.</p><p>"Wha?!" Tohka's voice sounded from my ear. "Let me go! I have to go help Shido!"</p><p>"I'm sorry Tohka-san," Kannazuki said, "but your presence right now would be more distracting than helpful."</p><p>"What you say?!" Tohka roared.</p><p>Unfortunately, Kannazuki was right. With sealed powers, an unreliable access trigger, and an unknown flow regularity, Tohka would be a liability instead of an asset. Unless Tohka can more freely access her sealed powers, she shouldn't return to the battlefield.</p><p>"Don't worry Tohka," I said. "I'll be f-" I stopped short when I saw four spheres falling from the ceiling above Hermit.</p><p>Grenades! Shit!</p><p>I called out for more power. For one moment, I saw the purple outline of an armored girl sitting on a throne. She snapped her fingers, my body pulsed and with a single step, I was next to Hermit. Unfortunately, even if I ran away, the explosions would still affect us somehow. I needed defense - and fast!</p><p>I pulled Hermit against my chest and called for the strongest barrier I could manage. At the exact moment of my attempt, the four grenades surrounding us exploded.</p><p>"Kh!" I grunted as the shockwaves swept over us. The blast flashed across the area, but luckily for us, a barrier of darkness held against it.</p><p>The same could not be said for the floor. The ground broke into a jagged hole and we began to fall to the lower floor. I quickly moved the barrier, and in doing so, I was struck with a sharp pain sweeping my body.</p><p>"Hn!" I gritted my teeth, bearing the pain as I shifted my body to protect Hermit. Try as I might, the sudden drop did not permit a decent landing as I slammed on my left side.</p><p>Shhiiiii-iiiiit! Oh god, it hurts! Painful things are painful! Why are painful things painful?!</p><p>"Shido!" a familiar voice shouted in my ear. "Shido are you okay?! Shido!"</p><p>"Uh," I croaked as I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. Why was everything blurry? I've never worn glasses in my lives! Except sunglasses, because those are cool - even at night!</p><p>Hm? I heard gunshots. Why am I hearing gunshots?</p><p>Wait… I was supposed to be doing something, what was it?</p><p>More gunshots.</p><p>"Zadkiel!"</p><p>The ground trembled. It was getting cold. Am I dying? No, different cold. Ice.</p><p>More trembling. Light poured in from somewhere.</p><p>"We have a signal! Teleport him now!"</p><p>So much for… protecting Hermit. I'm… too weak… like this. I need… more power.</p><p>No. Not <em>more</em> power.</p><p><em>My</em> power!</p><hr/><p>"Honestly," Leonora muttered as she ducked into the building where Hermit had hidden. "I can't believe I was almost seen. Alice would haunt me if I got caught in stealth after all the training she gave me. Then again, it's not like I'm Cecile after all."</p><p>She had been tailing Hermit since her appearance and ended up at this department store. If she was near Hermit, she was sure to spot Itsuka-san eventually as well. She wasn't sure what the AST had talked to Hermit about - honestly, she was shocked they tried talking at all - but the mystery attacker was cause for concern.</p><p>"Now where did-" Gunfire sounded somewhere in the building. "Oh crap!"</p><p>Leonora rushed forward, pulling out her gun. She only had the Special Sorcery Service wiring suit, so her only weapons were two handguns and a saber.</p><p><em>The AST are still outside</em>, she thought. <em>So the shooter has to be someone else. Probably the one that shot the missile earlier</em>.</p><p>The building trembled from what sounded like an explosion. She saw a large dust cloud form at a store further ahead on the right.</p><p><em>Probably a cave-in</em>, Leonora thought as she moved. <em>Which means the fighting was a floor above!</em></p><p>She hid behind the entrance frame of the store to hide from anyone inside. She made sure to check her surrounding in case someone came from a different direction.</p><p>Taking a look inside, she saw that the place was a clothing store as merchandise and mannequins were spread out broken all over the floor near the hole on the ceiling. There was a pile of rubble under the hole and something green was moving on top of it.</p><p><em>Hermit?!</em> Leonora thought as the Spirit seemed to be dragging something out of the pile. When she saw what it was, she almost called out. <em>Itsuka-san?!</em></p><p>Leonora could see that Itsuka-san was unconscious but alive. The left side of his face was bleeding, likely from a cut on the head. His left arm was at a bad angle that made her glad he was knocked out to not feel the pain.</p><p>Hermit was shaking Itsuka-san, trying to wake him up. Seeing no one around, Leonora was about to move behind a column inside the store when a voice spoke up.</p><p>"Still alive huh?" a male voice said as a figure dropped from the hole in the ceiling. "Interesting."</p><p>The man was tall and extremely well-built. His bodysuit was black with gray armor on joints and limbs. He wore a full mask that was black and blank on the right half, and orange copper on the left half with a black outlined eye hole.</p><p><em>Who is this guy?</em> Leonora wondered. The design was not familiar to her. She saw Hermit jump at the sight of the man and the Spirit slowly stepped backwards.</p><p>"Now then Hermit," the man said, stalking towards Hermit. "Congratulations on the honor of being our first captured Spirit. We're going to have so much fun learning all about what makes you tick."</p><p>"...!" Hermit loudly whimpered.</p><p>Leonora stood in place, waiting for a chance to strike. When the man lunged forward, she stepped out and fired three times. Hermit immediately threw herself to the ground in fear. The man stepped hard enough to leave an imprint of his boot and jumped backwards, dodging the bullets. He then faced her and she approached with her gun aimed at him.</p><p>"Leonora Sears," he said. "And what is an SSS traitor like yourself doing here?"</p><p>Leonora had to control her desire to shoot his face for bringing up the incident that left Artemisia in a coma and Alice without a body to bury.</p><p>"...!" Hermit continued whimpering and trembling on the floor as the killing intent rose in the room.</p><p>With a swift move, the man took out two uzi sub-machine guns. The moment he moved, Leonora readied her second gun and activated her Lion Realizer, a special unit that heightened her already <em>superhuman</em> marksmanship to <em>inhuman</em> levels.</p><p>When the first bullets left his guns, Leonora had already calculated how to intercept, deflect, and redirect his sixty-four bullets with her twenty-one.</p><p>In the space between them, sparks flashed like fireworks as the bullets made contact. A beautiful and terrifying sight.</p><p>A few seconds later, it ended. The smell of burnt gunpowder filled the air.</p><p>Her Territory protected her sight and hearing, but a soft whine still persisted. A side effect of using the Lion without its custom armor. Nothing too bothersome at the moment, but she hoped the fight didn't drag out too long, otherwise it would get worse.</p><p>"Well," the man said. "Looks like your title of <em>Alpha Team Marksman</em> wasn't just for show."</p><p>Leonora didn't think he was impressed.</p><p>"Zadkiel!" The cowering Hermit had a hand raised in the air. She swung it down, and when it hit the floor, the ground trembled as a giant rabbit doll erupted from it.</p><p>"Oh crap!" Leonora said, seeing Hermit's Angel for the first time. Confident as she was, soloing a Spirit with a summoned Angel was not in her current bag of tricks.</p><p>Hermit jumped on the doll's back. The doll roared and white mist came out of its body. The temperature plummeted almost instantly.</p><p>The doll jumped and broke through the ceiling, shaking the store.</p><p>"Next time then." The man broke into a run in a different direction.</p><p>As much as Leonora wanted to follow either of them, she wasn't equipped for an extended or a heavy fight. She turned towards Itsuka-san just in time to see him disappear in a flash of light.</p><p>"Looks like I'm done here then," she said.</p><hr/><p>"Muu," Tohka voiced as she paced in the waiting room.</p><p>Shido had been taken by the doctor people and told her to wait as they helped him. But waiting was so hard! She felt helpless. <em>Useless!</em> Even if she had her powers, they wouldn't help for making Shido get better.</p><p>Tohka paused in her pacing. Speaking of her powers, what was that sensation earlier?</p><p>"Ah, good, you've calmed down," a sleepy voice said. Standing at the door was Reine, one of the people in charge.</p><p>"Is Shido okay?!" Tohka shouted.</p><p>"Shin is fine," Reine said, placing a hand on Tohka's shoulder. "There is nothing to worry about. Shin is stronger than he looks."</p><p>"I know Shido is strong," Tohka said. "But Shido is still a human. He's not a Spirit like me or a soldier like Origami Tobiichi."</p><p>"Well, you're not <em>entirely</em> wrong," Reine said as she led Tohka elsewhere. Tohka kept looking back at the door where Shido was resting.</p><p>They entered the big room that Tohka had been staying in before moving in with Shido and Kotori.</p><p>"Please sit," Reine said. "I'll go make tea."</p><p>Tohka furrowed her eyebrows but complied. She took a look around her old room. Unlike the mechanical appearance of the entrance, the part of the room she was in looked similar to Shido's home. The white wall where the door was gave no indication that it was a glass wall that allowed the outside to observe the inside.</p><p>Reine returned with a tray of tea and cups. The smell helped calm Tohka down.</p><p>"Thank you," Tohka said before taking a drink.</p><p>"Well, you're looking calmer at least,"' Reine said.</p><p>Tohka simply <em>looked</em> calm. In truth she had a whole mixture of feelings she didn't know how to deal with. That was why she was using the familiar state of mind from before she met Shido in order to protect herself from falling into chaos and despair.</p><p>"Reine," Tohka called.</p><p>"Yes?" Reine asked.</p><p>"If the rabbit girl shows up again, Shido will go and try to talk to her again, right?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And, chances are, that the masked man will also show up right?"</p><p>"Yes," Reine said, her tone miserable from that possibility.</p><p>"In that case," Tohka said, "I'm joining him next time he goes out."</p><p>"I'm afraid we can't allow that," Reine said.</p><p>"I don't remember asking for permission," Tohka said with a grave tone. The atmosphere shifted as she stared at Reine's sharp eyes.</p><p>Tohka wondered if Reine knew she wasn't dealing with the hyperactive girl with a bottomless stomach - but rather with Princess, the darkness Spirit that challenged the world just by existing.</p><p>"Tohka," Reine said. "It goes against the mission of Ratatoskr to send you to the battlefield."</p><p>"I know, I know," Tohka said. "You want to seal the Spirits' powers and have them live normal human lives, I remember." She let out a breath. "I'm grateful for everything you've done for me - truly I am." She gave Reine a sharp stare. "But you are also to keep me calm so my powers don't go crazy. Correct?"</p><p>"Correct," Reine said, sounding like she knew what Tohka was implying.</p><p>"In that case," Tohka said. "How <em>calm</em> do you think I'll be, knowing that Shido is risking his life while I'm here doing nothing?!"</p><p>Reine didn't reply immediately. She turned her attention to the sugar bowl and started filling her tea.</p><p>Tohka impatiently tapped her arm. She glanced at the door, wondering if she could break it down and go to Shido's room.</p><p>"It won't work," Reine said, taking a sip of her tea.</p><p>"What won't work?" Tohka asked, though she knew she was referring to the door.</p><p>"If you truly desire to help Shin interact with the Spirits," Reine said, "then you need to find a way to access some of your sealed power."</p><p>"Then let's get started," Tohka said, standing up.</p><p>"You are aware of the possibility of the seal breaking, right? Or that you might get recognized by the AST and get attacked?"</p><p>Tohka lowered her eyes to her upturned palms. Staring at her hands, the image of her Astral Dress overlaid with her hands.</p><p>Her face turned stern and she clenched her fists.</p><p>"As long as I can help Shido and the other Spirits, then I don't care what happens to me. If I get attacked, I'll hold them off until you guys can get me out. If the seal breaks, we'll just fix it afterwards." She crossed her arms and looked away with a smirk. "Sound fun, don't you think?"</p><hr/><p>Kotori stared at the data pad Reine had given her before she left to check on Tohka. The commander lowered the pad to see Shido, unconscious and exhausted, but thankfully unharmed, sleeping on the infirmary bed.</p><p>"Onii-chan," she said in a breath. She looked at the data pad.</p><p>It displayed <em>three</em> mental wavelength patterns.</p><p>Pattern A was of the Shido she was familiar with as he was observed for five years after the fire she had accidentally started. This pattern was referred by Kotori and Reine as <em>Old Shido</em>.</p><p>Pattern B was referred as <em>New Shido</em> since it was an <em>entirely different</em> mental wavelength that appeared on the occasions Shido was <em>extremely</em> out of character. Examples so far were during their meeting on April 10th. During his talk with Tohka at the school. At the park before he sealed Tohka's power. Then when that Phantom person showed up.</p><p>Kotori winced as a sharp pain struck her temple. It happened every time she tried to focus about Phantom. But why would that happen?</p><p>Pattern C was what she and Reine referred to as <em>Current Shido</em> since it was the mental wavelength that often showed on scanners nowadays and it seemed to be a combination of Old Shido and New Shido. It would occasionally slip <em>entirely</em> into either Old Shido mentality or New Shido mentality depending on the situation Shido was involved in.</p><p>At the moment there was no conclusive reason as to <em>why</em> these changes had happened, but there seem to be no harmful effects to Shido. His love for his family was intact. He still possessed his memories from after the fire, and as far as it could be checked, his memories before the fire were still gone. Though Kotori didn't think that part was a necessarily a good thing as she herself had lost her memories involving the fire. No doubt because of Phantom.</p><p>Another wince. "Is that going to happen every time?" she complained.</p><p>She looked at the pad, then at Shido. He was still the Onii-chan she grew up with - the Onii-chan she loved. Whatever these new changes are, so far they only seem to have boosted his confidence and shattered his introverted nature.</p><p>She stood up from her seat and placed a hand on his head. That's right. There was nothing to fear. She would <em>make sure</em> there was nothing to fear. Because if Shido ever became a concern-</p><p>"<em>No</em>!" she shouted and shook her head. Shido was not a problem! Shido was fine! Everything was perfectly fine and they'll stay that way.</p><p>Kotori sighed and looked at Shido again. He looked so peaceful as he took light breaths. Her attention fell on his lips, and her cheeks burned.</p><p>"Wha-what am I thinking?!" she said, her hand still on Shido's head.</p><p>Her sight swam around. "Then again, I was his first kiss. And I am allowing him to date the other Spirits. Tohka and Tobiichi always get his boyfriend actions while he mostly teases me about it. Hnnn- <em>should</em> I kiss him? Heh-heh, it's only fair right? I <em>was</em> his first kiss after all, and I <em>am</em> the girl he's known the longest. Yeah, a kiss is fine. And because he's sleeping, he won't be able to use this as blackmail. Not that he ever would, and not it would match up to <em>my</em>blackmail ammo against him!"</p><p>Kotori nodded vigorously. But when she looked at Shido's lips, her whole body trembled.</p><p>"It's just a kiss," she said nervously as she leaned in. "It's just a kiss, it's just a kiss."</p><p>Her lips lightly fell on Shido's and she felt a warmth similar to her Spirit powers. Deep in her mind, a flame burst into existence. It was warm, beautiful.</p><p>Then it flickered as if disturbed, then suddenly expanded and took shape.</p><p>The fire was shaped into a big blue-eyed serpent. Once formed, it looked straight at her.</p><p>"Ah!" Kotori pulled away with a shocked gasp. Her heartbeat was fast.</p><p>"What in the world?" she asked out loud. Shido continued to sleep peacefully. "Shido, what is going on with you?"</p><p>The sleeping Shido didn't answer. And Kotori was certain that even if he was awake, she wouldn't have gotten an answer anyway. And if she <em>did</em> get an answer, she was certain she wouldn't have liked it.</p><p>Whatever the case, this data will stay between her and Reine. If the Rounds gain even the slightest suspicion that something was wrong with Shido then…</p><p>They'll force her to use that cursed sword-</p><p>-and <em>kill</em> her own brother.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well, it looks like the changes are taking stronger effects. The AST tried a little diplomacy, and rather than Tohka being the problem during Shido's talk with hermit, it was the android!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With Tohka being more aware of the danger Shido faces, it looks like she won't let him handle it alone. But can she help him in time?</strong>
</p><p><strong>Looks like Shido seems to be learning the downsides of his new body. While it can</strong> <em>contain</em> <strong>the Spirit power, it doesn't mean he can </strong><em>use</em><strong> that power easily.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Well, looks like Shido's "condition" is under suspicion.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Poor Yoshino. Always getting bullied, and wasn't actually named in the whole chapter. she needs a hug.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As usual, review, fave and follow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Signed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kingpariah</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wow. (scratches cheek) Um… This chapter came out a bit more fan-servicey than I expected. It takes cue from V4's Shido and Origami hospital scene, and V5's Yamai suntan lotion scene.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Enjoy the chapter! (grins)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 2 - Testing the Waters</p><p>Chapter 3 - Against the Tide</p>
<hr/><p>Leonora walked into the warehouse that she and her team were using as a hideout. Grunts and shouts were heard as Ashley trained while Cecile read a book.</p><p>"Leonora," Cecile said, not looking up from her book. "You're back."</p><p>Ashley kept exercising as Leonora plopped into the couch next to Cecile's chair.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Cecile asked. "What happened after the alarm sounded?"</p><p>Leonora waved an arm tirelessly. Alpha Team or not, going from Wizard to civilian was still exhausting.</p><p>"Hermit showed up," Leonora said. Cecile stopped reading and Ashley stopped exercising. "For some reason, the AST tried talking to her instead of attacking."</p><p>"Seriously?!" Ashley asked. "That's weird."</p><p>"Not… particularly," Cecile said thoughtfully.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, wiping her sweat with a towel. Leonora forced herself to sit down.</p><p>"Well," Cecile said, "the boy is dating an AST member, isn't he? The white-haired girl?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Leonora said. "She's the one that talked to Hermit actually."</p><p>"So the guy is trying to bring the AST into the whole <em>Seal the Spirits</em> plan, huh?" Ashley said.</p><p>"Looks that way," Leonora said. She groaned. "But we might have some problems though." She took out a handheld from her pants pocket. Activating it, it projected an image of the masked man.</p><p>"This guy showed up hunting Hermit," Leonora said. "He injured and knocked out Itsuka-san, and probably would've captured Hermit if I hadn't stepped in."</p><p>"Hmph," Ashley grunted. "Looks like mister<em> I seal Spirit power</em> ain't that tough. Kind of disappointed actually."</p><p>"Now, now," Cecile said. "He <em>is</em> a high school student. Besides, we haven't seen everything about the boy."</p><p>"I don't think there <em>is</em> anything to see," Ashley said.</p><p>"In that case," Leonora said, "you can keep an eye on him for a few days. Ugh, stupid mystery guy making me use the Lion. My head."</p><p>"Maybe I'll find something that'll convince me we can trust this guy," Ashley said.</p><p>Leonora hoped she did. If that Nobunaga guy that contacted them was right and Itsuka-san could indeed lead the way to Artemisia's recovery, she wanted to make a bargain as soon as possible.</p>
<hr/><p>Tohka found herself in a strange room of stone.</p><p>"What the heck?" she said. How did she end up here from Shido's house? Could she call it <em>her</em> house too? She was living there too after all. She'd ask Shido later. Maybe Reine, she was an adult and adults knew lots of things.</p><p>Tohka looked around the room and then turned, only to put a hand on her mouth to stifle a scream.</p><p>A large wolf, maybe ten feet big with white and icy blue fur laid on the ground, its body torn as if it had lost a fight against a savage animal.</p><p>Nausea twisted her stomach.</p><p>"Mh! Mh!" Tohka grunted as she suppressed the urge to throw up.</p><p>Hm? Tohka noticed a trail leading away from the wolf.</p><p>Tohka took a breath - infinitely grateful her super nose wasn't working - and followed the trail with her sight.</p><p>There was a body. A <em>human</em> body.</p><p>Tohka let out a whimper as she approached it. She had fallen asleep watching a program about dead people, zombies she thinks they were called, going around eating people's brains, and Tohka was not looking forward to the experience.</p><p>Not unless Origami Tobiichi was here with her to distract the monsters with her big brain.</p><p>Nn… For some reason, Tohka felt really bad about that remark.</p><p>Reaching the body, it was revealed to be male. Tohka would guess that he was Kotori's age.</p><p>Another wave of nausea assaulted her. The body was in horrible shape.</p><p>"Grg."</p><p>"Eep!" Tohka yelled.</p><p><em>What was that?!</em> Tohka thought as she focused her hearing. There was a soft, gurgling sound - coming from the boy?!</p><p>Tohka jumped back. "Don't eat my brain! It's not tasty!"</p><p>
  <em>Drip. Drip.</em>
</p><p>"Huh?" Tohka looked up. There were dark spots on the ceiling that started getting a slight sheen and began dripping to the floor.</p><p>"No way," Tohka said. She looked around the room. More blotches were seen on the wall as they began sliding down, while puddles of it were gathering on the floor.</p><p>It was as if her fears were spilling out of her as freshly spilled liquid.</p><p>A steaming sound was heard, and Tohka turned to see the wolf melt into another black puddle.</p><p>"You know," Tohka said, feeling the nausea intensify. "Maybe Shido was right when he said I shouldn't eat frying pans..."</p><p>The black puddles moved, rippling towards the body of the boy. They entered the body through the wounds and slowly filled the gaps, letting her see the more horrifying damage she hadn't seen while he had been lying down.</p><p>Tohka inched cautiously near, just in time to see the boy fully heal up. Once finished, the boy looked good as new, and the room was pristine.</p><p>Discomfort tickled her spine. She was alone in a large room with a… <em>dead</em> body?</p><p>Suddenly, Tohka felt a strange pressure wash over her, as if a predator was on the verge of sinking their fangs into her flesh.</p><p>Tohka looked at the boy, feeling a bit ridiculous for thinking that this boy-</p><p>The boy arched his body and let out a bestial howl that seemed to shake the world.</p><p>"Nnnn." Tohka covered her ears against that horrible sound but she still felt it in her bones.</p><p>Amidst his trashing, his hair on the right side parted enough to expose the iciest blue eye that Tohka had ever seen.</p><p>That single eye made contact with her, and she felt the very concept of <em>Cold</em> chill her blood, numb her muscles, and freeze her soul.</p>
<hr/><p>"Wah!" <em>Crunch!</em> Tohka awoke with a punch to the wall, cracking it.</p><p>"Mu," she whined as she looked at the wall. "Why do I break things?"</p><p>Breaking the wall had actually calmed her down from the strange and scary dream, but she was sure that Shido and the others would not appreciate her breaking it either.</p><p>There was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Tohka," Reine's voice called. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Tohka said, "I'm fine." She was definitely going to stick to eating <em>actual</em> food instead of whatever was in reach when she got hungry. Probably. She could get <em>really</em> <em>hungry</em> sometimes.</p><p>"Then get ready for school," Reine said. "Breakfast is almost finished."</p><p>"Do I have to?" She didn't want to go without Shido.</p><p>"Yes." Steps indicated her departure.</p><p>"Haa," Tohka sighed as she got off the bed to start the day.</p><p>A short time later and Tohka was entering the main room where Reine was making pancakes.</p><p>"Feeling better?" Reine asked, placing a big stack of pancakes for Tohka on the table.</p><p>"A little," Tohka said, her mouthwatering at the delicious smell. "Itadakimasu." She ate half the stack in a single bite. <em>Gulp</em>. "Do I really have to go to school?"</p><p>"Yes," Reine said. "I know you're worried about Shin, but he wouldn't want you to skip school because of him. Not when everything is fine."</p><p>Tohka ate another mouthful and washed it down with orange juice.</p><p>"Fine," Tohka conceded. "But it won't be any fun."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll do fine," Reine said before taking a sip of her coffee. "One last thing. Do try to improve your relationship with Origami Tobiichi. Shin would appreciate it greatly if the two of you got along better."</p><p>Tohka wasn't excited about that but she gave her promise to at least try. She finished her breakfast with another big bite.</p><p>Reine handed over two bento boxes. "For you and Tobiichi."</p><p>Tohka took the boxes and headed for the door. She was greeted to the sight of Origami Tobiichi waiting on the sidewalk.</p><p>Tohka sighed in her mind. <em>You can do this</em>, she thought. <em>Big smile!</em> Her cheeks pinched painfully at the attempt. <em>Okay, little smile</em>, she thought. <em>Well, I shouldn't have a problem saying hello, right? Right?!</em></p><p>"Good morning, Origami Tobiichi," Tohka greeted, now next to the girl. <em>Yay!</em> she cheered in her mind.</p><p>Origami stared at her with her usual blank expression. She gave a small nod. "Good morning, Tohka Yatogami."</p><p><em>Off to a good start!</em> Tohka cheered.</p><p>Tohka handed over the bento. "Here. It's from Reine."</p><p>"Where is Shido?" Origami asked, taking the box.</p><p>A slight numbness washed over Tohka, but she shook it off. "He'll be staying home today," she said.</p><p>Origami Tobiichi walked forward to enter the house but Tohka held out an arm to stop her.</p><p>"Shido wants us to go to school without him," Tohka said. "And he also…" She took a breath of courage. "Shido wants us to get along better."</p><p>The <em>only</em> reason Tohka could tell Origami was surprised was the fact that Origami turned her body towards her instead of simply looking at her.</p><p>"We don't like each other," Tohka said, bluntly. "But because we don't want to upset Shido, we've simply ignored each other for the most part when around him or kept our arguments small when away from him."</p><p>Origami nodded.</p><p>"We can't do that anymore," Tohka said.</p><p>Origami stayed quiet for a bit, which honestly weirded out Tohka.</p><p>"Since we're the closest friends Shido has," Tohka said, in order to eliminate the weirdness, "we have to set an example to the other Spirits that it's possible for them to live normal lives under our protection."</p><p>"So you want the two of us to be in charge of the harem?" Origami blandly asked.</p><p><em>Harem?</em> Tohka thought. <em>Is that what the group of sealed Spirits is going to be called? What a strange name.</em></p><p>"I guess," Tohka said, uncertain. The group name was weird but since she and Origami were the first to join and were pretty involved in their own way - her with the squirrel people and Origami with the mecha mecha squad - the two of them needed to serve as proof to the other Spirits that Shido was sincere in his desire to help them and that they could live normal lives without fear of being hunted.</p><p>The masked man would probably be a problem, especially if there were others like him, but she would deal with them alongside Shido once she figured out a way to use the power of Sandalphon that remained inside her.</p><p>They won't know what hit them. Actually, they <em>will</em> know what hit them - her Angel!</p><p>Tohka held out a hand. "Friends?"</p><p>Origami looked at the hand with her blank face.</p><p><em>Seriously</em>, Tohka thought. <em>Does she </em>ever<em> smile?!</em></p><p>Origami grabbed the extended hand and shook it once. "Friends."</p><p><em>No smile</em>, Tohka thought. <em>But at least we're talking, so it's something.</em></p><p>With that settled, they headed to school.</p>
<hr/><p>Waking up from a dreamless sleep, I laid on the bed for a while longer as my limbs felt like lead.</p><p>Once I felt like I could move without dropping like a stone, I zombie walked to the bathroom to freshen up.</p><p>After I finished getting ready at turtle speed, I entered the main room, where I found Reine drinking coffee.</p><p>"Good morning, Shin," Reine said.</p><p>I bit my cheek in an attempt to drown out the warmth that flared on seeing and hearing her. It was a stepped-up sensation when compared to similar reactions to Tohka, Origami, and Kotori. Reine was very attractive, I was aware of that. But why would the attraction to her feel sort of <em>stronger</em>, than the attraction I feel to the other girls, especially when I spend more time with the others?</p><p>"Good morning, Reine," I greeted. I saw a regular sized stack of steaming pancakes with a plastic lid over it on the kitchen counter. "Is that mine?"</p><p>"Yes," Reine said. "Tohka just left for school and I informed Okamine-san that you'll be staying home because of a slight fever caused by getting caught in the rain."</p><p>I nodded as I took the plate and sat opposite of Reine at the dining table. I was sure sitting <em>next</em> <em>to her</em> would be… ill-advised at the moment.</p><p>Stupid hormones.</p><p>I took a bite of the syrup covered breakfast. Delicious!</p><p>"Any plans for today?" I asked.</p><p>"Not particularly," Reine said. "We're trying to pinpoint Hermit's possible arrival point. From what little you managed to interact, it seemed to be a positive encounter, but there are some curiosities that need to be addressed."</p><p>"Will they be a problem?" I asked.</p><p>"Unknown," she said.</p><p>I took a bite out of my pancakes and washed it down with apple juice.</p><p>I don't know what those issues are, but I'm certain they have <em>something</em> to do with the fact it was <em>the puppet</em> that did all the talking.</p><p>And also, with who the hell it was that attacked me and Hermit. Which brings me to the main reason for my failure.</p><p>"Reine," I called. She hummed in response. "I want to see the footage of my talk with Hermit."</p><p>Reine seemed reluctant, but she took out her data pad.</p><p>The seventy-inch, widescreen plasma television in the living room turned on, and showed a video of me on the floor and an upside-down Hermit.</p><p>Now that I thought about it, this was the first time I've seen my behavior in this new body. This should be an experience.</p><p>I'll admit to feeling resentment at not having the body I was born, and subsequently survived the Violent Crypt with.</p><p>Wow, I thought as I saw the Shido in the video go from nervous Casanova to soldier.</p><p>I glanced at Reine, who gave no reaction to the change and kept looking at her handheld. Then again, she had already seen it in real time. Although that sleepy face of hers was one hell of a poker face too.</p><p>Focusing on the television, I saw myself push Hermit away just before a black blur sent TV-me flying.</p><p>Nn. If it were possible to bite off my fork, I would have. I'm not perfect, far from it. But I've always hated having my failures advertised.</p><p>It kind of soured breakfast for me, which was a shame as this was very good food.</p><p>The me on TV practically <em>blinked</em> from one place to the next as he moved to protect Hermit. Ooh. That was a big boom. Kotori must've freaked the hell out. I winced as phantom pain struck when I saw my horrible landing.</p><p>My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets when I saw the attacker.</p><p>"Freeze it! Now!" I shouted, toppling my chair as I stood. Reine looked at me in shock but the video was paused.</p><p>I moved closer to the screen, my eyes glued on the dual toned black and bronze mask of someone that should not be here.</p><p>Well, that's not… <em>exactly</em> true. The Multiverse being the infinitely confusing existence it usually is, it <em>is</em> possible that <em>this guy</em> is actually <em>this world's</em> version of the mercenary I have in mind.</p><p>Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke in his home universe and its associate universes.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Reine asked.</p><p>Play it off, don't give any more suspicions.</p><p>"No," I said. "I just… I wanted to see the guy who messed up everything."</p><p>"Scary looking, isn't he?" I asked with convincing nervousness. I hope it was convincing. Please be convincing.</p><p>A moment of silence. My heartbeat felt so loud, I was sure a deaf person could hear it.</p><p>"Indeed," Reine <em>finally</em> said. "We haven't found any data on him yet. But we're working on it. Here's the rest of the video."</p><p>The video continued. Apparently, Slade wasn't the only surprise.</p><p>"Stop," I said. The video paused just as Leonora Sears-san approached while brandishing a gun and wearing some blue version of the Wizard gear. It was very different from the AST look.</p><p>"You're drooling," I heard Reine say from the couch.</p><p>I quickly cleaned up with a nearby napkin from the kitchen counter. I cleared my throat.</p><p>"Yeah well, I'm a guy," I weakly defended. There was no denying my staring this time.</p><p>"Hm, so you drool like this with Kotori, Tohka, and Origami?" Reine asked.</p><p>"In a normal setting," I said, "I'd probably be desperately denying that I don't have lewd thoughts about girls, especially those closest to me."</p><p>"Considering you've already admitted to lewd thoughts on a random stranger, it's a moot point," Reine said. "Besides, in a normal setting, you wouldn't be experiencing any of this."</p><p>Well, <em>Shido Itsuka</em> wouldn't be experiencing this. That guy would still be a dateless reclusive asexual homo-looking beta male! The boy was an idiot for wasting the kindness the Itsuka family gave him by being… well, a dateless reclusive asexual homo-looking beta male!</p><p>I don't think he should have been a party animal, but he could have <em>at least</em> socialized more!</p><p>"True," I said. "So who is she?" Leonora Sears-san was definitely <em>not </em>a tourist if she's packing heat.</p><p>The paused video shrunk into the bottom left corner while a profile picture of Leonora Sears-san took over.</p><p>"Her name is Leonora Sears," Reine said. "She was a Wizard belonging to the Special Sorcery Service, which is the AST's equivalent group in Britain."</p><p>The screen was divided into five columns as four other profiles popped up.</p><p>Next to Sears-san was an angry dirty blonde girl, a ginger girl with a closed-eyes smile, a tanned blonde girl with a confident smirk, and a honey blonde girl with a dazzling smile.</p><p>Are the British obsessed with blondes or something? Three out of five are some kind of blonde!</p><p>"Leonora Sears wasn't <em>just</em> a Wizard," Reine said. "She was the Firearms Expert of the SSS Alpha Team. The others are Ashley Sinclair, Close Quarters Specialist. Cecile O'Brien, Scout and Combat Medic. Alice Liddell, Point Man and Field Captain. And finally, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft, Ace Wizard and Team Leader."</p><p>"These are very scary people," I said, looking at their data. If half of this stuff is true, they've definitely <em>earned</em> their Alpha Team status.</p><p>"Very scary people," Reine said, "that have been disbanded since a classified mission gone wrong two years ago. Alice was supposedly KIA. Artemisia was last known to be heavily, perhaps even fatally injured and left in a coma. The other three were declared rogue and have <em>Kill or Capture</em> orders of the highest priority."</p><p>Holy shit! These girls aren't normal at all! But if those orders are true, then being found is a horrible thing for Sears-san. So why did she risk it to help me?</p><p>She could've simply been that nice of girl, I've met my fair share of goody goodies after all.</p><p>Another option is that she knows or suspects something about me. She is/was a military Wizard. Despite the severe orders, it wouldn't surprise me if they had some help from their SSS comrades, and somehow found something suspicious about me. Ratatoskr could've let something slip in their surveillance.</p><p>"Play the rest of the video," I said.</p><p>Whoa! Firearms Expert sounds appropriate, I thought as Sears-san countered shot maybe-native/maybe-outsider Slade.</p><p>Hermit's Angel is a giant rabbit?! That controls ice! Interesting. If I remember right, Tohka's Angel was a swo-</p><p>
  <em>{The Throne of Annihilation is the center of the Kingdom}</em>
</p><p>My body shivered at the foreign yet familiar sensation. That was… That was Tohka's power wasn't it? Only, it's not really her power is it? No. Tohka might be the Spirit Princess, but she's only the host.</p><p><em>Isn't that right, Sandalphon?</em> I mentally asked, lightly channeling the sealed Reiryoku.</p><p>I received a neutral hum in response. I wasn't sure if that was because I don't have the crystal itself, and therefore can't communicate with it, or if it was because the Angel itself was unsure of me. I did seal/weaken it after all.</p><p>I wonder if I can contact Kotori's Angel.</p><p>
  <em>{The Flames of Severity surge as the Bright Burning Annihilating Demon roars}</em>
</p><p>Holy crap, that was intense!</p><p>"Shin, are you okay?" Reine asked, kneeling in front of me.</p><p>I blinked. I was sitting on the floor. When did I sit on the floor? <em>Why</em> am I sitting on the floor?!</p><p>"Yeah," I said slowly, thinking of an excuse for suddenly being on the floor.</p><p>My excuse came in the form of the paused video. It showed Hermit's Angel at an angle that made it very menacing. Even Hermit looked scary with her hood shadowing her slightly glowing eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, I um," I stammered, thinking of how to spin the excuse and trying to control myself from having Reine so close. "I was… surprised by how big the Angel was. I kind of expected something like Tohka's sword."</p><p>"I see," Reine said. She probably saw through my fake surprise but felt it wasn't worth mentioning.</p><p>Using that analysis scanner of hers was cheating! It took me years of harsh survival for me develop my observation and interpretation skills to their current level. Now if only I had my own sight and hearing back, maybe I wouldn't feel so… civilian.</p><p>If my abilities had been reduced in quantity or quality I could adjust depending on the reduction. Being banned from using my powers was something that had only happened once and having power but being unable to use it was a <em>maddening</em> experience.</p><p>But <em>losing</em> my powers, however temporary the loss was a new incident for me.</p><p>It had better be temporary! I don't care if it takes five years, I <em>will</em> become myself again!</p><p>"Hey Reine," I said, standing up. "Does Ratatoskr have Wizard equipment?"</p><p>Even if I won't be recognized by the World as myself, I can still imitate myself. After all, my memory, knowledge, and experiences are still intact even if I'm currently cut off from the Council Collective and unable to access the skills and knowledge of the other Lords.</p><p>"Why?" Reine asked, the dark circles under her blue eyes doing nothing to diminish the intensity of her stare.</p><p>My heart tightened. My breathing hitched. My senses were drowned out by a fog.</p><p>
  <em>{The Serpent's Venom is greatly feared, but it is only administered to those that deserve it, and it is swiftly removed from those that don't}</em>
</p><p>I snapped back to reality. Reine's eyes were locked on mine. Far closer than before. I felt her warm breath. It wouldn't take much for our lips to touch.</p><p>I…</p><p>I can't. Not like this.</p><p>I don't know if Reine's inaction is because of surprise, curiosity or desire, but either way, I can't go through with this. Not when I'm this uncertain about her.</p><p>There's <em>something</em> other than her beauty and personality drawing me towards Reine, and I'm pretty certain I'm not the cause. It's either Shido somehow, or Reine herself.</p><p>I slowly removed my hands from her waist and the back of her neck. A deep sense of loss swept over me like a tidal wave. I forced a step back and averted my eyes. Shame and disgust bubbled in the pit of my stomach. To think I was acting like that without being aware of it.</p><p>"I'm sorry," I said, the words feeling like a weight crushing me from all around. "I don't know what came over me."</p><p>I really, really, really, really, <em>really</em> have no idea what came over me. It wasn't even the usual instinctual movement! I have no idea what just happened to me!</p><p>The pause Reine gave was suffocating.</p><p>"I believe they're called hormones," Reine said, dismissing the incident for the moment.</p><p><em>Oh, thank god</em>, I thought as I let out a subtle trembling breath, loosening the tension I gathered throughout my body.</p><p>"Right," I said, a relieved smile on my face. I was still looking away. "Oh, um. About the Wizard gear."</p><p>"What about it?" Reine asked.</p><p>"I was wondering if it was possible to use Wizard stuff to access and regulate the sealed Reiryoku," I said. I'm not as tech savvy as Lord Nobunaga or as magically adept as Lord Kaiser - especially since I can't access their knowledge by using the Council Collective - but I should be able to come up with <em>something</em> that'll allow me to use these powers without backlash.</p><p>Reine gave an interested hum and worked on her data pad.</p><p>"I'll have to get back to you on that," she said.</p><p>I nodded. "If you need me, I'll probably be in the gym all day."</p><p>I headed out with a calm pace that was contrary to my intense desire to run away as if being chased by God and Lucifer themselves.</p><p>I needed to think, and for better or worse, some of my best thinking is done in combat.</p><p>Forget probably, I'll <em>definitely</em> be in the gym all day.</p>
<hr/><p>As Tohka suspected, the classes felt a bit off without Shido there. At least Origami showed she was taking the deal seriously by interacting more, even if she did make Tohka feel like a bit dumb when correcting her mistakes. Like in Math class when Tohka mistakenly called the 100,000 as <em>one hundred, zero hundred</em>. Or like in Chemistry class when she rudely corrected her for <em>almost</em> causing a small explosion when she was about to mix the incorrect colorful liquids.</p><p>Well excuse her! She didn't know! That was the whole reason she was going to school in the first place! <em>To learn things!</em></p><p>Stupid know it all frozen face Origami Tobiichi!</p><p>The bell sounded for Tohka's favorite period: Lunch! The girl was about to move her desk when she remembered Shido wasn't there.</p><p>"Muu," Tohka whined.</p><p>On the other side was Origami, getting ready to eat. Steeling her resolve, Tohka connected Shido's seat with Origami and sat in it.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Origami asked.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" Tohka asked. And to think Origami was supposed to be the smart one between them. "I'm eating lunch with you."</p><p>Origami stared for a moment, then she nodded and went back to her lunch.</p><p>Tohka began to eat her own lunch, wondering what it was that Shido liked about Origami Tobiichi. After all the girl was a super clingy infuriatingly smart expressionless flat chested robot! What's to like?!</p><p>"Hey girls," Tonomachi-kun greeted.</p><p>"Hi Tonomachi-kun," Tohka said.</p><p>Origami gave a practically invisible nod and kept eating.</p><p><em>Expressionless robot!</em> Tohka thought. Reine's cooking was definitely delicious but that was no reason to be rude. Now if it were Shido's cooking… Tohka quickly used a napkin to wipe the drool that slipped out.</p><p>Tonomachi-kun sat backwards on a seat, facing them. "I might be toeing a line here… but I have to ask, how does it feel sharing a boyfriend?"</p><p>Tohka froze mid-bite on a piece of chicken. Her cheeks were burning. Origami took a sip of her thermos.</p><p>Almost instantly, her friends Ai, Mai, and Mii crowded Tonomachi-kun, though he didn't seem bothered by having the three girls so close.</p><p>"I've actually been wondering that myself," Ai said.</p><p>"Do you guys like take turns when wanting to go on a date?" Mai asked.</p><p>"How come all my friends have a boyfriend or a crush and I don't? It's not fair," Mii said.</p><p>"Um…" Tohka stalled, drawing a blank.</p><p>"We don't have any set arrangements yet," Origami said, getting the group's attention. "As for how it feels… a bit irritating, since we both want Shido to ourselves. Still, Shido does his best to be fair, and he does appreciate us both."</p><p>"How did you guys get together anyway?" Ai asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Mai asked. "Tobiichi-san and Itsuka-kun are childhood friends so it's not unusual if they went further. But how did Tohka-chan and Itsuka-kun get together?"</p><p>"And how exactly did you guys decide to give this kind of relationship a try?" Mii asked.</p><p>"I'm kind of curious too," Tonomachi-kun asked. "No offense to Itsuka but I didn't think he would go for this kind of thing. Though to be honest I also didn't see him dating someone out of his league like you girls either. Or any girl for that matter."</p><p>Tohka took a bite of her lunch and sent Origami a <em>Help me I have no idea how to deal with this</em> look.</p><p>Origami kept eating, giving no indication she got Tohka's message. Tohka fumed.</p><p>"Shido met Tohka Yatogami," Origami said, "when he defended her from a group of bullies."</p><p>Tohka was impressed at how Origami softened the mecha mecha squads' violent actions.</p><p>Ai, Mai, and Mii gushed at how Shido was like a knight in shining armor that save the princess from evil witches.</p><p>"As for the three of us being together," Origami said. "Shido was too nice to say no when Tohka happened to get love at first sight and stuck around."</p><p>"Pfft!" Tohka spat out some rice into a napkin. Good thing she had it, otherwise people would think she was gross. "Hey! Don't make me sound like that! You know our situation is complicated!"</p><p>"And it's only going to get more complicated," Origami said.</p><p>Tohka hummed in agreement. Rabbit Girl will be joining them once Shido befriends and seals her powers.</p><p>Her four friends tilted their heads in confusion but neither girl clarified any further.</p><p>"The next date with Shido is mine," Origami said.</p><p>"What?! Why?!" Tohka shouted.</p><p>"Because you already went on a date with him," Origami said. "In addition, you've spent more time with him than I have."</p><p>Tohka drank from her thermos in irritation. It <em>was</em> true since she was living with Shido. Although Origami could too, all she had to do was ask. Probably not even that. It wouldn't surprise her if the squirrel people had already prepared a room for her in the new house.</p><p>Her eyes gleamed as she thought that while the next date was Origami, that didn't mean she had to stay away from Shido.</p><p>She grinned internally as she wondered how to get hugs and kisses from Shido.</p>
<hr/><p>The sun blazed high above, a clear contrast to the downpour of the other day. People walked on the streets or drove their cars as they went on their daily lives.</p><p>All of them unaware of what was happening deep inside an alley in the middle of an ordinary day.</p><p>Gunfire sounded in the hidden alley, followed by the sound of struck metal. A sharp humming cut through the air. There was a wet tearing sound as something spilled on the walls.</p><p>"Guh," grunted a teen girl with uneven black twin tails and a frilly dress of black and crimson as she leaned against the wall painted with her blood. Her left eye was shut in pain as she tried to halt the bleeding from the gash across her chest.</p><p>There was one other person in the alley, the person responsible for the injury. The angle of the sun and the building placed the person in shadow, but her armor-clad figure was still noticeable.</p><p>"Tch," she grunted. "Just how many times to I have to kill you before you <em>stay</em> dead, Nightmare?!"</p><p>Nightmare. The designation given to the Spirit responsible for over ten thousand confirmed deaths, and all done by her own hands <em>without</em> a Spacequake.</p><p>Nightmare giggled and glared with her red right eye at the Wizard responsible for about a hundred or so of her deaths.</p><p>"How frustrating it must be for you," she said. "To be so close to what you want and yet be unable to grasp it." The Wizard tightened her grip on her sword, which made Nightmare giggle. "You don't get it do you?! It's doesn't matter <em>how</em> you kill me, or <em>how</em> <em>many</em> <em>times</em> you kill me, because it will all be for nothing! <em>You can't get rid of me</em>! Hihihihihi- Mmff! Mmm!"</p><p>The Wizard had cut off Nightmare's rant by clamping her hand over the Spirit's mouth.</p><p>"You Spirits are a blight in this world," the Wizard said, her tone cold. She sank her sword into the monster's chest.</p><p>"...!" Nightmare let out muffled screams as she spat out blood between the gaps in the Wizard's fingers.</p><p>"You must all be <em>exterminated</em>," the Wizard said as she exerted force and pushed Nightmare's head against the wall.</p><p>The alley was filled with muffled shrieks.</p><p>There was a <em>squelch</em> sound, followed by silence.</p><p>In the middle of a populated city, on an ordinary day, one person had just killed another, and no one was aware it.</p>
<hr/><p><em>Thump, thump</em>. "Aaah!" <em>Thump-thump. Thump, thump, whump</em>. "Aaaah!"</p><p>These sounds echoed in the gym as I attacked the boxing bag hanging from the ceiling and hooked to the floor.</p><p><em>Thump, thump</em>. My breath was heavy, sweat flew off my skin with every step, every punch and kick.</p><p><em>Thump</em>. "Aahh!" <em>whump, whump. thump-thump, thump</em>.</p><p>The ambush by Slade flashed through my mind, fueling my rage. I felt my body hum in response.</p><p><em>Bam, bam</em>. My punches were stronger now. "Ahh!" I kicked the bag. <em>Wham</em>.</p><p>The bag in front of me vanished as I imagined Slade in its place.</p><p>"Aaaah!" I screamed as I began my assault.</p><p>
  <em>Bambam. Wham. bam-wham. Bam-bam. Wham.</em>
</p><p>I vaguely heard the creaking of concrete as the posts struggled to keep the bag in place. When I got into position for the final hit, the ground cracked under my feet. I drew back my fist, a purple glow surrounding it.</p><p>The imagined Slade mockingly smirked at me.</p><p>"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" I roared as I struck at the center of his chest.</p><p><em>Grrrrnnn</em>, the posts on the ceiling and floor gave way and <em>snapped!</em> The bag was sent flying through the air and smashed against the wall where it exploded and showered that part of the room with sand.</p><p>"Haa, haaa, haaa," I gasped for air. My body felt heavy. My arms laid limp and shaking at my sides. It's a miracle I was still standing.</p><p>"Whoa!" an energetic voice shouted. "What happened here?!"</p><p>I looked to the door to find Tohka still in uniform, looking at the room with wide eyes. There was a towel and a water bottle in her hands.</p><p>"Hey Tohka," I said, catching my breath.</p><p>"Is it safe to come in now?" Tohka asked.</p><p>"Haa. Why wouldn't it be safe?" I asked.</p><p>Rather than answer, Tohka looked at the room again with a curious expression as if searching for the right way to answer the question.</p><p>There were weights, dumbbells, and wooden practice weapons embedded all over the walls, along with numerous fractures from the exertion of my power and direct contact with my limbs.</p><p>Yup, perfectly safe.</p><p>"Never mind I guess," Tohka said, approaching me. "Here. Reine said you might need this." She handed over the bottle. She bounced on her heels as she tried not to stare at me. I was only wearing red boxing trunks and white wrappings on my hands and feet after all.</p><p>I drank the water in an instant. Refreshing. Even the brain freeze was welcome.</p><p>I sighed in bliss. "Wow. I really need that." Tohka giggled at me.</p><p>"So how was school today?" I asked.</p><p>"It was okay I guess," Tohka said, rocking on her heels. "Origami Tobiichi and I are friendlier now, just like you wanted. Though we still don't want to spend too much time with each other alone. Hmph! Annoying know it all." She puffed her cheeks at the end.</p><p>I gave a neutral smile at that and patted her head. Tohka brightened and spread her arms. I adjusted my hand on her head and extended my arm, keeping her away.</p><p>"Muu," she whined as she moved her arms in an attempt to hug me at a distance. "Shido, why won't you hug me?"</p><p>"Because I'm sweaty as hell right now," I said. "I'll hug you <em>after</em> I take a bath and clean up. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay," she relented, looking like she would hug me anyway as soon as I let go.</p><p>"Oh," she said. "Hey Shido? About the other day, when you talked with Rabbit Girl."</p><p>"We'll talk later okay?" I said, heading for the door. The sweat and exhaustion was starting to get uncomfortable. "I've got to clean up."</p><p>There was a slight reddening of her cheeks as Tohka replied, "Yeah, sure. After the bath."</p><p>The poor girl must be thinking of when she walked in on me the other day. I guess it's still on her mind.</p><p>Can't blame her really. I'd be the same way if it had been the other way around. Hm! Stupid hormones.</p>
<hr/><p>I let out a breath as I sat on the stool in the bath.</p><p>Honestly, I thought. Why are my thoughts more perverted lately?</p><p>Well, I guess spending so much time around such pretty girls would explain it. Thanks to Shido's lack of female interaction and interest, it's only obvious I would be kind of perverted around Tohka, Origami, Kotori, and Reine.</p><p>Stupid dateless reclusive asexual homo-looking beta male!</p><p>Speaking of Reine, what happened earlier was dangerous. I know that Reine was a beautiful woman, but she was not someone I can pursue right now.</p><p>Still though, if given the chance and permission… I shook my head and let out a sigh. I would feel much better dealing with everything if I were myself again.</p><p>Hm? I heard noise from the changing room. I was about to call out when I heard the knocking and saw the silhouette on the glass door.</p><p>"Shido," Tohka called.</p><p>"Yes?" I said. I absolutely <em>did not</em> squeak. What was she doing here?!</p><p>"Could I… Could I join you in the bath?" she asked.</p><p>My heart jack hammered. <em>What?!</em> She wants to join me?! Okay, think!</p><p>Saying yes would go against my attempts to take it easy with her. But saying no was worse since it'll upset her and affect the seal. Then again…</p><p>"Come on in," I said. Did I falter in my vow? Of course not! I have <em>nerves of steel!</em> But after our last bathroom encounter, she had to have mustered her courage for this, even with possible Reine's prodding. I admired that courage.</p><p>That being said, my actual reason was much, much simpler. My girlfriend wants to join me in the bath. Why in any god's name would I <em>ever</em> say <em>no</em> to that request?</p><p>I turned away from the door before it opened. While I did want to see Tohka in a towel - and maybe in less than that - I'll avert my eyes until she feels more comfortable. Maybe I'll sneak a peek or two, but staring like a drooling idiot is a definite no-no.</p><p>"Hey Shido," Tohka greeted timidly. I chanced a peek in order to reply. Tohka's figure was wrapped in a towel and I had a difficult time focusing on her face.</p><p>Thankfully, I managed to look at her face and gave a small grin. "I thought I told you to be lively."</p><p>Tohka went red from the tips of her ears to the base of her neck. "How can I be lively when I'm doing something this embarrassing?!" she said, swinging her arms. The bouncing was putting me in a dangerous trance.</p><p>I turned my neck away with the sounds of rusted gears.</p><p>"We're boyfriend and girlfriend," I said, feeling safe. "As long as both of us are okay with it, there's nothing wrong with seeing each other naked."</p><p>I felt the temperature rise. Tch, idiot, I reprimand myself. Focusing on the embarrassment won't get her comfortable, think of something else jackass!</p><p>"So, who's getting the first wash?" I said.</p><p>"Wha, Oh, um," Tohka said, "well, you're already sitting so…"</p><p>I felt Tohka move closer behind me. I heard the liquid soap being squeezed. Then Tohka put her soap covered <em>hands</em> on my back!</p><p>Her touch sent my heart racing. I exhale through my nose. Nerves of steel! Nerves of steel!</p><p>"Shido," Tohka called.</p><p>"What is it?" I asked.</p><p>"Are you, okay?" Tohka asked.</p><p>Apparently, I need to reforge my nerves of steel, but yes, I am very okay. Better than okay. If I were a rocket I'd have blasted off by now.</p><p>"Of course I'm okay," I said with a grin. The grin was to convince her and because I <em>really</em> couldn't help it. "Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>Tohka did not respond as she finished soaping my back. I was about to risk a turn when her hands went around my sides and she pressed herself to my back.</p><p><em>Nerves of steel!</em> I mentally screamed. Hoh, oh assorted love deities across the multiverse, I know you're all about physical and emotional intimacy between lovers and strangers alike, but please! For the sake of my sanity, please grant me a reprieve. I'll progress our relationship at the next opportunity but please don't make me skip to the last step with the innocent Tohka.</p><p>Maybe showering together this early was a bad idea after all.</p><p><em>Nah!</em> I can handle it! Nerves of Steel!</p><p>Wait, steel is failing me right now. Need something else. Diamond? Sure, why not? Nerves of Diamond!</p><p>"What… exactly… is worrying you?" I sound out, trying to sound normal. Her face was next to mine, so her worry was obvious as she spoke.</p><p>"It's just that," Tohka said, "when that man attacked you, I felt… a change in you. You seemed, different and yet, it felt natural as if it were part of you."</p><p>That statement stole the air out of my lungs. Tohka must be talking about when I changed my mindset just before the attack.</p><p>Tohka filled her hands with the soap and started cleaning my torso.</p><p>"When we first met," she said, "I thought you were part of the mecha mecha squad. But when you started talking, I felt something familiar about you almost as if, as if you were like me. But I also felt something different."</p><p>Her hands were idly tracing my stomach and pecs, the movement more sensual than hygienic and it was not easy keeping my blood flow under control.</p><p>"Well… now you know the feeling was from my sealing ability," I said, hoping she'd rinse me and get it over with.</p><p>Tohka shook her head. "I thought that was the reason at first," she said. "But the sealing and that attack felt completely different. Also, that second feeling, I felt it while we talked in the broken school, and at the park before we," Tohka blushed and shyly smiled, "before we kissed."</p><p>The time at the town. At the school. At the park. Those were the moments when I suppressed Shido's influence in its entirety. If Tohka had noticed the change, then Kotori and Reine <em>have</em> to know there's <em>definitely</em> something different about me - about Shido.</p><p>Tohka took the shower head and began to rinse the soap away. Once she was done, she said the words that would challenge my willpower.</p><p>"Now it's your turn to wash me," she said, her visible skin imitating a lobster.</p><p>The love gods have no mercy!</p><p>Nerves of Diamond Steel!</p>
<hr/><p>Tohka tried to control her trembling, burning body as she sat on the bath stool.</p><p>She had been worried about Shido since his fight with the masked man. And being away from him all day did not help. She'd shared her worries with Reine when she got back from school and she said that the bathroom would be the best place to talk as Shido would be too interested in the scenario to run away.</p><p>"You need to lower your towel for me to wash your back," Shido said.</p><p>"R-right," she said. <em>Shido's going to see me naked!</em> she thought as she undid the knot and exposed her back. <em>W-w-well, I already saw him naked so it's only fair right? If it's Shi-Shido, then I don't, exactly mind it.</em></p><p>Once the towel was at her waist, her instincts screamed, <em>He's looking! He's looking!</em> A strange sense of pride filled her at the fact she entranced Shido.</p><p>Shido made a large gulp and said, "I'm starting." He then places his soapy hands on her back.</p><p>"Haa," she cried out. A sudden surge burst from her back and struck her mind, making her feel lightheaded.</p><p><em>What was that?</em> she wondered. <em>Mm!</em> The sensation grew as Shido moved his hands to her shoulders, her spine, and her waist.</p><p>"Haa, haa, hmm," she voiced out.</p><p>"I'm going to rinse now," Shido said, removing his hands.</p><p>"N-n-no!" Tohka said, trembling from his touch and her next words. "You, you haven't… done the front yet."</p><p><em>Babump, babump, babump!</em> her heart shouted.</p><p>"<em>Are you kidd</em>-! Ahem!" Shido squeaked before clearing his throat. His voice was normal now, but Tohka swore she felt an undercurrent of nervousness and… desire. "Are you <em>sure</em> you're okay with me touching your front?"</p><p>She was <em>sure</em> that she felt extremely embarrassed and her whole body was maybe on fire and she wanted to cover herself up with ten blankets in order to hide. But she also wanted his touch, his embrace. She wondered if she could ask him for a kiss.</p><p>"Yes, I want you to do it," Tohka said.</p><p>As Shido reapplied soap to his hands, she heard him whisper, "Take it slow, take it slow." He then gulped. "I'm going to need some alone time after this."</p><p><em>Alone time?</em> Tohka thought. <em>Why would he nee- eeeeee!</em> She wailed as Shido slithered his hands around her waist. Her body trembled and she leaned into his solid chest.</p><p>Through her damp eyes, she saw Shido with a focused look as his hands lathered her belly. She could practically feel the <em>restraint</em> he was placing on himself. He probably knew more than she did about boy-girl stuff, she could see that he was trying not to hurt her with her lack of knowledge.</p><p>A flash of pain struck her heart at the thought that she was burdening Shido. She liked spending time with Shido, but she didn't want to be a burden. She wanted to be someone that could help him. She knew she was inexperienced about a lot of things, but she could learn - she <em>would</em> learn! She would show Shido that he didn't make a mistake in accepting her.</p><p>Shido twitched his brow as he paused under the curve of her breasts. He looked at Tohka and their eyes met.</p><p>For a moment, Tohka felt like they were the only people in the world.</p><p>"You're an idiot," he sweetly said. He then captured her lips with his own.</p><p>She couldn't help the blissful sigh that escaped her lips. Just like she couldn't help the yelp when Shido snaked his tongue inside her mouth.</p><p>Her taste buds exploded as their tongues explored. Amidst the kiss, Shido moved his hands upwards and her nerves <em>sang!</em></p><p>Her mind was in a daze, practically blank with the sweet sensation consuming her body.</p><p>"Sh… Sh… -yahh!" Tohka cried out as something flared inside her, making her body feel a warmth and exhaustion she never felt before.</p><p>"Ha, ha," she breathed out, going limp against Shido.</p><p>"Okay!" she heard Shido say, slightly panicked. "That's enough for today! Let's wash up and keep this to ourselves for few days, or more! Forever is good too!"</p><p>In her dimming vision, she saw Shido rinsing her with the shower head. Despite the focus on his face, she saw surprise and joy in his features.</p><p>But it was his eyes that caught her attention. In those strong and gentle eyes, she saw reluctant hope and slight terror.</p><p>She locked eyes with Shido. Before she blacked out, she saw a dark filled cage and a red circle with a diamond center.</p>
<hr/><p>The room was lit from the morning sun. On a dresser, two gold earrings, each with a cyan sphere attached lied on the room's shadow.</p><p>Steps sounded as someone neared the desk. Delicate fingers lifted an earring. It caught the light and flashed briefly. The cyan color had turned purple.</p><p>"Sandalphon, huh?" the girl holding the earring said. "I had thought that Camael's host would be the one to try and strengthen the path between herself and the boy." She put the earring on her right ear, then put the other one on her left ear.</p><p>"Now then," she said, heading to the balcony. "Let's pay a visit to our rebellious sister." A white uniform reflected on the glass. "Hopefully, Zafkiel's host will be in one of her rare good moods."</p>
<hr/><p>I laid powerless on my bed, disbelieving at how things had gone out of hands so quickly.</p><p>I raised my right hand. It tingled with phantom sensation of Tohka's skin. I sighed. I had not intended to go that far with Tohka so soon. Tohka's trust in me and her ignorance of the world would make it beyond easy to take advantage of her. It was the main reason for me taking it slow with her.</p><p>I lowered my hand and let out a breath. I should probably start dinner.</p><p>My phone rang when I sat up. It was Origami.</p><p>"Hi Origami," I said when I answered.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Shido," she greeted. "Are you busy now and later?"</p><p>I looked at my phone as if that would somehow transmit my curious look for her to see.</p><p>"Um, no," I said. "Dinner is the only thing pending as far as I know."</p><p>"Could you come over? To my house? Right now?" she requested/insisted.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" I asked, a bit concerned.</p><p>"Everything is fine," she said. "Here is my address."</p><p>I grabbed a pen from my desk and wrote down the address. Wait, I haven't said I was visiting yet!</p><p>"Okay, got it," I said. "Listen, Origami-"</p><p>"I'll see you soon. I'll be waiting. Don't delay." She hung up.</p><p>I gave my phone a confused look. What was that about? Looks like I'm visiting Origami's apartment.</p><p>I don't think there's a dress code, but I still didn't want to look like I picked the first thing in arms' reach. Fortunately, I found a pair of black slacks that looked casual enough. A plain white shirt - I wonder if I can print <em>I'm with stupid</em>on it for the next time Tonomachi and I hang out. Ah, this short sleeve dark blue dress shirt is perfect. I'll wear it open even though I don't have a design under it. For shoes, my second pair of training shoes should do the trick. That reminds me, I should really clean the first pair sometime soon.</p><p>Dressed in the new clothes, I stepped into the hallway and gave Tohka's room a glance.</p><p>This, of course, had the unfortunate effect of bringing recent memories to the forefront. Along with the realization that those thoughts will be swirling in my head while I'll be in Origami's apartment. Alone. With a girl seriously attracted to me and very determined in her pursuit. I don't even have Tohka's safety net of ignorance as a reason to hold back.</p><p>My face burned going down the stairs as I wondered whether I should go prepared for possible relationship steps skipping.</p><p>"Onii-chan!" Kotori shouted as she tackle hugged me.</p><p>I let out an "Oof" as I land on the steps, thankfully avoiding the edges.</p><p>"Hey Kotori," I greeted, patting her head. Kotori giggled and smiled.</p><p>"Oooh," Kotori sang when she got off me. "You dressed up a bit much for dinner, don't you think, <em>Onii-chan</em>?" There was an accusing edge in that last word.</p><p>"Yeah," I said, heading for the door. "I got a call from Origami just now, and she wants me to visit, like right now."</p><p>"Hold it!" Kotori yelled. I turned around and saw black ribbon Kotori. I might get drop kicked at the end of this talk. "So you're telling me that you're going to visit your girlfriend, in her home, at night, alone?"</p><p>I shrugged. "That sounds about right."</p><p>"<em>Absolutely not</em>!" Kotori bellowed.</p><p>I gave an amused smile. "And why not?"</p><p>Kotori glared. She crossed her arms, which pushed up her chest a bit. For some reason, I found myself wondering if she wore push up bras.</p><p>Oddly enough, Kotori's glare suddenly intensified to a point I was sure would set me ablaze any moment now. Unlike most people, Kotori actually <em>can</em> set me on fire with her stare alone.</p><p>"And what exactly," Kotori said with a frosty tone unfitting for a flame user, "did you intend to do once you were at her house?"</p><p>Well, <em>I</em> didn't actually intend to <em>do</em> anything. I just wanted to know what Origami wanted. Though I do have <em>some</em> idea of Origami might want to do.</p><p>I shrugged. "I just want to know what the big emergency is."</p><p>Kotori unwrapped a lollipop and put it in her mouth.</p><p>"We'll be watching you," she said. "So no funny business."</p><p>I stepped closer and put my hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"Kotori," I said. "Are you jealous?"</p><p>Kotori's cheek colored a bit as her glare intensified further. A small heat tickled my body. Bad Hot! Bad Hot! Bad Hot!</p><p>"No," Kotori said at length, averting her eyes. Phew, much better. Kotori should watch those glares.</p><p>"If you want to spend time with me," I said, "all you have to do is say so." I tilted my head and smiled. "Permission to kiss you?"</p><p><em>Crunch</em> went the candy as Kotori bit on it. She took out the stick and threw at a small trash can in the corner. Two points! Or is it three?</p><p>"What kind of guy asks for permission?" Kotori said with pink cheeks. "You're supposed to take the initiative and lead the kiss."</p><p>"The kind of boyfriend that cares about his girl," I said as I cupped her face with both hands. Her glare softened as her blush deepened. "But mainly the kind of boyfriend that doesn't want to get beat up by taking liberties." I grinned at the end.</p><p>Kotori snorted and started laughing as I pulled her closer for a hug.</p><p>"You're an idiot," Kotori said amidst her laughter.</p><p>I lifted her chin and looked at her ruby red eyes.</p><p>"Maybe," I said. "But I'm <em>your</em> idiot."</p><p>Then, as she suggested, I led the kiss. Kotori followed.</p><p>"Mm," Kotori sounded as she placed a hand on my shoulder and her other hand slowly traced my torso.</p><p>There was a strange feeling of being enraptured by the kiss. When I kiss Tohka or Origami, there is an attraction and a connection. But for some reason, the feelings from Kotori seem… deeper.</p><p>Kotori, she's in love.</p><p>She's <em>in love</em>.</p><p>But not with me.</p><p>It is with guilt and regret that I part from Kotori's lips.</p><p>Her gaze was distant, her smile giddy. So much affection, for the guy whose life I've taken over.</p><p>I exhaled. Just perfect. I'm definitely going to have to confess my situation soon. I wonder if Shido is buried somewhere in my subconscious, and whether or not I can bring him back.</p><p>"I'll be back later," I said as I head out.</p><p>Kotori giggled and absently said, "Don't have too much fun, Shido-onii-chan."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind," I said, my voice sour, just before I shut the door.</p><p>Can these girls read minds or is it that Woman's Intuition? Why don't you just rip my heart out?!</p><p>The streets were sparse with pedestrians as I walked.</p><p>Haa. How am I going to deal with this? It feels like I have a secret identity and the girls are in love with my alter ego. Which feels weird as hell since I'm usually the ego of the equation.</p><p>One step at a time I guess. Deal with Origami, then with whatever comes next, and then whatever comes after that.</p><p>Raccoon City was so much easier to deal with than this.</p>
<hr/><p>Ashley hid behind a lamp post as she surveyed Shido Itsuka.</p><p>Leonora was still a bit exhausted from using the Lion Realizer so now it was up to her to track their possible benefactor.</p><p>Ashley pursed her lips as she walked at a distance from her target.</p><p><em>Can this kid really help?</em> She thought. <em>The power to seal and use a Spirits' power. Not to mention support from </em>two<em> hidden groups. Just what the hell is Shido Itsuka that isn't on official records?!</em></p><p>Ashley hid behind a corner as Shido stopped to look at a piece of paper.</p><p><em>He has friends in the AST</em>, she thought. <em>And he's made himself a target to that masked Wizard and whichever military branch he belongs to. It's only a matter of time before DEM finds out about the boy too. Those bastards have eyes and ears just about everywhere.</em></p><p>Ashley didn't even want to think about what they might do to the boy if they find out about his sealing powers.</p><p>Ah, Shido was moving again. Ashley turned the corner.</p><p>And immediately bumped into someone.</p><p>"Ow," Ashley said, rubbing her butt. Where did this person come from?!</p><p>The girl she had bumped into was picking up plastic covered groceries from the ground.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Ashley said, picking up some of the food. The boy was still in sight, so no harm done. Still, she should try and hurry so he wouldn't be too far away.</p><p>"It is fine," the girl said with a gentle tone that gripped Ashley's heart.</p><p><em>She talks just like Artemisia</em>, Ashley thought.</p><p>"Here you go," Ashley said, arms full of food.</p><p>The girl turned and Ashley barely noticed the girl's "Thank you" or the grateful smile or the food being taken back.</p><p><em>They're huge! </em>Ashley thought in rage and envy at seeing the girl's development.</p><p>"Be careful," the girl said as she passed a stunned Ashley. "The streets are getting a bit dangerous lately."</p><p>A few moments later, Ashley snapped out of her delirium.</p><p>"Oh crap! I lost the idiot!" Ashley shouted. She looked around and went off to where she last saw the boy.</p><p>"Man, that chest is so unfair," she said. "And who dyes their hair pink anyway? Japan is so weird."</p>
<hr/><p>Origami Tobiichi was ready!</p><p>While it wasn't an official date, she was still going to be spending some time - hopefully hours - with her boyfriend.</p><p>Best part? No Tohka Yatogami to ruin it for her! Yay!</p><p>The incense was burning, the drinks were getting ready, and she was wearing her secret weapon, a cute maid costume.</p><p><em>Shido doesn't stand a chance</em>, Origami thought, twirling in front of her full mirror.</p><p>Her intercom buzzed, and she nearly tripped in her rush to answer. Fortunately, she had great balance and corrected herself.</p><p><em>Good thing Shido didn't see that</em>, Origami thought as she orderly walked to the intercom. <em>No way he would want to date someone so uncoordinated.</em></p><p>"Identify," she said, pushing the talk button.</p><p>"It's me, Shido Itsuka," said the voice of her boyfriend.</p><p><em>He's here!</em> she shouted in her mind. <em>Okay. Calm down, follow the plan.</em></p><p>"Enter," she said. She then hopped from place to place, making sure everything was one hundred percent ready.</p><p>Once that was done, Origami stood in front of the door like a puppy eagerly awaiting the return of her master.</p><p>The doorbell rang and the door was opened so quickly, it practicality vanished. Only the fact that Origami was holding the door open proved it was still actually there.</p><p>"Hi Origami," Shido said, "So what's the... big… deal…" Shido went silent as he noticed her outfit.</p><p>Shido averted his eyes and let out a breath. Shido turned to her, and his eyes roamed her body once more.</p><p>"Interesting outfit," he said.</p><p>"Do you like it?" she asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I do."</p><p><em>So far, so good</em>, Origami thought.</p><p>"Enter," she said, stepping aside so her could enter.</p><p>A moment later, and they were in her living room, and Shido started sniffing the air.</p><p>"What is that, incense?" Shido asked as he sniffs.</p><p>"Yes. Have a seat." She pointed to the coffee table in the middle of the room.</p><p>Shido shook his head for some reason and sat down. Then she sat down right next to him instead of across. Like she was going to waste a chance to be close to Shido by obeying cultural norms. Ha!</p><p>Shido seemed to stiffen, but made no move to distance himself. Probably surprised by her choice in seat was all.</p><p>With his sight away from her, Shido asked, "Sorry if I'm being forward, but um, do you live here alone?"</p><p>"No, I live with my aunt. She's the AST's Captain." she explained.</p><p>Shido's hand twitched, then he took a deep breath and straightened his spine. Origami got the feeling he was stressed by something.</p><p>"I see," Shido said, giving a strained smile. "That's pretty amazing." His fingers tapped his knees. "Do you get visitors often?" he asked, looking around.</p><p>"Not really," she said. Mikie and Mildred were her only visitors and they always announced their visits in advance.</p><p>"So," Shido said, stretching the word, and his neck. "We're alone? Without interruptions?"</p><p>"Yes," Origami said. Did her plan work? And she didn't even have to use the energy drinks!</p><p>Origami saw his smile strain further, he tightened his grip on his knee, and he <em>still</em> kept his sight away from her.</p><p>Other than that first once over, Shido kept his eyes off of her.</p><p>That just won't do will it? She slid closer in silence. Tension increased all over his body, he had noticed her movement. That was definitely interesting as even her fellow Wizards were surprised by her stealth. Only the Captain tended to catch her, even if it was only because she was Origami's parental guardian.</p><p>She leaned in close, and tickled his neck with her breath as she asked, "Would you like something to drink?"</p><p>Shido hitched a breath. His body trembled.</p><p>Next thing Origami knew, she was on her back, staring at Shido, who was gripping her shoulders as he hovered over her.</p><p>"Limits?" Shido asked, his gaze hungry.</p><p>"None," she said. He tightened his grip for an instant at the answer then relaxed and move his hands to either side of her head.</p><p>"If you change your mind," Shido said, "don't hesitate to force the boundary."</p><p>She nodded. Then she put her hands around Shido's neck and pulled him close. She closed her eyes as their lips connected.</p><p>She felt her body heat up all over. He moved his left hand under her head to support her while his right hand roamed the side of her body, making her shiver.</p><p>Two could play at that game. She shifted her hands and legs, and rolled Shido over so that she was on top of him.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, they actually maintained the kiss. She wasn't sure how that happened, but she wasn't complaining.</p><p>Shido responded by moving his hands to her thighs. Her breath hitched and Shido took advantage to sneak in his tongue. Her body shuddered, and Shido let out a sound of approval.</p><p>Shido put a hand behind her head then he made them rolled over, once again kiss intact.</p><p>Shido broke the kiss - something she almost let out a whine for - then he kissed her neck and she exhaled her approval. She wrapped her legs around Shido's waist, and he slid under her skirt and grabbed her butt.</p><p>"Shido," she breathed out.</p><p>Their atmosphere of desire, their moment of passion - all of it seemed to shatter at that one word.</p><p>Shido froze as if he had been turned to stone.</p><p>She wondered why Shido stopped. Everything was going great!</p><p>Shido let go and put his hands on the floor, about to pushed himself upright. He inhaled deeply - which if he had done a few seconds ago, she would think it would be to take in her scent. Now however, she was sure it was to calm himself. - and exhale. Since his mouth was still on her neck, the warm breath only fanned her flames, which was a problem as Shido was basically exorcising his lust.</p><p>Shido rose on his arms, and looked at Origami.</p><p>"Fun's over Origami," Shido said, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.</p><p>Origami didn't <em>want </em>the fun to be over - it just got started for heaven's sake! With Yatogami living in Shido's house and Hermit about to do the same once she's sealed, how often would she be able to have Shido all to herself like this?!</p><p>With her arms still around Shido, she raised herself for a kiss. Only for Shido to pull back.</p><p>"<em>Now</em>, Origami," Shido ordered, his tone allowing no contest.</p><p>With a heavy heart, Origami slid off Shido and laid on her back. Shido straightened to a seiza position and ran his hand over his face. She sat up as well.</p><p>"It's not your fault Origami," Shido said. He sighed. "I'll explain in a bit, but first, could you get me some water, please?"</p><p>Origami nodded and stood up. As she walked, Shido said, "And Origami," She turned. "Just water. Nothing extra. We'll play later, assuming you still want to."</p><p>If she still wanted to? Why wouldn't she want to play with her boyfriend?</p><p>As she poured the ice-cold water, she wondered why Shido had stopped. It wasn't the kiss, and it wasn't the touching. He only stopped when she called his name, but that made no sense! Why would calling his name cause Shido to stop his actions when she approved of them?</p><p>She returned to the living room to see Shido sitting in seiza at the coffee table. She put the tray on the table and sat down next to him, just as close as before.</p><p>"Thank you," Shido said as he picked up the glass and drank it all in three gulps. He put it back on the tray.</p><p>"Origami," Shido said. "If someone loses their memories, are they still the same person?"</p><p>"Why?" Origami asked. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Logic would say <em>No </em>as that person no longer had the experiences and attachments they previously had. Faith would say <em>Yes </em>as it didn't matter if that person didn't remember the details as long as the spirit of the person remained the same.</p><p>"Because five years ago," he said, "I lost all memories of my life before the Tenguu Fire."</p><p>Origami slightly widened her eyes.</p><p>"The only memories," Shido said, "I've had for a long time were from after I woke up in the hospital after the fire was dealt with, all the way up to April 10th."</p><p><em>Up to</em> April 10th? Does that mean he lost his memories again?!</p><p>"What do you mean, <em>up to</em>?" she asked.</p><p>Shido gave a bitter smile. "It has to do with what I asked about memories. If I lose my memory, am I still the same person? <em>But</em>, what about the reverse? If I <em>get </em>memories, are they mine or someone else's? Am I still me, or this other person?"</p><p>"Your amnesia recovered?" she asked, surprised.</p><p>"Not exactly," he said. He scratched his cheek. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"</p><p>"Are you saying these new memories are from a past life?" That sounded hard to believe, and she had the ability to fly using magic inducing science.</p><p>"They're definitely from a <em>different </em>life, I know that much," he said, chuckling at her disbelief.</p><p>"So that's why you've been more confident lately," she said. "And why you've even noticed I exist."</p><p>His face turned hard. "Okay, stop right there. I'll admit that the… Me before April would not be as… observant or as confident, but I can assure you I would've noticed you. It simply would've taken longer. You would've had to be patient with me though as I had zero contact with the female population outside of my mother and sister."</p><p>"I am aware of that," she said. "You were never as social as you are now, and no one at school thought you were even interested in girls."</p><p>Shido held a hand to his heart as if he had been pierced. "Christ, woman, have mercy on this poor soul." He grinned.</p><p>"So to whom do the other memories belong to?" she asked. The person in front of her was Shido mixed with someone else. If she was going to date this other person, she had the right to know who the person was.</p><p>"I can't say," Shido said.</p><p>Origami let out a minuscule frown. "Shido, I trust you and care about you. It's only fair that I get the name of the person influencing you."</p><p>"No, I mean, I literally <em>can't </em>say that name. I can't even <em>think </em>it!" Shido said, waving a hand in emphasis.</p><p>"Why?" she asked.</p><p>"I have no idea," he said. "But a theory I'm working with is that I can't because technically, that person doesn't exist since I am that person, so my name is now his."</p><p>"So what you're saying is," she said, "that even though you have two sets of memories, you're still Shido Itsuka?"</p><p>"Sounds about right," Shido said. "Though the new memories do have a lot of impact on me because of my memory loss."</p><p>A light bulb lit up for Origami.</p><p>"That's why you stopped earlier," she said. "You figured it wasn't right for you to act like a boyfriend to me since I'm attracted to Shido and since the new memories affect you so much, you thought it would be some kind of betrayal."</p><p>"Something like that, yes," Shido said.</p><p>"I see," she said. "So what now?"</p><p>"That's up to you," Shido said. "I'll still be your boyfriend if you still want me, or we could stay as friends depending on your feelings over what I just told you."</p><p>Origami kept quiet at first.</p><p>Then she faced Shido, who suddenly seemed nervous. She held his face in her hands, and brought him close. Their lips touched.</p><p>Pulling away, she opened her mouth to answer.</p><p>"If you don't remember, then I should remind you what you did for me 5 years ago." she decided.</p><p>He listened as she shared the words he said to her, and how she entrusted his emotions to her. Now he understood why Origami's expression rarely changed. She still wanted to find the Spirit who killed her parents, and likely wouldn't return to her real self until then, if she even could after so long.</p><p>This also gave him her answer. Origami didn't see his current self as losing her Shido, more like… he matured. Like a butterfly.</p><p>Shido shifted, his hands behind her head and back. She separated for a moment, her face burning with the same passion as earlier.</p><p>"So," Shido said with a nervous grin. "your verdict?"</p><p>"To continue our game, without limits." she said.</p><p>Shido widened his eyes, then chuckled nervously. "I think we should put the limit on the final step for the time being. There's no need to rush everything."</p><p>"Acceptable," she said. Then she kissed Shido and wrapped her legs around his waist. He wasted no time in grabbing her butt.</p><p>There might not be a rush, but if there was a chance for Origami to be close to Shido, then she would take it.</p><p>That she could lord it over Tohka Yatogami and the other Spirits was simply a bonus.</p>
<hr/><p>"That's one failure against you, Slade," Mavis' voice said in a dark room.</p><p>Slade stood with his hands clasped behind his back. A spotlight on his person was the only light in the room.</p><p>"A temporary setback, I assure you," he said.</p><p>"I would certainly hope so," said Mavis. "Though Westcott likely won't care about my failings, that Mathers girl certainly will. She's never trusted me."</p><p>"A wise policy I'm sure," Slade said.</p><p>"Oh shut up," Mavis said.</p><p>A holographic screen formed in front of Slade. It showed Hermit, Leonora Sears, and a corrupted image of a person.</p><p>"You failed to capture Hermit, <em>Hermit</em>! The least offensive of the Spirits we've encountered. Of course, Leonora's intervention was definitely unexpected. The same as this thing."</p><p>The corrupted image took precedence.</p><p>"How is it possible for your memory to be corrupted in a way that you cannot recall this person?! Do you have any idea how this makes me look, to have my creations be unable to send accurate reports?!"</p><p>"Whoever and whatever that person might be," Slade said. "We'll find them the next time Hermit or Princess return to our world. With the fact that he was interacting with Hermit, and with the way he moved, he can't be a civilian. The only thing we have to do is figure out is if he's official military, a rogue Wizard, or maybe part of that Ratatoskr group that Westcott thinks is out there somewhere."</p><p>Mavis hummed in agreement.</p><p>"At least we know you can handle the Realizers I gave you."</p><p>The room lit up suddenly to reveal fifty Bandersnatch robots. They were humanoid with longer limbs, large claws, and reverse jointed legs. They were colored black with a bronze head.</p><p>"These guys," Mavis said, "only have equipped the Fist of Tebigong, and Two Ton Tunic Realizer. That should be enough offence and defense to handle whoever we encounter at the next operation."</p><p>"And of course," Slade said, "if they handle the output of a Realizer with two abilities, Mathers won't be able to find a fault when you request for more focus on the Sindel Series."</p><p>"Of course," Mavis said. " Especially since Material A seems to be improving in terms of human using my Realizers."</p><p>Slade smirked behind his mask. "I can't wait to deal with those children."</p><p>Despite being formless, a smile could easily be imagined as Mavis said, "Everything is going according to plan."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hello, hello! (grins) Welcome to the end of Chapter 3 arc wise and Ch 6 story wise. (laughs)</strong>
</p><p><strong>So… I hope everyone liked the chapter. Kinda heavy I think, what with Tohka's nightmare, Nightmare's painful cameo</strong> <em>- ouch! -</em><strong>, and Shido's slight identity crisis.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Well, at least I balanced it out with Tohka and Origami getting along a bit better.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As for the fan-service, I'm pretty sure that's the strongest I've ever written here on FFN. Wow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, I snuck in two, technically three surprises in the chapter. Let's see if anyone gets them.</strong>
</p><p><strong>With the tone set on what to expect from me in terms in fan-service, and maybe action</strong> <em>- Kurumi's scene -</em><strong>, I probably won't be giving any more Top A/N's unless I really, really have to.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Now, regarding the next update, it might a bit longer than expected, depending on how my studies go. I'm at my endgame in college, and I want to finish with a bang!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you all next time! (grins)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Signed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kingpariah</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 2 - Testing the Waters</p><p>Chapter 4 - Sink or Swim</p>
<hr/><p>Reine sat at her desk in her private quarters aboard the Fraxinus. The clacking of a keyboard was the only sound in the room as she examined data on a computer.</p><p>One computer window had an image of Ashley Sinclair as she stalked Shin. Another had a still image of Leonora Sears and Shin under an umbrella, and of Leonora at the department store.</p><p>Reine hummed in thought. The remnants of the SSS Alpha Team had been on the run for two years now, so Why would they suddenly risk themselves by approaching Shin?</p><p>Ratatoskr had kept Shin under protection for years. He was the trump card to dealing with the Spirits in a peaceful manner with his sealing ability.</p><p>So why would these two - three if Cecile O'Brien was still with them and had yet to appear - be showing any interest in Shin?</p><p>Another window opened, with this one showing Shin's mental stability. There was an anomaly at breakfast when Shin simply… spaced out, and had come dangerously close to kissing her.</p><p>Not that she would've mind it, of course, but she knew full well they couldn't pursue a relationship at the moment. Though she supposed it wouldn't hurt to lay down the foundations.</p><p>She looked to the corner of the desk, where her teddy bear sat vigilant like a furry knight. She traced the crescent stitching around its left eye. Could it be some sort of lingering remembrance?</p><p>Shin's memories were lost after the Camael incident, so they only things he had memories of were of everything <em>after</em> his recovery from the fire. It would be a miracle for Shin to remember <em>anything</em> from before the fire, especially about her, considering how long they had been apart before they met again in the Fraxinus infirmary.</p><p>She turned her attention back to Shin's emotional graph, more specifically, his affection for Kotori, Origami, Tohka, and <em>for herself!</em></p><p>Shin held affection towards her! She gave a small sleepy smile. This held promise for the endgame, but such concerns were a long way out as Shin only had two of the ten Sephira sealed.</p><p><em>Speaking of the Sephira</em>, Reine thought. A window opened, this one showing a global map with different colored dots spread out on the map. A gray dot in North America. A black dot on the borders of the Hokkaido and Tohoku regions of Japan. A red dot in the Tokyo region of Japan. A green dot in South America. An orange dot in Germany. An indigo dot in Kanto. A purple dot in Tokyo.</p><p>Seven Spirits currently spread out around the world. Four of them in Japan, two of which lived in Tenguu City, three if her plans for the last candidate followed through as she hoped, and another that was fast approaching. That last one was a problem.</p><p><em>Shin is in no position</em>, Reine thought, <em>to challenge Kurumi if she decides to hunt him. Not with only Camael and Sandalphon at his side, especially since he hasn't fully accessed his powers. Hopefully, that girl will be able to delay Kurumi's approach until Shin obtains Zadkiel. The extra power will help his chances of survival.</em></p><p>Blueprints of CR Units popped up on-screen. Murakumo. Vanargandr. Brynhildr. These were the most complete units Ratatoskr had at their disposal at the moment, with other units being incomplete. Ratatoskr was meant to be a <em>diplomatic</em> approach to deal with the Spirits after all.</p><p>Besides, other than Kannazuki, they didn't have many prominent Wizards to use the units even if they were complete.</p><p>Reine narrowed her eyes and brought up the profile photos of Leonora, Ashley, Cecile.</p><p><em>Perhaps</em>, Reine thought, <em>these girls could be asked to join our cause. Depending of course on why they came out of hiding after so long. And even then, revoking the Kill or Capture Order will not easy. If they do join, they'll be confined to the Fraxinus or a hideout until the order is turned over or they get deployed to help in the field.</em></p><p>Hmm. Shin asked if he could use Wizard equipment to access his Reiryoku. It wouldn't be easy, but the answer would be yes. In truth, he didn't actually <em>need</em> the equipment. Kotori's and Tohka's Paths were extremely stable, and thanks to his actions earlier tonight, their happiness and affections were at an all-time high. Though Kotori's numbers hadn't changed in <em>years</em>, and even this anomaly with Shin failed to shift even a <em>decimal</em> in her affection.</p><p><em>Talk about kindred spirit</em>, Reine thought, in regards to her own affection towards Shin.</p><p>It would be trivial for either Shin or the girls to access their Reiryoku. In Shin's case, his body simply needed to get uses to it in an <em>active</em> state instead of dormant.</p><p><em>Still</em>, she thought as she looked at some blueprints. <em>There is no reason to reveal Shin's ability. Should his Reiryoku be detected, it can be attributed to a special Realizer created from studying Spirits.</em></p><p>She brought up Shin's data again. The emergence of another personality was not something that was taken into account. His behavior was <em>already</em> different from the Shin she remembered due to his memory loss. <em>This</em> personality shift came out of nowhere, and she wasn't sure how she could adapt it to the plan.</p><p>Especially due to the fact that she could <em>still feel</em> as if he were Shin through and through. Both in the <em>amnesiac</em> Shin, and in this <em>other</em> Shin. He was Shin and yet he wasn't. He wasn't Shin because he didn't remember her and even then, he was still the kind and brave person she met all those years ago.</p><p>She let out a sigh. She picked up a cup of the very sweeten coffee and drank. She put it down.</p><p>"This has gotten far more complicated than expected," she said. She picked up the teddy bear and held it against her chest. "But it will all be worth it. Once my dearest wish comes to fruition."</p><p>She held up the teddy bear alongside Shin's profile photo.</p><p>"Just wait," she said, her voice filled with longing. "Wait a little while longer. I won't ever let you go again. I absolutely won't make a mistake again."</p><p>She moved her hand to the screen, and placed her index over Shin's lips as her pupils briefly glowed.</p><p>"Soon."</p>
<hr/><p>Yoshino stood amidst rubble under the rain. The rain splashed harmlessly against the green coat of her Astral Dress, El.</p><p>She paid no attention to the sky water. It always happened whenever she visited this world.</p><p>What she <em>did</em> pay attention to was her <em>bare</em> left hand. Yoshinon was not at her side. Her friend, her <em>hero</em>, was not at her side.</p><p>She gave a sad glance at her surroundings. Somewhere in here, Yoshinon was likely buried.</p><p>Or so she hoped. She had no idea what to do if Yoshinon had been taken elsewhere.</p><p>She searched the place, moving rocks and plastic dolls. She made sure to keep an eye on the sky. The bullies didn't show up every time she appeared in this world, but when they did show, they always attacked.</p><p>Until last time.</p><p>Yoshino paused with a chunk of concrete on her hands. Why <em>did</em> the bullies decide to talk to her instead of attacking like usual?</p><p>It was strange. The white-haired bully had said that it might be possible for her to stay and not get bullied.</p><p>Yoshino tightened her grip and the concrete chunk in her hands broke in pieces. Liars! All of them! They simply said that so they could sneak and hurt her with those explosions! Rude mean bullies!</p><p>The rain intensified. Yoshino continued her search.</p><p>"Oh man, not again!" a male voice shouted as she noticed loud splashes.</p><p>A boy turned the corner, dressed in dark and white colors. His hair was blue, same as hers, only straight as opposed to her curly hair. He was breathing heavily as he ran down the street.</p><p>Then he looked her way as he passed and abruptly stopped. He slipped on the water under his feet and fell on his side.</p><p>Yoshino froze in place. The boy was looking at her despite his fall, it was almost like he didn't register anything but her.</p><p>She trembled a bit, and put a foot back. Yoshinon would know how to handle this situation. Yoshinon was brave.</p><p>She however was a coward.</p><p>"I don't believe it," the boy said in a low voice that she barely heard through the rain. "Hermit, you're okay!" He smiled at the end.</p><p>Hermit? Ah. That's the name the bullies used when talking to her and Yoshinon. Why did they call her Hermit when her name was Yoshino anyway? Bullies were weird.</p><p><em>Why is he smiling?</em> she wondered as the boy got up. This boy had no reason to smile at her.</p><p>"I'm glad you're okay," he said once he got a bit closer.</p><p>Yoshino silently gasped. She recognized the boy! He was the one who protected her after she was separated from Yoshinon! He mentioned his name in his talk with Yoshinon. What was it? Shi… Shinto? No, it was Shi… do? Shido! That was it! Shido, what? Its… Itsu-da? Itsuka! Shido Itsuka!</p><p>No, no. That's too presumptuous of her - she couldn't call him so familiar! Shido… san. Much better. That <em>was</em> better right?!</p><p>She lowered her hood to cover her face. "Um, hello," she said softly. He was a lot nicer than the bullies, so it should be okay to talk right? She really wished Yoshinon was here! Her friend always knew what to say to people, nice and mean.</p><p>"What are the odds," Shido-san said, "meeting like this - hm?" He looked down at her hand. "Where's your friend?"</p><p>Yoshino shook her head. She pointed at the rubble. He gave a curious look, then nodded.</p><p>"Ohh," he said. "You lost your friend? Yoshinon, was it?" She nodded. "I see," the boy said. He looked around. "Would you like some help?"</p><p>She lowered her hood even more to hide her warming face. She nodded.</p><p>"All right then," he said, looking around. "When exactly did you guys separate?"</p><p>"Last… visit," she slowly said. "After the… scary man, attacked."</p><p>"Well, then," he said. "Let's gets started, - oh!" He claps his hands in realization. "I just remembered," he gave a small smile. "I never got your name yesterday."</p><p>She shook. No one except Yoshinon ever smiled at her. Should she smile back? No way! She wasn't brave enough for that!</p><p>"My name is… it's Yoshino," she said.</p><p>"Well then Yoshino," he said, "let's get started." She waved her hand about to get his attention. "Hmm? What is it?"</p><p>"Thank… you," she said.</p><p>Shido-san put his hand on her head and pet it. She shook, unsure if she should tell him to stop or keep going.</p><p><em>It feels just when Yoshinon pets me</em>, she thought.</p><p>She raised her head a bit and saw Shido-san's kind expression. She covered her face again with her hood, but let her small smile visible so Shido-san could see it.</p>
<hr/><p>Kotori was greeted to the sight of everyone in the command room working on their consoles when she entered the room. She had gotten a text from Shido that Hermit had made a silent appearance and both of them were now looking for Hermit's rabbit puppet.</p><p>"All right people," she said, taking her seat. "Tell me some good news."</p><p>The main screen showed Shido and Hermit in the rain, searching the rubble for the puppet. A smaller window showed Hermit's data.</p><p>"Shido and Hermit have yet to locate the puppet," said Nakatsugawa.</p><p>"Affection levels stable," said Shiizaki. "While she doesn't exactly consider Shido a friend, she doesn't think of him as a threat and no longer reacts negatively for the time being."</p><p>"I must say I'm impressed," said Kannazuki, standing next to Kotori. "While Hermit is a more docile Spirit compared to Tohka, she held no reaction in their last encounter, yet now it's progressing quite smoothly. How strange."</p><p>"Well," Kotori said, "she did get attacked prior to contact. It's possible she was more on guard last time."</p><p>"Perhaps," he said. "But we must also take into account the missing factor here."</p><p>"The puppet," Kotori said. She had noticed that it was the puppet that did all the talking through Hermit's ventriloquism.</p><p>"That's right," Kannazuki said. "And yet despite its absence being the reason for Shido's progress, I must admit I'm curious as to what kind of perverted scenarios its presence would have created."</p><p>Kotori responded by stepping on Kannazuki's foot. She ignored his cry of bliss.</p><p>"Any leads on the puppet yet?" Kotori said. She only got negative replies.</p><p>She sighed and brought up the footage to her terminal. The footage had a rough resolution due to distance to avoid Hermit's Angel affecting it, but Kotori was determined to help out her Onii-chan.</p><p>"Where could it be?" she asked herself as she observed the AST chase after Hermit.</p>
<hr/><p>It had been some time since Yoshino and Shido-san searched for Yoshinon.</p><p>In the quiet patter of the rain, a rumbling noise made itself known.</p><p>"Eh?" Shido-san said. "Hey… Yoshino… are you hungry?" he called in curiosity. And maybe slight good-natured amusement.</p><p>Yoshinon would've been the same way if her friend had heard her loud belly.</p><p>With a red face, Yoshino swung her head side to side.</p><p>But then her stomach grumbled again. Yoshino let out whimper and hid her face. Shido-san let out a soft laugh.</p><p>"Lunch it is," he said, his eyes roaming. He seemed to sigh in annoyance. "The restaurants aren't an option. So where-" He snapped his fingers at his idea.</p><p>Yoshino observed as he brought something palm size from his pocket and put it next to his ear. He seemed to be talking to someone. She was curious, but the thought of listening in made her whole body tremble.</p><p>"Hey Yoshino," Shido-san called.</p><p>"...!" Yoshino started. When did he move closer?! He was over there talking!</p><p>"I'm sorry!" he quickly said. "So sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>Yoshino gave a trembling nod in acceptance. Shido-san sighed in relief.</p><p>"Anyway," he said. "We can have lunch over at my house. You'll even get to meet Tohka. She's another Spirit like you."</p><p>Yoshino widened her eyes. Another Spirit?! That's right! White Hair Bully said that she wasn't the only one that did the strange sleeping and waking!</p><p><em>Is she a nice Spirit?</em> Yoshino thought. <em>Will she like the weak and cowardly me?</em></p><p>Yoshino really hoped so. She always wanted friends, but was too nervous to talk to anyone. The big bullies that always attacked her didn't help in making friends either. The jerks!</p><p>"Come on," Shido-san said, holding out his hand.</p><p>Yoshino shook. What should she do?! Take the hand? Not take the hand? Would he be mad at her for not taking it?</p><p>What would Yoshinon do?</p><p>Yoshinon… would say something bold to surprise and/or embarrass Shido-san before encouraging her to take the hand.</p><p>The idea of saying something bold made her shake even more so that was out. She could take the hand, right? Shido-san was kind, and also, if she did this brave thing on her own, then Yoshinon will be proud of her!</p><p>She peeked at Shido-san. He was waiting patiently for her to grab the hand or turn it down.</p><p>A trembling hand reached out, and grabbed hold. Yoshino felt her face warm up. His hand was bigger than hers, almost covering it completely. Her nerves made her squeeze his hand, and Shido-san responded with a squeeze of his own. It felt nice. She felt… protected.</p><p>She hid her face as Shido-san led the way.</p><p>The walk to Shido-san's house was a quiet yet comfortable one. Though Yoshino wasn't sure if the word <em>house</em> qualified. The place was <em>huge!</em> This whole place belonged to Shido-san?! Amazing!</p><p>Shido opened the door and called, "I'm home."</p><p>There was a loud, drawn out "Shido!" as stomps sounded from upstairs. A girl with dark plum hair ran down the stairs and once at the bottom, she tackled Shido-san.</p><p>Yoshino froze inside the entrance. The other girl was hugging Shido-san's head into her gifted chest while she and Shido-san were on the floor.</p><p>"Shido! Where did you go? You left before dinner, and then you didn't wish me good night, and you weren't in your room or mine when I woke up, and you missed breakfast, and Kotori and Reine wouldn't tell me anything, and why aren't you answering my questions!? Do you hate me, is that it? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do whatever it was that made you hate me!"</p><p>Yoshino was surprised and slightly awed that the girl said all that in a single breath.</p><p>Shido-san petted the girl's head and mumbled something.</p><p>"What? I can't understand you," the girl said, still holding Shido-san to her chest.</p><p>Shido-san dropped his arms. The dark plum-haired girl titled her head. Shido-san raised his arms at length.</p><p>And grabbed the girl's butt!</p><p>Both Yoshino and the girl widened their eyes.</p><p>"Shido!" the girl cried, her face red. She jumped off Shido-san, covering her butt. Shido-san gasped loudly as the girl said, "Why did you do that so suddenly?! Is this one of those pervert things that the girls told me about?!"</p><p>"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Shido-san started laughing for some reason. "Haa," he sighed as he stood up. "All right then. Um, no Tohka, I don't hate you, and I'll explain everything later."</p><p>Shido-san gestured to her, and Yoshino stiffened. Would the girl hate her for being with the person she was obviously close to?</p><p>"Tohka, meet Yoshino. Yoshino, this is Tohka. She's a Spirit like you."</p><p>The girl widened her eyes and shouted, "Rabbit Girl! It's good to see you again!"</p><p>While the shout caused Yoshino to step back, she felt there was joy in the girl's voice. And what did she mean by seeing her again? Other than the bullies and Shido-san, she had nev- she gasped silently. There was that one person that returned Yoshinon to her some time ago.</p><p>Yoshino gave a glance at the girl from under her hoodie and realized it was the same girl, only with lighter clothes. She had been wearing darker colors that time in the park.</p><p>She gave a girl a small wave.</p><p>The girl - Tohka-san - gave a happy laugh and spread her arms for a hug. Yoshino widened her eyes at the thought of receiving such a hug. Fortunately, Shido-san stopped her.</p><p>"Whoa there," he said, putting a hand on Tohka-san's shoulder. "You shouldn't just hug her out of nowhere."</p><p>"Mu, why not?" Tohka-san said, tears pooling.</p><p>"Because she's not used to friends hugging her like that," Shido-san said.</p><p>"Hmm," Tohka-san said thoughtfully. "I didn't have any friends either until I met you. If someone tried to hug me before my date with you, I'd probably hit them." Tohka-san nodded and looked at Yoshino. She gave a thumbs up. "Let's be friends, okay?! Don't worry, Shido and I will protect you from the mecha mecha squad!"</p><p>Yoshino wasn't sure how to respond.</p><p>A loud rumbling noise sounded.</p><p>Yoshino blinked. That was <em>not</em> her belly this time.</p><p>Tohka-san's face turned very red.</p><p>Shido-san chuckled. "I'll get started on lunch then. Hm?!" He leaned forward, looking at Tohka-san's large chest.</p><p>Tohka-san covered herself. "Where are you looking Shido?!"</p><p>"Your shirt is wet," Shido-san said. He looked down at himself. "Somehow I completely forgot about this." He looked at Yoshino. "I'll be back in a moment."</p><p>Shido-san entered a room further down the hall and after a few minutes, came out in dry clothes. Tohka-san followed his example and changed into a purple shirt with a yellow horizontal stripe in the center.</p><p>Yoshino then followed Shido-san and Tohka-san to another room. She and Tohka-san on sat on the sofa while Shido-san went to the kitchen.</p><p>"Looks like its Oyakodon for lunch," he said.</p><p>"Sounds great!" Tohka-san said. She turned towards Yoshino. "Shido's cooking is the best! You'll love it, just wait!"</p><p>Yoshino could only nod. She wondered how Tohka-san could have that much energy.</p><p>"Hm?" Tohka-san suddenly had a serious expression as she stared at Yoshino. Yoshino tried not to shake too much under Tohka-san's gaze. "Hey, where did your rabbit friend go?"</p><p>Yoshino looked down at her lap. "I… don't know. We got… separated."</p><p>"Aw," Tohka-san said. She gave a confident expression. "Don't worry, Shido and I will help you look for your friend!"</p><p>"You know," Shido-san's voice sounded from the kitchen. "That puppet is very important to you, isn't she?"</p><p>Yoshino nodded. "She is… my friend. And, also, my hero."</p><p>"Really?" Tohka-san asked, tilting her head. "But how could that small rabbit be a hero? It's so small and funny-looking."</p><p>"Yoshinon is the greatest," Yoshino softly said. "She's brave. And confident." She pulled her hood over face. "I want to be more like her. But I'm too weak, and scared of everything. I'll never be like Yoshinon."</p><p>Tohka-san looked sad. Shido-san put down the bowl he was holding on the counter.</p><p>"Well," Shido-san said. "You guys are definitely different. But you know what?" Yoshino raised her face a bit. Shido-san smiled. "I think you're fine just the way you are."</p><p>Yoshino felt her face warm up. She lowered the hood and hid behind the sofa cushions.</p><p>"Thank… you," she said. "No one has ever said that before. Its… nice."</p><p>"Ooh, Shido that smells yummy!" Tohka-san said, now leaning over the counter dividing part of the room.</p><p>"Hold your horses, will ya?" Shido-san said, laughing. "The food isn't going anywhere. At least not until you eat your three portions."</p><p>"Mu, I can't help it," Tohka-san said. "Your cooking is the best ever in the world!"</p><p>"Yeah well," he said, picking up the plates, "let's see what our new friend thinks."</p><p>Shido-san set up the table and placed chopsticks and a spoon for Yoshino to eat with.</p><p>"Careful," he said to both of Tohka-san and Yoshino. "It's hot."</p><p>Yoshino imitated Shido-san and Tohka-san as they put their hands together and said, "Itadakimasu."</p><p>She observed Tohka-san take a bite of the food and Tohka-san's face lit up. Curious and thankful for the food, Yoshino picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the food.</p><p>"..." She got a bit nervous under Shido-san's and Tohka-san's interested gaze. She forced herself to not shake too much as she brought the spoonful into her mouth.</p><p>"...!" She widened her eyes as her sense of taste was flooded with flavor. She let herself be swept away.</p><p>She swallowed. Seeing that her input on the food was desired but feeling too shy to speak, she simply gave a thumb's up with an embarrassed face.</p><p>Shido-san gave a smile and returned gesture. Tohka-san encouraged Yoshino to keep eating the delicious food before turning her attention to her own plate.</p><p>The three of them ate, enjoying the food. After a few minutes, Yoshino finished her plate, filling full and happy.</p><p>As Tohka-san cleared the table, Yoshino and Shido-san sat on the sofa.</p><p>"Hey, Yoshino," Shido-san called. Yoshino faced him. "I know this is going to sound a bit weird and sudden… but how would you like to stay here, with me and Tohka?"</p><p>Yoshino widened her eyes. She had never thought Shido-san would offer her to stay at his house.</p><p>"But… the bullies," she said.</p><p>Tohka-san landed heavily on the sofa. Yoshino actually <em>bounced</em> and landed <em>directly</em> on Tohka-san's lap as if by magic. The girl then wrapped her arms around Yoshino.</p><p>Yoshino squeaked. This was new for her. But also, pleasant. It felt like Tohka-san was a big sister that was shielding her from all the troubles of the world, or like a mother lioness protecting her cubs.</p><p>"Don't worry about the mecha mecha squad," Tohka-san said. "Shido and I will protect you."</p><p>"Tohka's right," Shido-san said, sliding closer. He grabbed her hand and Yoshino felt her face warm up and her heart sped up a bit. "The thing is, Yoshino, I'm part of a group that wants to save and protect the Spirits. And I can help you stay here, without the usual worry of being attacked by the AST."</p><p>"You can do that?" Yoshino asked.</p><p>"I can," Shido-san said. "I did it for Tohka and I'll do it for you. No one should have to be alone, despised by the world for things outside their control." He gave a confident and kind smile. "We'll find Yoshinon. But you won't have to rely only on her, because I'll be your friend, and your hero. For as long as you want me, I will always be by your side."</p><p>Yoshino felt a sweet warmth spill out of her heart and soaked her body. Her breath hitched. Yoshinon had always being her hero, the ideal self she wished she could be. And now Shido-san, who she had only met not that long ago was being kind to her, and offering his friendship.</p><p>She held back the tears she was sure wanted to fall.</p><p>"Thank… you," she said, trying not to cry.</p><p>Shido-san gave her the kind expression she had come to associate with him, while Tohka-san firmed her hold.</p><p>Yes. Perhaps once they found Yoshinon she could-</p><p>A loud ring sounded right in front of her. She panicked, and an instant later, she felt her body disappear and her mind sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>"Yoshino!" Tohka shouted. "Where did you go?!"</p><p>She looked around the living room in a panic.</p><p>"Calm down Tohka," Shido said, his phone next to his ear. "Give me a second. Tohka calm down already!"</p><p>"But Shido," she said, halting her search. "Yoshino went poof! We have to find her!"</p><p>"Relax. She probably went to… well wherever it is you girls go when you're not in this world."</p><p>She gasped in realization. Yoshino is in that strange sleeping place? But how were they supposed to be her hero if she was so far away?!</p><p>Shido spoke into the phone, "And you didn't tell me when I visited, why exactly?"</p><p>The person on the phone said something that made Shido blink. Then blush.</p><p>"Right," he said, extending the word. "That's actually a pretty good excuse. Eh hem. <em>Anyway</em>, keep the puppet safe. Yoshino just disappeared when the phone call scared her so- huh? Yeah, she was here. She was looking for her puppet in the middle of the rain, so I offered to help, then we got hungry, so I took her home to eat and meet Tohka."</p><p>Shido scratched his cheek and let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, all right. I promise to make it up to you. Talk to you later, bye."</p><p>He hung up.</p><p>"Who was that?" Tohka asked.</p><p>"Oh," he said. "That was Origami. She ah, she called me last night to tell me something important, but we got… distracted."</p><p>She tilted her head. That was kind of lazy of them. If it was important, they shouldn't have gotten distracted!</p><p>"So, what was the important thing?" she asked.</p><p>Shido smiled. "Origami found Yoshinon!"</p><p>"She does?! That's awesome!" she said with a smile of her own. That was great news! That meant that the next time Yoshino showed up, they could reunite her with her friend! "When do we get her?"</p><p>Shido shook his head. "Origami is going to keep it safe until Yoshino's next visit. The rain is still going a bit strong for us to go out right now."</p><p>Tohka nodded, though she really wished she could get the puppet now.</p><p>"So what do we do then?" she asked. An idea came to her. "I know! We can go and practice me getting my powers! And we can practice how to fight too! Let's go!"</p><p>She rushed out of the room to get the clothes Reine said were for exercise. A few minutes later, Tohka stood in the middle of the gym, wearing a black shirt, black fingerless sports gloves, blue sports shorts, and purple sneakers.</p><p>"Tohka," Shido said, standing opposite her at a small distance. He wore red trunks and white wrappings in his hands and feet. "Are you sure about this?"</p><p>"Hm." Tohka nodded. "I want to help you save Yoshino and the other Spirits, and for me to do that, I have to use what's left of my power. Besides, training with you sounds fun." She grinned.</p><p>Shido seemed to hesitate.</p><p>"It's just that…" Shido scratched his cheek. "You might, you might see a side of me that…" A sigh. "You might get scared of me from the way I fight."</p><p>Tohka shook her head and took up the boxing pose she saw on tv the other day.</p><p>"A scary Shido is still Shido," she said. "It won't change anything."</p><p>The smile Shido gave her made her feel like melted chocolate.</p><p>"All right," Shido said as his body relaxed and he took up his fighting pose.</p><p>Tohka focused and kept a keen eye on Shido.</p><p>So why was she seeing him within arm's reach instead of his starting position?!</p><p><em>Left!</em> her instincts screamed. She moved her left hand and caught Shido's fist.</p><p>Tohka saw Shido ready his left fist. She was about to position herself to grab that punch as well when she suddenly experienced the world slowing down, followed by a spectral Shido snapping his right fist forward and out of her grasp, and when it was about to hit her, the copy vanished, and she felt the world get normal.</p><p>Her eyes went to the fist in her grasp, and her palm felt it tense up. Tohka leaned her head back just as the punch went forward, brushing past her nose.</p><p><em>Not safe!</em> Tohka saw that the miss didn't bother Shido as he prepared an elbow strike. She threw herself to the side, rolled, and stood up in her boxing pose.</p><p>Shido was already sending another punch.</p><p>Tohka managed to avoid getting hit, but Shido's assault denied her the offensive.</p><p>It was definitely a good thing she decided to practice fighting like this now instead of later after a dangerous situation. She was horrible at fighting without Sandalphon!</p><p>…<em>!</em> She spotted an opening.</p><p>Shido's right punch passed her left side and she wrapped her left arm around it.</p><p>"Wha?" Shido said. She punched his gut. "Blah!"</p><p>Tohka delivered two gut punches and then a left hook to his face.</p><p>"Pft!" Shido grunted as he stepped back.</p><p>Her heart started drumming. Not in worry or in anger.</p><p>No, she was feeling excited!</p><p>In her visits prior to being sealed by Shido, Tohka had started to get fed up with the mecha mecha squad's constant and unreasonable attacks. So fed up that a small part of her occasionally desired to unleash Halvanhelev and slaughter them all!</p><p>That small part of herself now wanted to show Shido that she was strong enough to help him with the Spirits and whatever else that came up.</p><p>Shido recovered quickly and renewed his offense. Tohka avoided the hits and threw punches of her own but Shido dodged.</p><p>Shido then surprised her with a kick to her knee, forcing her to kneel, followed by a kick to her chest.</p><p>"Aahh!" she yelled at the impact. She rolled a bit on the floor, then stayed there, clutching her chest.</p><p><em>It hurts!</em> Tohka cried. Adonai Melek was practically invincible, and it was rare for the mecha mecha squad to bypass it as she was always on guard. Even then she had her signature darkness barrier to counter the worse of their offense, so she rarely got physically hurt.</p><p>"You okay there, Tohka?" Shido asked in concern.</p><p>Tohka grit her teeth in self-deprecation. If Shido thought she couldn't handle the training, he will <em>never</em> let her accompany him.</p><p>It wouldn't stop her from forcing her way to his side, but it'll be easier and better if he <em>wanted</em> her company.</p><p>"Yeah," Tohka said as she got up. "I'm fine." The pain was now more of a throbbing instead of the piercing pain it was at the start.</p><p>Shido narrowed his eyes. She thought he would call off the practice, but he took up his stance again.</p><p>Tohka raised her arms for her boxing pose. She will <em>not</em> let Shido down. She <em>will</em> stand at his side when he went out to save her fellow Spirits!</p><p>Her heart started drumming again. She tightened her fist. Sweat trickled down her neck. Her body pulsed in rhythm with her heartbeat as familiar strength filled her being.</p><p>
  <em>{The Throne is the symbol of the King. The King is the symbol of the Kingdom. The Throne is Power. The King is Law. All who challenge either one are annihilated}</em>
</p><p>She smiled.</p><p><em>Welcome back old friend</em>, Tohka thought. Her body pulsed one last time and she rushed forward with renewed vigor.</p><p>Her right jab missed Shido by a hair. Shido countered with an uppercut to her jaw but she saw it coming from a mile away.</p><p>She dodged to her left and then planted her right knee in his gut. She raised her arms for a hammer blow but an elbow to her side cut her off. He then put a hand to her belly and pushed her away.</p><p>Her side ached but she managed to balance herself.</p><p><em>Eh?!</em> Tohka wondered as she felt a hum vibrate her body.</p><p>
  <em>{Fangs and claws are bared as the Hunter readies himself for the kill}</em>
</p><p>Tohka snapped her eyes to Shido. Shido had had a serious expression when the training started, but the look he was giving now was nerve wracking.</p><p><em>Were his eyes always that shiny?</em> Tohka wondered, seeing the golden tint of his eyes.</p><p>Tohka found herself seeing those eyes far closer than she wanted at the moment when Shido entered her personal space with a readied punch.</p><p>She would've preferred seeing those eyes in the shower or when they slept together - assuming she could convince him of either one - but not right now when he was trying to beat her black and blue!</p><p>Further thoughts went out the window as she dodged the punch and his follow up kick.</p><p>Both of them began a dance of battle. Punches and kicks. Hits and misses. Grapples and counters.</p><p>Running mainly on instinct, Tohka didn't question the fact that her attacks were smoother, or that her footwork was more graceful.</p><p>Even her focus on Shido's attacks was instinctual. Her main focus was on the confident smile on Shido's lips and his shiny gold eyes filled with pride.</p><p>Pride for <em>her!</em> He was <em>proud</em> of her!</p><p>If it weren't for the intense fighting, her legs would've turned to jello.</p><p>Mmm, jello.</p><p>Unfortunately, that single simple stray thought distracted her enough to allow Shido to move under her right hook, wrap his arms around her, lift her up, spin, and slam her on the floor.</p><p>"Gah!" Tohka shouted. She would've to ask Reine if something other than the floor got damaged, because her back was screaming! Her head wasn't doing too great either.</p><p>A weight pressed on her waist and her arms were lifted above her head. She opened her eyes and saw the blurry form of Shido holding her down.</p><p>He was breathing heavy, and even with her dizzy vision she noticed the glistening sweat on his chest.</p><p>His strong, solid chest.</p><p>She looked to the side to hide her blush.</p><p>"Hm?" Shido sounded from above.</p><p>She glared at him, focusing more on her loss than her bo-boyfriend's nak-nakedness.</p><p>Shido lowered his eyes to her heaving breasts. She struggled to contain her squirm and smile. He raised his eyes to hers, and put his forehead against her own.</p><p>Yep, his eyes were definitely more gold and shinier than before. She kind of like it. And judging from hum inside her chest that was <em>not</em> her drumming heartbeat, she would guess it had something to do with him accessing her sealed Reiryoku.</p><p>"Congrats, Tohka," Shido said, his breath brushing against her lips. She could smell the Oyakodon from lunch. How long had that been any way?</p><p>"For what?" she asked. Bah who cares how long they've been in this room, all alone, sweating and panting, having the most fun she had ever had in her life.</p><p>She wanted to do it again!</p><p>"You've access your Reiryoku," he said, smiling.</p><p>Tohka raised her chin and gave Shido a peck. The action surprised him, and he loosened his grip on her hands. She moved a hand behind his head and forced a deep kiss.</p><p>"Mmm!" was the sound from both their throats.</p><p>They separated to catch their breaths.</p><p>Tohka smiled. "Now I can help you save the Spirits."</p><p>As if waiting for those words, the spacequake alarm sounded.</p><p>"You ready?" Shido said, standing up. He held out his hand.</p><p>Tohka breathed in deep, her nose filling up with Shido's scent mixed with her own. She smiled. For some reason, Shido having her scent made her feel really good. As if he were hers.</p><p>Tohka grabbed Shido's hand and he pulled her up.</p><p>"Come on," she said, radiating confidence. "Let's be someone's hero."</p>
<hr/><p>Origami was flying through the harsh rain. Why did Hermit, Yoshinon, Yoshino, <em>whichever!</em> always make it rain whenever she entered the world?</p><p>"All right troops," Ryouko's voice sounded. "We're nearing Hermit's location. Be sure to-"</p><p>A series of explosions and gunfire interrupted the captain.</p><p>"What the hell?!" Ryouko shouted.</p><p>Origami and the others slowed their flight as they saw explosions tear buildings apart. Focusing her sight, Origami witnessed the small figure of Hermit weaving around the chaos as several flying figures chased after her and attacked.</p><p>"Captain," Origami called.</p><p>"Stand by," Ryouko ordered. "We don't know who these people are."</p><p>"This is Captain Ryouko Kusakabe," Origami heard the captain relay to base. "There is an unknown group in the area attacking the Spirit Hermit. What are your orders?"</p><p>Origami observed as Hermit continued to fly away, doing her best to avoid the hail of gunfire and missiles. From her current position, she could see the fear and panic on Hermit's face.</p><p>Origami tightened the grip on her weapon. Was this how it looked when the AST - when <em>she</em> - were the ones attacking Hermit?</p><p>She became a Wizard to protect people from the Spacequakes, which turned out to be caused by Spirits, who turned out to be young girls with strange clothing and abilities.</p><p>But <em>then</em> it turns out that Spirits were once humans who for one reason or another were turned into Spirits by that mysterious figure who introduced herself as Phantom.</p><p>Origami felt like she was being pulled in different directions.</p><p>Avenge parents, become close with Shido Itsuka, kill Spirits. These had been her goals for the last five years.</p><p>Her parents' killer was still on the loose somewhere, she had yet to kill any Spirits, and she <em>definitely</em> got close to Shido Itsuka.</p><p>But now how was she supposed to accomplish the other goals if the Spirits weren't the horrible monsters they were supposed to be?!</p><p>In the distance, an explosion knocked Hermit out of the sky and she crashed on the street. The unknown group surrounded Hermit and seemed to ready their weapons.</p><p>Origami grit her teeth. She should be happy right? Less Spirits meant less Spacequakes. As she observed Hermit's trembling figure, a memory flashed in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>An inferno raging around her as she raced home. Her parents engulfed by a blinding light. A young Shido smiling at her.</em>
</p><p>"Origami where are you going?! / Origami-san! / Master Sergeant Tobiichi, get back in formation!" were the shouts from Ryouko, Mikie, and someone from base.</p><p>The moment she remembered Shido's smile, her body moved on instinct. She knew why. It was because <em>he</em> was the reason she was alive right now. Physically and mentally.</p><p>She was alive, because Shido reached out his hand when she needed it the most.</p><p>The Auldist gatling gun in her possession began to spin.</p><p>Shido had reached out to her, and then he reached out to Tohka Yatogami, the Princess Spirit. And he intended to do the same with Hermit and all other Spirits that were in need of someone, even if they themselves didn't realize it.</p><p>A hail of bullets flew out of her weapon and the group scattered. She flew in low and used her Territory to grab Hermit with her free hand. She flew away from the danger zone.</p><p>"Are you out of your- / Master Sergeant explain-"</p><p>"And where do you think you're going?" said a cold voice nearby, interrupting the scolding from her superiors.</p><p>She barely managed to use her Territory to guard against the sudden hit from her right side.</p><p>"Oomph!" she grunted as she crashed on a rooftop.</p><p>"...! ...!" Hermit was a few steps away, trembling like a scared rabbit.</p><p>Someone landed nearby. It was male dressed in black and gray armor with a dual toned black and bronze mask.</p><p>"...! …! ...!" Hermit trembled even more.</p><p>Origami stood up and aimed Auldist at the mystery man. "Identify yourself," she ordered.</p><p>For some reason, she felt the man was amused.</p><p>"An AST Wizard protecting a Spirit," he said. Origami narrowed her eyes. The gatling gun slowly spun. "Now I've seen almost everything."</p><p>"How do you know of the AST?" she demanded. "Identify yourself."</p><p>"Hmm, " the man hummed as he put on a thoughtful pose. The other people flew into a formation around the three of them, and it was here Origami realized they weren't people, but humanoid machines armed with either missile launchers, gatling guns, or energy rifles. "No."</p><p>Instantly, Origami was showered in a storm of missiles, bullets, and lasers. She groaned as she felt the pressure of her Territory withstanding the assault. She glanced back, Hermit was on the ground, trying to make herself even smaller.</p><p>Anger and disgust bubbled inside Origami. Anger at Hermit for being such a coward despite her obvious power, and disgust at herself and at this guy for trying to harm someone that clearly hated violence.</p><p>"You are so reckless!" Ryouko's voice chided her.</p><p>More explosions erupted around her.</p><p>When the smoke cleared, Origami saw that the top of the building had basically disappeared.</p><p>"Form ranks!" Ryouko ordered. Her comrades formed a perimeter around Origami and Hermit.</p><p>The masked man and his drones were spread out in the sky, all of them apparently unharmed.</p><p>"Origami," Ryouko said, "get Hermit out of here. Group A support her. Group B and I will take care of the masked bastard. No one tries to hurt my team and gets away with it."</p><p>"Captain Kusakabe!" someone from base said, "You have no author-"</p><p>She tuned out the rest of feed as they kept shouting.</p><p>"Acknowledged," the girls said. They carefully retreated, surrounding Origami, who had Hermit under her arm.</p><p>"Kill them," the man ordered. The drones moved and fired at the girls.</p><p>Origami and the others avoided the barrage as much as they could and fired back. But it seemed the drones had Territories of their own, which were slightly stronger than their own.</p><p>One close barrage flipped her world upside down as she spun from the explosion. She lost her grip on Hermit and she was separated from the Spirit.</p><p>"Tch." She controlled her spin, and still upside down, fired Auldist at the drones. The bullets were deflected by a brownish-bronze barrier. "Tch!"</p><p>She and her comrades continued to move around the vast sky. The drones gave chase.</p><p><em>Well</em>, Origami thought. <em>At least with the drones focused on us and the captain busy with the leader, Hermit should be safe until Shido gets to her.</em></p><p>That hope was shot down when a large pillar of white smoke erupted a distance away. The rain intensified. The smoke cleared to reveal the massive figure of Hermit's Angel. On its back was Hermit, currently with glowing red eyes, appearing as a small green dot on the white titan.</p><p>The Angel faced the sky and <em>roared!</em></p><p>
  <em>{Mercy. The forgiveness of cruelty, the strength to not retaliate. Desired by many, obtained by few. To protect one's self from violence, the world must be kept away}</em>
</p><p>The air vibrated, the ground whitened, and the rain raged as it started getting even colder. With Hermit and the Angel at the center, the city began to freeze. An invasion of rain, ice and frost.</p><p>"Hm?" Origami noticed a couple of large spheres rolling on the street near Hermit. Focusing her sights, she saw one of the drones clip the dome surrounding Hermit and its Territory iced over. A moment later the ice sphere fell to the ground.</p><p>"Everyone," Origami said, "keep your distance from Hermit's barrier! Contact will freeze your Territory!"</p><p>"Roger," the girls said.</p><p>"All <em>bzzt</em>, sta-<em>bzzt</em>. That's <em>bzzt, bzzt</em>." It seemed communication with headquarters was fuzzy.</p><p>"What does it take to destroy these things?!" one of the girls shouted in frustration.</p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine!" another shouted.</p><p>"Origami-san watch out, they're coming after you!" Mikie shouted.</p><p>Origami continued to fly and shoot at her pursuers. A quick glance around prove Mikie correct as other drones circled around her.</p><p>Wanting to help their teammate, Mikie and the other AST Wizards fired at the one drone, their combined fire breaking through its armor before it crashed into the ground.</p><p>"Finally!" one the girls cried. "Looks like we need to concentrate our fire in order to overwhelm their defenses!"</p><p>Origami furrowed her brow. A reasonable tactic, but with more drones than AST Wizards, they could just as easily get overwhelmed themselves.</p><p>Just as she was about to be surrounded with ten of those machines around her at different angles.</p><p>"Nn." She launched a few rockets at the ones below her while firing Auldist at the ones in front.</p><p>"Origami-san above you! / Tobiichi-san watch out!" the girls shouted.</p><p>A shadow fell over Origami.</p><p><em>Ba-bum</em>. Origami felt the world slow to a crawl as she looked up. Three drones were almost upon her, their claws ready to rip her to pieces.</p><p>The faces of her parents, Shido, the AST, and surprisingly enough, Tohka flashed in her mind.</p><p><em>I don't want to die!</em> Origami cried.</p><p>
  <em>{The Lion is the most savage King. All creatures fear its roar!}</em>
</p><p>"Oooohhhh!" Darkness filled Origami's vision as night-colored hair danced around her face.</p><p>A tremendous <em>crash</em> sounded as the drones were swept away and buildings broke apart.</p><p>"What the heck?! / These readings-! / Is that-!" Apparently, her teammates were just as confused as Origami was.</p><p>And for good reason, for standing in the sky beside Origami was none other than Tohka Yatogami, the Princess Spirit. Origami observed that Tohka was wearing a purple-colored battle uniform without the school emblem. There were cream markings on the blazer and a membrane of light on her blazer, sleeves, and skirt. She held her sword Angel in her right hand.</p><p>"I gotta admit," Tohka said, free hand on her hip. "I expected better from you Origami."</p><p>"Tch." She did <em>not</em> need this right now. So the drones got lucky due to their numbers. That did not mean she was weak <em>damn it!</em></p><p>"Everyone," she said, "support the captain. Princess and I will deal with the drones in this area." She would show Tohka her strength!</p><p>"What?!" Mikie's voice said. "No way! I'm not leaving you alone with Princess!"</p><p>"Very well," Origami said. "Mikie, regroup with me. Everyone else, support the captain. That's an order."</p><p>She observed several of the girls were hesitant to leave her. No surprise. She was teaming up with <em>Princess</em>, someone who they had tried kill before.</p><p>Still, with the captain busy and contact with base unreliable, she was the next in command.</p><p>The girls left towards the captain's position, but two other girls accompanied Mikie. They were Tomonara Saito-san and Sakura Kubo-san.</p><p>Taking stock of the area, Origami saw that the drones were cautiously circling their group of five. No doubt trying to factor Tohka into their data.</p><p>"Where is our partner?" Origami asked. Hopefully Tohka won't be stupid enough to drop Shido's name.</p><p>"Neh? Partner? Oh!" Don't say his name, don't say his name! "He went over to fight the masked man. Something about settling the score."</p><p>Origami saw Mikie, Tomonara, and Sakura look at each other in confusion. They were no doubt racking their brains trying to figure out how she could be so friendly with Princess considering their history.</p><p>"Speaking of score," Origami said, readying her weapons. "Most drones wins?"</p><p>Tohka gave a challenging grin. "Bring it!"</p>
<hr/><p>When Ryouko gave the order to attack the masked bastard, she knew it wouldn't be easy to deal with him - he had a squad of robots supporting him after all - but she did <em>not</em> think it would be <em>this</em> difficult.</p><p>"This is not what I was expecting when the spacequake alarm sounded," she said to herself as she shot at the bastard only for the bullets to be deflected by his bronze barrier.</p><p>Ryouko moved across the sky, the bastard hot on her heels, shooting at her with a rifle of his own. She sent a mental command and the pod on her legs let loose micro missiles towards her target.</p><p>The masked man fired at the missiles, detonating them and creating a large smoke cloud. Ryouko smirked and launched herself forward to the smoke cloud. She put away her gun behind her and took out her No Pain saber from the holster at her side.</p><p>The saber shined three feet of sharp blue maryoku eager to impale the masked bastard.</p><p><em>Clang!</em> Only for the blade to meet two crossed bronze-colored No Pain sabers.</p><p>"Oh crap!" she said before dashing backwards. There was movement and destruction all around her as her team and the drones fought each other.</p><p>The masked man floated out of the dispersing cloud, his two sabers held leisurely at his sides.</p><p>"You let me retreat, didn't you?" she accused. There was no need for him to use both sabers to defend. One would've sufficed in deflecting her attack while the other struck her down.</p><p>"I did," he simply said.</p><p>Ryouko grit her teeth. She was being underestimated. She didn't like it.</p><p>"Why?!" she demanded. "Who are you anyway?! You're not with the JGSDF, so which nation are you with? Or are you a rogue Wizard?"</p><p>Whatever the masked man was going to say was interrupted by a sudden drop in temperature.</p><p>
  <em>{Mercy. The forgiveness of cruelty, the strength to not retaliate. Desired by many, obtained by few. To protect one's self from violence, the world must be kept away.}</em>
</p><p>"What the hell?!" Ryouko shouted at the alien sensation that passed over her. In the distance, she saw the giant form of Hermit's Angel, much bigger than last time, create a stormy dome of ice and hail. "That can't be good."</p><p>"Everyone," Ryouko heard Origami say, "keep your distance from Hermit's barrier. Contact will freeze your Territory." Ryouko let out smile. Origami had always been an exceptional Wizard since she brought her into the AST, so it didn't surprise her that the girl could notice such a thing so quickly.</p><p>"Roger," the girls said. Of course, the rest of her girls weren't slouches either.</p><p>"All <em>bzzt</em>, sta-<em>bzzt</em>. That's <em>bzzt, bzzt</em>." Tch. Loss of contact with base. That's just perfect! As if she needed something else to go wrong.</p><p>"I had wanted to enjoy being on the field a bit longer," the man said, "but it seems our time is up."</p><p>Before Ryouko could think, the man was in front of her with a raised saber. She deflected his strike, but he quickly moved his other saber to cut her side. She twisted her body and dodged the hit, but her left wing got cut.</p><p>She sent a command to her pod and launched the missiles at point-blank. The two of them were instantly assaulted by heat and pressure.</p><p>"Kh!" she grunted as she spiraled down towards a building roof. Her Territory had managed to absorb most of the impact, but it still took a toll on her.</p><p>She landed on the roof, her breath heavy. Her system started beeping suddenly. She thought it was perhaps a report on her health, but when she checked, it was an energy reading. One they had not registered in quite some time.</p><p>Princess. Although the output was lower from usual, the reading unmistakably belonged to the Princess Spirit.</p><p>"Everyone," Origami said over the comm, "support the captain. Princess and I will deal with the drones in this area."</p><p><em>What?</em> Ryouko blankly thought. Origami was going to fight <em>alongside</em> Princess?</p><p>When did she enter a fantasy world?!</p><p>A shadow passed over her and Ryouko retreated back to avoid the saber's edge. The man's rough landing didn't seem to hinder him as he swiftly darted over to her. She activated her boosters on her back to gain distance, but her damaged wing tilted her balance. The masked man was on her in an instant, swinging his saber.</p><p>She used her Territory and harshly spun herself while also disengaging her flight pack. The pack stuck the man and she retreated further. Her pods launched another barrage at the target.</p><p><em>Did I get him?</em> she wondered, looking at the smoke.</p><p>The smoked shifted as something passed through at high speed. Ryouko guarded against the first swing, but the second saber struck a large gash at her left side. She faltered in her step, and he then delivered a strong kick on her wounded side that pushed her away.</p><p>"Oomph," Ryouko grunted as she landed on the ground. She held a hand to her wound to stem the bleeding. Her body trembled as searing agony erupted in her left side. She felt a bit cold and she hoped it was the rain and not blood loss.</p><p>The masked bastard stalked towards her, apparently not in too much of a hurry to kill her. Cocky bastard.</p><p>"Well this has been fun," he said, his tone cold and even, yet somehow amused as well. "But I'm afraid that your time is up."</p><p>He raised his right saber.</p><p>Ryouko cursed. This was <em>not</em> how she expected to die! She had thought it would happen fighting a Spirit, or protecting Origami from being killed by one. At the very least, she would've preferred to have caused <em>some</em> damage on her enemy!</p><p>Just when Ryouko thought she would get cut in half, from beyond her sight a big streak of light slammed into the masked bastard and took him out of sight in an instant. A strong gust of wind swept the roof, making her hair dance and she heard the weird echoing battle cry of "Surprise, you bastard!"</p><p>
  <em>{The strike of the Serpent is swift and silent. When the hit is registered, it is far too late.}</em>
</p><p>Ryouko could only blink as her pain-hazed mind tried to register the scene.</p><p>"What… the hell… just happened?" was all she said.</p>
<hr/><p>Wind and hail swept over me as I passed through the city.</p><p>
  <em>Crash!</em>
</p><p>When the alarm had sounded, Tohka and I were quickly picked up by the Fraxinus. Once in the command room, we witnessed Yoshino get attacked by Slade - not that the crew knew his possible identity and even I am taking a guess about it - and a squad of humanoid robots.</p><p>
  <em>Crash!</em>
</p><p>We had wanted to go immediately, but the rainy weather was too strong this time and was interfering with the teleporter. Tohka and I had no choice but to wait and observe in surprise as Origami swooped in and rescued Yoshino.</p><p>
  <em>Crash!</em>
</p><p>Once the Fraxinus got into position, Reine handed Tohka and me a custom battle uniform. Tohka's was purple toned while mine was black. Once dressed, we jumped off of the ship.</p><p>
  <em>Crash!</em>
</p><p>Tohka went over to help Origami while I headed over to where Slade was fighting the AST captain. She had put up a good fight, but eventually Slade got the upper hand. I had a manic grin on my face when I made my entrance.</p><p>
  <em>{The strike of the Serpent is swift and silent. When the hit is registered, it is far too late.}</em>
</p><p>Which is why I had just gone through four - <em>Crash!</em> - make that <em>five</em> buildings with Slade at the end of my combat boot.</p><p>That last building bled off my momentum, so both Slade and I ended up separating on an empty four lane street. I was kind of let down a bit. I wanted <em>six</em> buildings.</p><p>I shook my head to clear it of distracting whims and readied myself for battle.</p><p>"You again," said the cold voice of Slade as he walked toward me. My instincts screamed in alarm. This was going to be harder than expected. "So your presence last time wasn't an accident after all."</p><p>Slade walked with a grace unnatural for someone that just got bulldozed through five buildings. Is this a kind of enhancement given to a Wizard's body?</p><p>At the five-meter mark I felt warnings in my head just before he took his last step and launched himself at me. Slade was more armored and muscled than I was, so a direct block was out.</p><p>I backhanded his right jab and slid under his left hook. I threw a punch with my left, but he countered it with a raised knee. I ignored the numbness in my wrist and gripped both his arms with my hands. I jumped over him and his arms following the arc. Slade proved his skills when at the peak of my jump - the point in the arc where his arms would be in danger of getting torn - he jumped with his sole grounded foot and slipped through my hands.</p><p>His pull shifted my balance, so I stumbled a bit on my landing. Slade landed in a perfect crouch that made me want to punch his face even more.</p><p>"Interesting," Slade said as he stood up. "Whoever trained you knew what they were doing. That move was quite ruthless."</p><p>I didn't respond. I shifted my feet, ready to charge or evade. My hands were half open at my sides.</p><p>The frozen rain continued its rage. The custom clothes kept me warm and dry as they generated a protective film over me. Reine worked fast in making this outfit! It was supposed to divert suspicions on my abilities by having everyone think it was custom Wizard gear.</p><p>I interpreted the slight tilt of his head as amusement. "Oh yes," Slade said. "Definitely interesting." He shifted his stance.</p><p>There was an explosion somewhere in another street and both of us charged forward. Once in reach, I lashed out with a right fist while he went with his left. Our fists struck each other and a shockwave spread out, dispersing the rain, fracturing the concrete and shattering glass windows.</p><p>Damn. Slade really was going to be a tough enemy. He was difficult to fight when he was human, so being a Wizard would put him at an even higher level than before.</p><p>Slade and I began our unarmed combat. It was definitely different than my sparring with Tohka. There was a lot more violence and malice involved in my and Slade's attacks.</p><p>We were out for blood!</p><p>Explosions and gunfire made themselves known in the sky above over the roaring winds. The wet asphalt did nothing to impede our footing and Slade seemed to have similar weather protection, as he was as dry as me.</p><p>Slade parried a blow and grabbed my arm. I could only widen my eyes as he whip-lashed me into the lobby of an office building. I didn't crash through a window due to them being broken already, but the shards inside the lobby and the furniture that I landed on caused the same result on a lesser scale - <em>ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!</em></p><p>I sat up, doing my best not to dig the glass further in. I looked outside and saw a crouching Slade holding an RPG-7.</p><p>My only thoughts were, <em>Where did he get that from?!</em> and <em>Oh shit!</em></p><p>I rushed to the side as he launched the rocket. It zoomed where I used to be and exploded on the far wall. The force sent debris everywhere and the heat was very unpleasant.</p><p>The building started shaking. Strange. That one rocket shouldn't be enough to bring this building down. There was a massive drop in temperature as frost began to slither into the room. I shivered, my whole body trembled and then I felt a surge of heat inside me.</p><p>"<em>Bzzt</em>, Shido, <em>bzzt</em>, get-<em>bzzt</em>, bomb-<em>bzzt</em>," Kotori's voice was distorted by static. Either way, staying here was not a good idea.</p><p>I rushed to the wall on my side and brought it down with a punch. <em>Crash!</em></p><p>"Kotori," I said into my earpiece. "What's the situation?"</p><p>I only got static again. Tch. I went outside to find an empty and frozen street. Slade must have gone towards Yoshino.</p><p>Looking up at the building in front of me, I got into a jumping position. I took a deep breath. I felt the energy reinforce my body so it could perform the jump.</p><p>I jumped, fracturing the ground. The rain hit me like pellets as I reached the top in a single bound. The roof was all ice. No surprise since it was just outside Yoshino's barrier. Up in the air, the AST and the robots were still fighting.</p><p>I caught a flash of purple somewhere in the chaos, but my eyes were on Slade. He was facing me; his back was to the dome of swirling ice with his hands clasped behind him.</p><p>"<em>Zz</em>-do. Ukn-<em>bzzt,</em> <em>bzzt</em> inco-<em>bzzt</em>. Be <em>bzzt</em>." No idea what Kotori said, but I'll try to keep an eye out for surprises. In some of my trips, this was usually a good/bad time for something to happen.</p><p>"Hmm," Slade hummed, his eye narrowing. "I'm a bit curious as to how you've managed to obtain Princess' allegiance. Not to mention this little truce between her and the AST." He brought out a bronze colored saber. "I'll have to remind these girls of their place once I'm done with you."</p><p>He charged, covering the ten-meter distance in a blink.</p><p>Surprisingly, I wasn't even fazed. Although not because I was confident or anything.</p><p>The moment he made his threat, a single heartbeat drummed my body, numbing it, and the world faded away. I found myself in an empty space.</p><p>A red light and a purple light flashed. Turning in that direction, I saw ten spheres floating in the… void? I'm gonna go with void.</p><p>Ten spheres floated in the void, eight of them blank and empty. Only two had color, the red one and the purple one.</p><p>I couldn't be sure since I don't seem to be able to move around, but I think these spheres are in some of kind of formation. The red one was either on the left or the right extreme of the formation while the purple one was at the top or bottom.</p><p>
  <em>{The Demon growls. It's might shall crush this insect to a pulp!}</em>
</p><p>
  <em>{The Throne pulsed. It did not take well to threats against its subjects!}</em>
</p><p>The red and purple spheres shined, and my heartbeat started racing. I felt warmth and strength course through my body.</p><p>I closed my eyes, a smile on my face. It wasn't my power, but I couldn't deny the sense of right, the sense of belonging that I felt.</p><p>A sharp whining noise entered my hearing, and I was certain that meant going back to reality. That was nice of the world, usually the visions started and ended without warning. I hate those visions. Very distracting.</p><p>
  <em>Clang!</em>
</p><p>"Hmm?" Slade's single eye hardened at my defense - a red-lined katana with a purple blade. "Well, then. This will be fun."</p><p>Both of us moved, our blades clashing. The ice exploded off the roof, large gashes appeared with every swing.</p><p>We moved across the whole roof. In my peripheral vision I saw glimpses of Tohka and Origami together, the AST and the drones- wait, was that-</p><p><em>Whoosh!</em> Whoa! I leaned back to avoid losing my head. That gave Slade the opening to hit my body with a bone crushing kick and push me away.</p><p>Hn! I tasted blood. I held my aching right side.</p><p>Two AST Wizards passed overhead and shot at Slade. A bronze barrier deflected the bullets. From behind and above him, I saw Tohka swing at him.</p><p>"Ohh!" she shouted as she released a wave of darkness.</p><p>Slade moved to the side as the energy ripped the roof apart.</p><p>I charged. I closed the distance in two steps and went in low. Slade moved his saber to intercept, leaving his back open for a descending Kusakabe to strike.</p><p>Fighting while injured? Respect!</p><p>My attack was blocked, and to my sort of expectant horror, Slade also blocked Kusakabe's attack by holding a second saber in a reverse grip.</p><p>It's never easy is it?</p><p>Slade spun, a kick extended to Kusakabe. She jumped back, her landing unsteady. I took advantage and grabbed Slade's arm. I dragged my blade across his arm, but the blade sparked against it as if armored.</p><p>The hell?!</p><p>I jumped back. Explosions sounded above us, closer than before. The action seems to be focusing to this area. That's not good.</p><p>"Kotori," I called. "Can you contact the AST and tell them to distance themselves from this rooftop?"</p><p>"<em>Bzzt</em>." Static. Damn it! I'll just have to shout then.</p><p>"Origami!" I shouted. I moved forward towards Slade and Kusakabe moved from the other side. "Tell your team to redirect the fighting! It's too dangerous for so many to be this close together!"</p><p>"Do as he says!" I heard Kusakabe shout as she and I attacked Slade. "Damn it! Just who the hell are you?!" she said to Slade.</p><p>"Your superior," Slade said as he dodged and blocked. Fortunately, and surprisingly, Kusakabe and I weren't giving him any openings or getting in each other's way.</p><p>"In that case," a new female voice spoke, "let's make it even. AT Field, deploy!"</p><p>A strange feeling passed over me. It was like the air had suddenly turned thicker, heavier. In my peripheral vision, I saw the AST and the drones <em>stumble</em> in mid-air.</p><p>A series of explosions lit up the sky. The ones I managed to see targeted the drones.</p><p>"Ggh," I heard Kusakabe grunt in pain next to me. She placed her left hand on her injured left side.</p><p>"That voice, and these readings…" Slade said as he jumped back from me and Kusakabe. "So, the SSS have finally decided to surface like the roaches they are.</p><p>"Who are you calling a cockroach, you bastard?!" another new voice shouted.</p><p>A blur rushed at Slade and struck. It was hard but I amidst the fast movements and sword flashes I managed to glimpse who I was sure was Ashley Sinclair wearing the same blue suit that Sears-san was wearing. It must be their CR unit.</p><p>"Take this!" <em>Boom!</em> Sinclair-san struck with a burst of energy from her saber.</p><p>Slade was pushed away and despite the rough landing he rolled to a standing position quickly.</p><p>"Hmm," Slade voiced as I saw him take stock of his surroundings. An enclosed Yoshino, the AST, Princess, the remnants of the SSS Alpha Team, and myself the unknown factor. "Another failure. Just great."</p><p>A burst of smoke erupted at his location. The place was immediately assaulted by a hail of bullets.</p><p>"Cease fire!" Kusakabe ordered.</p><p>The assault stopped. The smoke dispersed showing an empty ruined roof and no Slade.</p><p>"You okay kid?" Sinclair asked as she neared me and Kusakabe.</p><p>It took me a few seconds to realize she was talking to me. Kid?! You're younger than I am!</p><p>"Yeah I'm okay," I answered. "He got a solid hit earlier, but it's not a bother."</p><p>At least not anymore. I didn't even notice when it stopped hurting.</p><p>A pistol entered my vision as Kusakabe aimed at Sinclair-san.</p><p>Kill or Capture order! Shit!</p><p>"Wait!" I shouted as I stepped between them. Both Sinclair-san and Kusakabe were shocked by my actions.</p><p>"Captain, stand down!" Origami said as she landed with Tohka. Tohka looked like she was about to cut the captain in half!</p><p>"You might want to rethink that," said the voice from earlier as a ginger hair girl approached. Cecile O'Brien. "You're not exactly in a position to stop us."</p><p>The air turned even heavier than before.</p><p>"Ggh! / Yah! / Aah! Wah!" These shouts erupted as the AST found themselves grounded to the roof. Kusakabe was holding her left side which was suddenly bleeding a bit. The rest of the girls looked weary.</p><p>Even Origami felt to a knee. She let out a grunt and her flight pack separated and fell to the ground, sighed in relief after landing.</p><p>"O'Brien-san," I called.</p><p>"Hm? You know who I am?" She smiled kindly. "I'm impressed. Please, call me Cecile. We're all friends here."</p><p>I looked around. "Where's Sears-san?"</p><p>"In position," Sinclair-san said, "to incapacitate anyone stupid enough to attack us."</p><p>Ashley Sinclair had whitish dirty blonde hair that I didn't notice from her photo. And I have to admit, her petite figure rocked that blue suit.</p><p>"What do you guys want with me?" I asked, taking an educated guess.</p><p>"What makes you think we're here for you?" Sinclair-san said haughtily.</p><p>"We were contacted, by a mutual acquaintance" Cecile said, "A Sora Nobunaga."</p><p>I felt like my mind disconnected. Lord Nobunaga made contact with this world? How?! When?! And why them and not me directly?</p><p>I crossed my arms to hide their trembling.</p><p>"Is that so?" I said. "Well if that is true, then I'll check your proof later. Right now, I have a job to do."</p><p>"You mean sealing Hermit's reiryoku?" Cecile said with a smile.</p><p>It was like a shot rang out.</p><p>How? Have they been keeping tabs on me longer than I thought?</p><p>I turned my back on Cecile and Sinclair-san and walked towards Origami.</p><p>"You have the puppet?" I asked.</p><p>Origami was standing straight, but I noticed slight weariness in her posture. She reached behind her and took out the rabbit puppet, Yoshinon.</p><p>"Hmm?!" Tohka moved behind Origami, trying to figure out where she got the puppet from.</p><p>I took the puppet. "Thanks Origami." I smiled at her. She blushed a bit.</p><p>I turned to the icy dome. "Now how am I supposed to get inside?"</p><p>"Ooh! Ooh!" Tohka shouted, raising her hand excitedly.</p><p>"You got an idea?" I asked.</p><p>Tohka nodded excitedly. She lifted her Angel. "I'll make a big hole for you using Sandalphon!"</p><p>"I'm not sure if Princess alone will be enough," Cecile said. Tohka glared at her. "Ashley, give her a hand."</p><p>Ashley sighed. "Fine."</p><p>Both of them got at the edge of the roof, facing the dome. They held their weapons at the ready, their edges glowing.</p><p>"Okay," Cecile said. "You're only going to get a few seconds before the barrier forms again so make it count."</p><p>"I'm ready," I said, taking a runner start crouch.</p><p>"Hooooh! / Haaaah!" Tohka and Sinclair-san yelled as they swung at the barrier. Light and darkness flowed out of the blades as if they had extended.</p><p>At the same time they swung, I took off, the roof beneath me cratering under the force.</p><p>The attacks reached the ice barrier and blasted a large hole. I vaulted off of the edge and dove straight into the frozen abyss.</p><p>Once inside, all I heard was the rush of the blizzard as I passed through the air. After a few seconds, I began to feel the arctic chill. The hole was closing. Fortunately, I managed to clear most of the ice, but - nh! Oh, sweet Christ that's cold! Cold, cold, cold!</p><p>Silence. The inside of the dome was almost entirely silent.</p><p>The only sound were the cries of a lonely girl.</p><p>"Yoshinon…" Yoshino cried. "Where are you?"</p><p>All right, just gotta shift my body a bit, and- uh oh. My legs are numb, very numb.</p><p>I… am not going to like this landing.</p><p>"Oof, tut, gah!" I cried out as I butchered my landing. I didn't expect my legs to get <em>that</em> numb after only a few seconds in that cold. I need to build a better tolerance.</p><p>"...?!" Did someone say something? This ringing in my head won't shut up! Ah, ah! Shouting makes it worse. Inside voices, inside voices.</p><p>A scorching heat spread inside my body. I clenched a fist to avoid screaming. Okay, build a better tolerance to cold <em>and</em> hot. Add that to the list. Do I even have a list? Well, I do now.</p><p>"Shido-san," Yoshino called with her soft voice. She was kneeling next to me.</p><p>"Hey Yoshino," I said with a weak smile. I raised Yoshinon for Yoshino to see. "See? I told you I'd be your hero."</p><p>Tears pools in her eyes and Yoshino began crying. "Thank you. I'm happy… you came!"</p><p>I got up into a seating position. I feel exhausted. But I can't rest yet. Yoshino still needs me.</p><p>"Hey, Yoshino," I called. Yoshino looked up at me with curiosity. "You remember what I said about you staying with me?"</p><p>Yoshino nodded.</p><p>"The thing is… in order for that to happen, I need to seal your powers so no one can detect them."</p><p>"Really?" Yoshino tilted her head. "How?"</p><p>Here we go. "It involves… a kiss. Do you know what a kiss is?"</p><p>Yoshino covered her face with her hood and nodded.</p><p>"We… have to… kiss?" she asked softly.</p><p>"Yeah," I said. "But if you're uncomfortable, we don't-" I stopped talking.</p><p>Yoshino had raised her hood a bit and had a blushing determined face. She shuffled closer to me and she kissed me. <em>She</em> kissed <em>me</em>.</p><p>I felt a warmth inside me that had I was sure had nothing to do with my embarrassment or Kotori's flames.</p><p>"Was that… good?" Yoshino asked timidly.</p><p>"Yeah," I said with a dry throat. "That was awesome."</p><p>"I'm… glad," she said.</p><p>At that moment, the giant Angel that was standing idly behind Yoshino and her Astral Dress turned into icy particles that melted into the atmosphere.</p><p>And then the blizzard barrier surrounding me and Yoshino, suddenly lost its strength and vanished.</p><p>Silver light shined down, making Yoshino and I raise our heads. There was a huge looking full moon surrounded by a sea of stars.</p><p>"Pretty," Yoshino said in a smiling daze.</p><p>I sat there looking at Yoshino with a sense of pride. Her days of being hunted were - for the time being - over.</p><p>A moment later, I felt like floating. Wait… I really was floating! This is probably the Fraxinus teleporter.</p><p>It better be the Fraxinus teleporter. If I'm being abducted, there's going to a violent talk.</p><p>I was now in a familiar metal room. Yoshino was next to me, swinging her head in surprise. And we were not alone.</p><p>"Shido!" Tohka shouted as she hugged me.</p><p>"Hey Tohka," I said, returning the hug. "You're not hurt, are you?"</p><p>Tohka shook her head against my chest.</p><p>"Aww, how sweet!" I heard Cecile's voice say.</p><p>I looked around. Cecile, Sinclair-san, and Sears-san were off to the side of the room. Kotori, Reine, and Kannazuki were near them.</p><p>"...!" Yoshino hid behind me.</p><p>Reine approached Yoshino and hand her a one-piece dress. Yoshino looked up at me, and when I nodded, she took the dress.</p><p>"Thank you…" she said before hiding again.</p><p>"So, what now?" I asked the group.</p><p>Cecile raised a clear case with a disc inside of it.</p><p>"Now we get down to business," she said.</p><p>"Actually," Kotori said. "right now, the three of you are going to get changed into these uniforms." She pointed at the bundle of clothes Kannazuki was holding.</p><p>"And why would we do that?" Sinclair-san asked.</p><p>"Because if you don't," Kotori said, her eyes narrow. "I'll throw you in the brig until it's decided what to do with you. There is no way I'm going to let the three of you leave this room wearing a Wiring Suit."</p><p>Sinclair-san growled.</p><p>"That's enough Ashley," Cecile said. "We're here to get their help, not to make them our enemies. We have enough of those as it is."</p><p>Sinclair-san huffed and looked away.</p><p>Cecile turned to us with a smile. "If you don't mind, please call us by our names." She looked at me and Kannazuki. "Also, we'll need some privacy if we can't change somewhere else."</p><p>"Shin," Reine said. "There are clothes for you and Tohka in the other room."</p><p>"We're going to change together?" I asked.</p><p>"You've already bathed together, so I don't see the problem," Reine said, tilting her head like I was crazy.</p><p>Tohka trembled at having that part said out loud. Yoshino peeked up at me in curiosity, while the SSS Trio seemed embarrassed at having heard that.</p><p>"Let's just get this over with!" I said, convinced that smoke was coming out of my ears.</p>
<hr/><p>A few days have passed and Origami now stood next to Ryouko in their apartment, hosting a meeting for her team.</p><p>As they kept a spartan living space, there was a lot of room for the chairs the team brought.</p><p>"Okay troops," Ryouko said, standing in front of a large monitor. "It's been a hectic few days as we tried to put together an acceptable report about the encounter with Hermit."</p><p>Origami observed as some of her comrades glanced in her direction. She <em>was</em> the reason they involved themselves in the way they had after all.</p><p>"Now that we have a small reprieve," Ryouko said, "let's see if we can get some answers." She nodded at Origami.</p><p>"Before I start," Origami said, her tone as even as always. "I would like to thank you all for supporting my request regarding what would be reported. I know it could not have been an easy decision. Thank you." She bowed a bit.</p><p>The girls nervously waved it off, saying it was fine. Origami straightened and fished out a disc from her pocket.</p><p>"In this disc," Origami said, "are some of the answers to your questions." She inserted the disc into the monitor.</p><p>The black screen powered up and showed a logo of a green squirrel on a white background with the words <em>Ratatoskr</em> surrounding it.</p><p>The logo faded and the screen displayed two people looking towards them. Origami was familiar with Reine Murasame, the sleepy silver-haired woman in a brown uniform on the right, but the blonde man in a white uniform on the left was unknown to her.</p><p>"Greetings, comrades of Tobiichi-san," the blond man said. "My name is Kyouhei Kannazuki and I'm the Vice Commander of the Fraxinus. You have my thanks for considering this little meeting. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Captain Kannazuki?!" Ryouko shouted.</p><p>"Hm?" Kannazuki glanced at Ryouko. "Well, if it isn't little Ryouko!" He smiled. "Look at you, being Captain. Have you been using my punishments for when your girls are out of line?"</p><p>"What?! No! Why would I - wait, how are you even talking to me?! You're a recording!"</p><p>Origami found it a bit funny to see her captain react like that, though she didn't show it. A few of the girls hid their smiles behind their hands.</p><p>"Actually," Reine spoke in her sleepy tone. "that is incorrect. The disc executed a program to allow a video conference. It's a… new addition granted by the recent upgrade to our systems."</p><p>"And you are?" Ryouko asked, now more composed.</p><p>"I am the Head Analysis Officer, Reine Murasame."</p><p>"Anyways, why are the two of you directing this meeting instead of your commander?"</p><p>"Before we answer that," Reine said. "there is some information you need to know. Ordinarily, this information would not be divulged so easily, but obviously, our circumstances are not normal."</p><p>"You can say that again," some of the girls said.</p><p>"First, you should know that we, Ratatoskr, are a group dedicated to dealing with Spirits through non-violent interactions."</p><p>"Which is my first question," Ryouko said. "Why would such an organization exist?"</p><p>It was Kannazuki that answered. "The organization exists because there are those that wish to use the power of the Spirits for nefarious means."</p><p>"Five years ago," Reine said, "we managed to discover a method that would seal a Spirit's power, making them near-human."</p><p>"And what is that method?" Ryouko asked.</p><p>"An unconventional one," Reine replied.</p><p>Ryouko narrowed her eyes at the evasion.</p><p>"There is more important information you need to know," Reine said. "Last month, during an operation involving the Princess Spirit, another suspected Spirit made itself known."</p><p>The squad started murmuring at the news. They quieted at the captain's glance.</p><p>"This Spirit," Kannazuki said, "identified herself as Phantom, though apparently she doesn't like the name. Our agent managed to strike a conversation with her, and it was because of that conversation that we learned startling news."</p><p>"Which was?" Ryouko asked.</p><p>Origami wondered how everyone would react to this knowledge.</p><p>"According to the conversation, this Phantom is in a manner of speaking responsible for the existence of Spirits."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?!" everyone shouted.</p><p>"Not only that," Reine continued. "She also revealed that Spirits were actually once regular human girls that were <em>turned into</em> Spirits by the use of a crystal that she would give them."</p><p>"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ryouko shouted. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that Spirits, the source behind spacequakes, were once regular humans?!"</p><p>Kannazuki and Reine nodded.</p><p>"That is correct," Reine said. "And we have some proof to this revelation."</p><p>"You do?!" Ryouko said.</p><p>"Indeed," Kannazuki said. "We've had this evidence for five years now, but until we learned this recent information, we thought she might have been a special case."</p><p>"Wait," Ryouko said, eyes wide. "Don't tell me you guys actually have a Spirit with you?"</p><p>"Indeed we do," Kannazuki said. "The Flame Spirit Efreet has been under our protection for five years now. In fact, it was thanks to her that we discovered the sealing method in the first place."</p><p>Origami clenched her fist, rage bubbled beneath the surface as it always did when she thought about that damned day.</p><p>"So Efreet," Ryouko said, "was once a regular girl. She got turned into a Spirit by this Phantom person, who then she got her powers sealed, and has been living as a regular human again?"</p><p>"That is correct," Kannazuki said. "That being said, Efreet is still pretty much a Spirit, even with her powers sealed. Previous attempts to reverse the change or to remove the crystal proved dangerous to the Spirit and could end with their death."</p><p>"Which is why," Ryouko said, "you're now employing this sealing method to help the Spirits."</p><p>"That is correct," Reine said.</p><p>In thoughtful tone, Ryouko said, "Princess showed up during the encounter with Hermit, and her energy readings were weaker than the last time she showed up." She narrowed her eyes. "Princess has been sealed, hasn't she?"</p><p>"That is correct," Reine said. "A tiny percentage of Spirit Power, also known as Reiryoku, will remain inside the Spirit in question. And as witnessed, it is possible for them to access this reserve power."</p><p>Ryouko turned to Origami. "You know Princess in her sealed state, don't you?"</p><p>Origami nodded.</p><p>"I thought as much," Ryouko said. "That truce of yours was too natural to be impulsive, even with the sudden help she gave us."</p><p>Ryouko turned to the screen. "That guy that showed up with Princess, I'm guessing he's the one that is supposed to seal the Spirits?"</p><p>"That is correct," Reine said.</p><p>"What are your intentions with the remnants of the SSS?" Ryouko asked. "We managed to evade the execution of the Kill or Capture order by claiming exhaustion, but I doubt that excuse will work every time."</p><p>"We will keep them in our custody for the time being," Kannazuki said. "We are going to try and determine whether or not they truly betrayed the SSS two years ago. We're considering that perhaps an unknown hostile group was responsible for that incident ending up the way it happened. Not much is known about the incident, and the girls still have a bit of trauma regarding the event."</p><p>"Unknown hostile group," Ryouko said. "Like this masked man and his robots."</p><p>"That is correct," Kannazuki sad. "We have yet to find any information on him, although if the mask is not standard military wear? The person in question could be either rogue, a secret operative, or perhaps even someone previously thought KIA."</p><p>Ryouko exhaled. "If what I've gathered is correct, then what you want is for us to work together so your agent can seal the powers of the Spirits that appear from now on."</p><p>"Yes," Reine said. "Though the sealing is not an instant application. The method can only be used once the Spirit has a certain amount of affection towards our agent."</p><p>"<em>Affection</em>?" the team murmured.</p><p>"I did say it was unconventional," Reine said. "You see, in order for the Spirit Power to be sealed, the Spirit has to fall in love with our agent through a series of dates, and when the affection is high enough, he has to kiss her in order to seal her."</p><p>Origami saw some of the girls blush and giggle.</p><p>"We can't avoid deployment whenever a Spirit shows up you know," Ryouko said.</p><p>"We don't ask that you stay idle," Kannazuki said. "We simply request a decrease in hostilities towards the Spirit. Yes, yes. We know that some Spirits have been more aggressive than others. In those cases, what you would have to do is herd the Spirit towards our agent so he can make contact and establish a rapport."</p><p>Ryouko kept quiet for a few moments. Origami observed her teammates as they whispered to each other.</p><p>"This method could lessen injuries and casualties," Ryouko said. "But this is not something I can decide entirely on my own, especially if it might get us court martialed and cost us our jobs." She addressed the team. "What do you guys think? Do we accept their proposal?"</p><p>"If you are worried about employment," Kannazuki said, "we are more than willing to employ you. We could use some more battle-ready Wizards at the Fraxinus."</p><p>"I thought you were supposed to be diplomatic," Ryouko said.</p><p>"Oh, your assignment would be the same," Kannazuki said, smiling. "You simply won't get in trouble for not fighting if it is not necessary."</p><p>In the silence that occurred, Origami stepped forward.</p><p>"I propose that we accept," she said to her team's surprise.</p><p>"Mind explaining your reasons?" Ryouko said.</p><p>Origami nodded. "I know the person that interacts with the Spirits, I trust he is sincere in what he has told me and what he is doing. And also… Not only have I met with the sealed Princess, she and I… we've become friends."</p><p>That definitely shocked her comrades.</p><p>"If I were ignorant of Princess's identity," Origami said, "I would have no problem believing she was a regular girl."</p><p>"No way!" Mikie suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at her. "I know who Princess is!" She looked at Origami. "It's Yatogami-san isn't it?! That explains why you didn't like her at first, and why you were suddenly being friendly with Princess- …!" She looked like she made another discovery. "No… It can't be. Origami-san… is Itsuka-senpai the person that's interacting with the Spirits?"</p><p>"Yes, he is," Origami said.</p><p>"Princess and the guy that helped us are in your class?" Ryouko said. "Well, that does clear up some things. Figures that your boyfriend would be your reason for siding with these people."</p><p>Origami shook her head. "I am not choosing a side. The reason I became a Wizard was to avenge my parents and to ensure no one else experienced a tragedy like mine. I had intended to do this by killing all Spirits in existence."</p><p>"But," she said, "if the Spirits themselves are victims, and if sealing their powers eliminates the threats of spacequakes? Then why shouldn't this path be considered?"</p><p>"Yeah!" Mikie cheered. "Origami-san is right! I've talked with Yatogami-san a few times, and I had no idea she was a Spirit. A bit too energetic and a very big eater, maybe, but I've never thought of her as a bad person."</p><p>"It could all just be an act?" one of the girls said.</p><p>Mikie shook her head. "No way! The way she sometimes clashes with Origami-san and the way she adores Itsuka-senpai's bentos is all real, I just know it!"</p><p>The girls giggled and laughed a bit. Ryouko gave a small smile, then went stern.</p><p>"Well," Ryouko said to Reine and Kannazuki, "I can't give any promises, but we'll work with you as much as we can. Like I told Origami when she first told me of trying diplomacy, the first priority of the AST is the wellbeing of civilians."</p><p>"Understandable," Reine said. "And I assure you, that is <em>also</em> a <em>very</em> high priority for us. We will have contact through Origami until we can establish a safer direct method."</p><p>The screen powered down, leaving a black screen reflecting the girls.</p><p>"Hm, well that happened," Ryouko said.</p><p>Sensing the slightly tense atmosphere, Origami decided to do something about it.</p><p>"Hakumei?" Origami asked, holding up the box for the movie trilogy.</p><p>The girls perked up and cheered instantly.</p><p>No matter how many times Origami had watched the movies, she <em>still</em> didn't get the hype about sparkling vampires.</p><p>Her friends were weird.</p>
<hr/><p>A young woman jolted in her seat as the military transport plane touched down on the tarmac.</p><p>"Unn," she groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Stupid Nightmare."</p><p>She grabbed her backpack and walked to the exit. Once at the threshold, she rose an arm to cover from the glare of the sun.</p><p>"Damn," she said, fishing a hat out of her back pocket. "at this rate, I'm gonna fry in this weather. This is nothing like England."</p><p>She adjusted her hat, hiding the blonde locks that would have her stand out in the base. Not that she had a chance in hell of blending in with her tall height, tan skin, and killer body.</p><p>Emphasis on the killer part.</p><p>As she walked into the main building, she took out a handheld terminal and checked the latest report sent to her.</p><p>It had only three images, each one of a girl in a revealing blue bodysuit, the standard Wiring Suit of the Special Sorcery Service.</p><p>The girls in the photos however were <em>not</em> standard. They were Cecile O'Brien, Leonora Sear, and Ashley Sinclair, the deserters of the SSS Alpha Team.</p><p>Under the images were her orders regarding the girls. Four simple words.</p><p>
  <em>"Exterminate with extreme prejudice."</em>
</p><p>"Oh," she said with a cruel grin. "no worries. It'll be my pleasure."</p><p>She got a glimpse of her reflection on the glass door base entrance. She traced the diagonal scar on the right side of her face, starting from her forehead, over her eye, and ending off at the cheek.</p><p>She stared at her reflection. A beautiful face, yet one completely ruined by betrayal.</p><p>"Uhn!" she grunted as she punched the glass, cracking it. With a visage twisted in fury, she said, "All three of you are going to pay for what you did to me. Traitors don't deserve mercy."</p><p>She entered the base, paying no heed to her stinging knuckles, or the drops of blood falling to the floor.</p><p>Minerva Liddell, Adeptus 2 of Deus Ex Machina Industries, was on the warpath, and no one was going to stop her.</p>
<hr/><p>Testing the Waters Arc End.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And here ends Arc 2! What a ride huh?! (grins)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>First thing first. Thank you all for your reviews, faves, and follows. The interest shown for this story has me smiling every time every time I get a notice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This chapter starts off with a </strong>
  <em><strong>Reine</strong> </em>
  <strong>POV. Surprise! Our favorite sleepyhead also gets a chance to shine. (spooky voice) She's got plans, mysterioooooous plaaaans.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>There was a sneak peek at where the Spirits are, and no that count was not a mistake.</strong>
</p><p><strong>And finally! The star of the arc takes charge and finally gets named! (laughs) I hoped I did Yoshino justice. Unlike canon, this Yoshino already has a bit of a favorable impression on Shido, so that why she's not</strong> <em><strong>as</strong> </em><strong>shy or evasive as she normally would be. I mean she shot ice spikes at Shido in canon whenever she got surprised.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Hohhh. Yoshino meeting Tohka. (grins) Where canon had the meeting be a sour one, mine was not! With Tohka knowing from the get-go what's going on, she does her best to help Yoshino feel at ease and welcomes her with open arms!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ah, the training scene. I had wondered how to pull this one off, and I'm satisfied with the way it came out. Shido being hesitant to fight Tohka since he's afraid he'll hurt her with his fighting style. Tohka here had sort of a hard time since she is using a novice boxing style and while physically strong even while sealed, her specialty is swordplay. Of course, Tohka doesn't stay sloppy for long! (heh, heh, heh)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One thing I wanted to test here in the training was the slow-motion/hyper instincts that skilled fighters in movies and other media then to have. How did I do on that front?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Another thing I wanted to try is how in anime there's the background images imposing themselves on reality, like for example Natsu from Fairy Tail. At tense or hyped moments, the image of Igneel would show behind him, giving everyone an impression of his power? I wanted to try something like that. It also happens with normal characters that are associated with animals or maybe the weather. Example of normal person would be Taiga Fujimura from Fate/Stay Night; she has a tiger motif and as such there's occasionally a tiger in the background of her outburst.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So with that in mind, what do you think of the description I gave to Tohka's power, Sandalphon?</strong>
</p><p><strong>Shido himself so far has not one, but</strong> <em><strong>two</strong> </em><strong>animal motifs associated with him. (grins) any guesses on what they are? And yes, they have been hinted at throughout the story.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Now we reach the fight between masked man, hermit, the AST and Shido and Tohka.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Did anyone suspect of Origami doing that for Yoshino? I certainly hope not! Too bad she was outnumbered by the Bandersnatch, but that's okay cause Tohka is here! (snickers) how cute, the girls are competing to see who's better.</strong>
</p><p><strong>On Ryouko's front, no offense to her, as she's definitely a good wizard, but let's be completely honest here... Slade/Deathstroke kicks</strong> <em><strong>ass!</strong> </em></p><p>
  <strong>Surprise! Now it's Shido's turn to fight Slade! And it's even, more or less.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yoshin is sealed, the SSS meets Ratatoskr, and AST have a meeting of sorts with Reine and Kannazuki. Why not Kotori? Because AST likely won't take her too seriously in a first meeting. Anyway, the AST receive important exposition, and are now loosely allied with Ratatoskr.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The last scene introduces the wizard that's been killing Kurumi's clones, one you're likely already familiar with, and she's another enemy to watch out for in the next arc.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Speaking of the next arc, Kurumi is up next. The arc's name?</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Predator and Prey Arc</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>(grins) I am</strong> <em><strong>really</strong> </em><strong>looking forward to Shido seeing Zafkiel.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I think that's all for now. Let me know your thoughts, your likes and dislikes for this chapter, and the story so far.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Signed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kingpariah</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 3 - Predators and Prey</p><p>Chapter 1 - From the Shadows</p>
<hr/><p>A large monitor activated inside a small office. The light illuminated the bookshelves filled with leather covered books that circled the walls, making the office look more like a library.</p><p>Behind the desk sat an older gentleman. Illuminated by the light of the monitor, his white hair and beard could be seen. At his side stood a young woman wearing glasses. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.</p><p>"Are you certain about this, Elliot?" the woman asked, tonelessly.</p><p>Elliot worked on the keyboard on the desk and the light shifted as multiple holographic screens appeared. All of them showing the command room of the Fraxinus.</p><p>"Those reports that Commander Itsuka sent about the SSS and that masked Wizard concern me greatly, Karen." He answered, "Especially with that report about that abandoned hideout in the States."</p><p>Karen stiffened.</p><p>That abandoned hideout was supposedly used by the Golden Dawn, a group only known for violent crimes and acts of terrorism. From what little information has been obtained about them, they were - or <em>are</em> - composed from simple thugs to hardened criminals to rogue Wizards from either various organizations or from clandestine experiments.</p><p>That was only for the field people though. The people in charge were still a mystery.</p><p>She still remembered the White Summit Incident from years ago when Ratatoskr, DEM, and the Golden Dawn engaged in a free for all death match in their attempt to recruit or capture the enigmatic Phantom.</p><p>Despite all of them failing, the landscape in the aftermath proved that Spirits weren't the only monsters in this secret war.</p><p>"I see," Karen said. "Then perhaps there is cause for concern."</p><p>"Which is why," Elliot said, "I wish to see this meeting between the Commander and the SSS myself."</p><p>On the holo-screens, the doors opened and a group of people went inside.</p><p>Commander Kotori Itsuka, Vice Commander Kyouhei Kannazuki, and Analyst Officer Reine Murasame. Elliot was familiar with these three.</p><p>Then came the guests. Cecile O'Brien, Leonora Sears, and Ashley Sinclair. The remnants of the SSS Alpha Team. Elliot wondered what their intentions were, and how they found out about the Itsuka boy.</p><p>The last group entered the room. Tohka Yatogami, the Princess Spirit, a teen girl with dark plum hair and eyes. The Hermit Spirit Yoshino, a young-looking girl with blue hair and eyes, and a rabbit puppet on her left hand. And finally, Shido Itsuka, a blue-haired, brown eyed high school boy with the strange ability to seal a Spirit's power.</p><p>Elliot stared at the boy. The boy had done better than expected in his sealing of Princess and Hermit. Still, he wondered if the boy had any connections to <em>that boy</em> from long ago.</p><p>The Ratatoskr staff took their seats while the SSS trio, the Spirits, and Shido stood next to the Commander's platform.</p><p>"Okay," Kotori said, "let's get down to business." Kotori looked at the girls. "Care to explain why the three of you showed up out of nowhere? Why you even know about this organization? And most importantly, <em>why</em> you know about my Shido-onii-chan?"</p><p>The Ashley girl glowered but Cecile prevented hostilities by raising a clear disc case.</p><p>"Three months ago," she said, "we found this disc in our then hideout with absolutely no idea how it got there."</p><p>"And you didn't find that suspicious?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"Of course we did!" Ashley yelled.</p><p>Leonora spoke up next. "We didn't play the disc until two weeks later, when we had secured a new hideout."</p><p>Elliot thought that was smart of them. However…</p><p>"No offense," Shido said. "But if they found you once, what was stopping them from doing it again?"</p><p>The exact concern that Elliot felt. Shido seemed like a bright boy.</p><p>"We had our suspicions about that," Cecile said. "But there wasn't much we could do about that part. At the very least, we could hide from other parties if something went wrong."</p><p>"The disc," Leonora said, "contained instructions to go to Japan weeks in advance to April 10th. We were then to locate and keep an eye on Shido Itsuka, a high school boy with the supposed ability to seal Spirits. We were <em>specifically</em>ordered to not make contact until <em>after</em> Shido managed to seal his first Spirit and became aware of the truth behind spacequakes."</p><p>Kotori made a humming noise. "All right, well, give the disc to Reine."</p><p>Cecile walked over to Reine and handed the disc over. The lower platform began to work as their screens showed multiple windows of data stream by.</p><p>"Hmm... this seems like a normal disk, nothing dangerous about it," Shiizaki said.</p><p>"There are two programs on the disc," said Minowa. "One of them is likely the video message to the SSS. However, the second program, while apparently also a video, has a lock on it."</p><p>"Can we bypass it?" Kannazuki asked.</p><p>"Negative," Reine said. "but perhaps it was to protect it so no one but Shido saw it should it be stolen."</p><p>Elliot was intrigued. A protective measure that even their systems couldn't break? Interesting.</p><p>"Seriously?!" Kotori asked.</p><p>"That is impressive," Kannazuki said, "and terrifying. The Fraxinus is the flagship of Ratatoskr, so for there to be something we can't penetrate? This Nobunaga fellow must be quite the genius."</p><p>Elliot saw Shido's mouth twitch on one of the screens. Just how exactly did Shido know this individual? He had been under observation for years, and the Itsuka's wouldn't let a total stranger have contact with their son after his adoption. If he recalled, they spent a great deal of time helping the boy adapt to his new family.</p><p>So, <em>before</em> the adoption then? Perhaps this Nobunaga was a relative or a friend of Shido's blood family.</p><p>"Hmph," Kotori grunted. "Well since the first video is already available, let's play that one for now. Put it on the main screen."</p><p>The holo-screens in the office shifted as the main screen booted up. Now Elliot saw the screen directly with the other smaller screens around it.</p><p>In the video, there was an image of a light skinned man sitting behind a desk. His blond hair was tied behind him in a ponytail, his emerald green eyes held a tranquil intensity. His hands were linked together on top of the desk. He wore an azure suit with a scarlet shirt underneath.</p><p>The man smiled. "Greetings, Cecile O'Brien, Leonora Sears, and Ashley Sinclair." He raised a hand. "Don't be alarmed. I am not an enemy."</p><p>"That was hard to believe considering he knew our names and location," Ashley said, glaring at the screen.</p><p>"No doubt you are wondering how I know of you," the man said. "My name is Sora Nobunaga, and I have a proposal for the three of you, one that might return your freedom and your friends."</p><p>Elliot raised his brow as Karen and those on the bridge held their breath. The man was offering them the chance to not be hunted and apparently help their teammates recover. Most likely that teammate was Artemisia Ashcroft, as the reports mentioned she had fatal injuries while the other member Alice Liddell was declared Killed in Action.</p><p>"Yeah," Ashley said. "That was our reaction too."</p><p>"We weren't sure what to think," Cecile said. "Honestly we thought-"</p><p>"I can assure you," the Sora recording said, "this is no trick. My proposal is genuine. That being said, the difficulty in delivering is dependent on what happens in the coming months."</p><p>"What you girls need to do," Sora said, "is go to Tenguu City in Japan and establish a hideout <em>at least</em> a month b<em>efore</em> April 10th."</p><p>"That's oddly specific," Kotori mumbled.</p><p>"We thought the same thing," Leonora said.</p><p>"Once you have the hideout," Sora said, "you are to track, but <em>not contact</em> this person of interest." A school photo of Shido appeared on the screen. "This boy is Shido Itsuka. You likely won't believe this, but this young man has the unusual ability to seal a Spirit's power."</p><p>Elliot narrowed his eyes. On a smaller screen, he saw Kotori bite her lollipop to pieces. Her reaction didn't surprise him. After all, <em>somehow</em>, while under Ratatoskr's surveillance, this stranger found out about Shido Itsuka.</p><p>That should not have happened!</p><p>"There is something you need to be made aware of," Sora said. "DEM Industries is not the only group out there looking for the Spirits. There is another group, one whose objective is to engage Spirits in a non-hostile manner by having this boy, Shido Itsuka, date and seduce the Spirits, and eventually seal their powers with a kiss."</p><p>"You know," Cecile said. "I saw that with Princess and I still don't believe it."</p><p>"It happened again with Hermit," Leonora said, "and I'm still skeptical."</p><p>"Yes, I know it sounds ridiculous," Sora said, surprising the crew, "but <em>unfortunately</em>, the truth is stranger than fiction."</p><p>Elliot was sure there was a deeper meaning to that phrase but couldn't tell what.</p><p>"Now then," Sora said, "on April 10th, Shido will come into contact with a Spirit, and the group monitoring him will reveal themselves. You will continue your observation until Shido seals that Spirit. After that, you may make contact at your discretion."</p><p>"Unfortunately," Sora said, "I can't give a guarantee that they will help or how soon the recovery might take, but if you do get the chance to talk with this group? Give them this disc, and if all goes well, everything should clear up a bit."</p><p>"Best of luck, Cecile, Leonora, and Ashley," Sora smiled.</p><p>The video went black, indicating its end.</p><p>"Well," Shido said. "That was interesting."</p><p>"That's one way of putting it," Kotori said skeptically, "considering this guy knew about you <em>and</em> us before we made our debut."</p><p>"Yeah well, I do have some good impressions of the guy," Shido said, "from the short flashes I've been getting recently of what could be my memories before the fire."</p><p>Kotori replaced her candy and shared a look with Reine.</p><p>Elliot wondered what that was about.</p><p>Kotori said, "So, you want our help in helping your friend recover huh?"</p><p>"That was our hope, yes," Cecile said. The girls looked a bit nervous at the possibility of refusal.</p><p>Kotori shifted her candy.</p><p>Elliot tapped his fingers. Having such powerful Wizards on their side could prove useful in the future, but whether or not they had the means to heal their injured comrade was another story.</p><p>"I'll have to contact the Rounds and make the proposal." Kotori said, "Joining our organization and helping out in protecting the Spirits might help in convincing them."</p><p>Cecile nodded. "That's acceptable, and I'm certain Artemisia won't mind it..." Her voice turned dark. "as long as your goal truly is as well-meaning as you claim. Artemisia won't stand for it if your orders put civilians or the uninvolved in danger."</p><p>Kotori nodded. "I'll be sure to let them know."</p><p>"Are you going to try the second video?" Ashley asked. "We were curious in what was in it, but we decided not to take chances and left it alone."</p><p>"Reine?" Kotori called.</p><p>Reine put a hand to her chin as she had an idea. "If this video was meant to reach Shin, then perhaps this Nobunaga believes he would know how to make it playable."</p><p>"Then put it up," Kotori said. "Let's see if Shido can get it playing."</p><p>Reine nodded and opened it up, making a black screen appear before white words faded into view.</p><p>
  <em>"Obtain these three pillars, and you should become invincible."</em>
</p><p>Elliot frowned at the phrase. He saw that Karen was confused as well, despite her controlled expression.</p><p>A snort of amusement escaped from Shido.</p><p>"Something funny?" Kotori asked.</p><p>"Sort of," Shido said. "It's just… I think I know the answer."</p><p>"What?!" the crew and guests shouted.</p><p>"More of your <em>past</em> memories?" Kotori asked. "We'll have to have a chat on what you're starting to remember from before we adopted you. After all, that's the only time period we don't know much about."</p><p>Shido shrugged. "It comes and goes, and not all memories actually stay."</p><p>"Hm," Kotori grunted. "Well, what's the answer?"</p><p>"<em>Eh hem</em>. The three pillars of invincibility are Respect, Trust, and Loyalty," Shido answered.</p><p><em>Beep</em>. The words blurred and changed into an azure, three-point crown with a scarlet helm design on the center of the base, flanked by an infinity symbol on the right side and a ring symbol on the left side. There was a stylized <em>SN</em>under the crown points.</p><p>There was a sideswipe on the screen, and the image changed to Sora Nobunaga once again sitting behind his desk. Only this time, the image seemed sharper and vibrant.</p><p>Sora smiled. "So, negotiations went well I see. Good, good. That'll make it easier to work together."</p><p>Sora seemed to glance around the room, and then his eyes fell on Shido. His smile dropped.</p><p>"Oh," Sora said. "<em>Oh</em> wow. I did not see this coming. Um… right. First things first, I am glad to see you are doing well my boy, it has been quite some time since I last saw you… <em>Shido Itsuka</em>."</p><p>Shido's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"He talks like he knows you," Cecile said.</p><p>"That's strange," Kotori said. "It has to be before Shido was adopted, because this guy is a complete stranger to me, and I'm certain Mom and Dad would've mentioned if someone approached them about Shido.</p><p>"How's your memory? Any improvement?" Sora asked.</p><p>Elliot narrowed his eyes, and the crew's surprise was noticeable on the screens.</p><p>Shido scratched the back of his head. "Um… not sure what you want me to say. I don't have any clear memory of you if that's what you're asking. Um, I do remember some small stuff on a guy I think was my teacher of sorts. A Noton Marcelle?"</p><p>Elliot scrunched his brow. Was that really the person's name, or was Shido unsure? Judging from the expressions on-screen, the crew shared his thoughts.</p><p>On the main screen, Sora laughed heartily. "Oh my! Ohhh, he is going to get floored once he hears that." He shook his head. "Haaa, no my boy. His name is not Noton Marcelle. You came kind of close though. The name of your caretaker is Nathan Marshall."</p><p>The crew instantly went to work on their consoles.</p><p>"Caretaker huh?" Kotori mused. "So Shido was in your care before ending up in the orphanage then? How did Shido end up an orphan anyway?"</p><p>Sora gave a sad smile. "Even we don't know the answer, as we were given him out of nowhere. The boy was a prodigy while he was in our care. Unfortunately, the helicopter he was in suffered an accident… and exploded."</p><p>Everyone on the bridge gasped. Elliot made a note to check reports of flight crashes that might fit the bill.</p><p>"So you gave Shido up for dead?!" Cecile asked.</p><p>"Of course not child," Sora said, slightly heated. "We searched everywhere we could, and even a few places we shouldn't have. It wasn't until the Tenguu Fire that we found him again among the patients. It was here that we realized his amnesia." He took a breath. "We discussed taking him back… but after seeing the family interact with him, it was decided that he could stay until his presence was needed."</p><p>"Needed?!" Kotori said, leaning forward with a glare. "You are <em>not</em> taking Shido away from me and my parents! I don't care who you are, Shido is <em>my</em> family now, and he is staying with us, where he belongs!"</p><p>Elliot smiled at Kotori's actions. Yes, she was definitely the right choice to hold the key.</p><p>Sora's response was to smile, which was surprising. "You definitely ended up with a good family there, my boy," he said.</p><p>Shido grinned. "Best family I could ask for."</p><p>"Good," Sora said. "Good. Now then my boy, let's get to business."</p><p>"The SSS," he said, "wish to have their friend Artemisia healed from her coma. That… won't be easy. Still, since your group and your enemies deal in science and magic, the Codex and Index programs I've attached to this disc should help a bit in your future endeavors."</p><p>Sora gave a sly smile. "If you had your memories, I'd bet you'd be wishing you had paid attention to Nathan's teaching about girls." He chuckled. "He always said you'd be a pretty boy once you were older."</p><p>Kotori stifled a laugh. Shido sighed. The SSS girls hid a smile with their hands. The Spirits tilted their heads.</p><p>"Time is running out on my side," Sora said, "so I'll simply start the programs and wish you luck. Unfortunately, things are busy on our side, so this <em>might</em> be the only time we'll have contact, and the only support we'll give you for the time being. Still, while you may not remember everything, know that we have a great deal of faith in you my boy and that we look forward to seeing you and your girls in the future." He grinned. "You'll certainly have your hands full dealing with that many girls, so good luck."</p><p>The image shifted to a black screen with a loading bar that read, <em>"Installation of Codex and Index 100%"</em></p><p>"What?!" the crew screamed.</p><p>Elliot was shocked, the programs had been uploaded as the video played. Just how tech savvy was this man?</p><p>"What the heck did this guy do?!" Kotori shouted, slamming a fist on her console.</p><p><em>Beep, beep, bzzt.</em> There was a static sound from the speakers.</p><p>"I would appreciate," said the voice of a young girl, "if you did not damage my console."</p><p>Elliot, and everyone on the bridge was surprised at the voice.</p><p>"What the," Kotori said. "Who are you and how did you access the speakers?!"</p><p>"One moment please," the voice said.</p><p>Colors flickered in the middle of the command room until they took form. A young girl with long silver-violet hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was a white dress with sharp black lining and a black cross in the middle.</p><p>"Greetings," the girl said, bowing. "I am the upgraded AI of the Fraxinus." She straightened.</p><p>"My name is Maria Arusu. I hope we can get along."</p>
<hr/><p>Inside an abandoned warehouse, a teen girl in black nightwear lied on a mattress on the floor. The window in the room was covered by dark fabric, casting a faint shadow over the room.</p><p>Her long loose black hair spread out like a curtain. Combined with her dark clothing, Kurumi Tokisaki looked as if she was swimming through the floor.</p><p>Her brow twitch, and she made a displeased expression.</p><p>"It irks me to no end how easily you continue to find me, Herald," she said.</p><p>The door to the room swung open and a blonde girl in a white sailor uniform entered. Her deep pink eyes swept around the room, glowering at the covered window. She had once introduced herself as Mayuri Raikane, but Kurumi stuck to calling her by the girl's apparently self-given Spirit name Herald after she had learned just <em>who</em> the girl was associated with.</p><p>If it weren't for the fact that killing Herald would have brought <em>her </em>attention and that she was nowhere near ready for that kind of fight, she would have devoured the girl already.</p><p>"Is it really that surprising, Kurumi-onee-san," the blonde girl calmly said, "considering who I am working for?"</p><p>"What the hell do you want?" Kurumi demanded, glaring up with her exposed red right eye. She had long decided to give up on convincing the girl to not address her so familiarly.</p><p>Herald lifted her arm, showing the small briefcase she had.</p><p>"In here," she said, "is the Raizen high School uniform you'll need in order to make contact."</p><p>"Tch," Kurumi clicked her tongue. "You and that <em>bitch</em> have some nerve. First you tell me about this guy having the power of Spirits, then you delay my trip, and now you're helping me get close to the guy!"</p><p>Kurumi stood up and the shadows writhed.</p><p>"You are aware," Kurumi said, "that I intend to <em>eat</em> him, right?"</p><p>"Of course," Herald said, not at all phase by the declaration. "The reason you were delayed was because if you had shown up as we dealt with Hermit's presence, then you would have succeeded in getting to Shido Itsuka-sama."</p><p>Kurumi narrowed her eye. Even after all this time, that <em>bitch </em>was still trying to use her as a pawn! Well, she would show <em>her </em>that she was no longer the naive girl that <em>she</em> had tricked back then.</p><p><em>She </em>was going to pay for what <em>she</em> did to her! And Kurumi would start her vengeance by taking away <em>her</em> newest pet project!</p><p>"What exactly do the two of you intend to get out of helping me?" Kurumi asked.</p><p>Herald closed her eyes for a moment.</p><p>"You may not believe me when I say this no matter how many times I were to repeat it," she said, "but Okaa-sama did not intend for you to suffer as you have."</p><p>"No," Kurumi growled. "<em>She</em> simply wanted to use me as <em>she</em> worked on her little project, leaving out the truth of what we were really doing until I discovered it for myself!"</p><p>
  <em>{Gears sound off in the distance as the countdown begins}</em>
</p><p>Herald's face showed no concern at the sensation Kurumi was letting out, though she did put the briefcase on the floor.</p><p>
  <em>{Thunder booms high above}</em>
</p><p>"I cannot claim to understand your plight," Herald said, "and you have every reason to doubt Okaa-sama's words. However, that does not make them any less true on her end."</p><p>"You said," Kurumi spoke, not paying any mind to Herald's wariness. People should <em>always</em> be wary about her, "you didn't let me get here sooner, because I would've succeeded in getting to Shido-san, right?"</p><p>"That is correct," Herald said.</p><p>Kurumi frowned. "That implies," she said, "that Shido-san might be able to stop me now."</p><p>
  <em>{Tick Tock Tick Tock}</em>
</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Kurumi said, "if he had the power of three, five, or even <em>eleven</em> Spirits. It will all end the same," the room darkened, what little warmth the room had vanished. "With all his power added to mine."</p><p>"And," Kurumi continued, "if you, that <em>bitch</em>, or anyone else tries to stop me?" her shadow spread underneath her, encompassing the room. A chorus of giggles and laughter echoed from all directions.</p><p>
  <em>{The Madness of Eternity given sound}</em>
</p><p>Kurumi smiled. It was a terrifying smile.</p><p>"I'll kill every last one of you if it's the last thing I do."</p>
<hr/><p>"Shi… Shido-san," called a soft mosquito like voice. "Um… Shido-san. It's, it's time to… to… it's time to wake up."</p><p>I stirred but didn't get up or open my eyes. I was too comfortable.</p><p>"Oh my," a second, bolder voice said. "Shido-kun looks awfully happy hugging his body pillow. It makes me feel like joining in."</p><p>"Yo-Yoshinon!" the first girl, Yoshino cried. "We-We're supposed to wake up Shido-san, not join him in his bed!"</p><p>"Sure we can," said Yoshinon, the rabbit puppet that was always on Yoshino's left hand. "After all, we're part of the family now!"</p><p>A weight fell on the bed. Yoshino wailed.</p><p>"I read online," Yoshinon said, "that boys are affected by a physiological reaction in the morning." I felt a fingertip on my collarbone, then it slowly descended. "I wonder if that is true."</p><p>"Yoshinon!" It was very easy for me to imagine smoke coming out of Yoshino's ears. "Give me my hand back! I don't want to-to touch Shido-san while he's sleeping."</p><p>"Hoh, hoh!" the bold Yoshinon laughed. "So you want to touch Shido-kun while he's awake then, do you? I can help with that."</p><p>"W-W-W-What?!" Yoshino shouted.</p><p>Sigh. "All right, that's enough fun," I said, opening my eyes.</p><p>Yoshino sat on the edge of my bed, her face very red as she stared at me with wide teary eyes. Yoshinon was holding her owner's right hand and had been trying to slide it under my pajama pants' waistband.</p><p>"Th-th-this was all Yoshinon's idea," Yoshino said. "I had nothing to do with this, absolutely not in any way all my fault, definitely!"</p><p>Wow. Was she that flustered that she would avoid her usual pauses? I should fluster her more often.</p><p>I filed away that somewhat evil thought to deal with the current situation.</p><p>"It's fine Yoshino," I said with a smile. Yoshino calmed from a red face to pink cheeks. "Go downstairs. I'll be there in a bit."</p><p>"But I wanted to play with Shido-kun more," the rabbit puppet said, releasing Yoshino's hand to talk to me.</p><p>I noted that Yoshino made no attempt to remove her hand from its current position.</p><p>"Go downstairs," I repeated. "I'll be down in a bit."</p><p>Yoshinon seemed to realize that playtime was over as it didn't try to stop Yoshino from leaving the room.</p><p>When the door closed, I let out a sigh.</p><p>"Muu," a whine sounded from my side. I moved my head to see Tohka rubbing her eyes. "It's so early. I'm sleepy."</p><p>I smiled lightly. Tohka was still a late riser, even after all this time.</p><p>"Let's go, Tohka," I said. I rubbed her head. She let out a happy hum.</p><p>I couldn't help but smile.</p>
<hr/><p>Tohka and I met up with Origami and - surprisingly - Mikie on our way to school.</p><p>The walk was the same as always, even with Mikie. The younger girl had listened to Tohka as she went on about the food she saw on a cooking show, while Origami was on my left, holding hands with me.</p><p>As the girls were wearing the short-sleeved summer uniform, they looked even more eye catching than before. They were going to turn heads, in admiration and jealousy.</p><p>It would be a fitting time for it, especially since during the time that lead to the transition of wearing their summer uniforms, Tohka's popularity had taken an upwards soar, now being the official second idol of Raizen along with Origami.</p><p>Besides her own beauty? After our small training battle, Tohka had an adrenaline rush and quickly began trying out all the sports and gym activities.</p><p>Before anyone knew it, just as Origami was called the <em>Super Genius</em> because of her above average PE grades and how she always aced all her grades without any effort, Tohka had the opposite with good academic grades, but acing all of her PE activities and setting a new record for all the female students' athletic scores.</p><p>The students had fittingly named her the <em>Recreational Ace</em> as a result, since she did them for fun and wasn't officially part of any clubs, but permitted to help any of their teams as if she were.</p><p>"Hey Shido, can you-" Tohka tried to say. I turned her way to listen, but before she finished?</p><p>"Itsuka-sempai!" a voice called.</p><p>All of us turned as out of nowhere, <em>I</em> had suddenly become the center of everyone's attention. This time for a reason that was unrelated to of my girlfriends.</p><p>The girl that called out seemed to be a freshman. It looked like she was waiting for me at the entrance.</p><p>"Um, hello," I said with a nervous smile. I felt Origami tighten her grip. "What can I help you with?"</p><p>The girl trembled as she looked at the three girls with me. She turned her head to the school where a group of girls, who I can only assume were her friends were giving smiles and thumbs up at her.</p><p>A few other students were starting to watch the scene as well.</p><p>The girl took a deep breath, though she was still trembling.</p><p>"Itsuka-sempai!" she yelled.</p><p>"Yes?!" I said, slightly jumpy. I didn't expect a shout since we were face to face.</p><p>"I've always liked Sempai! Would you please read this?!" She then held out a letter of sorts. Looking closer, it was an envelope with a heart seal.</p><p>A love letter? From a kouhai?!</p><p>Why?! I cried internally. Why does stuff like this always happen when I'm already taken?!</p><p>Unaware of my turmoil, her friends cheered, the girls standing around began squealing, and the boys began to swear and mutter vengeance.</p><p>I didn't hear the boys; I just assumed.</p><p>I know the <em>right</em> thing would be to turn her down as I'm unavailable and that the only girls I can date without getting into <em>too much</em> trouble are Spirits. But how can I just reject the girl when she worked up her courage and confessed?! In front of my girlfriends no less?!</p><p>Actually, I thought. Why <em>was</em> she confessing to me anyway? Me and the girls should be known to the whole school by now, so she should have assumed I'm off the market.</p><p>"Hey, um," I said, struggling to talk since I didn't know her name. "May I have your name?"</p><p>The girl shook a bit as her cheeks turned red and she shyly smiled. "Mo-Mo-Momo Matsuda, sempai."</p><p>Oh, so that's why the name Momo felt familiar when I thought of a name for Tohka!</p><p>From what I knew, Momo was a very girl among the freshman. Despite her young age, she already had an incredibly developed figure matching her female seniors, I noticed in particular her chest seemed to be very similar in size to Reine's. She was also fairly popular in town over something, but I was unaware of the specifics.</p><p>She was definitely a popular choice for a girlfriend among the freshman boys, with some juniors, and even a few seniors considering her prime girlfriend material.</p><p>"Right," I said, nearly squeaking. I took the letter with my free hand. "Matsuda-chan, you have to know by now that I'm not single anymore, right?"</p><p>Momo nodded. "Y-Yes, Sempai. But, well…" she pressed her index fingers together. "It's just, since you're dating Yatogami-sempai and Tobiichi-sempai… I thought, maybe… you could… date me… too?"</p><p>Is this for real?! Wha… How… Gah…</p><p>"Shido? / Shido / Itsuka-sempai! / Itsuka-sempai?" four girls called out.</p><p>I let out a nervous laugh, because honestly, what else could I do at this point?</p><p>"Just, give me a second," I said, letting go of Origami and rubbing my forehead.</p><p>I don't think I can be involved with her, since she's just a civilian. Still, courage like hers should be rewarded. Confessing this publicly, not to mention willing to date the apparent playboy who already has two girls and not minding being a third girl.</p><p>Maybe she could be the one exception?</p><p>Either way, this was not a decision I should make on my own, so I pulled Tohka and Origami away from Momo as Mikie followed us.</p><p>"Okay," I said, "what are your opinions?"</p><p>"Reject her," Origami instantly said. Wow, no hesitation at all!</p><p>"Muu," Tohka said, crossing her arms. "Wanting to go on a date with Shido is something I can understand," my face felt warm all of a sudden, "but she's not someone that can be involved with… our group."</p><p>"Um," Mikie said, shyly. "Maybe you could at least take her on just one date?" She fidgeted. "I mean, if you end up saying no, at least she won't feel crushed by your rejection."</p><p>I hummed in thought. "The three of us are a special case, as are the rest of the girls. I suppose I could make it clear that it'll be one date as a reward for her courage. And after that, she should consider looking for a boy that'll be all for her instead of having to share. Is that okay with you girls?"</p><p>"It sounds okay I guess," Tohka said. She frowned. "But… you can't do the special things. And only one kiss."</p><p>Mikie blushed to her hair. "Spe-Spe-Special things?"</p><p>Origami's cold stare made it clear that I'll be doing a lot of special things to make it up to her. "Acceptable."</p><p>With the decision made, we moved over to Momo who was very nervous about our huddle.</p><p>"Okay," I started. "Matsuda-chan, I'm very flattered by this..." I lifted her letter, "but the thing with the girls and I is… complicated, and we think you should get someone that can put all their attention on you."</p><p>"I see..." Momo said, lowering her shoulders.</p><p>"That being said," I said, grinning. "Since you had the courage to confess like this, and if it's okay with you, I will go on <em>one</em> date of your choosing as a reward."</p><p>Her eyes widened at that, while the apparent crowd gasped.</p><p>"Yes!" Momo nodded. "I mean, yes Sempai, that would be great." She was vibrating with excitement.</p><p>"All right," I said. "Well, let me know when, and I'll do my best to give you a date to remember."</p><p>Momo nodded and then rushed off with a happy squeal, which prompted her friends to cheer as she neared them.</p><p>I relaxed as the situation was dealt with.</p><p>"Come on," I said to the girls, "we don't want to be late."</p>
<hr/><p>The clock was ticking for homeroom to start.</p><p>There were a few minutes left, which was why Tohka was chatting with AI, Mai, and Mii while Origami was reading a complex book that if it were anyone else, I'd assume it was hiding a magazine inside of it. Tonomachi had gone out to the corridor to do Tonomachi things which left me with a little peace.</p><p>I passed my time by making passable drawings of a lollipop, a butterfly, a bunny, a roman clock, a veil, and a small robot.</p><p>Okay. I know I did this absent minded, but why the heck would I make a <em>roman clock </em>and this <em>veil thing?</em></p><p>The bell sounded on the speakers. I put away my sketchbook as everyone went to their seats.</p><p>Tama-chan-sensei came into the room, and I reminded myself to talk to her to see if she had any advice for me and the girls. Things were still okay since Yoshino's addition didn't seem to threaten the girls much, but I would rather cut off any issues that might pop up in the bud <em>before</em> they anything might happen.</p><p>"Good morning class," Tama-chan-sensei greeted. "I have exciting news! We're going to have a transfer student join our class!"</p><p>A rush of excitement filled the room.</p><p>On the other hand, I was wondering how that was possible? Tohka's transfer was due to Ratatoskr's influence. There shouldn't be free spaces for new students, right?</p><p>Ugh, this is what happens when I don't attend school for a couple of years, I have no idea how the system works anymore. And the ones I did attend before that hiatus were, well… irregular.</p><p>"Come on in," Tama-chan-sensei called.</p><p>The door opened, and silence fell as the student came into the room.</p><p><em>Babump</em>, my heartbeat sounded.</p><p>The young girl was that came in was a beauty. Black hair that covered the left side of her face in an asymmetrical style, the black blazer of the winter uniform, and black stockings.</p><p><em>Babump</em>.</p><p>The girl had written her name on the blackboard with graceful penmanship.</p><p>"My name is Kurumi Tokisaki," she said. I swear her exposed eye locked on me as she said, "I'm a Spirit."</p><p>
  <em>Babump! Babump!</em>
</p><p>Not breaking eye contact with me, she said, "I hope we can get along," and bowed slightly.</p><p>"Well, wasn't that an interesting introduction..." Tama-chan-sensei said. "Now then, you may sit on that seat over there, Tokisaki-san."</p><p>"If I may, I have a favor to ask, first," Kurumi said. "I was wondering if I could be shown around the campus after school. I just got here recently, so I'm not that familiar with the school yet."</p><p>"Oh," Tama-chan-sensei said with a smile. "In that case the class rep…" she held off when she noticed Kurumi walking forward.</p><p>What she didn't see was her focus on me.</p><p>
  <em>Babump! Babump! Babump!</em>
</p><p>The closer Kurumi got to my desk, the wilder my heartbeat got. Strange thing is, I don't think it's because a cute girl was closing in on me.</p><p>"Can I ask for your help, Shido-san?" Kurumi said.</p><p>It was at that moment that I felt it. A small dimming of ambient light, a slight loss of warmth. It passed so fast I would've thought of it as my imagination.</p><p>But I knew better.</p><p>I gave a friendly smile that hid the nervousness and confusion of her knowing my name and feeling that sensation.</p><p>"It would be my pleasure, Tokisaki-san," I said.</p><p>Kurumi gave a sweet smile and walked to her desk as if all was right in the world.</p><p>I held back my frustration. That little moment made it clear that Kurumi was more aware of herself - of her powers and what she is - than the other girls.</p><p>Kurumi Tokisaki was a Spirit. And I was her target.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thank the pantheons!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Honestly, why do I keep getting interrupted so bleeping often?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Every time my muses start working, </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>every time</strong>
  </em>
  <strong>, I get called away to do something else. Either that, or I don't have my laptop or notebook nearby to write it down.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(whines) So annoying!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(shakes head) (claps hands) Right! Enough about that. Here we are with Arc 3, and Kurumi is now the focus.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The leader of Ratatoskr is introduced, and we saw how the meeting between the Fraxinus and SSS went.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And two important characters were introduced, Maria Arusu, and Mayuri Raikane.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raikane is a surname I gave her using the Japanese romaji of two words. Can anyone guess what the two words are and what they mean?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(snickers) The canon confession of Shido's kouhai goes much better than canon, and I gave her a name since she doesn't have a canon one.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shido has met Kurumi, and he's already suspicious of her!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you guys and girls next time.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Signed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kingpariah</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This chapter is brought to you, courtesy of my new co-writer, Tohka Yatogami! (grin)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And also, courtesy of DAL soundtracks, which made it easier to write some scenes. (pause) Once I found the right song. (laughs)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If possible, listen to the tracks as you read their respective scenes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Date A Live: Piano Version</strong></em>
  <strong>. You can't miss the cue... hopefully.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The final scene has four tracks to it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Marionettica</strong></em>
  <strong>, for the arctic scene.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hazardous</strong></em>
  <strong>, for the garden scene.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Lux Perpetua,</strong> </em>
  <strong>from the abyss part and onward until things "heat up."</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Seirei,</strong> </em>
  <strong>hard to miss cue. Play it until the scene calms down. (grin)</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 3 - Predators and Prey</p><p>Chapter 2 - Setting the Bait</p>
<hr/><p><em>Whoosh!</em> I moved to the left.</p><p><em>Whoosh!</em> I ran to the right.</p><p>
  <em>Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!</em>
</p><p>I crouched low, rolled to the right, then went flat.</p><p>I got to my feet and moved over to Tonomachi.</p><p>"Hey Tonomachi," I said, keeping an eye on the other side of the court.</p><p>"Yeah Itsuka?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.</p><p>"By any chance, do the boys in our class have a grudge against me?" I asked with a bittersweet smile.</p><p>The reason I asked was because it was now Gym class with the boys playing Dodge ball while the girls were ball retrievers until their turn.</p><p>When the game had been announced, almost instantly, all the boys had grinned maliciously at each other and ran off to one side of the court, leaving me and Tonomachi in a two-man team.</p><p>A two-man team that had yet to <em>lose</em>. Hehehehe!</p><p>Still, the boys were very motivated to crush us. Well, crush me in particular.</p><p>There were five good reasons for that.</p><p>"Go Shido! You can do it!" Tohka cheered, being an effectively <em>bouncy</em> distraction for both sides.</p><p>"Win Shido!" Origami calmly cheered, raising a fist.</p><p>"Come on Itsuka-kun!" Ai cheered.</p><p>"Underdogs don't lose!" Mai shouted.</p><p>"If you make Tohka-chan cry by losing, I'll put a curse on you!" Mii shouted.</p><p>A wave of wrath and envy surged from the opposing boys.</p><p>"It's a strong possibility," Tonomachi answered me, grinning.</p><p>I looked at the girls as they set the dodge balls on the middle of the court. I gave them a nod towards Tonomachi.</p><p>Tohka nodded enthusiastically. Origami glanced. The Gossip Trio whispered and giggled.</p><p>"All right Tonomachi," I said. "Ready to win?"</p><p>Tonomachi shrugged. "Well I don't want to get hit in the face, so it's not much of a choice is it?"</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're on my side," I said. Tonomachi gave me a sly grin. "Let me show you how faith is rewarded."</p><p>Tonomachi looked confused so I simply nodded to the girl's direction.</p><p>"Go, go Shido!" Tohka cheered. "Go, go Shido!"</p><p>"Tonomachi-kun, Tonomachi-kun," Origami said, pumping her fist.</p><p>"If you win, I'll put a good word for you around the school!" Ai said.</p><p>"Come 358! Number 11 is just your backup! You're the star of the show!" Mai shouted.</p><p>"Don't be lame!" Mii said.</p><p>Even <em>more</em> wrath and envy gathered on the other side.</p><p>"Itsuka," Tonomachi said, looking at the girls.</p><p>"Yeah?" I said, grinning.</p><p>Tonomachi turned to me with the widest grin I have ever seen on him. "You are officially the greatest best friend a guy could ask for."</p><p>"And don't you forget it," I said. I raised a fist. "Now then, with the girls cheering us on, defeat is no longer an option."</p><p>Tonomachi bumped my fist. "Let's make these losers cry!"</p><p>We turned to the other team with sharp eyes and hungry grins.</p><p>
  <em>{The Pack is ready}</em>
</p><p>The teacher blew the whistle.</p><p>
  <em>{They will hunt}</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Kurumi watched critically as Shido-san and his friend mowed down the opposing team like a line of dominoes.</p><p>She also had an eye on the cheer squad. Herald had said that Shido-san had come in contact and taken the power of <em>three</em> Spirits, so why were there <em>five</em> girls cheering him on?</p><p>Maybe two or more of them were simply his classmates. After all, even if their powers were lost to them, there was no way Shido-san would let the Spirits loose in a public school.</p><p>Regardless, she would still have to keep an eye on them. They seemed close to Shido-san, and that could cause friction once she started to work her charms on the boy.</p><p>Oh, she couldn't wait to get her hands on Shido-san. It'll be a feast like no other.</p>
<hr/><p>The moment lunch started, I told Origami and Tohka to eat without me, as I had something to take care of. They had no complaints; fairly certain I was talking about Kurumi revealing her nature as a Spirit without hesitation.</p><p>"Is it true?" I asked Maria as I walked aimlessly in the halls, talking on my phone.</p><p>Or so it looked. I was neither aimless or really talking on my phone, but I couldn't let people know I had an invisible earphone, now could I?</p><p>"Analysis confirm it," Maria answered. "Kurumi Tokisaki is indeed a Spirit, but <em>which</em> Spirit on the other hand? That tidbit is still unknown."</p><p>Sister. Nightmare. Witch. Berserk. Diva.</p><p>These are the five remaining Spirits that are known, but that was the AST's data that Origami told me about. Right now, Ratatoskr didn't have any data on Sister, Nightmare, or Witch.</p><p>And without access to AST network, we can't confirm which of the three Spirits Kurumi might be.</p><p>"Yeah well," I said, nearing my destination. "The thing about coins is that they have two sides. After all, every mystery started somewhere, so let's try and find out."</p><p>"Two sides," Maria mused. "With zero information on her Spirit activity… we should investigate the information she provided the school and see what we can find."</p><p>"Pretty much," I said. "Talk later." I hung up and glanced at the entrance to the music studio. That's right, Raizen High has a music studio.</p><p><em>Why didn't I know of this before?</em> I thought in annoyance. Because Shido didn't know! Damn that recluse to Hell!</p><p>Must. Resist. Desire. To punch. Shido's. Face!</p><p>I opened the door. A multitude of organized instruments greeted my sight. Hmm, when was the last time I played the guitar or the piano actually? Oh, I feel homesick all of a sudden.</p><p>"Itsuka-kun?" Tama-chan-sensei called from the desk set up near the corner across the room. There was a small pile of papers on one side of the desk, and an opened bento in front of her. "I'm afraid the music teacher is in the Teacher's lounge if-"</p><p>"Actually," I interrupted. "I'm looking for you, Tama-chan-sen… Okamine-sensei."</p><p>"For me?" she asked. "Well okay, but how did you know I was here?"</p><p>"I asked R- Murasame-sensei, and she said you'd be here," I said, approaching the desk. "I wanted to talk to you in private. It's about, ah - do you remember when we went shopping together?"</p><p>Tama-chan-sensei scrunched her eyebrows together in thought.</p><p>After a few moments her eyes shot open and shifted around the room.</p><p>She leaned in and whispered, "If you wanted a diary aisle encore, I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."</p><p>My face burned. That's not what I meant! Like at all! But my eyes lowered from her face for a moment by instinct and now the thought of touching her chest was stuck in my head.</p><p>"No, not that!" I said.</p><p>Don't think about Sensei's breasts, don't think about Sensei's breasts, don't think about... Damn it, now I can't stop thinking about Sensei's breasts!</p><p>"I meant about after that. You know, that I could talk to you about… you know… my hormones," I mumbled that last part.</p><p>Tama-chan-sensei giggled. "Haa. Well, at any rate, I'm glad you're still you."</p><p>"What, do you mean?" I asked, slightly worried.</p><p>She tilted her head with a small smile. "Come now, Itsuka-kun. You didn't think someone who was your homeroom teacher twice would fail to notice your change in behavior did you?"</p><p>"Um." I shifted my sight. I didn't have a counter to that.</p><p>Sensei took a bite of her rice.</p><p>"The changes are subtle," she said. "After all, you still keep to yourself, and your grade improvements don't raise a flag. But I've noticed your posture is straighter, and you aren't as uncomfortable with socializing as you were last year."</p><p>She took another bite of her lunch. I scratched my cheek and laughed nervously.</p><p>"Still," she said, "even with your more confident and <em>supposedly</em> playboy self, you're still the same Itsuka-kun." Her lips curved into a smile.</p><p>I chuckled a bit. "Actually, it's the playboy stuff I need help with."</p><p>Tamae-sensei blinked. "Girl trouble huh? Well considering the differences and parallels between the energetic Yatogami-san and the stoic Tobiichi-san-"</p><p>"Actually," I interrupted, "it's not them that's the problem."</p><p>"Oh?" She tilted her head. "Then what do you need help with?"</p><p>Man, this is so awkward! I could have asked Reine, but since she's in on the Spirit secret, her advice might end up being too biased.</p><p>"Um, sensei, my question is um," I took a breath. "How would I get a girl to be okay with dating me even though I already have two girlfriends?"</p><p>Tama-chan-sensei was caught slightly off guard by the question, though not too much since it wasn't really a secret that I was dating Tohka and Origami to most of the school.</p><p>"Well, it is true that while rare, harems are legal, but... you already have Yatogami-san and Tobiichi-san, so why would you want to start a relationship with a third girl?" she demanded.</p><p>She had sounded glad that my changes weren't a turn for the worse, and with the noticeable bond between the three of us, it made sense for her to be concerned about the girls.</p><p>I shifted in my seat, feeling nervous. While I had plenty of dating experience thanks to my traveling, and was occasionally chased by a few girls, I usually became official with <em>one</em> girl at a time.</p><p>The handful of times - I can <em>literally</em> count them with my hands - I ended up with two girls, we ended up together at the same time. Kind of how Tohka, Origami and I got together actually. Huh, how about that.</p><p>Maybe I really should have paid more attention to Lord Marshall's dating lessons. if anyone knew about harems, it would be him.</p><p>"<em>Well</em>," I said, stretching the word. "It's just... this girl, well, she's going through similar stuff that Tohka went though and, well," I smiled, "I want to help her. Just like I helped Tohka."</p><p>Tamae paused for a moment, likely remembering the contents in Tohka's records.</p><p>Reine had me learn the details, just in case something came up. The records stated that Tohka had been an orphan in foster care for most of her life, which attributed to her naivety, and that her emotions could be a bit volatile as she was a victim of bullying. Because of this, she was originally quite hostile and distrustful to strangers until we met during a spacequake event and I removed the walls around her heart. She was then placed under Reine's guardianship.</p><p>"You sympathize with her," Tama-chan-sensei said, "just like with Tobiichi-san and Yatogami-san... no, it might be more accurate to say it's because all of you share something in common, and want her to know you're a pillar she can support herself on."</p><p>I smiled. I felt as if a great weight had been removed from on top of me.</p><p>"You know," I said, "that's actually pretty accurate." I tapped my index on my knee. "The thing is... well, Tohka, Origami and I ended up together at the same time and, kind of, well, we came to an understanding about it. Not only about the three of us, but also about other," I couldn't contain the snicker, "kindred Spirits."</p><p>Tama-chan-sensei noticed this, but seemed confused about the joke. Looks like she forgot about Kurumi's introduction. Then again, with all that paperwork at the corner of the desk… I suppressed a shudder. Thank god I don't have to deal with much paperwork. Well, thank the Emperor actually. He's the one who made less paperwork possible.</p><p>"I guess what matters in the end," Sensei remarked, "is what you feel, and how things go. That is how polyamory works."</p><p>I leaned against my chair and ran my hand through my hair. My relief was obvious.</p><p>"Well, I'm definitely interested in her," I said, "and I think she <em>might</em> be interested in me." What effect Kurumi's interest will have on my health is yet to be determined though. I straightened myself. "I suppose the best I can do is be honest about it and, well… even if it doesn't work out, she should know she's not alone. That she has friends willing to help."</p><p>Dating the spirits was intended to raise enough affection for the kiss seal to work, but affection doesn't necessarily have to equal love, right?</p><p>In my mind, I let out a regretful sigh. I <em>definitely</em> should have paid more attention to the harem lessons back home.</p><p>Somewhere in the Multiverse, Lord Marshall is laughing at my current love life. I'm sure of it.</p><p>"Thanks for the advice, Sensei," I said. "I feel a lot better now."</p><p>"Happy to help if I can, Itsuka-kun," she said. She gave me a mischievous smile. "Though I'll admit, I was sure you were going to ask about the birds and the bees."</p><p>My blush worsens. "W-Why would you think that?"</p><p>"Well, Yatogami-san <em>does</em> live in your house," she said. "And while I am aware you wouldn't take advantage of her, I'm sure there may have been a few," she smiled, "dairy aisle versions of your own."</p><p>My face was steaming. I hope this is just embarrassment and not Kotori's Angel heating a potential fire.</p><p>"I ah," I glanced around the room to buy time. I wasn't sure why, but I felt as if the walls had eyes and ears. And I don't mean Maria. "Well, the girls and I have done a bit more than hugs and hand holding, but we haven't done <em>that</em> just yet."</p><p>"Oh?" She leaned in, very interested in my gossip. "And just how far has my formerly timid student gone with the two girls sharing the listing as the first ranked girlfriend of the school?"</p><p>Should I tell her? I mean, it's not like she's the Gossip Trio, and honestly? I'm positive even <em>they</em> would keep quiet about this.</p><p>It wouldn't stop them from teasing me out of public earshot I'm sure, but the information would still stay between the group.</p><p>"Um," I said. Weird. If it were me and Tonomachi - or any other of my close guy friends I've met in my travels, I would've bragged a bit already. "Well, Tohka and I are affectionate, and there's a lot of kissing and hugging obviously, but there was this one time we bathed together, and things got… out of hand."</p><p>"Is that so?" Sensei said. "Has there been any repeats?"</p><p>"No. I told her that those are special acts that should be moderated."</p><p>"I see," she said. "And what about Origami?"</p><p>Remembering that night made my face - and everything else - practically undergo combustion.</p><p>"Origami invited me to her apartment one night, and she put on a maid uniform. We talked about our relationship, and while we didn't do <em>that</em>," I grinned. "We did <em>everything else</em>."</p><p>Tama-chan-sensei blanked out. Being told that two of her students were <em>this intimate</em> with their boyfriend must have been too much for her.</p><p>"Come again?" she asked.</p><p>Oh, this setup was just way too easy.</p><p>"And again. And again. And again," I said with a playful smile.</p><p>"Oh my god," she said, stunned.</p><p>"She said that too," I said. "Then again, so did I. Especially when-"</p><p>"Stop, please! No more," she said, covering her blushing face.</p><p>I snickered at her reaction. I wasn't <em>really</em> going to say the details. I've already said enough as it is.</p><p>Sensei took off her glasses and cleaned them. "Well, I did ask, so I can only blame myself." She put her glasses back on.</p><p>"I can't tell you how to act," she said, "well, I <em>can</em>, but I can't really <em>force</em> you to listen - anyway, Itsuka-kun, what I'm saying is, think before you act. I can see you, Yatogami-san, and Tobiichi-san have a something special, and you seem to have agreed to a certain pacing when it comes to certain activities."</p><p>I gave a mischievous grin. Sensei shook her head, smiling.</p><p>"As long as everything is out in the open," she said, "and everyone is comfortable with the terms, then I feel that everything will be fine."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind," I said, looking around the room. That itch at the back of my mind better go away soon, or I'll start jumping when I sense random <em>shadows</em> of all things.</p><p>No one wants someone of my power and skill reach that level of paranoia. It ain't pretty.</p><p>"Oh, you like instruments, Itsuka-kun? Can you play any of them?" Sensei asked, noticing my sweep.</p><p>"Just the basics for most," I said absently. "Though I'm decent with the piano and the guitar."</p><p>I will always be grateful to Soul for those piano lessons.</p><p>"Really?" she said, excited. "Could you play me something?"</p><p>"Maybe next time, Tama-chan-sensei," I said as I stood up. I'm not focused enough to play anything, and I don't want to make an idiot of myself in front of my favorite teacher.</p><p>"I'll hold you to that, Itsuka-kun," she said, giving me what I could best describe as a <em>cat smile</em>.</p><p>I blushed. <em>So cute!</em> echoed in my mind. Yeah, I'm getting out of here before something happens.</p><p>"Yeah, sure," I said in a strangled tone. "Thanks for the talk."</p><p>I didn't quite <em>run</em> out of the room, but it was pretty close.</p>
<hr/><p>Kurumi waited with hidden impatience for Okamine-sensei to dismiss the class.</p><p>It was now final homeroom, which meant students would either go home or head to their club activities. More importantly, it meant her tour with Shido-san would finally begin.</p><p>Her observation of Shido-san throughout the day failed to give her insight on how it was possible for him to capture and seal the power of three Spirits.</p><p>Shido-san was studious, friendly, and judging from Gym class, he was in <em>very</em> good shape. None of that, however, explained his supposed victories!</p><p>And there's also that ping on her senses this morning to investigate - that abnormal sensation caused by Spirits when they focus their intent.</p><p>Seirei Reiki. Spirit Aura.</p><p>She had often argued with herself that the term was simplistic and obvious, but she had always intended for it to be for her ears only, so there was no problem using it.</p><p>"That's all for homeroom today," Okamine-sensei said. "Ah, that's right. There's been a recent string of disturbances in the district lately, so try to move in groups and be back home before dark, okay? I don't want my precious students to get hurt."</p><p>"Yes, Sensei," the class chorused.</p><p><em>What?!</em> Kurumi thought. Her actions have been noticed already?! She was sure she had been more subtle this time! She had wanted a buffer so that crazy blonde bitch didn't attack her during her feast, but it looked like she was going to keep a few eyes out for that Wizard!</p><p>The call to stand at attention was made, and Kurumi stood up and bowed.</p><p>She sat back down and closed her eyes. Just great! Not only did she have to uncover Shido-san's mysteries, she had to make sure her head doesn't suddenly get ripped off her shoulders!</p><p>She took a breath to steady herself. <em>Focus on Shido-san</em>, she thought. <em>I can't afford any mistakes with him.</em></p><p>She was no stranger to killing, or using her looks to lure victims, but she had never gone after someone this high profile before.</p><p>After all, the First Spirit herself wouldn't focus her attention on a random nobody.</p><p><em>Now then</em>, she thought, opening her eyes. She saw Shido-san's group standing near the door, talking.</p><p>The white-haired girl, Origami Tobiichi, was the first to leave after saying her goodbyes.</p><p>Then the bundle of energy, Tohka Yatogami, gave Shido-san a hug before leaving with the other three girls.</p><p>Shido and the other boy, Tonomachi had a short talk and then shook hands before he left.</p><p><em>Mission start</em>, she thought as she went over to Shido-san.</p><p>"Tokisaki-san, hi," he said, scratching his hair.</p><p>Perhaps he was nervous about being near her. An appropriate, but unnecessary reaction in his case. She couldn't eat him just yet.</p><p>There <em>had</em> to be conditions to that <em>bitch</em> giving her the chance to steal Shido-san's stolen Reiryoku, after all. Simply <em>eating</em> Shido-san would no doubt have her take action against her.</p><p>Unfortunately, she was on her own in figuring out what those conditions were. Whether or not Herald might tell her was irrelevant as she had no intention of asking the girl in the first place.</p><p>She was <em>not</em> going to rely on Herald or <em>her</em> any more than she had already been forced to!</p><p>"I don't mind if you call me by my name, Shido-san," she said, focusing on more pleasant subjects.</p><p>"As you wish, Kurumi," Shido said, smiling.</p><p>"I'm in your care," she said, bowing her head.</p><p>"Right," he said, looking away. "Let's get started."</p><p>She and Shido-san walked down the corridor at a leisurely pace. The two of them quickly gained the attention of some students.</p><p>"Whoa, that girl is cute! Who is she?" a curious boy said.</p><p>"What I want to know is what is she doing with Itsuka-kun," a girl said, annoyed.</p><p>"Itsuka you horny playboy! You already have three girls that like you, <em>damn it!</em> Leave some for the rest of us!" a few boys said at once.</p><p>It took all of her willpower to not burst out laughing, especially when Shido-san deflated and palmed his face.</p><p>"So, Shido-san," Kurumi said, "what's our first stop?"</p><p>"Huh?! Oh!" he said. "We're going to the cafeteria and commissary. I figured it would be important to know about it, even if you bring lunch to school like I do."</p><p>"Oh? Do you buy it, or do your parents make it for you?" she asked.</p><p>"I make it myself actually," he admitted. "I help around the house a bit. That way my parents can simply relax when they get home, since their jobs usually keep them out of Japan."</p><p>Kurumi smiled and teased, "Shido-san is a good boy."</p><p>Shido-san chuckled. She felt a bitterness to it.</p><p>"I do what I can," he said. "But enough about me, you're the VIP here. What brought you here to Raizen? If you don't mind me asking, that is."</p><p>"I don't mind," she said, "but is that really all what you want to know about me?"</p><p>Shido-san tilted his head. "Hm? Well, a little? I mean, I don't know you after all. I just thought it would be a good ice breaker. Is it no good?"</p><p>Shido-san's dispirited face made it really hard to bully him.</p><p>"No, no, it's not that," Kurumi said. She gave him a sly look. "I simply thought you'd be interested in something else about me."</p><p>Shido-san blushed for some reason. His eyes went up and down the corridor. He leaned in slightly and whispered, "I wasn't sure if asking what kind of panties you're wearing would be appropriate."</p><p>Kurumi couldn't help it. The moment Shido-san said his outrageous comment, she tripped!</p><p>"Wah!"</p><p>"Kurumi!"</p><p>Shido-san reacted quick and caught her in his arms.</p><p>"Whoa," Shido-san said. "That was close."</p><p>Close?! The only <em>close</em> was how close Shido-san was to her, and how the gym uniform was nowhere near close in showing Shido-san's physique!</p><p>She needed to get control of the momentum.</p><p>"Oh my, Shido-san," she said, sliding a finger on his chest. "You certainly don't waste any time, do you?"</p><p>Shido-san gave a wry smile. "Can you blame me?"</p><p>"Well, I don't mind, if it's Shido-san," she said, with warm cheeks.</p><p>Using her looks on the shy boys always brought a smile to her face. Kurumi found their reactions cute, as long as they didn't try to take more than what she gave them.</p><p>Shido-san's red face was definitely worth it.</p><p>There was a nearby cabinet that she could hide next to, and there was no foot traffic nearby.</p><p>She hid in the shadow of the cabinet, and grabbed the edge of her skirt.</p><p>"Enjoy Shido-san," she said. "It's <em>all</em> for <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Eh?!" Shido-san said, still stunned. "Wa-wait…"</p><p>Kurumi ignored his plea and slowly raised her skirt. Try as he might, Shido-san couldn't help lowering his eyes. A slight warmth flickered in her chest at his attention, something that she had never felt before.</p><p>Her thighs were visible now, and this was usually the point where she would strike, since she had never actually showed her panties to anyone before - but instead she kept lifting her skirt, kept wanting to see Shido-san struggle with his desire for her.</p><p>And struggling he was, as his hands gave minute twitching, and his eyes tried to look elsewhere but kept coming back to her.</p><p>Kurumi was sure Shido-san saw her white panties when his eyes went wide.</p><p>
  <em>{A vulnerability is exposed! The time to strike is now!}</em>
</p><p>For a moment, just a single moment, Kurumi had a vision of being pressed against the wall, of Shido-san ravaging her body, of a great heat building and consuming until-</p><p>"Stop," Shido-san said, averting his eyes. "That's enough, thanks."</p><p>Kurumi had to blink twice, three times to confirm her sight. She was still hiding near the cabinet, Shido-san was all embarrassed at her actions, and none of what she just saw had actually happened.</p><p><em>What the hell was that?!</em> Kurumi thought as she fixed her skirt. She took a moment to compose herself. <em>Was that… Seirei Reiki?!</em></p><p>Kurumi felt as if she had just avoided a dangerous scenario.</p><p>She stepped out of hiding, her clothing straight and her posture perfect.</p><p>She let out a giggle - to further embarrass Shido-san, to keep up the act, to distract herself from all of this, and maybe more - and poked Shido-san in the chest.</p><p>"You're so cute when you're shy," she said.</p><p>The small shy smile Shido-san gave was proof enough, and it actually raised her spirits a bit. She could admit to herself that his smile was one of his better features.</p><p>"Itsuka-kun!" called Okamine-sensei's voice.</p><p>Kurumi and Shido-san turned to see Sensei nearing them.</p><p>"Is something wrong, Tama-chan-sensei?" Shido-san asked.</p><p>"No, nothing is wrong," Sensei said. "It's just, well, finding out about your musical talent has gotten me really curious and I wish to hear you play."</p><p>This got her attention. Shido-san can play instruments? Now Kurumi was wondering if maybe he serenaded the Spirits before capturing them, like a Pied Piper.</p><p>"But Sensei, I already-" Shido-san started to say.</p><p>"Actually," Kurumi interrupted. "I must admit I'm kind of curious now. Shido-san, would you mind showing your glorious pride to us?" She gave a teasing smile.</p><p>Shido-san made a struggled face, while Okamine-sensei brightened up as her eyes observed Kurumi and Shido-san.</p><p>"Fine," Shido-san said, resigned. "It's not like I can say no to two cute girls." He grabbed her hand and pointed down the hall. "Let's go make fun of Shido, who hasn't touched an instrument in years."</p><p>Kurumi wasn't sure why, but having her left hand held brought warmth to her cheeks, along with a strange pressure that made her feel like a kitten being held down by a large dog.</p><p>Her musings were cut short by the giggles of Okamine-sensei.</p><p>"Come now Itsuka-kun," she said. "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on yourself? Even if you end up being bad because you're out of practice, it's not the end of the world you know. Isn't that right, Tokisaki-san?"</p><p>"Hm? Yeah," Kurumi said, distracted. If Shido-san was going to put his claws on her, then - regardless if their Sensei was present or not - she was going to do the same.</p><p>Kurumi giggled. "Sensei is right, Shido-san." She pressed his arm between her breasts. "There's no need to be shy about your talents."</p><p>She felt his arm tense up, yet his pace and face carried on as normal. She thought Okamine-sensei would say something about their proximity, but she simply kept humming to herself.</p><p>"Okay, Itsuka-kun," Okamine-sensei said as they reached their destination. "Time to wow your audience."</p><p>Sensei lead them inside the room, which was a music studio. A quite professional and up to date music studio. Well, how about that.</p><p>Shido-san sat on the piano bench without prompting, and seemed to close his eyes in concentration. Kurumi and Okamine-sensei sat on nearby seats.</p><p>Shido-san opened his eyes, and began to play.</p><p>Kurumi wasn't sure why, but the notes resonated with her instantly. It brought up a memory she hadn't thought of in years.</p><p>
  <em>It had been late afternoon, Kurumi was walking the street with her friend Sawa Yamauchi, who had tied her maroon-colored hair together into three braids.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Sawa," Kurumi said, stretching the name. "Could you </em>please <em>tell me what the surprise is?"</em></p><p>"<em>If I did that," Sawa said with skipping steps, "then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?"</em></p><p>"<em>Hnnn, you're being a bully Sawa." Even with the complaint, Kurumi couldn't help her smile. Sawa cheerfully laughed.</em></p><p>
  <em>Sometime later, they arrived at Sawa's house and entered her room. Sawa turned around, a large grin on her face.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Okay," she said. "Turn around and don't peek."</em></p><p>"<em>Really?" Kurumi said, sighing at her theatrics. She did her best to not giggle.</em></p><p>
  <em>As she turned, there were rustling and shushing sounds that forced Kurumi to fight the urge to avoid peeking. It was not an easy fight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sawa said, "Okay, you can turn around now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurumi turned, and then stared ahead as she saw Sawa holding a cute American shorthair cat against her chest.</em>
</p><p>"<em>This is Chestnut, he's really friendly." Sawa said. "Come on, pet the little guy."</em></p><p>
  <em>Kurumi stepped forward, and slowly held out her hand in case the cat didn't like her.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Meow," the cat said as she petted its head.</em></p><p><em>Kurumi let out a squeal and snatched the cat, Chestnut, and snuggled with it. "You are so </em>cute<em>!"</em></p><p>"<em>I knew you'd like him," Sawa said, grinning.</em></p><p>"<em>Hey, Chestnut?" Kurumi said, looking at its eyes. The kitty tilted its head. "What do you say we tickle your owner as a thank you for introducing us?"</em></p><p>"<em>Oh no," Sawa said, stepping back and waving her hands. "There's no need for that!"</em></p><p>"<em>Meow," Chestnut said.</em></p><p>"<em>You heard the kitty," Kurumi said. "Charge!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Sawa wailed as both of them plus kitty fell on the bed. Her laughter came forth as Kurumi tickled her, but she tickled back and Kurumi's laughter joined hers as they rolled on the bed, with Chestnut's meows in the mix.</em>
</p><p>The memory faded as Shido-san played the last notes. Kurumi subtly wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>Okamine-sensei clapped excitedly. Shido-san scratched his head in embarrassment.</p><p>"That was amazing, Itsuka-kun," Sensei said. "You didn't sound rusty at all! Why didn't you want to play before?"</p><p>"I had a lot on my mind earlier, remember?" Shido-san said.</p><p>"Mm, yes, I suppose you're right." Okamine-sensei nodded in understanding. She turned in Kurumi's direction. "What do you think, Tokisaki-san?"</p><p>"That was, incredible, Shido-san," Kurumi said with a bittersweet smile.</p><p>Shido-san let out a nervous laugh. "Glad you liked it," he said, standing. "At least I know my piano teacher won't be haunting me anytime soon. Ready to continue the tour?" he asked, extending his hand.</p><p>"Actually," she said, "I have some errands I need to do. Perhaps another time?"</p><p>"Sure, I don't mind," Shido-san said. "Would you like some help with the errands?"</p><p>"I'll be fine, thanks," she said. She turned to Okamine-sensei. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei." She bowed.</p><p>"Actually," Okamine-sensei said, "tomorrow is the opening anniversary, so you'll have the day free."</p><p>"We do?" Kurumi said.</p><p>"That's perfect!" Shido-san said. "I know this is sudden, but how do you feel about going out with me tomorrow?"</p><p>"Like a date?" Kurumi asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Shido-san said. "If you're not busy or anything, I mean."</p><p>"Not at all," Kurumi said. "I'd love to."</p><p>"How about 10:30 am," Shido-san said, "in front of the ticket station of Tenguu Station?"</p><p>"I'll be waiting!" Kurumi said with a bright smile before turning to leave.</p><p>"Be careful on your way home!" Okamine-sensei shouted.</p><p>"I will!" Kurumi shouted back. She then thought, <em>Not like there's much that could hurt me.</em></p><p>Kurumi soon found herself walking the street with a spring in her step.</p><p>"Honestly," she said, giggling, "did I really enjoy a simple school day that much? Well, it has been awhile, I suppose."</p><p>"Sawa," she said with a heavy sigh as she walked backwards, looking at the sky. "If you saw me now, what would you say I wonder?"</p><p>Because of her distraction, Kurumi bumped into something.</p><p>Managing to keep her balance, Kurumi turned and saw that she bumped against a man's back. He and his friends were grouped at the side of the road. They looked like delinquents.</p><p>"My apologies," Kurumi said, as she moved around them.</p><p>"Wait a minute little lady," the man she bumped said, giving a sinister smile. "It's your fault for being careless. So you gotta make it up to me."</p><p>Kurumi thought the intimidation attempt was <em>adorable</em>, like a kitten trying to be a tiger. Of course, she preferred the <em>actual</em> <em>kitten</em> instead of this guy.</p><p>The other boys surrounded Kurumi, cutting her escape.</p><p>She held back a sigh. She was going to deal with this now?</p><p>Well, ridding the world of trash like them <em>was</em> the reason she accepted the Sephira Crystal in the first place.</p><p>"I'm really sorry for bumping into you," Kurumi said, her seductive smile in place. "What do you say I make it up to you with a different kind of bumping?"</p><p>Ugh! She could feel her skin crawl at her words. Fortunately, the boys were too excited at her proposal to notice. Disgusting!</p><p>Kurumi moved, heading to a nearby alley. The boys followed closely.</p><p>"This is fine," the apparent leader said. "Let's get started."</p><p>He raised his hand to touch her, but he would never get the chance.</p><p>
  <em>{The gears turn. What was once a dream becomes a nightmare, for it is in the future where danger hides}</em>
</p><p>"What the?! / My body! / I can't move!" the men cried out, speaking like a movie being played in slow motion.</p><p>Beneath them, Kurumi's feet were emitting a blackish-red pulse that was the catalyst for their current states, followed by numerous translucent arms grabbing onto the men's arms and legs.</p><p>Kurumi smiled, drinking their fearful cries as they got pulled into her tachyon field.</p><p>They <em>should</em> be afraid. Had she been her old self, or someone else entirely, the outcome would've been different. Let them know what their victims felt whenever they had their so-called fun!</p><p>Silence fell as her eye glowed, and three piles of dust sat where the men once did, before fading like they were never there.</p><p>Kurumi let out a sigh. "Not the best meal, but it works as an appetizer, I suppose," she said before moving out of the alley.</p><p>She saw Herald's shadow before she saw the girl itself, standing at the entrance.</p><p>"Why are you here?" Kurumi asked.</p><p>One day! Was it too much to ask to have one day without her hovering nearby?!</p><p>Her trip to reach the city didn't count as she had been fighting and evading that crazy blonde Wizard.</p><p>Herald kept her sight on the metropolis below.</p><p>"The Wizard that is hunting you is here, in the city," Herald said.</p><p>"Yeah," Kurumi said. "I kind of figured that when my teacher mentioned my activities around the city."</p><p>Herald shook her head. "She has yet to confirm your presence here. Besides, you are business. She is here for pleasure. There are other, more <em>personal</em> targets."</p><p>Herald turned to see Kurumi. "I will do what I can do hide your presence from her, but you will have to exercise some restraint."</p><p>Kurumi glowered at Herald. She had enough power to actually handle the blonde Wizard, and probably an army as well, but no one actually <em>knew</em> that. No one except herself, Herald, and that <em>bitch!</em></p><p>"Fine," Kurumi said. Her index finger twitched. "I suppose if I want to truly enjoy Shido-san, I shouldn't spoil my appetite."</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>The smile strained when Herald remained as impassive as ever.</p><p>"Excellent," Herald said. "Then perhaps this operation will be a success after all."</p><p>As Herald turned and walked away, Kurumi couldn't help but wonder <em>which</em> operation Herald was referring to.</p>
<hr/><p>"K.O!" a male game voice announced.</p><p>"No way!" Ai wailed.</p><p>"It was three on one!" Mai said.</p><p>"I'd feel better about losing if she didn't make it seem so easy," Mii said, glancing at Origami.</p><p>"I know!" Tohka said from one of the side couches. She had a bowl of popcorn on her lap. "She <em>always</em> has that same look on her face no matter what she does. It's annoying!" <em>Chomp!</em></p><p>Ai sighed. "Well, we settled it in Smash, so..." she dug out two tickets from her pocket and handed them to Origami. "Here you go Tobiichi-san. We can't afford a third ticket anyway."</p><p>Origami took the tickets, then looked at Tohka. "You want to go with me?"</p><p>Popcorn slipped from Tohka's hand back into the bowl.</p><p>"You want to spend time with me?" she asked.</p><p>"We're friends, are we not?" Origami said.</p><p>"I like to think so," Tohka said, "but it's hard to tell with you." She grinned. "Sure, let's go have some fun!"</p><p>Tohka hummed in thought as she looked at Yoshino, who was sleeping on Cecile's lap.</p><p>"Do you think Yoshino would like to go?" Tohka asked. "I mean, I don't want her to feel left out."</p><p>Ai, Mai, and Mii glomped Tohka, talking about how she was very sweet and generous.</p><p>Cecile chuckled as she removed her attention from her book, making sure not to wake Yoshino. "Honestly, I didn't think it'd be this lively today."</p><p>"I wish they'd shut up a little!" Ashley shouted from the dining table.</p><p>Ai, Mai, and Mii hid behind Tohka's couch. Outgoing and daring as they were, there was no way they wanted to be on the bad side of a national Martial Arts champion.</p><p>"Ashley," Cecile said. "Please be nice. We are guests here, and they are our host's friends."</p><p>Ashley ripped a bite out of her sandwich. "I'm sorry. It's not you guys I'm mad at."</p><p>Ai peeked out a bit. "I'm guessing this is because of that Minerva girl Tobiichi-san mentioned earlier?"</p><p>Ai, Mai, and Mii had gone with Tohka for a study session and had been beyond surprised to see Tohka's house - even if <em>house</em> didn't really describe the huge place. When the four of them entered the house, they found the other four girls in the living room.</p><p>Yoshino, a shy and absolutely adorable girl that had recently moved in, and had fallen asleep as Cecile narrated her book to her.</p><p>Ashley Sinclair, a national Martial Arts champion.</p><p>Leonora Sears, a national Shooting and Archery champion.</p><p>Cecile O'Brien, a national Chess champion and <em>former</em> Soccer champion.</p><p>The trio had asked how one team could deal with different sports, and were told that back in Ashford Academy in England, their team of five was qualified to compete in multiple sports and that they were the MVPs of their respective championships.</p><p>The girl that was just mentioned, Minerva, was a former teammate and Kendo and Fencing champion that had been thought of as dead after a Spacequake had gone off and they had failed to reach a shelter in time. Their Team Captain and Gymnastic champion, Artemisia, had ended up in a coma, while Cecile had been blinded and suffered leg injuries that left her wheelchair bound from miraculously (and not a story Ratatoskr made for her) surviving being near proximity to a Spacequake.</p><p>When Origami had joined them in the house, not only did she inform everyone that Minerva was still alive, but that she was now a member of their <em>rivals'</em> team.</p><p>"Her name is Alice!" Ashley shouted, "And she better have a good reason for not letting us know she was alive, or I'm kicking her fat ass when I get my hands on her!"</p><p>It was here that Leonora, who had been engrossed in a handheld, spoke up.</p><p>"Count me in," Leonora said. "Alice definitely has a lot of explaining to do."</p><p>Ai's phone beeped. She checked it out.</p><p>"Come on girls," Ai said. "It's getting late."</p><p>Ai grabbed a handful of Tohka's popcorn.</p><p>"I didn't think the study session would turn out like this," Ai said, "but I'm not complaining."</p><p>Mai waved at everyone. "It was a pleasure to meet all of you."</p><p>Mii said, "Good luck with your competition."</p><p>"It was nice to meet you too," Cecile said.</p><p>"Thank you for the support," Leonora said.</p><p>"If anyone bothers you, kick them between the legs and scream bloody murder!" Ashley said.</p><p>"We will," the three girls said just before they shut the door.</p><p>The lively atmosphere vanished.</p><p>Cecile threw her book at the couch. "Two years," she growled. "Two years we've mourned her, and not only is she alive and kicking, but she's working for DEM!"</p><p>The action jostled Yoshino a bit, so Cecile brushed the girl's hair and whispered a lullaby. Yoshino kept sleeping.</p><p>"Not only that," Leonora said, putting down the handheld. "She knows we're here."</p><p>"That is correct," Origami said. "At the meeting today, the general introduced Second Lieutenant Minerva Liddell to my team, and informed us that while she was originally sent here due to the high Spirit traffic, she was also tracking down the Spirit Nightmare, who is either in the city or at least not far from it."</p><p>"Nightmare is here?!" Ashley shouted.</p><p>Yoshino stirred at the noise but didn't wake.</p><p>"Keep it down," Cecile warned.</p><p>"Sorry," Ashley said. "But seriously, Nightmare is here?! In the city?!"</p><p>Origami nodded. "At the very least, Second Lieutenant Liddell suspects her presence here. She chased after Nightmare through multiple cities and towns, so it's possible she's only in hiding before moving on."</p><p>"Also," Origami added, "it is said that Second Lieutenant Liddell has actually killed Nightmare multiple times now, and yet the Spirit continues to appear elsewhere."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"What?" Tohka said, slightly trembling. "She actually <em>killed</em> a <em>Spirit</em>?!"</p><p>Her nerves were understandable. Tohka was a Spirit, and according to Reine, currently the strongest one they knew of when ignoring the Origin Spirit. If there was someone out there that might be able to <em>kill</em> her? Well... she shuddered just thinking about it.</p><p>"What information," Cecile said, "does Alice have on us?"</p><p>"We were given a refresher on your capabilities," Origami said, "from your time with the SSS. Followed by a debrief on your appearance and actions during the Hermit incident."</p><p>"So, at the very least," Cecile said, "she knows we're still using our SSS Wiring Suits."</p><p>"And that we salvaged three of the Carroll Project Realizers," Leonora said.</p><p>"Too bad the CR units themselves went up in flames," Ashley said. "We would have more of an edge if we could use them better."</p><p>"I thought Reine said," Tohka said, "that people were going to work on getting you some of that gear you guys use?" She ate a handful of popcorn.</p><p>"She is," Cecile said. "Apparently the Codex and Index programs have a collection of blueprints that can be adapted or recreated for Ratatoskr to use, which I suppose would be the point of why they were given to us."</p><p>"Getting into contact with Alice," Ashley said, "without a fight happening is going to suck balls."</p><p>"Second Lieutenant Liddell," Origami said, "expressed great desire in finding and bringing to justice the SSS <em>traitors</em> that left her to die." She emphasized the word traitor with air quotes.</p><p>Ashley slammed her fists on the table.</p><p>"We didn't betray anyone!" she roared. Her eyes glistened. "Those Dawn bastards ambushed us while we escorted the cargo, and <em>she</em> was the one who ordered our retreat after Artemisia got injured! She <em>chose</em> to stay behind so that we could escape with Artemisia, even though we begged her come with us!"</p><p>Ashley lowered her head. "She was our leader, our friend! We looked up to her! Leaving her behind… was the hardest choice we ever made."</p><p>She stood up and turned to leave. "I'm going to the gym," she said.</p><p>"Is she…" Tohka said. "Is she going to be okay?"</p><p>"Give her space," Leonora said. "She'll feel better once she breaks some dummies."</p><p>Cecile nodded. She used the controls on her wheelchair to move it.</p><p>"I'm going to take Yoshino to her room," she said. "And honestly, I think I'll take a nap myself. Wake me for me dinner, please."</p><p>"Okay!" Tohka said.</p><p>Leonora walked over to the stack of games next to the game console and television.</p><p>"You guys up for a first-person shooter?" she asked, holding the case for Tohka and Origami to see.</p><p>"Sound like fun," Tohka said as she moved to the center couch.</p><p>"You're going down," Origami said.</p><p>"We'll see about that," Leonora replied as she inserted the disc.</p><p>The three girls picked up the controllers as the game booted up.</p><p>Origami struggled to not react when Tohka managed to be the victor this time, having better eye coordination due to her athletic skills.</p>
<hr/><p>As my tour with Kurumi got cut short, I had a bit of time before going home.</p><p>Controlling myself around Kurumi had not been easy. Every action that girl made seemed to pull me in, tuning out the world until it was just Kurumi.</p><p>Just Kurumi.</p><p>I shook my head to dispel the thoughts.</p><p>"This is the place, Shido-sama," Maria said from my earphone.</p><p>The place I was now at was a small rundown store that was actually a Ratatoskr base. It was rarely used which made it perfect for my intentions.</p><p>I entered the store, and head to the platform in the back that will take me to the base.</p><p>As the platform moved, I thought back to why I was here.</p><p>Tohka's show of force when we first met. The ambush by Slade. Yoshino's outburst. My stalemate with Slade. Cecile bringing the AST to their knees. Leonora lighting the sky with the destruction of the droids.</p><p>And now Kurumi. Which Spirit was she? Sister, Nightmare, or Witch?</p><p>Maria has yet to find a way to infiltrate military systems in secret, despite now having all of Ratatoskr at her fingertips. Some setbacks are to be expected I suppose, though at least the Index program is working perfectly.</p><p>As for myself, well. so far, I've been using a Spirit's physical abilities. At least, as close to a Spirit as my body can get at the moment.</p><p>But I need more tricks up my sleeve if I want to survive against our hidden enemies. I can't use the girls' Angels. Not just yet. My body hasn't adapted enough for something that strong without consequences, based on what Reine told me.</p><p>What I might be able to use, however, is their elements. At least in small doses of sorts, or through a medium like my katana. Fortunately, I'm familiar with such things thanks to my old schools.</p><p>DWMA. The Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Academy City. Butei High.</p><p>But in order to use those abilities, first I have to find them. And privacy will help with that.</p><p>The platform shuddered as it stopped.</p><p>"Where to?" I asked.</p><p>There was a buzzing sound near me as colors flickered in the air near me.</p><p>Maria formed in all her cute holographic glory.</p><p>"Greeting, Shido-sama," she said with a bow.</p><p>I smiled and made to pet her head. And I did!</p><p>"Whoa!" I said with a grin. "Finally got the solid light working huh?"</p><p>"Yes I did," Maria said. "Follow me."</p><p>Maria led the way. The corridor was like being on Fraxinus except it didn't have the ship's undercurrent of activity. We reached the spot. There was an open door leading to a reinforced room.</p><p>"Are you sure this place will handle whatever outburst might results from this?" I asked as I went in.</p><p>The floor, walls, and ceiling did look very armored. If it was anything like the quarantine room in Fraxinus, then it just might work.</p><p>"Yes, Shido-sama," Maria said, entering as well. "Whatever flare up that results from your training will be contained to this room. All cameras and sensors are under my control. As long as we clean the aftermath, no one will ever know we were here."</p><p>"Perfect," I said, moving to the center. "I'm not even sure if this will even work. Soul Resonance is supposed to be between partners, and usually in physical contact."</p><p>I stretched my body to loosen up.</p><p>"Still," I said. "Maybe those paths between me and the girls will be enough."</p><p>I sat down cross legged. I steadied my breathing. My awareness of the room drifted away like smoke.</p><p>The sound of wind reached my ears, and the bitter cold struck my skin.</p><p>I opened my eyes, and saw an arctic tundra. Ice and frost as far as I could see.</p><p>
  <em>{The Alpha Wolf, the Hound of Predation. So great was his hunger, that the gods themselves had no choice but to bind him in unbreakable chains. His very presence turns the world into the arctic landscape that is his hunting ground. He preys on all within sight and beyond}</em>
</p><p>My body trembled at the direct bombardment of Zenith aimed at me. Phantom pain assaulted my left arm and right leg.</p><p>I turned, and looked up.</p><p>A moment ago, I was alone in the middle of arctic nowhere.</p><p>A moment ago, I did not have a ten feet tall wolf baring its fangs at me.</p><p>Eyes of Ice stared at me as the wolf lowered his body.</p><p>"Sup Lobo," I greeted. "If you're here, then maybe there's hope yet."</p><p>Lobo was a representation of a milestone in my life - of my besting the Ancestor whose form he now used and of my reaching the halfway point of the Violent Crypt.</p><p>"Not as much as you'd like," Lobo's guttural voice said. The wolf didn't move its mouth to speak. Instead, the world itself rumbled and echoed as it transmitted the message. "Your union with the Native has shifted your mindscape. Only a handful of Constructs remain, and the deterioration of the Heart has worsened."</p><p>"Crap," I said. "Is <em>it</em> still in chains?"</p><p>"For the time being, yes," Lobo said. "Though its strength seems to be growing for some reason. Something in this world is feeding it."</p><p>I ran my hand though my hair. Somewhere in the distance, I saw a mountain break apart.</p><p>"Damn," I said. "The last thing anyone wants is that thing breaking free. If you're here, then Hebi has to be here too."</p><p>"If either of us were lost to you," Lobo said, "you would not exist. We are your Fragments. As we are not united, you do not exist as you were. It is the Native that anchors our existence."</p><p>"Damn," I repeated as the temperature dropped further. "I knew there would be problems, but I didn't think it was <em>that</em> bad."</p><p>"So," I said, "if I find a way to join us back, I'll be recognized again? Because let me tell you, not having my name is a pain."</p><p>"Perhaps," Lobo said. "We have never experienced this phenomenon, and if the other Lords have, their knowledge is beyond our reach."</p><p>"Best thing I can do is move forward then," I said. "Hopefully, we'll find some answers."</p><p>Lobo nodded, then faded from view.</p><p>I closed my eyes and focused.</p><p>The wind slowed to a breeze, and the temperature rose to a comfortable warmth. The smell of apples drifted around.</p><p>I opened my eyes. I was in a beautiful garden. Bright flowers surrounded a large apple tree.</p><p>
  <em>{The Eden Serpent, the Voice of Temptation. While his descendants use venom as a weapon, he ruins lives with words alone. In a land of peace and perfection, he caused the exile of Humanity from Paradise. It is only fitting that in a world filled with strife and suffering, his words could very well spell the end of everything}</em>
</p><p>I shuddered as yet another burst of Zenith washed over me. It brought up memories of whispers that struck at my resolve. The voice said that I was weak, powerless, useless. <em>Worthless!</em> That I should not have survived long enough to reach the owner of that voice.</p><p>I shook my head. That was ancient history. It holds no importance to me.</p><p>A hissing laughter sounded, the air tingling with its presence.</p><p>"Ancient history, is it?" said a soft, honeyed voice. "Then why do you continue to run from it?"</p><p>I glared at the tree, at the green scaled snake slithering down the trunk. Eighteen feet long, it resembled a boa constrictor.</p><p>Stone blue eyes flicked in my direction, and if snakes could smile, this one definitely did.</p><p>"I'm not in the mood Hebi," I said.</p><p>My milestone with Hebi was reaching another checkpoint in nearing my escape from the Crypt, and of course of besting the Ancestor he shared looks with.</p><p>"Oh? Do you wish to return to your females? Don't let me stop you. You've been alone for far too long."</p><p>"I heard that my mind is not what it used to be," I said. "What do you know?"</p><p>Hebi let out hissing laughter. "Perhaps if you took better care of yourself, you'd know the answer already."</p><p>I grit my teeth and the ground rumbled.</p><p>"Temper, temper," Hebi said. "Such a shame that Lobo's portion was placed before mine during the shift. You are better off with my influence than his."</p><p>"I need both of you to be me," I said.</p><p>"Indeed," Hebi said. "But how long has it been since you've been yourself?"</p><p>The hell is he talking about? Obviously, I haven't been myself since I came to this world. After all, I'm Shido Itsuka now, not-</p><p>The world flickered in static.</p><p>"Haa," I exhaled, gripping my head.</p><p>A sigh danced in the air. "Still not used to that," Hebi said from his position on the ground.</p><p>"Listen," I said. "Will Soul Resonance work in here? Can I make it happen without the girls present?"</p><p>Hebi slithered back up the tree.</p><p>"It's hard to say," he said. "The rules of this world are different yet similar. I would say yes, partly because of the paths that connects all of you. The real question is whether you'll meet the <em>girls'</em> consciousness, or the <em>Angels'</em> if they actually have one."</p><p>"Well," I began, "I've been sensing low levels of Zenith from them on occasions. Either they have a personality, or they're influenced by their hosts. From what I understood of what Phantom said that one time, it was Kotori's Angel that chose her as a host. At the very least there's an instinct to these things."</p><p>Lifting his head as if smelling the air, Hebi said, "That sounds like the Eve's Heart magic circuit. Or perhaps the Irokane."</p><p>"Either way," I said, "if this works, I'll at least know how to handle their powers."</p><p>"And if it fails?" Hebi said. "Are you to continue imitating Atlas? How long before you are crushed under that terrible weight?"</p><p>My face twitched, and a rose bush exploded.</p><p>"And now that you are aware of the Heart's condition," Hebi continued, "are you going to take steps to replace it?"</p><p>I balled my hand for an instant, and a few rotten apples fell from the tree.</p><p>"I'll take that as no then," Hebi said. Quite smugly I might add.</p><p>"There is no need to replace it yet," I said, trying to keep calm. Judging from the dying bushes, I was failing.</p><p>"<em>Yet</em>," Hebi emphasized. "It'll do well for everyone for you to move on."</p><p>"I got business to take care of," I said, dismissing his words.</p><p>I swiped my hand, and the world vanished like dust in the wind.</p><p>A dark and silent abyss. My body began to shake as memories bubbled beneath the surface.</p><p>I closed my eyes once more. I had to get away!</p><p>The first thing to hit me was the smell. That nauseating stench of a rotten stench. The next thing I felt was the ash on my skin. I could even <em>taste</em> the despair in this place, making me want to vomit.</p><p>Ugh, figures I'd find my way here.</p><p>I opened my eyes, and confirmed my suspicions.</p><p>Red. That was what greeted my eyes. A red grassy plain dotted with pools filled with red water. Up above, red clouds ruled the skies as ash fell to the earth.</p><p>Flat and empty all the way to the horizon and beyond. A legacy of my survival.</p><p>I let out a sigh, and a small breeze made the grass dance and the pools ripple.</p><p>How long has it been since I last laid foot this far in my mind? If what Hebi said was true, then it's been a long, long time.</p><p>Another sigh, another breeze.</p><p>I might not like the memory of this place, but this place holds great significance to me, even greater than DWMA. If calling though the paths has any chance to work, then this is where I have to do it.</p><p>Now then, let's see if anyone answers my call.</p><p>I brought my arms out, and the color drained from the world. I reached out to the one I was certain would listen. To the power that has been inside this body for the past five years.</p><p>The temperature rose. Not by much, just enough to note there was a heat source somewhere.</p><p>And judging from the inferno coming up on the horizon, that somewhere would be West. Despite the flames heading this way at high speeds, they did not burn the grass or boil the water.</p><p>With a rush of wind that kicked up dust and ash, forcing me to cover my face, I found myself inside the inferno.</p><p>I lowered my arms, and I saw her. In front of me was a figure I've seen only once before, however momentarily.</p><p>A white kimono with gold trims and a black belt. Flaming streamers danced around her. Her hair was loose, and on her head were two horns wrapped by black ribbons with gold flower patterns.</p><p>Kotori Itsuka, or rather her form as Efreet, stood in front of me.</p><p>"Hey," I said with a smile. "Haven't seen you in a while. You look good."</p><p>It was true. The last time I saw Kotori like this, the clothes didn't fit her at all. Now though? Those slim legs, the bare shoulders, and slight exposure of her small breasts. It was all eye catching. Still though, those were quick looks. My eyes were on those bright eyes and hair framed face.</p><p>Kotori/Efreet gave me a humoring smile.</p><p>"Are you Kotori? Her subconscious maybe?" I asked. "It's been forever since I've done something like this, so I might be a little rusty."</p><p>Rusty was an understatement. While DWMA and Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart taught me how to connect with my partner through supernatural means, it's been <em>years</em> since I've actually had to use those techniques. Not only has there not been a reason to use them in my recent travels… I've never really <em>wanted</em> to use them either.</p><p>If my current situation were different, I'd probably wouldn't even have thought about using them either.</p><p>Efreet/Kotori tilted her head, smile still humoring.</p><p>"You know what," I said, feeling strangely awkward. "I'm gonna go and see if the others will answer the call as well before I make a bigger fool of myself."</p><p>Fortunately - I think - I didn't have to do anything. As soon as the words left my mouth, the South area received a purple glow while the East area got blanketed with blue frost.</p><p>In no time at all, the figure of Princess floated to the ground in front of me, with Hermit at her left side.</p><p>Efreet, Princess, and Hermit, standing side by side. I don't know why but I felt like there was something to this formation.</p><p>"Well," I said. "That was easy."</p><p>Would the phrase, <em>Like riding a bike</em>, apply here? Because this result was as if I never stopped using Soul Resonance in the first place.</p><p>"Kotori, Tohka, and Yoshino," I called as I bowed. "Or if you prefer? Efreet, Princess, and Hermit. I am here, to humbly ask that you allow me the use of your elements."</p><p>My mouth felt dry.</p><p>"I know your power is sealed inside me," I said, "but there is a limit to how much I can use safely. I thought perhaps, with your help or approval, using your powers would cause less strain on my body. And also, perhaps if the Reiryoku flows better between the girls and I, then maybe they could use their powers without breaking the seal."</p><p>I could have been in that pose for a minute or day, and I wouldn't know the difference.</p><p>Tohka's heels crunched the grass as it entered my sight. Her gloved hand found my chin, and raised my head. I straightened my body.</p><p>Tohka's gaze was a strange one that I'm sure I had yet to see on her. There was an intensity in them that was unfamiliar yet captivating.</p><p>Tohka smiled, then stepped back. She held out her right hand, palm up. Purple dots gathered above her palms and formed into black orbs.</p><p>
  <em>{The King approves the request of its Darkness}</em>
</p><p>Kotori raised her left hand, next to the sphere. The sphere was lit on fire.</p><p>
  <em>{The Demon supports the use of its Flames}</em>
</p><p>Yoshino came up next, lifting her right hand. Frost danced around the flaming sphere.</p><p>
  <em>{The Puppet's Ice shall protect its caretaker}</em>
</p><p>I stared at the union of powers.</p><p>I looked at each girl in the eyes, and said, "Thank you."</p><p>I reached out, and grabbed hold of the sphere.</p><p>
  <em>{Adaptation and Evolution. To become stronger, faster, smarter than before. To survive and thrive against what in the past would have taken a life}</em>
</p><p>I felt the incredible rush of a familiar Zenith surge within me.</p><p>I closed my eyes and let the power flow without pause. I let it move and travel and do as it pleased.</p><p>"Shido-sama!" I heard Maria's voice. It sounded shocked, and pleased.</p><p>I opened my eyes, and I saw a room filled with fire and ice.</p><p>Fire from my left hand and ice from my right hand.</p><p>I relaxed the flow, and the elements receded. The room looked nothing like before, with a scorched half and a frozen half.</p><p>"Perfect," I said, grinning.</p><p>"Shido-sama, that was incredible!" Maria said clapping.</p><p>I stood up and stretched. My body felt lighter than before.</p><p>"All right," I said. "Everything worked out well. Now let's go home and rest for tomorrow's date."</p><p>"That reminds me, Shido-sama," Maria said. "Momo Matsuda sent a message detailing that she would like to go on a date tomorrow, and to meet her at the Station Statue at 11 am."</p><p>A record scratch went off in my head.</p><p>"Say what?!" I shouted.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hahahahahahahaha! Come now Shido, did you really think it would be that easy?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As I said at the top, Tohka Yatogami is now my co-writer, so from here onward? It's me and her making this story together. (aside) She is a girl, right? (checks Tohka's profile) Yep, she's definitely a girl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(laughs and raises palms in defense) I'm kidding by the way! It's just a joke! So please, nobody get mad at me. (sweats bullets)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So yeah, my brother got me the DAL soundtracks and I've been listening almost non-stop. As I mentioned at the top, some songs just clicked for those scenes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you guys like the interactions between characters and what I'm hinting at for future chapters.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now, then, 1st question/challenge: When the girls answered Shido's call, their lineup is actually canon. But can you tell me from where? (grin)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2nd question/challenge: Why was fire on the left side, and ice on the right side? Yes, this was deliberate. (grin)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Remember, review, Favorite, review, follow, and review.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Did I mention reviews yet? (laughs)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That's all for this chapter, until next time, and stay awesome.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>signed,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kingpariah</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Welcome everyone to my first ever (and hopefully not last) tenth chapter!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Boy do I have a surprise for you? Here to help me kick off this <em>momentous</em> occasion, is none other than my co-writer, Tohka Yatogami!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *laughs* King, that's not something you're supposed to say when a story can only have one tenth chapter! XD</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: (hums in agreement) You have a point there, Tohka.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yes, a story only has ONE 10th chapter, unless it gets to 110 (checks notes) hmm. Hard to say if it'll get that far though.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *giggles* No, because then it's a <em>hundred and tenth</em> chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Huh, so it is. (grins) Now then. The reason for this celebration, it's because this is my first ever 10th chapter! Ever!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I have three stories! Family Issues was completed in 9 chapters. The Hidden Legacy has been stuck on chapter 9 for I don't want to think how long - (a banner slides from above with, <em>2 years hiatus</em>, written on it) - but now?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Date A New Live has surpassed the two other stories not only in chapters, but also everything else! (sign lights up saying, "DANL: #1")</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Claps hands) Now then, I made a banner and a cake. (Looks around) Which are no longer here. Hmm... hey Tohka, do you know where I might've left them?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *chocolate cake is seen around my mouth* Uh... nope, don't think I have. *licks the chocolate off* You know, a lot of your readers might be wondering how I ended up becoming your co-writer, don't you think?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: (straightens up from frantic search) Oh yes, yes. Of course.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Checks pockets for speech cards) And as the saying goes, "ladies first". So, you go ahead, and I'll keep searching. I think I saw some chocolate over there.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Moves off screen so Tohka is on spotlight.) (Still audible Muttering) Man what is with me today?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *struggling not to laugh* Poor King, though part of me wonders if he was trying to hide stage fright or something like that? *clears my throat* Well, all I did was ask him if I could give him a hand since this is such a good story, and he agreed. While I won't spoil it, I've even gave him an idea for a chapter you'll see soon enough ;)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: (walks in, confused) Well, the cake is gone. Which is weird since the guests aren't here yet.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Grins) (moves around during speech) But anyway, as Tohka explained? (camera slowly pans to have Tohka on screen only) She was curious about some futures aspects of the story, and as we bounced ideas around (notices camera is focused on Tohka) (deadpan) she made the offer, and I accepted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: That's right, so I hope our combined efforts truly make this story shine!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: (Adjusts camera so Tohka AND myself are in the shot)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Oh, we will! It'll be shiniest!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now then, I already have another cake on the way, so please enjoy this special first ever tenth chapter, and we'll celebrate at the end with cake!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eh? (Sniffs air curiously) Do you smell chocolate?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *already ate the cake, licking my mouth clean while you aren't looking* King, you've been a bit distracted from the camera, so I think you might wanna lie down until we reach the end ^^;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: (camera shows me crawling on the floor, the walls, AND the ceiling as I try to sniff out the chocolate's smell source)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Camera shifts to Tohka, who was giggling silently for some reason as I slide into view next to her)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah, maybe you're right. Guess I'm just as nervous as I am excited.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now then, let kingpariah's first ever tenth chapter (Raises fist triumphantly as light shines from above) begin!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *blows a starting whistle*</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 3 - Predators and Prey</p><p>Chapter 3 - Love is a Battlefield</p>
<hr/><p>A crowd of people moved about the station. The sky was clear, and the sun's heat was comfortable at the moment.</p><p>Taking advantage of this good weather were three girls as they walked through the plaza in Tenguu Station to their destination. Origami Tobiichi, Tohka Yatogami, and Yoshino Mizusagi.</p><p>Origami wore a white sleeveless sweater and a blue miniskirt, along with a small black bag slung over her shoulder.</p><p>Tohka was wearing a thin pink short-sleeved shirt with a white and pink button up area, poofy sleeves with ruffled end, and a stylized bottom with a longer white equivalent stretching from below it. She also had her signature butterfly ribbon and vivid blue jean shorts, with a brown bag slung over her shoulder.</p><p>Yoshino was wearing a white sunhat and a yellow and white dress. Yoshinon was in her left hand as usual.</p><p>"Hey, Origami," Tohka called to the girl on her right. Yoshino was on her left, holding her hand. "What kind of place is an aquarium anyway?"</p><p>Origami looked at Tohka with her usual expression, so it was hard to say if she was amused or annoyed.</p><p>"You don't know?" she asked. "Then why did you accept?"</p><p>Tohka narrowed her eyes and said, "Because you finally took an effort to be a friend instead of simply tolerating me like you usually do, even after you said we would be friends."</p><p>"Please," Yoshino said with a soft voice. "No fighting. We're here to have fun."</p><p>"Nn, you're right," Tohka said. "I'm sorry. I was out of line."</p><p>"Yes, you were," Origami said, unbothered by Tohka's words. "However, you were also correct. I have not been a good friend despite our agreement."</p><p>"Nya," Yoshinon said, "but that's why we're here isn't it? To get closer? Like <em>real</em> close. Hehehehe."</p><p>"Yoshinon!" Yoshino covered the puppet's mouth.</p><p>Origami nodded. "That is correct. Now, to answer your question, an aquarium is a venue that has fish-"</p><p>"Ooh! You mean shioyaki?!" Tohka said. Her mouth seemed to drool a bit.</p><p>"No," Origami said.</p><p>"Stir fried?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Acqua pazza?"</p><p>"Still no."</p><p>"So, it's steamed fish then?"</p><p>"You don't eat the fish," Origami said. "How do you even know all those cooking methods anyway?"</p><p>"No eating?" Tohka deflated at that. "That's no fun, and I learned from the cooking shows on TV."</p><p>Origami let out a silent sigh. Of course her favorite shows would be about food; the girl was a black hole!</p><p>She was like this before being named the Recreational Ace of their school, and she had no idea if burning all those calories (if Spirits even could) had made it <em>worse</em> or not. Origami had been thankful Reine lent her extra money just for Tohka's appetite.</p><p>"An aquarium," Origami said, "is a venue that has fish and other marine life on display. They can be seen swimming, or sometimes even feeding if the organizers have set it up in that way."</p><p>"Ooh, sounds fun!" Tohka said with starry eyes.</p><p>"It will be an experience," Yoshino agreed.</p><p>Their destination was in a mini shopping district that was filled with people, so to avoid separation, all three girls held hands. Origami held Tohka, who held Yoshino. The rabbit puppet could be heard snickering for some reason.</p><p>"Is that the place?" Tohka said, looking at a building with waves and fish decor.</p><p>"Yes," Origami said. She did a quick sweep and saw some boys looking in their direction with wide eyes. One would think they've never seen girls hold hands and spend time together.</p><p>The girls showed their tickets to the personnel, and stepped inside a dark corridor.</p><p>"Whoa! Amazing!" Tohka exclaimed once they reached the end, her voice echoing all over.</p><p>Origami flicked Tohka's forehead.</p><p>"Ow!" Tohka yelped.</p><p>"Use your inside voice," Origami said. "It'll be embarrassing if you make a scene."</p><p>"Sorry," Tohka said. "But all of this looks so amazing."</p><p>The interior had a layer of glass that showed aquatic species of all shapes and sizes swimming around. The scale of it was so large that it was a shocking scene for Tohka and Yoshino, even if Yoshino was quieter about it.</p><p>"Those things are flat. How can they swim like that?" Tohka said, pointing to a few stingrays that passed by.</p><p>"Eek!" Yoshino cried. Origami and Tohka turned around to see Yoshino cowering from a great white shark as it passed by.</p><p>"Hey!" Tohka shouted as she went over to the glass. "Leave Yoshino alone!"</p><p>The shark swam away and then circled back, as close to the glass as it could. It seemed to glare at Tohka, which the girl took as a challenge.</p><p>"Don't you give me the stink eye!" Tohka shouted. "I don't care how many teeth you got, I'll make sushi out of you!"</p><p>The sudden reply made Tohka's aura pulse slightly, causing the shark to swim away in fear, surprising some of the other guests watching the scene. Origami pulled the girl away from glass moments after.</p><p>"I told you to not make a scene," Origami said.</p><p>"It's not my fault that that thing wanted a fight!" Tohka said, raised a fist in threat to the fleeing predator. "Yeah, you better run!"</p><p>Origami resisted the urge to palm her face. It was going to be a <em>long</em> day!</p>
<hr/><p>I walked through the station, heading to the meeting point.</p><p>A date with a high caliber seductress. I'm pretty sure I've done that before, but I can't recall the details.</p><p>Not only that, I have a date with an adorable kouhai at the same time. And neither of them knows about it!</p><p>"Are you ready, Shido?" Kotori's voice said from my ear comm.</p><p>"As ready as I'll ever be," I said, nearing the meeting point.</p><p>Kurumi was hard to miss. She was wearing a gothic lolita frock that looked to be of very high quality. Despite the pitch-black color made it look like funeral attire, I thought she looked cute in it.</p><p>I now felt that my outfit of a navy-blue shirt and beige pants seemed inadequate.</p><p>"Sorry I'm late," I said, waving at her. We were actually on schedule, but since Kurumi got here first, it's best if she thinks I was worried about being late.</p><p>I have a teleporter, how could I <em>possibly</em> be late to <em>anything?!</em></p><p>"It's fine," Kurumi said with a light smile. "I just got here myself."</p><p>Kurumi gave a deep bow. "I'm happy for the invitation, Shido-san." She straightened. "Where do we go first?"</p><p>"These are the options," Maria said.</p><p>
  <em>1) Go shopping at the mall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2) Watch a movie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3) Have her model lingerie.</em>
</p><p>Interesting options. I wonder which they'll advise me.</p><p>"Shido," Kotori said, "go with option 3."</p><p>I considered it a miracle that I managed to not visibly react. Sadly, my heart rate and blood pressure were all too exposed to Reine's sleepy gaze.</p><p>"How do you feel about clothes shopping?" I asked.</p><p>"Clothes shopping?" Kurumi said with a tilt of her head. "I don't mind, but don't boys usually hate that kind of thing?"</p><p>Here we go. Taking the plunge.</p><p>"Not when it's about the... <em>inside</em> clothes," I said, feeling warm.</p><p>"Inside clothes?" she repeated. "Ah." Her pale cheeks reddened a bit and she averted her eyes.</p><p>"If it's no good," I said, looking away, "we could-" A tug on my shirt forced my sight back to Kurumi.</p><p>"Will Shido-san, choose?" Kurumi asked. Her head was tilted down but her eyes gazed upwards at me and I could see her lips curve into a smile.</p><p>"Sure," I said with a voice that <em>could</em> be mistaken for a squeak. But I <em>didn't squeak</em>, and Maria would be more than willing to prove anyone who said otherwise dead wrong!</p><p>Kurumi grabbed my arm, and my body tensed. "Choose something cute, please?"</p><p>"Sure," I said as we walked. So soft!</p><p>Kurumi giggled, which made me break off my staring and look forward.</p><p>The store in question was on the third floor, and from the first step, a large amount of lingerie was visible. And as expected, the attendants and customers were all female.</p><p>Hahahaha! The holy ground which no male willingly enters without an escort or a really, really, <em>really</em> good reason! I have found Heaven! Hahahaha!</p><p>The women inside shot me curious glances almost instantly. What?! I'm on a date, so I'm allowed entry, damn it!</p><p>I held back the retort as Kurumi went to browse.</p><p>"How cute!" I heard Kurumi say. She was holding two sets of underwear. "Which one does Shido-san think would look best on me?"</p><p>Ooh, tough choice. Both the pink set and the blue set looked good.</p><p>"Calculating options," Maria said.</p><p>After a moment, Kotori spoke, "Okay Shido, choose the black one next to her."</p><p>Black one? What blaaaaa- Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!</p><p>"They're both cute," I said. I pointed to the black set. "But I think you can rock that one even better."</p><p>Kurumi put away the other sets and pick up the black one. Her cheeks looked a little pink.</p><p>"You really think, this would good on me?" Kurumi asked.</p><p>"If you're not comfortable with it," I said, "you can try out something else. You don't have to go with my choice, you know."</p><p>"But Shido-san chose this one just for me," Kurumi said. "I <em>have</em> to try it on."</p><p>Kurumi went over to the fitting rooms nearby, leaving me alone for the moment.</p><p>Hm?! The curious looks from the women had turned judging.</p><p>"What?!" I replied to them. "Let me guess, because <em>I</em> chose the underwear, its perverted! But if <em>she</em> had chosen it herself, you'd be praising her for being confident in her body! Well, <em>excuse me</em> for having a hot girlfriend and wanting to support her self-esteem!"</p><p>I glared at them for a bit as they dropped said judging looks, and then I heard the curtain move.</p><p>"How do I look, Shido-san?" Kurumi said.</p><p>I turned away from the- <em>Temptation of the love goddess!</em></p><p>I froze as Kurumi fidgeted in embarrassment as she showed off the black lingerie that exposed her pearly white skin.</p><p>My hearing got drowned out by my rapid heartbeat and my eyes burned the image of lingerie Kurumi into my brain.</p><p>"Yoo-hoo! Shido-san!" said Kurumi's faint voice.</p><p>"Aphrodite's love child!" I blurted out.</p><p>"Afrowhat?" Kurumi asked. Kurumi was in front of me. In the black lingerie!</p><p>Hands off! Hands off! Hands off! Hands off! Hands off! I chanted in my head.</p><p>"Nothing!" I said. "Please ignore the rambling of this lovestruck idiot!"</p><p>Kurumi went red at my words. "Love, struck." One hand covered her cheek while the arm across her chest lifted her breasts a bit.</p><p>Hands off! I reminded myself.</p><p>"What just happened?" I asked.</p><p>Kurumi giggled. As did a few of the women spying on us.</p><p>"Well," Kurumi stretched the word. Her lips curved, and her eyes glittered. "After I opened the curtain, Shido-san took a <em>long</em> look at me with perverted eyes. You were so out of it you didn't even hear me call your name until just now."</p><p>Wow. The only time I had a shock like that was when I rediscovered my hormones by walking in on my DWMA partner.</p><p>"Was I that stunning, Shido-san?" Kurumi teased. She took a step forward and I instantly retreated.</p><p>"You look beautiful in that outfit," I said, averting my eyes. "I'm going to go get some fresh air. And maybe some dignity."</p><p>I saw Kurumi giggle at the edge of my vision, and temptation swayed with the movements.</p><p>"I'll be back in a bit!" I said as I broke into a run. "You look in-freaking-credible! I'll see you outside the store!"</p>
<hr/><p>Momo Matsuda was nervous. She was going on a date with Itsuka-senpai!</p><p>She had to make it count since it may just be this one date instead of many like she hoped.</p><p>She was standing in front of the Station Statue just like she had told Itsuka-senpai. She was had been so nervous, she actually got there ten minutes early!</p><p>She moved her eyes around the area. Maybe there was a seat nearby where she could sit while still being able to be spotted by Senpai.</p><p>She didn't see a seat, but she noticed something else.</p><p>"Is that, Itsuka-senpai?!" she murmured to herself.</p><p>Itsuka-senpai was climbing the steps in a rushed manner. Even though he was still a bit further away, his cries of "Sorry! Excuse me! Coming through!" could be heard.</p><p>Itsuka-senpai reached the statue panting heavily. He leaned against the statue to catch his breath.</p><p>After a minute or two, Itsuka-senpai seemed to compose himself.</p><p>"Sorry about that," he said, still a bit breathless. "Thought I was going to be late."</p><p>"I-It's okay Senpai," Momo said. She felt ecstatic that he was worried. "I got here a moment ago."</p><p>Itsuka-senpai nodded.</p><p>"Oh good," he said. He looked at her outfit, which made her nervous. "Wow, you look cute."</p><p>Momo felt her cheeks burn. She was wearing a strapped, sleeveless white dress over a purple shirt, along with a pink skirt and brown shoes with dark brown tips, strings, and noticeable heels that made them look like short boots.</p><p>The most notable part of her attire was a small silvery-white bracelet around her left wrist, the main charm being a heart that emitted a prismatic shine when the light hit it.</p><p>"T-Thank you, Itsuka-senpai," she said.</p><p>Itsuka-senpai smiled. "You know, I don't mind if you use my name."</p><p>Momo felt her heart racing. Call him by his name?!</p><p>"O-Okay, S-Shido-senpai!" Momo said.</p><p>Shido-senpai smiled. "So, what do you want to do first? It's your day, so whatever you want, let's do it."</p><p>Before Momo could respond, her belly let out a <em>loud</em> rumbling sound.</p><p>She froze. Ah! So embarrassing! She wanted to hide forever!</p><p>Shido-senpai smiled lightly and patted his stomach. "Sorry. Looks like all that running got me hungry."</p><p>She couldn't believe it! Shido-senpai was covering for her! Senpai was so cool!</p><p>"We should go eat something then," Momo said. "I'm up for anything."</p><p>"Hmm." Shido-senpai scratched his ear in thought. "You know, I think I know a place."</p><p>Shido-senpai held out his hand. "Ready to start your dream date, Momo-chan?" he said with a grin.</p><p>Momo held out her hand and laced it with Shido-senpai's. Her body felt warm.</p><p>"I am now, Shido-senpai," Momo said.</p><p>As they walked through the crowd, Momo shot peeking looks at Senpai, and giggled. When Shido-senpai gave her a curious look, she blushed and looked away.</p><p>Momo hid a frown when she saw that the restaurant wasn't too far off. She wouldn't have minded a longer walk.</p><p>"Welcome," the hostess greeted with a smile. "How may I help you?"</p><p>"Shido Itsuka, party of two," Shido-senpai said.</p><p>The hostess nodded and led them to a corner table. There were windows to her right and front, letting her see how lively the plaza was. She hadn't noticed because she had been a bit distracted.</p><p>"Senpai," Momo said to her distraction, "I can't believe you made lunch reservations!"</p><p>"Honestly," Shido-senpai said, scratching his cheek. "I wasn't sure if we were going to use it since we were <em>supposed</em> to have whatever lunch <em>you</em> wanted."</p><p>Momo ducked her head. "I didn't plan for any places to eat so it's fine," she said. "Sorry Senpai."</p><p>He looked over her left shoulder. "Food is here."</p><p>The food was there all right. <em>Lots</em> of food. Momo saw spaghetti, grilled steak, shrimp tempura, shish kabobs, fries, stuffed tomatoes, rib eye steaks, fruit juice, a food tower she didn't recognize covered with sauce, <em>a whole chicken, and a three-layered cake!</em></p><p>She was sure she saw rice and salads somewhere too. Maybe some soup.</p><p>"Um, Senpai?" Momo called as the food was placed on the table.</p><p>Shido-senpai laughed nervously. "Yeah, they had a special offer with the reservation. This is the <em>How about this?</em> order."</p><p>Momo looked at all the food. It definitely looked delicious, and her belly was demanding she dig in.</p><p>"Should be called <em>What's with all this?</em>" she remarked as she grabbed her fork.</p><p>Shido-senpai snickered as he took his fork and stabbed a stuffed tomato.</p><p>"Okay Momo," he said. "Say ahh."</p><p>Momo widened her eyes as her cheeks flushed.</p><p>"Ahh," she voiced as Shido-senpai fed her the tomato. "Mmm!"</p><p>The tomato crunched in her mouth and she was struck with a savory taste.</p><p>"It's good," she said. She picked a tomato and held it up. "Okay, Senpai. Your turn."</p><p>"Ahh." She fed Shido-senpai the tomato. "Delicious," he said.</p><p>Momo grinned. Not the perfect start she supposed, but at least the date was headed in the right direction.</p>
<hr/><p>Yoshino knew that Tohka-chan was a big eater. That was obvious to anyone who knew the girl for more than a few minutes.</p><p>The employees and customers of the aquarium restaurant were finding out this fact as Tohka-chan ate a mountain of seafood dishes.</p><p>Fish, crab, lobster, octopus, shrimp, and squid. All of them made in different ways that Yoshino couldn't name them all.</p><p>The one dish Yoshino knew well by now was the shark fin soup. The reason she knew about this one was because Tohka-chan had demanded to eat the shark that had scared Yoshino earlier, but was told that it couldn't be done. Instead, she settled for ten servings of the soup and pretended she was eating the same shark anyways.</p><p>"No matter how often I see it," Yoshinon said, "I still get amazed by it."</p><p>"Me too," Yoshino said. She was sitting at Tohka-chan's left, next to the window. Origami-san was across from Tohka-chan, trying not to lose any fingers to Tohka-chan's appetite.</p><p>Origami-san reached over the table and flicked Tohka-chan in the forehead.</p><p>"Ow!" Tohka-chan said. "Would you stop that already?!"</p><p>"I will once you stop embarrassing me," Origami-san said.</p><p>"Well, excuse me for liking delicious food!" Tohka-chan complained.</p><p>"Liking the food is no excuse for eating like you are," Origami-san said. "If you're going to act like this when we go out, then there won't be a next time."</p><p>Yoshino saw some of the customers and workers turn to look at their table, but Origami-san didn't seem to mind or care, while Tohka-chan simply didn't notice.</p><p>"Oh?" Tohka-chan said, crossing her arms. "So from now on we'll simply stay at home because apparently I eat like a pig?!"</p><p>Tohka-chan kept talking. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to enjoy being with you when you always have that same blank expression on your face?! No matter what we do together, I haven't seen you smile at me once, even though I'm happy you actually gave us a chance!"</p><p>Yoshino felt her face heat up as Tohka-chan spoke like one of her soap operas.</p><p>"Juicy, juicy," Yoshinon whispered.</p><p>Origami-san didn't react to Tohka-chan's rant, which sort of proved Tohka-chan's point, though Origami had to use all her willpower to avoid showing those words had struck her hard.</p><p>Origami-san picked up a shrimp tempura and held it across the table for Tohka-chan to eat.</p><p>Tohka-chan twitched an eyebrow. "You really think feeding me is going to fix anything?"</p><p>Origami-san held the food closer. Tohka-chan seemed conflicted as she moved the shrimp side to side, and Tohka-chan followed it with her eyes.</p><p><em>Chomp!</em> Tohka-chan struck and ate the shrimp. She glared at Origami-san as she ate it.</p><p>"I only ate it because I like the food, not because I like being fed by you!"</p><p>Origami-san picked up a stuffed octopus and held it to feed Tohka-chan.</p><p><em>Chomp!</em> Tohka-chan ate it without pause.</p><p>She pointed at Origami-san. "So that's how you want to play it huh?! Fine!"</p><p>Tohka-chan moved over to Origami-san's side of the table, leaving Yoshino by herself. Tohka-chan picked up a shrimp tempura and tried to feed it to Origami-san.</p><p>"Say ahh!" Tohka-chan said.</p><p>Yoshino chose to interpret Origami-san's possibly raised eyebrow as <em>"Trying to turn the tables on me huh? Good luck."</em> as opposed to <em>"You are such an idiot, but I'll humor you anyway."</em></p><p>Neither of the girls seemed to care for the attention they were drawing.</p><p>"Aahh," Origami-san said, opening her mouth wide. Tohka-chan put the shrimp into Origami-san's waiting mouth.</p><p>Yoshino heard whispers of <em>"Oooh"</em> and <em>"How bold"</em> and so on, but it looked like Tohka-chan and Origami-san were off in their own world.</p><p>"So how was it?" Tohka-chan asked with a face full of smiles.</p><p>"It was delicious," Origami-san said. It was hard to tell if she was serious or humoring.</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Tohka-chan frowned. She picked up a futomaki roll. "I'm going to make you smile at me feeding you even if it kills you!"</p><p>Origami-san raised a squid tempura.</p><p>"Not if I feed you the food first," Origami-san challenged.</p><p>And so, the girls took turns feeding each other.</p><p>Origami-san didn't change her expression, but Yoshino was sure the girl was having fun. She wouldn't participate in the feeding if she didn't like it right?</p><p>Tohka-chan's toothy grin on the other hand made it obvious she was enjoying feeding her friendly rival and being fed in return.</p><p>"Heheheh," Yoshinon laughed. "We got strange friends, don't we Yoshino?"</p><p>"Yeah," Yoshino agreed. She smiled. "But I wouldn't change them for anything."</p>
<hr/><p>Kurumi waited outside the lingerie store for Shido-san to return. She held a bag containing the black lingerie he asked her to try on earlier.</p><p>"I can't believe I actually bought it," she said. She covered her face. "I'm so embarrassed."</p><p>She heard loud steps heading her way. Uncovering her face, she saw Shido-san running.</p><p>"Hey," Shido-san said. "Hope I didn't take long."</p><p>Kurumi smirked as an idea came to her.</p><p>"You know Shido-san," she said. "With all this running, I'm starting to think you're also on a date with one of your girlfriends."</p><p>Shido-san grabbed his chest as if stabbed. "Gah! My pride as a gentleman has been shattered."</p><p>He looked like a kicked puppy as he said, "Do you really have that impression?"</p><p>Oh boy. Did she take it too far?</p><p>"No, no, Shido-san," Kurumi swiftly said, waving a hand. "It was just a prank, that's all."</p><p>"Really?" he asked. "Because I'm on a date with <em>you</em>, I'm not with Tohka or Origami."</p><p>"Yes, really," Kurumi said as sweat slid down her neck.</p><p><em>Looks like he doesn't take well to being called a two timer</em>, Kurumi thought.</p><p>"So where are we going next?" she asked.</p><p>Shido-san straightened and held out his hand. "It's a surprise."</p><p>Kurumi laced her fingers with his, the gesture oddly fitting and comfortable, and let Shido-san lead the way.</p><p>Kurumi found herself humming a tune as they walked. Shido-san shot her a grin, no doubt recognizing it as the song he played on the piano, which made her look away, but she kept humming.</p><p>She moved her sight around the area. People moved about, busy with their work or simply enjoying the day. A small smile formed on her face. It wasn't any different from a day she would have enjoyed with her friend Sawa.</p><p>If her friend were still alive.</p><p><em>Is this really okay Sawa?</em> Kurumi wondered. <em>To enjoy this date after everything I've done? What I intend to do?</em></p><p>"Meow/arf/chirp! Arf/chirp/meow! Chirp/meow/arf!"</p><p>Kurumi turned her head at the sound. She and Shido-san stood in front of a pet shop that had puppies, kitties, and chicks reaching out to them against the glass.</p><p><em>…!</em> Kurumi shook as she stared at the little cuties.</p><p>"While I was looking up places to take you," Shido-san said, "I thought that you might-" Kurumi pressed her face against the glass, an embarrassing squeal escaping her lips. "…like to see cute animals. Wow."</p><p>Kurumi vaguely heard a bell jingling. A male grown up voice said, "You and your boyfriend can actually play with them inside, you know?"</p><p>Kurumi turned her eyes - which may have been shining like stars if such a thing were possible - to the employee. "We can play with the kitties?"</p><p>"Yes, you can," he said.</p><p>Kurumi squeed before rushing into the store, actually pushing Shido-san out the way - "Whoa!" he shouted - and headed straight towards a maroon kitty. She snuggled the kitty against her cheek.</p><p>"Fua! Such a cute kitty!" she said, with Shido paying attention to her focus on the specific cat she was snuggling.</p><p>No one ever said Kurumi couldn't enjoy the simpler things in life while engaging in a blood-filled quest to kill the person responsible for her cursed existence.</p><p>And if anyone tried to argue, they would swiftly learn that Kurumi didn't mind a little target practice to keep her skills sharp.</p>
<hr/><p>The doors to the game center opened, and a burst of cold air hit Momo as she and Shido-senpai entered. An assortment of sounds reached Momo's ears.</p><p>"Huh," Shido-senpai said. "Didn't expect you to go for these kinds of things."</p><p>Momo blushed and lowered her head. "Only a little bit. My brother showed me a few games that I ended up liking."</p><p>"Oh?" Shido-senpai grinned. "In that case, are you ready to lose your high score then?"</p><p>Momo couldn't help returning the grin. "I'm not losing to you Senpai."</p><p>Their first game was Ghost Escape, where the player had to navigate a maze filled with pellets while avoiding being eaten by the ghost that haunted the maze.</p><p>"Come on, come on, come on," Shido-senpai muttered as he moved the joystick to avoid getting eaten by ghosts. Only a handful of pellets remained but Senpai was on the verge of being cornered by the four ghosts.</p><p>"You can do it Senpai," Momo cheered.</p><p>Sadly, Shido-senpai took a wrong turn and got devoured.</p><p>"Tch!" Shido-senpai crossed his arms. "So close."</p><p>Momo patted Shido-senpai's shoulder as he initialized his 3rd place score.</p><p>1st place: ARM</p><p>2nd place: MMA</p><p>3rd place: SIN</p><p>"So, your brother has the top score?" Shido-senpai asked.</p><p>"Akio-nii plays this game a lot on his free time, though I'm getting close to taking the top spot for myself," Momo said.</p><p>"All right then," Shido-senpai said, looking around. "What else are we playing?"</p><p>Their second game was Deadly Conflict, a more violent game that Momo only occasionally played with her brother. Even so, she had taken a liking to Sasori, the yellow fiery ninja, while Shido-senpai had come to prefer Susanoo, the thunder god mentor.</p><p>"Take this!" Shido-senpai shouted as his character fired a ball of lightning.</p><p>"I don't think so!" Momo shouted as she made her character vanish in a burst of flames, only to appear behind Shido-senpai's fighter. "Gotcha!"</p><p>"No!" Shido-senpai shouted as he lost to her combo. He then winced when his fighter was burned to a crisp. "Ouch," he deadpanned.</p><p>Momo giggled at his tone.</p><p>Shido-senpai had better luck on the racing games where he always ended up first place, while she was lucky to end up fifth. He ended up beating her in the shooting games too, and by a large margin as he ended up taking the high score on all of the ones they played. Rarely missing a shot too! Senpai was amazing!</p><p>"Woooooh!" Cheers sounded out.</p><p>"Heh? What's going on over there?" Shido-senpai asked as they browsed the games.</p><p>"Ah! That's right!" Momo said, clapping her hands. "Today must be a Dance-Off Day!"</p><p>"Dance-off Day? What's thaaaaa-!" Shido-senpai shouted as she dragged him through the crowd.</p><p>"Go! Go! Go!" the people in front cheered as two girls competed.</p><p>"Come on Sayaka!" the red-haired dancer said to the blue haired dancer. "You won't beat me at this rate, much less get the top score! Hahaha!"</p><p>"Oh, shut up Kyoko!" Sayaka said. "It's not like you're any closer to beating it yourself!"</p><p>"Well this looks fun," Shido-senpai said.</p><p>"You think so?" Momo asked, grinning.</p><p>"Sure," Shido-senpai said. "Though we might have to wait a bit though with all these people here."</p><p>"Wooooh!" the cheers roared as the dancing sped up.</p><p>Momo saw an employee she recognized watching over the game.</p><p>"Maybe not," she said softly. She grabbed Shido-senpai's hand and led him to the employee.</p><p>"Excuse me," Momo said. "Could we play next?"</p><p>"Today's a Couple's Day," he said, not looking up from his clipboard. "Either just started dating this month, or been dating for at least a month before."</p><p>"This is our first date," Momo said, her arm linked with Shido-senpai's.</p><p>The employee nodded. "In that case-" He looked up and stopped when he saw her.</p><p>Momo shifted her eyes to Senpai and to the game. She winked at him, hoping he got the message.</p><p>The employee blinked, and looked to Shido-senpai. Senpai seemed confused by what was going on, but he tightened his grip on Momo.</p><p>Momo blushed at his possessiveness.</p><p>The employee looked to Momo again and said, "You've got the next turn."</p><p>"We do?" Shido-senpai asked. "We don't mind waiting. I mean, haven't these people been waiting longer?"</p><p>The employee grinned. "I don't think they'll mind."</p><p>Cheers erupted from the crowd.</p><p>"Excuse me," he said, and walked to the platform.</p><p>"Huh," Shido-senpai said. "What was that about?"</p><p>"Let's find out, shall we?" Momo said with a wink, pulling Shido-senpai towards the platform.</p><p>The girls what were dancing walked off the platform as the employee grabbed a microphone.</p><p>"Great game ladies," he said. "Now, do I have a surprise for you. First, I'm going to have to ask those waiting to wait a bit longer."</p><p>"Awww! / Why?! / Oh, come on!" were some of the cries from the crowd.</p><p>"Tch," Shido-senpai grunted. "I told the guy we didn't mind waiting."</p><p>Momo could only chuckle nervously.</p><p>"Now, now," the employee said. "I think you'll agree with me once you hear that coming up on stage, along with her date, is the only person so far to obtain a perfect score on this arcade's Step Step Revolution!"</p><p>Gasps of surprise and excitement rippled through the crowd.</p><p>"Say wha?" Shido-senpai said.</p><p>"So cheer on, for the one, the only... Momo Matsuda!" the employee gestured to Momo and Shido-senpai.</p><p>"Woohh! / Oohhh! / Yeeaaahhh!"</p><p>"Whoa!" Shido-senpai exclaimed, apparently not expecting their reaction. At least now he was aware of what made Momo so famous in town.</p><p>"Let's go Senpai," Momo said, dragging him up the platform.</p><p>"All right everyone," the employee said. "Are you ready to see a champion in action?!"</p><p>"Oooh! / Whooo!" the crowd cheered.</p><p>Momo blushed. Maybe this had been a bad idea.</p><p>She felt Shido-senpai slide his arm around her waist.</p><p>"Wooooh!" the crowd got excited at the gesture.</p><p>"Champion, huh?" Shido-senpai said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Are you ready to lose your title?"</p><p>Confidence filled her, just like when she played with her brother.</p><p>She separated from Shido-senpai and moved to her side of the platform, her feet eager to stomp on the arrows for victory.</p><p>"You may have beaten me on some of the other games, Senpai," Momo said. "But <em>this</em>? This is <em>my</em> game. I'm not losing to you here!" She grinned.</p><p>Shido-senpai grinned as he took his spot on the platform. "We'll see about that."</p><p>"All right folks!" the employee said. "Champion versus challenger! The game is set, now let's begin the countdown!"</p><p>"Three!"</p><p>Momo and Shido-senpai faced the large screen.</p><p>"Two!"</p><p><em>Honestly</em>, Momo thought. <em>What kind of date was this?! Getting all fired up over a game?!</em> And yet Momo couldn't stop the grin on her face, or calm her racing heartbeat.</p><p>"One!"</p><p>Maybe playing with her brother gave her a competitive streak. That she was playing with Shido-senpai may also be a factor. But regardless of why…</p><p>She was going to give it her best and <em>win!</em></p><p>"Start!"</p><p>The flow of dancing began for both of them, with both Momo and Shido-senpai quickly scoring points at an even pace as everyone cheered their dancing queen on.</p><p>Shido definitely had the moves to keep up, but as he briefly glanced her way, he saw he had his work cut out for him.</p><p>His eyes met with Momo moving gracefully like a ballerina with the wings of a swan, her movements completely fluid as she didn't miss a step and didn't look anywhere near tired, almost as if her body as on autopilot without even needing to think of every move she was making.</p><p>"Good lord," Shido said, "Look at you go."</p><p>Shido started to feel his competitive streak rising, and began kicking up the speed as he started busting out some risky moves to score a few more points while still hitting all the step lights.</p><p>"Nod bad Senpai," Momo said. "But it won't be enough!"</p><p>"We'll see about that!" Shido said, grinning.</p><p>"LEVEL UP!" the machine announced.</p><p>The machine began speeding things up, with Momo continuing to up her game. Shido responded to this, and before anyone knew it, both of them kept pushing themselves higher along as the machine continued increasing the level, until they reached a sight no one expected.</p><p>This dance-off to push them towards Momo's registered high-score on the machine.</p><p>"Feeling the pressure yet, Momo?" Shido said, panting.</p><p>"You haven't seen nothing yet Senpai!" Momo laughed.</p><p>"FINAL LEVEL!" the game announced.</p><p>"They got the last level!" the crowd cheered.</p><p>"It looks like Momo might actually lose her spot!" a guy said.</p><p>"No way!" a girl said. "She'll keep her spot! You can do it Momo!"</p><p>It was finally the point where the high-score would either be neared, or broken by either the same champion, or her date. Momo and Shido were starting to sweat at this point, but still pushing themselves as it became clear the dance-off's winner would have two victories at the rate things were going.</p><p>However, things finally changed with one single action.</p><p>Shido's foot fumbled, making his eyes widen as he hit the ground.</p><p>"Oh man! / No way!" half of the crowd exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p>"The title is still hers! / Go for it!" the other half cheered.</p><p>Realizing her chance, Momo busted out a few last moves and then smiled as the dance ended.</p><p>"NEW HIGH-SCORE!"</p><p>She saw everyone cheer as she not only defended her title, but exceeded her previous high-score. Momo let out a few deep breaths, standing in place happily as she let the euphoria sunk in, waving to all her fans as her way of thanking them for their cheers.</p><p>Shido got up and gave a small smile at his date's smiling face.</p><p><em>I did it,</em> Momo thought. <em>I beat Senpai and bested my old high-score, this is amazing!</em> Thoughts of joy raced through her mind as her heartbeat settled, sweat dripping down her face.</p><p>Though after this, her body was screaming for their next activity to be something more relaxing.</p>
<hr/><p>A vrooming sound passed through the air as Origami readied the go-kart she and the girls were in.</p><p>"Okay girls," the older teen attending them said. "Ordinarily we'd only allowed two people per kart, but... uh" he looked at Tohka in the passenger seat with Yoshino on her lap. He cleared his throat and looked elsewhere with a slight blush. "But seeing as you've handled the space issue, and the mechanic checked out the kart, the manager okayed your turn. You may go once the light turns green."</p><p>Origami tightened her grip on the wheel. She knew Tohka was beautiful, with her plum hair curtain, her bright eyes, and even brighter smile. Yes, Tohka was indeed beautiful. That didn't bother Origami. She was beautiful too after all, being tied with Tohka as Raizen's First Most Wanted Girlfriend. Not to mention the unwanted attention she often got when she went out on errands.</p><p>Origami glanced at Tohka as the track gate opened. The sealed Spirit seemed to vibrate with excitement, though that might just be the kart's doing. She had Yoshino on her lap, and the younger girl had an excited smile on her face, along with pink cheeks.</p><p>The <em>cause</em> of those pink cheeks was what bothered Origami. Thanks to Yoshino's small stature, she could ride along on Tohka's lap. But after being secured, Yoshino ended up being pressed against Tohka's gifted bosom, which shifted with the girls' and the kart's movements.</p><p>"Hm?" Tohka tilted her head at Origami. "Everything okay?"</p><p>"Perfect," origami said as the red light blared, her mind traitorously recalling an unwanted memory.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>It was near the end of April, not long after Tohka Yatogami had been added as a transfer student. Origami and her female classmates were undergoing the physical exam performed at the start of each trimester. The boys were undergoing the exam as well, and sadly, Origami couldn't skip her own exam to observe Shido's.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her senses and strength were in good condition. Not surprisingly really, Wizard training did wonders for a fit body as her weight measurement proved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her height remained unchanged, which didn't really bother her. Her AST teammates often gossiped that guys liked petite girls and she had filed that bit of info away. Not that the girls were talking about her in particular, or were even aware she was listening.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The info had turned out accurate as she and Shido had started dating recently, and he did seem to like her body despite some of his more... specific tastes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Origami Tobiichi," the nurse called.</em>
</p><p>Oh great<em>, Origami thought. </em>And just when I was feeling proud of my body!</p><p>
  <em>Origami moved next to the nurse, and peeled of her long-sleeved white shirt. She also removed her blue skirt, leaving her in her pink underwear. She then reached back and unhooked her bra, placing it on a nearby chair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All right then," the nurse said, putting the tape measure in position. "Stay still, and don't move." The tape was wrapped around her breasts. "Your size is... 75 cm."</em>
</p><p><em>Origami took the annoyance that wanted to surface and punched it into submission. There was </em>no way<em> she was going to let people know how annoyed she was at being </em>the exact same size as last time!</p><p>
  <em>"I see," origami said indifferently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now for your waist," the nurse said, lowering the tape to just above her belly button. "And your size is, 55 cm." The tape was wrapped just below the waistline. "And finally, your hip size is, 79 cm."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Origami picked her clothes and moved to a part of the room where it was quieter. Meaning it was far away from Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura, and Mii Fujibakama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Origami could see the three girls causing a ruckus. Ai, the leader of the group, was using her height to her advantage as she held up Mii's white bra above the short girl's head. Every time Mii jumped, Ai would jerk the bra out of reach, each movement causing the girls' breasts to bounce, though it was more obvious for Ai than Mii.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tohka Yatogami," the nurse called.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Origami, now dressed, discreetly observed the Princess Spirit. Long dark purple hair, an endearing innocence, and a captivating figure, noticeable even with the uniform on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From what she had seen so far, Tohka's senses and strength were much higher than hers, but that made sense because Tohka's physical strength was higher than hers, apparently the one part of her not a result of her Spirit powers. Her height was already higher than hers, and had less weight, but she didn't mind those either.</em>
</p><p>I doubt there's anything for me to worry about,<em> Origami thought with certainty. </em>Still, it doesn't hurt to watch.</p><p>
  <em>Tohka removed her shirt, and a sudden shift took over the room as every classmate stared at Tohka's for some reason smaller than intended pale blue bra holding on for dear life as it held Tohka's breasts in place, which were somehow even bigger than what her shirt implied them to be, despite their already restrained state.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Due to her nature and personality, Origami was quick to wonder if Tohka had just been too naïve to realize she shouldn't be wearing a bra too small for her, or if there had been none in her size for to find. The latter was definitely possible in this case, since Tohka was likely unaware of tailoring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Miss Yatogami," the nurse said. Origami had to give the nurse credit, she barely batted an eye. "Kindly inform me why you are wearing an ill-fitting bra, especially one so many sizes too small for you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This thing?" Tohka said. "Well, it was together with the rest of my clothes, and I was told I'm supposed to wear it whenever I leave the house, so I put it on. Why?" she asked, tilting her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll make a note for one of your parents or your guardian to update your wardrobe," the nurse said as she wrote on a clipboard. "I'll also find you a fitting bra you can borrow once we're done here, and do remember that ill-fitting clothing is bad for your health Miss Yatogami. Especially if they're bras of the wrong size."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okeydokey," Tohka said with a beaming smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All right Miss Yatogami," the nurse said, tape measure in hand. "Please remove your bra so I may measure you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right," Tohka said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All the girls watching leaned slightly forward as Tohka reached into the front hook of her bra, and unhooked it.</em>
</p><p>Boing!</p><p><em>Origami was certain she had to get her ears checked again because she heard something impossible as Tohka's breasts swung outward, practically crying, </em>"Freedom!"<em> in response. The moment her eyes moved to get a full view of the scene, she quickly found her gazed locked onto them.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just as they had been after her shirt came off, the Princess Spirit's breasts looked even larger than before, but at a much more noticeable level. The size of them even seemed to even be within the same range as Murasame-sensei of all people, if not more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All right then," the nurse said, wrapping the tape around Tohka with outstanding professionalism.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hee, hee. It tickles," Tohka said, squirming in place. Her breasts heaved and shifted in hypnotic motions, never quite staying still.</em>
</p><p>Gulp!</p><p><em>Origami </em>definitely<em> needed to re-check her hearing at what sounded like a collective gulp. Only her hearing though, since her eyesight was still very much fine.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Ah, good. You stopped moving," the nurse said. "All right then. Your breast size is... 101 cm?" Despite her professionalism, a Junior with this size still surprised her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the end, Origami decided to check her eyesight again, just to be safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After all, a rapidly twitching eye had to be unhealthy.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Just perfect," she repeated as the memory faded.</p><p>She was in no way feeling troubled over Tohka's triple digit breast size. Nope, not at all. After all, it wasn't as if breast sizes were an absolute indicator of a girl's femininity or a source of pride and envy to females everywhere!</p><p>How was it even possible to get breasts that big?! Is it because she was a Spirit?! The possibility may exist since through means she wouldn't tell, she managed to learn Kurumi's bust was measured at 92 cm, yet Kotori and Yoshino were more like her. Of course, as they were younger, it was possible they simply hadn't developed as much just yet and would begin growing soon enough.</p><p>The wheel creaked under Origami's grip. Would that stupid light turn green already?!</p><p>The stupid light turned green.</p><p>Origami slammed the gas pedal. The wheels let out a squeal and the kart rushed out of the gate. She got the suspicion their kart was custom made as the wind blasted them as they moved throughout the track.</p><p>"Waaaaah!" Yoshino screamed.</p><p>"Wheeeee!" Yoshinon cheered.</p><p>"Whooooo!" Tohka whooped.</p><p>"...!" Origami stared while laughed internally.</p>
<hr/><p>Kurumi walked with Shido-san around a park.</p><p>A large fountain sprayed water out of vases held by little angel statues. Kurumi saw a sew couples scattered around on benches, which made her even more aware of the boy holding her arm. Of the toned muscle felt by her hands.</p><p>Her body warmed, her heart raced. What was happening to her?!</p><p>"Oh, boy," Shido-san said.</p><p>"What is it?" Kurumi asked.</p><p>"I ah," Shido-san smiled powerlessly. "I think the meal we had just now is fighting me."</p><p>Kurumi giggled. "Haa. It can't be helped, I'll wait for you here. Hopefully there's a bench somewhere."</p><p>"I'm really sorry about this!" Shido-san shouted as he ran to the bathroom.</p><p>Kurumi let out a breath. The date so far had been, interesting. Honestly, how did Shido-san manage to make her feel so, so… <em>normal?!</em></p><p>She was an inhuman killing machine! Not a love struck maiden!</p><p>And yet, when she thought of Shido-san, she couldn't help wanting to know more of him.</p><p>His interests. His thoughts. His… flavor.</p><p>"Hehe," Kurumi laughed as her body warmed again.</p><p>She needed to cool down. Immediately!</p><p>Kurumi walked around the park with lights steps. She had reached a vending machine when an unpleasant sound reached her ears.</p><p>"Mew..."</p><p>The weak sound had come from deeper in the forest part of the park. Kurumi followed the sounds - that mewing, and what sounded like boys' laughter.</p><p>"Well, well, what do we have here?" she said with half opened eyes.</p><p>"What the?!"</p><p>A small clearing with four youths carrying model guns, surrounding a small kitty that Kurumi was sure was a baby. Her eyes lowered as she noticed it wasn't moving or mewing anymore.</p><p>She barely held a poker face over what happened.</p><p>"Huh? What are you doing here?" one of them said.</p><p>"A girl?" the second guy said.</p><p>"This place is taken," another said. He shooed Kurumi away. "Go find another place."</p><p>Kurumi stepped forward with a charming smile.</p><p>"Oh, come now," she said. "This looks so interesting. Would you mind giving me a turn?"</p><p>The boys clearly didn't expect her words if their dumbstruck reactions were to be believed.</p><p>One of them stepped forward, glare in place, when suddenly his eyebrows rose. Then he formed a smirk. Apparently, he realized Kurumi's beauty.</p><p>Which of course meant, he and his friends were now in her trap.</p><p>"So, you want to join in?" he said.</p><p>"Definitely," Kurumi said.</p><p>"Well then, by all means," he said, extending the model gun for her to take. "Hope you don't mind the scraps. If you got here sooner, you would have gotten to participate in the main event."</p><p>"Oh my, what a gentleman," Kurumi said, stepping forward. "But before I start, could we change the rules a bit?"</p><p>"Heh? Change the rules?" one guy asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing much," Kurumi took a step, and a red pulse flew across the ground. "Just a little change in target."</p><p>She smiled.</p><p>"Won't that be fun?" she said a familiar red field appeared.</p>
<hr/><p>"So, there's a book signing going on?" I said.</p><p>Momo and I were in line in a bookstore, so Momo could meet the author of her favorites book series, <em>"The Crystal Throne"</em>.</p><p>Can't say I'm familiar with that series. Actually… I wonder if any of my favorite books even exist in this world.</p><p>"Hey, I'm going to see if the store has any books I like, okay," I said to Momo.</p><p>"Okay Senpai," she replied.</p><p>I browsed through the manga section and found some somewhat familiar titles.</p><p>Draco Spheres. Killer Notebook. Shinobi Chronicle. Pirate Journey. Iron Alchemist.</p><p>"What's with these names?" I wondered. "Hm?!"</p><p>My attention was drawn to two books at the end of the shelf.</p><p>Date Alive, and Silver Bullet.</p><p>I don't know why, but I got an ominous feeling about the Date Alive novel. I couldn't even bring myself to pick it up! How weird was that?</p><p>The Silver Bullet manga was a shonen manga. The cover showed the main character dressed in a long black cloak and dual wielding silver pistols.</p><p>I glanced at the author's name: Souji Honjou.</p><p>As I stared at the name, I heard the rustling of pages and the scratching of pencil on paper.</p><p>"Senpai," Momo's voice called.</p><p>"Yah!" I said, startled.</p><p>Momo giggled a bit. "Did you find something you like?"</p><p>"Oh. I don't know about <em>like</em>, but this looks interesting." I showed her the Silver Bullet.</p><p>"Ooh, that looks so cool!" Momo said.</p><p>"So, did you get the signatures?" I asked.</p><p>"Yep, yep," Momo said, showing me the bag of signed books.</p><p>"Nice," I said. "I'll pay for this and we'll go. Be right back."</p><p>Shido went to the counter to pay before they went outside.</p><p>As she and Shido-senpai walked to the station, Momo was shown to be in high spirits. Not even the fact that their date was ending could dampen her spirit, since there was one thing left to do before it was <em>truly</em> over.</p><p>She and Senpai reached a private spot at the station, not far from where her brother would soon be picking her up.</p><p>Momo gripped her shopping bag to hide her trembling.</p><p>She shivered when Shido-senpai placed his hands on her waist. Her back against the wall, her face heated as Shido-senpai lowered his face.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to give it to me?" he whispered.</p><p>"Gh!" she choked at his words. "Sen-Senpai! Don't say it like that!"</p><p>"Like I'm… like I'm…"</p><p>"Like you're giving me your first?" he grinned.</p><p>"Eep!" Her face felt like it was on fire. "Senpai!"</p><p>Senpai cupped her cheek with one hand, and then covered her lips with his own.</p><p>"Mm!" Momo sounded out.</p><p>It was a soft, lingering kiss. Momo felt tingles all over her body. She slowly let the bag fall to the ground, and then she put her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.</p><p>She felt Shido-senpai press her closer, and she grew bolder for a moment. If this was her only kiss with Shido-senpai, she had to make it memorable, and so she gave him a French kiss. Though Senpai mumbled his surprise, he quickly took charge.</p><p>Momo wasn't sure how long they spent in that corner, but she enjoyed every moment of it... though felt a slight pinch in her heart as she did.</p><p>"Aah!" Shido-senpai broke the kiss with a jolt. He was scratching his ear for some reason.</p><p>Both of them were breathing heavy.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Momo asked.</p><p>"No," he said. He smiled sheepishly. "Well, maybe I got a little carried away."</p><p>"No, it's fine Senpai," Momo said. Her face was still flushed. "I sort of started it."</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to wait until you get picked up?" he asked.</p><p>"Oh no! No, no, no, no!" Momo said, waving her hands in front of her.</p><p>Her well-meaning playboy crush, and her overprotective Akio-nii that she barely convinced to not stalk her during the date in the same place and aware of each other? It would end with the two of them performing a live version of Deadly Conflict!</p><p>"It's fine Senpai," Momo said. A warm smile on her face. "I had… I had a great time today."</p><p>"Hn," Shido-senpai grunted. "If you're sure," he said about the pickup.</p><p>"I have a surprise for you," he said, grinning. He rummaged through his pocket and pull out a chained pendant. Her eyes widened when she saw it.</p><p>"Is that…"</p><p>"The same necklace used by the main heroine of <em>The Crystal Throne</em>," he said, grinning. "A very important plot item to the series, and most importantly, a reminder of our date."</p><p>As Momo stared at Shido-senpai in amazement, he clasped the necklace behind her neck. Then he gave her another lingering kiss.</p><p>"I had a great time on our date too," Shido-senpai grinned.</p><p>"Take care, Shi… Shido," Momo said, her face red.</p><p>His smile turned brighter, and he gave her <em>yet another</em> lingering kiss.</p><p>"Take care Momo," he said when he separated.</p><p>Momo watched as he rounded the corner. She held the pendant in her hand and smiled.</p><p>Best! Day! Ever!</p><p>As she continued waiting there, the feeling in her heart came back, only this time it was even stronger. A confused look formed on her face as she tried to understand what it meant.</p>
<hr/><p>Origami, Tohka, and Yoshino were walking around the district when Yoshino pointed at something.</p><p>"What is, that?" Yoshino asked.</p><p>"That? It's a photo booth," Origami said. "They take pictures of you."</p><p>"Waah!" Tohka exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself. "It takes pictures?!"</p><p>"Yes," Origami said, perplexed by Tohka's reaction despite her face not showing it. "Is something the matter? Are you camera shy?"</p><p>Origami tried to inject some teasing disbelief in her voice. She wasn't sure if it worked or not.</p><p>"Um, no, but..." Tohka said. "Is it really okay to take pictures in such a public place? Isn't it embarrassing?"</p><p>Yoshino and Yoshinon tilted their head in confusion.</p><p>"Why," Origami said, "would it be embarrassing?"</p><p>Tohka looked to all sides, and then whispered, "What if someone walks in on you while you're naked?"</p><p>Yoshino covered her blushing face with her hands, while Origami wondered what kind of thought process Tohka functioned on.</p><p>"You don't undress to have your picture taken," Origami said. "At least, not for the pictures of booths like this one."</p><p>"You don't?" Tohka said. She put her index on her chin. "Then why did Reine take those nude pictures of me when I first got my powers sealed?"</p><p><em>Oh</em>, Origami realized. Tohka was talking about <em>those</em> types of photos.</p><p>"Those were <em>examination</em> photos," Origami said. She blinked as a thought popped up. "<em>Never</em> take those kinds of photos without Reine's or Shido's presence, or consent."</p><p>"Hm? Yeah, okay," Tohka said. She tilted her head a bit, likely not understanding why Reine or Shido were needed for those pictures. She straightened up and smiled. "Are we going to take our picture then?!"</p><p>Thinking it would be a good souvenir for the occasion, Origami said, "If you really want one, I don't see any harm in it."</p><p>"Yes!" Tohka said with a fist pump. Even Yoshino looked excited.</p><p>Origami lowered her brow in amusement. Children, she was dealing with children! Heh.</p><p>She and the girls entered the booth. This one seemed to have couple's in mind as it was a bit on the small side.</p><p>"Sit here," Origami said to Yoshino, patting her own lap. She was <em>not</em> repeating the go-kart seating, thank you very much!</p><p>"Ooh," Tohka said. "So small." She grinned. "Hugs!"</p><p>She put an arm around Origami and pulled her against herself. She also put an arm across Yoshino, who was now seating on half a lap of each girl.</p><p>"Not yet," Origami said, giving Tohka's forehead a tap instead of a flick. "I have to set it up."</p><p>She put in the money, and then set it for three copies of one picture. She and the girl got into position and looked at the camera.</p><p>
  <em>Flash!</em>
</p><p>"Whoa that's bright!" Tohka exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah," Yoshino agreed, rubbing her eyes.</p><p>Origami got out first, followed by Yoshino and Tohka. Taking the pictures from the slot, she stared at it.</p><p>In the photo, Tohka and herself were pressed together, and Yoshino sat between them on half the girls' lap with Yoshinon on the girl's own lap. She and Tohka had wrapped their arms around Yoshino and Yoshinon, and had laced their fingers with each other, embracing Yoshino. Their other hand was held by Yoshino's extended hands. Yoshino had an open smile that Origami had not seen before while Tohka seemed mid laughter as she squished her cheek against Origami's cheek, and most surprising of all, was Origami's own smile.</p><p>A very noticeable, extremely obvious curving of her lips that even a blind person could see it.</p><p>Origami stared. She was smiling in the photo. <em>Smiling!</em></p><p>"Yoink!" Tohka said as she took the photos. With bright eyes, she said, "Waah! Amazing!"</p><p>"Amazing," Yoshino said softly.</p><p>"Whoa!" Yoshinon said. "The photo looks incredible! I want a poster for my room! No, wait," she then whispered, "<em>Wallpaper</em>!"</p><p>"Hm? Hey wait," Tohka voiced. "Origami, you're smiling! Hahaha!"</p><p>Origami couldn't react in time when Tohka threw her arms around her and pressed their cheeks together. Origami felt her face heat up again at the hug.</p><p>"I knew you would smile eventually! Hee, hee - Sneh, bluh, bluh," Tohka spit out part of Origami's hair that got in her mouth. She let go of Origami and used a napkin to clean her tongue.</p><p>Origami resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she patted her wrinkled clothing. With all the hugs Tohka gave out, Origami was sure she'd be smart enough to avoid getting hair on her face.</p><p>"I didn't notice before," Tohka said, mouth hair free, and inspecting Origami's hair, "but your hair has gotten a bit longer, hasn't it?" Origami made to say something, but Tohka kept talking, "It really suits you, you know? You look really pretty."</p><p>The words Origami was going to say died in her throat.</p><p>As a child, Origami's dream had been to become a cute wife. It was a simple dream, one that she thought had burned away in that hellish inferno five years ago. But in the last few months, that fantasy had started to resurface. Perhaps as a sign that maybe... just maybe, she could fulfill her childhood dream.</p><p>Origami wasn't sure why, but she felt lightheaded and warm at Tohka's compliment... but why did she suddenly feel all lightheaded and warm? Oh no, she wasn't coming with a fever, was she?</p><p>A musical tone sounded, and Origami realized it was her phone. Checking it, it said <em>Maria</em>. That was the name of the Fraxinus AI.</p><p>"What is it?" Origami said when she answered.</p><p>"Trouble," Maria's voice said. "We lost visual of Kurumi a few minutes ago, and we just caught whiff of Reiryoku somewhere in the park. Thanks to that data sample you brought over, there's no mistaking it. It's Nightmare."</p><p>Origami nearly crushed her phone. "Kurumi Tokisaki really is the Spirit Nightmare?"</p><p>Tohka gasped while Yoshino covered her mouth.</p><p>Kurumi and Nightmare showing up at the same time gave possibility to them being one and the same. But with the city being a hub for Spirit activity, they couldn't discount the possibility of two Spirits showing up at the same time.</p><p>"That's correct," Maria said. "Shido is already on his way. You and Tohka will go to the park east of your position and keep watch in case he needs help. Yoshino will be transported to the Fraxinus. Remember, you are not to interfere until Shido himself asks for help. We need to get into Nightmare's good graces so she can be sealed."</p><p>"Assuming she <em>has</em> good graces," Origami said.</p><p>"No one ever said this job would be easy," Maria said. "Move out."</p><p>Origami closed her phone and put it away.</p><p>"Yoshino, you're going to get picked up by Fraxinus," Origami said. "Tohka and I are going to backup Shido should he need it."</p><p>Yoshino nodded. Tohka made a determined expression.</p><p><em>Shido</em>, Origami thought as she and Tohka ran to the park. <em>Please be careful. I can't lose you too.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Kurumi smiled as she surveyed her handiwork.</p><p>The verdant clearing had been marked by a circle of withered grass and piles of dust that represented her most recent victims.</p><p>But her masterpiece wasn't completed yet.</p><p>"Please, stop, I'm sorry," the leader begged as he sat on the ground. Shaking like the very kitten that brought her to them.</p><p>Kurumi found it appropriate.</p><p>"It's not as fun when you're the victim, is it?" Kurumi asked. She waved her gun for him to see. "When someone else has the power, and you are at their mercy?"</p><p>She aimed the gun at him. "Tell me, how does it feel to look down the barrel of a gun?"</p><p>"Please no!" the guy cried, wetting his pants.</p><p>Kurumi made to pull the trigger.</p><p>"Wow!" Shido-san's voice said. "Quite a mess you made here, Kurumi. I didn't picture you as such a slob."</p><p><em>… What?</em> Kurumi thought.</p><p>She looked the side where Shido-san was slowly making his way to her.</p><p><em>He sees all of this, and all he thinks is that I've made a mess?!</em> Kurumi wondered.</p><p>"Oh my," she said, as if unbothered by Shido-san's arrival. "You got here faster than expected."</p><p>Shido-san reached her spot, standing a few steps away from her.</p><p>"What can I say?" he said with a grin. He started rounding her left side. "I don't like to keep a lady waiting."</p><p>Kurumi had to turn in place to keep Shido-san in her sight.</p><p>"I'm confused, Shido-san," Kurumi said. "A normal person would be more disturbed in seeing a scene like this one."</p><p>"You want the truth?" Shido-san asked.</p><p>"I would appreciate it, yes," Kurumi said. She tapped her index on the trigger.</p><p>Why was Shido-san so calm? He should be disgusted by her actions, repulsed! He should be damning her, cursing her existence like so many before, calling her a monster and an abomination.</p><p>"I've seen worse," Shido-san said with a shrug.</p><p>"What?" Kurumi confusedly said. Surely her ears were playing tricks on her. "I'm sorry. Did you just say you've seen <em>worse</em>?!"</p><p>Shido-san shrugged and walked towards her.</p><p>"I'm very curious," he said, at arm's length from her, "as to why you would do this. <em>Nightmare.</em>"</p><p>"Cat's out of the bag then," Kurumi said, slightly disappointed. She had hoped it wouldn't be during the date. Why did Shido-san had to rush back?!</p><p>"In that case," Kurumi said, putting the muzzle of her pistol under his chin, "I better finish here before your backup arrives."</p><p>"Backup? What backup?" Shido-san said, confused.</p><p>Her smile slipped for a moment, but Kurumi recovered quickly.</p><p>"If you think you can stall for time," Kurumi said, "so you can outnumber and capture me, you'll be in for quite a surprise, Shido-san."</p><p>Shido-san actually started <em>laughing</em> at her statement. And then, in a bold move, put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him.</p><p>"Looks like someone didn't do their homework," Shido-san said.</p><p>"I already know you've captured three Spirits, Shido-san." Kurumi poked his chin with the pistol, as a reminder to him that it was still there, and to hide how the closeness bothered her. She had never let a boy get this close.</p><p>"If you think I captured those Spirits," Shido-san said, "to experiment on them or lock them in a cage, then you <em>really</em> didn't do your homework."</p><p>"Then why did you capture them then?"</p><p>Shido-san grinned, then leaned in to whisper in her ear, "To save them of course."</p><p>Kurumi stepped back at the declaration. To <em>save</em> the Spirits?! That's ridiculous, absurd, and outright mental! Spirits <em>can't</em> be saved! They were a cursed existence!</p><p>"Hahaha," Kurumi laughed. "That's funny Shido-san. Truly hilarious, and hopelessly <em>naive</em>. We Spirits are a danger to the world. We never should have been born!"</p><p>"The way in which you were created," Shido-san said, "was indeed cruel." He looked to the side, his gaze distant. "Given power by an unknown being, powers that turned you into an enemy of the world, threatening those around you. Yes… your existence is a cruel and dangerous one. But… that does not mean it should not exist."</p><p>"Aah…" Kurumi let out a breath at his words. <em>How does he know that?</em></p><p>As she stared at Shido-san's solemn face, her heart pulsed, and her vision of the world shifted.</p><p>
  <em>She found herself running in a dark corridor, struggling to breathe as her lungs burned with exhaustion. Behind her arose growls, snarls, scratches and other sounds that scared her. She turned a corner, and a fanged maw eclipsed her vision.</em>
</p><p>"Wha!" Kurumi gasped, taking a step back.</p><p>"Hm?" Shido-san blinked, as if waking up. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Haa. Kurumi, think about it. I can make it so you're not hunted anymore. You'll be undetectable by the scanners, and you'll be able to live the normal life that was taken from you."</p><p>"You expect me to believe it'll be that easy?" Kurumi said.</p><p>"The first Spirit I've helped has been living as a normal girl for five years now," Shido-san said. "And there's been no indication of her powers going haywire, or of the Spirits hunters detecting her, so yes, it is that easy. You just have to give yourself the chance to be normal again, to be happy. And I'll be with you every step of the way."</p><p>Shido-san held out his hand.</p><p>"Just like that?" Kurumi said in disbelief.</p><p>"Pretty much," he said.</p><p>"And… we'll be doing this… together?" she asked. Her grip on the pistol slowly slipped.</p><p>"That's the plan," Shido-san smiled earnestly.</p><p>Kurumi widened her eyes at those words. Another set of words flashed through her mind: <em>"Excellent," Herald said. "Then perhaps this operation will be a success after all."</em></p><p>Her grip on the pistol tightened. She slapped his hand away and took aim at Shido-san's face.</p><p>"Eeh!" Shido-san leaned his head back to avoid a hit from the pistol. He had his palms up in surrender. "Heh, heh. Is something wrong?"</p><p><em>Was this what she meant?!</em> Kurumi thought, her teeth bared. <em>Was this why she told me about Shido-san in the first place? So that he could capture me and take away my powers?!</em></p><p>Her hand trembled. Shido-san looked nervous, as if unsure what to do.</p><p><em>Damn those bitches! Damn them both to heeeeelllll!</em> Kurumi screamed. <em>They set me up! They finally got scared of me and set me up to get rid of me! Well I'll show them! I'll take Shido-san's powers right now and-</em></p><p>
  <em>"You may not believe me when I say this," Herald said, "but Okaa-sama did not intend for you to suffer as you have."</em>
</p><p>Her hand stilled. Kurumi exhaled as she recalled those words.</p><p><em>That's right,</em> Kurumi thought. <em>That bitch supposedly regrets what happened between us. That means that other than removing my Crystal, which I wouldn't allow, the best way for her to atone for everything she's done to me would be… to give me back some semblance of the human life she took from me.</em></p><p>Kurumi lowered the pistol to her side, then dropped it into her shadow.</p><p><em>Which is it then?</em> She thought. <em>Was my introduction to Shido-san a trap, or an apology?</em></p><p>"Hey, Kurumi," Shido-san asked. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Kurumi stared at Shido-san. If it <em>had</em> been a trap, it was a damn good one because she didn't suspect it at all. But if it <em>was</em> an apology, an attempt at atonement, should she accept it?</p><p>"<em>Shido</em>!" two voices shouted from somewhere in the woods.</p><p>"Tch!" Shido-san seemed like he didn't <em>want</em> those voices here.</p><p>Kurumi took advantage and walked backwards, slowly fading into thin air as it rippled around her. Shido-san widened his eyes and reached out for her.</p><p>"Kurumi, wait!" Shido-san shouted as he lunged for her.</p><p>Kurumi giggled.</p><p>"Until next time, Shido-san," she said just before she vanished entirely.</p>
<hr/><p>I laid on my hands and knees, staring at the ground Kurumi had vanished into. I gotta say, this was not how I had intended to end my date with Kurumi.</p><p>I looked around the clearing, now without any of the dust piles that were once living men.</p><p>Then again, I didn't know she was <em>Nightmare</em>. The Spirit responsible for over ten thousand murders. Not casualties, as known by spacequake deaths. No. These were straight up, in your face murders!</p><p>Haa, good lord. She truly was the poster girl for DEM's <em>Spirits are evil creatures against humanity</em> campaign. Kurumi Tokisaki, Nightmare, the Worst Spirit.</p><p>I don't even know if I got through to her or not. What with her sudden anger, and equally as sudden... calmness?</p><p>"<em>Shido</em>!" two voices shouted nearby.</p><p>I got to my feet as Tohka and Origami reached the clearing. Tohka was confused by the scene for a moment before she focused on me and kept moving. Origami didn't even blink, her eyes solely on my person, looking for any injuries.</p><p>"Hey girls," I said with a powerless smile.</p><p>I wasn't sure whether to be thankful or annoyed at their arrival. With Kurumi's sudden moods, Imma go with thankful, since I wasn't sure what her next move would've been.</p><p>Kotori's flames took care of the burns I suffered before sealing Kotori, and they healed the broken bones I got on my horrible landing inside Yoshino's ice dome.</p><p>Still, I rather not test if I can survive a headshot. Even if I could, headshots are only fun when <em>I'm</em> dealing them, <em>not</em> receiving them!</p><p>"Shido," Origami said. "Are you injured?"</p><p>"No, I'm fine," I said. "Thanks for coming."</p><p>"Um! Maria called and said you might need help," Tohka said. "We got here as fast we could." She gave an embarrassed look-around. "Looks like we weren't fast enough."</p><p>I grabbed both of their hands and started leading them out of the clearing.</p><p>"It's okay Tohka," I said. "I know it looks bad, but I did manage to save someone. Maria will take care of him."</p><p>Tohka nodded. "Good."</p><p>"What's next Shido?" Origami asked.</p><p>"Not much we <em>can</em> do," I said as we exited the woods. I saw a few people notice us and turn either amused or scandalous. "We'll check the results of the date, and see what happens tomorrow."</p><p>Origami tightened her grip while Tohka looked kind of sad as we walked a less public path.</p><p>"Don't worry girls," I said, looking both of them in the eyes. "I'll be careful. And besides, I'll have you girls around when I confront Kurumi and I make my offer."</p><p>The words brightened their faces.</p><p>Origami stepped up, and pulled me into heated kiss!</p><p>"Hm!" I sounded in surprise.</p><p>"Hey!" Tohka shouted.</p><p>Origami held the kiss for a minute or two - maybe more, I didn't count - and separated. Origami had an adorable blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"My turn!" Tohka forced herself between me and Origami and pulled me into a heated kiss too.</p><p>Knowing the kiss was coming, I spent less time confused, and more time kissing.</p><p>We broke apart, and Tohka was blushing something fierce.</p><p>"Come on," I said with a stupidly dazed grin. "Let's go home."</p><p>The girls nodded, and we started walking hand in hand. Hm, this walk was a lot better than last time, that's for sure.</p><p>As for Kurumi… since I can't track the girl, all I can do is hope she'll be at school tomorrow and speak to her again.</p><p>Honestly, girls can be so troublesome sometimes.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *moves a screen to show King standing behind it*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Ahem...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(insert absurd number of censorship bleep sound effects here)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(and here)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(... and here)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(exhales) Finally! I thought I'd never finish in time! I missed Christmas update, but I'm still in time for new year.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(claps hands) All right, now that that's out of the way...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(noisemakers erupt and sparkles shine)</strong>
</p><p><strong>King: My first ever chapter 10 is</strong><em> complete!</em> <strong>My story is double digits! Hahahahaha! (background thunder strikes)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *gives a playful smirk towards you* So, when's the next celebration marker? On Chapter 20?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Sounds good to me. Ch 20 it is.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *face goes flat, not expecting you to take me literally*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: So, we saw Origami, Tohka, Yoshino, and Yoshinon (yes, I'm counting the puppet because if I don't, I become a king-sicle.) have a very fun hangout. What did you think of their outing, Tohka?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: It was definitely written well, and having no mention of Shido helps showcase it was them bonding, having no influence from him whatsoever.</strong>
</p><p><strong>King: Ah, yes. I liked that part too. It wasn't even</strong> <em>planned</em> <strong>to leave Shido out of it! I just focused on the girls, how they would act around each other and the places they visited. I really liked Tohka and the shark. I can actually see her fighting the thing, how about you?</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: Who wouldn't?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Momo Matsuda also had her perfect date with Shido-senpai. I'm kind of curious if anyone noticed I never actually described the girl herself, in this chapter or the previous. (grin) Did you notice Tohka?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *giggles slightly* Not sure if you should be asking me that when I had to point out a few times you forgot to write a particular scene.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: (gets jabbed in the chest by an arrow with "forgetful" written on it) Ouch! That hurt! (snickers) So, is that a yes to noticing a lack of physical description on Momo? And if yes, what's your opinion on it?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: You see me sometimes not mention a character's appearance for buildup, so I figure that meant she was a reader representation. *winks at the readers*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: And of course, the date of honor goes to Best Girl, (by fan majority, last time I checked) Kurumi Tokisaki! ("portrait" plays in the background) I'm a fan of Kurumi too, but I gotta admit, Mio is best girl for me now. What about you Tohka? Who's your favorite spirit?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: It's a tie actually, between Mio and... well, I think my pen name says the rest for me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: (scratches neck) (smile nervously) I was going to say that asking for your fave spirit would be redundant, but... (pumps fist) Yes! Another member of the Mio campaign!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *giggles at the name*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: Now I'll hand over the reins to Tohka, who would like to say a few words about a particular few things you saw in this chapter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: Right. *clears throat* Some of you likely noticed how we mentioned Tohka and Kurumi are a little more... gifted than in canon. The latter you might expect due to the one Encore 8 image, while the former you should be familiar to anyone that reads my stories. I'll say that in this case? It wasn't actually my idea, but I did help inspire it in King.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: (nods and smiles) She's right, I just green lit the idea after she indirectly gave it to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: When I saw Mayuri meet with Kurumi, I pointed out that there have to have been more Reiryoku in the world compared to canon, as otherwise, the Spirits would be weaker. This is partially related to why Tohka is an SS-Rank instead of her canon AAA-Rank.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Due to this and how most of the Spirits are quite busty, counting Natsumi in her adult form and whenever some of her transformations make someone older? It gave us the idea to have the greater amount of Reiryoku make them bustier, with Tohka's massive jump connected to spoilers that will be revealed soon enough, and Kurumi's being the result of... well, since she's getting more Reiryoku from her victims, some of it has gone to her chest.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: (laughs a bit) Very true.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: Just know aside from the chapter that I helped give him the idea for, my only influence with this story is suggesting ideas that King may approve of. Now, since we've said all we need to... *looks at King, grinning a bit* how about we say my signature ending line? Since unless I decide otherwise, this may be the only time I talk with you in the author notes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>King: I don't know about <em>only</em> time, but... (grins) I have always wanted to say that with you! How about you count us down from 3, and we'll give this chapter the perfect ending?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tohka: *smiles and nods my head* Alright then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>3...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>2...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Both: Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^ (grin)</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N</p><p><strong>King</strong>: Hi there. I'm sure you've noticed by now that I try to avoid top ANs so you can get into the story, but I have a few things to say.</p><p>My delay this time, in addition to my hectic schedule, was that I was outlining the plot a bit further, which involved some retcons in the previous chapters. As for what these retcons are, well... (grins)</p><p>(a Christmas present slides into the room)</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: *jumps out of it* Surprise everyone! Did you miss me? ;)</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (bounces in place) That's right everyone! As of now, Tohka is here to stay, and she'll be joining me here in the AN's.</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: It all started when I initially helped King with making the original planned outline for everything, but in the process? I noticed the original outline might be a bit too... obvious with our intended direction. As a result, I helped him make a new one, and that delayed Chapter 11, since it was a major turning point as you'll see by the end of the arc. Now, for the retcons in general? King, give me a white board and a marker!</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (wheels in the white board with ten different colored markers and an eraser) Here you go!</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: *eyes widen* Wow, that's prepared. *clears throat* First off? I can't mention every retcon, or I guess <em>change</em> might be a better description of a few, since some will only be possible to reveal after certain events happen. However, for the ones we can tell you about?</p><p>*starts writing a list on the board*</p><p>
  <strong> <em>~ Kurumi:<br/>
Due to her preference in almost entirely using them alone, her elemental powers are now only time-based.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>~ Origami:<br/>
Ryouko is now her Aunt and adoptive mother (her father's sister, having taken his wife's surname) from canon that introduced her into the AST, which explains how her suggestions were accepted so quickly.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>~ Tohka:<br/>
Instead of energy, she now uses the darkness element we took from Kurumi (based on her finger orb attack looking like such), and is also Raizen's 2nd idol, being the "Recreational Ace" to Origami's "Super Genius." She's also the only Spirit who can make a true barrier, as she did with the missiles fired at her in the anime's first episode.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>~ Non-Character:<br/>
Tohka is stronger than canon and an SS-Rank Spirit while Kotori is (for now at least) weaker being a B-Rank Spirit, which shows the danger of Yoshino since we've labeled Humans as C-Rank threats.</em> </strong>
</p><p>*clears throat*</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: And that's pretty much it. Some of the things above have spoilers for their reasons, so not everything about them can be revealed yet. Though I can say the change of Tohka's element isn't anything major. Due to her and Origami being the harem's heads, we felt the latter's powers of light after becoming a Spirit was a good foil to make them complementary opposites that help show their relationship.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (claps hands) So, as you can see? we've made changes to character relations, along with, as we've already explained, some physical changes.</p><p>We do have more changes but obviously, those are spoilers for further down the line.</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: We didn't change enough to make you have to re-read, but still feel free to do so if you want since King's schedule will likely mean Chapter 12 won't be for a while. I do recommend going back to the arcade scene in Chapter 10, as we decided to actually show the full-dance dance off between Shido and Momo, and it's amazing!</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (scratches neck in embarrassment) The worst times are when I'm supposed to have a clear schedule, which in theory means we can work on things... (slumps shoulders) but then something comes up out of nowhere and interrupts or prevents us from starting in the first place.</p><p>(shakes it off)</p><p>(grins next to Tohka) So, I think that's everything (pulls out overstuffed folder and checks it carefully so nothing spills) unless we missed something.</p><p>Nope! That's it for this chapter's top author notes!</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: Actually, think we can say this much. *smiles* This chapter had its own changes, but that's because it's a vital one, as Kurumi's story has the same weight it does in canon. Especially with how we hinted Sawa's existence in the events of V3 instead of how canon revealed them during the events of V16.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: Oh! Here we go. (seen with a magnifying glass, looking at small writing on a page margin) Yep, there's the note saying we can mention that.</p><p>As for acknowledging Sawa's existence? Well, that's a bonus-slash-side effect of basing a story that has now released all 22 volumes of its main story, and now has its 4th season on the way, but that simply gives us writers more content to work with. Plus, it gives readers a curiosity on how that content will be used. Though it can be a bit of a headache should canon likely contradict a fic in some way. Fortunately, the essence of most fanfics is that they're usually an AU anyway. (smile)</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: And now with that said?</p><p><strong>Both</strong>: Let's continue with the next exciting segment of Kurumi's arc! (snaps our fingers) We hope you enjoy it!</p>
<hr/><p>Season 1</p><p>Arc 3 - Predators and Prey</p><p>Chapter 4 - Hunting Ground</p>
<hr/><p>Night fell in Tenguu City as a carpet of stars twinkled high above.</p><p>At the moment, a young girl in a white sailor uniform stood alone at a high ground park, her sight on the city below. A breeze made the girl's blonde hair dance, but she paid it no mind.</p><p>"Today went well, wouldn't you agree?" Mayuri said.</p><p>"It did. Well, mostly" a female voice said next to her.</p><p>There had been no indication of the new arrival. One moment, Mayuri was alone. The next moment, she was accompanied by a busty teenage girl with short pink hair that was slightly braided.</p><p>She wore a sleeveless scarlet blouse with cream-colored ruffles and a navy ribbon tied underneath her bust over a white shirt, a golden necklace chain that leads to a heart shaped pendent with a blue jewel in the middle, a pair of navy shorts that matched the shade of her ribbon, white socks, and brown shoes that completed the ensemble.</p><p>"Why mostly?" Mayuri inquired.</p><p>"Because she almost ruined it by attacking those men in the forest." She answered.</p><p>A sigh left her mouth.</p><p>"Honestly," the girl said. "If she hadn't left when she did? I wouldn't have been able to further hide her from the AST without exposing myself."</p><p>"Shido-sama succeeded in delivering the offer for a new life," Mayuri said. "All that's left now is hope he convinces Kurumi onee-san to accept it."</p><p>"Do you think she will accept it?" the girl asked, sounding worriedly.</p><p>"I don't know." Mayuri admitted, "All we can do now is hope for the best."</p><p>She looked up at the scattered stars.</p><p>As she did, a set of thirteen stars could been seen as they twinkled sequenced for a brief moment.</p>
<hr/><p>Tohka walked with a spring in her step towards Origami's room.</p><p>Dinner had passed and everyone had already showered and headed to their rooms. Tohka however had a curiosity she wanted to clear up with Origami.</p><p>When she reached Origami's room, she knocked soft enough to be heard without bothering the other rooms.</p><p>The door opened, revealing Origami in a half opened white button shirt that showed her modest swells, with the hem reaching her thighs though there was a slight opening that revealed her pink panties.</p><p>"What is it?" Origami asked.</p><p>Tohka blinked, not expecting Origami's nightwear. Weren't pajamas the clothes to sleep with?</p><p>"Tohka?" Origami called.</p><p>Tohka soon jolted. "Eh?!"</p><p>"What did you knock on my door for?" Origami asked.</p><p>"Oh, right!" Tohka whispered loudly.</p><p>After taking a moment to recollect herself, Tohka asked her question.</p><p>"Today was fun wasn't it?" She smiled.</p><p>"It was," Origami said with her usual bland tone. Tohka didn't let it bother her... much.</p><p>"So," Tohka rocked on her heels. "Would it be safe to say that we... went on a date?"</p><p>Tohka noticed Origami slightly raised an eyebrow, and her bangs shifted just a tiny bit, indicating she tilted her head a bit. Tohka felt proud for noticing.</p><p>"You're not exactly right, but..." Origami began.</p><p>Tohka tried really hard to maintain her smile as she tried to understand what that meant.</p><p>"I guess you're not technically wrong either." She added.</p><p>She had no idea what Origami meant by that, but at least managed to keep her smile. Win!</p><p>"So that's a yes?" Tohka asked.</p><p>"Yes," Origami said. Tohka suspected Origami maybe, just maybe, was amused with her. "It was a date."</p><p>"Yes!" Tohka pumped her fist. "There's still time left."</p><p>"Time left for-!" Origami was quickly cut off by Tohka.</p><p>Tohka had grabbed Origami's shoulders mid talk and pulled her in for a kiss.</p><p>"Mmph!?" She muffled out.</p><p>By her grip on her shoulders, Tohka felt Origami tense up. However, she stayed frozen for the entire minute the kiss took place.</p><p>Tohka then broke the kiss, and smiled at Origami's clearly surprised, and clearly blushing face that was currently shaking a little.</p><p>"Made it!" Tohka cheered softly.</p><p>"W-What was that for?!" Origami harshly whispered, just barely catching herself from shouting.</p><p>For obvious reasons, she was unable to maintain her usual demeanor.</p><p>"Well, you're supposed to kiss at the end of a date, right?" Tohka said. "We had a date, but we didn't kiss at the end. Almost. But I noticed and fixed it!" She put her arms on her hips and jut her large chest outward in pride.</p><p>The act caused her impressive bust to bounce three times, to Origami's annoyance.</p><p>"Big breasts and airheads really are a package deal, aren't they?" She remarked.</p><p>"My breasts?" Tohka commented.</p><p>Looking down at her breasts, she put both her hands on them like she was grabbing a handful, making Origami stiffen up before her body lightly shook and her eyes began to spin as she then saw Tohka began to bounce them up and down in what most boys would consider a fairly hypnotic manner.</p><p>"Are they supposed to be special or something?" She asked. "I know mine are a lot bigger compared to other girls, but they feel normal to me, except for when Shido touches them. Ooh! I wonder if I can sleep in his room again tonight!"</p><p>Tohka turned around and immediately headed to Shido's room.</p><p>As she hummed to herself, she barely heard Origami mutter, "She might be in the lead for now, but I'll surpass her soon enough," followed by her door closing.</p><p>Giving one last glance towards Origami's door, Tohka wondered what she meant before skipping into Shido's room.</p>
<hr/><p>I walked to school with trepidation, unsure of Kurumi's thoughts after her sudden departure. To my fortune - or misfortune, I'm not sure yet - I found Kurumi at her locker not long after entering the school.</p><p>"Good morning Shido-san," Kurumi greeted with a smile.</p><p>"Good morning," I said, returning the smile.</p><p>She's not acting like a killer, and she doesn't seem annoyed like she was at my parting words yesterday.</p><p>"I had a lot of fun on our date," Kurumi said. "You have to ask me out again in the future."</p><p>I decided to take a chance.</p><p>"It'll be in the near future then," I said with a smile as I took a step forward. "Or did you forget my offer?"</p><p>Kurumi pushed back her bang a bit, hinting at the heterochromic eye I didn't quite see at the park due to her gun in my face. Pretty sure it was gold though. Kind of unusual really, even for me.</p><p>"Yes," she said at length. "I do remember you saying some nonsense about saving me and people like me."</p><p>"It's not really nonsense, I-"</p><p>"Such wishful and naïve thinking..." Kurumi interrupted, "is something I have neither the time nor patience for."</p><p>She took a step forward. She placed an index finger under my chin.</p><p>"Let's put all your promises to the test, shall we?" Kurumi smiled. "Meet me on the rooftop after class."</p><p>The bell sounded in those moments, and Kurumi gave a sly look before she turned and walked away.</p><p>I exhaled as I watched after her.</p><p>The school day had gone completely normal despite Kurumi's somewhat ominous words and there had been no other chance to talk since then. It turned out a bit cloudier than expected, but it's hardly the first time Mother Nature had chosen to mock the weather reporters.</p><p>Everyone was now getting ready for clubs or to go home. Hmm, what clubs does this school have anyway? Not sure I would join any while dealing with Spirits, but who knows?</p><p>"Shido-senpai!" a girl called. I stopped at the staircase leading to the third floor as Momo came up the steps from the first floor. I stepped down and met her on the second floor. She said, "I'm glad I caught you before you went home."</p><p>I wasn't going home, but she didn't need to know that.</p><p>"Hey Momo," I said with a smile. "You need something?"</p><p>Momo rocked on her heels. "Could we talk in private?"</p><p>"Um..." I probably shouldn't, since I don't know how Kurumi will react to my delay, but I've never really been good at saying 'No' to a cute girl. I can say it, it's just not easy. "Sure."</p><p>I led Momo to a small space where cleaning supplies seemed to be stored.</p><p>"So, what's on your mind?" I asked.</p><p>Momo fidgeted in place, wringing her hands together as her face reddened. At that moment, my eyes widened as I recognized the pattern, right as her mouth opened.</p><p>"I want to be part of your harem!" Momo confessed.</p><p>And there it was, the words I feared had been spoken. I made to speak but Momo quickly interrupted me.</p><p>"Please don't say anything yet!" she said in a rush.</p><p>The words planning to leave my mouth stopped.</p><p>"I know... I know it was meant to be a one-time thing, and I went to our date fully committed to that." She tucked a hair strand behind her ear. "But... as the date went on, all the feelings that I planned to leave behind? They... they just grew stronger, and I found it harder and harder to remind myself that I'd have to let you go when it was all over, yet I still was able to remind myself of our promise."</p><p>She began to tear up.</p><p>"But then... our kiss happened," She confessed as a tear left her eye, "And all the effort I put into upholding that promise faded. It was at that moment I felt a surge go through me, and realize just what drew me to you. Realized that... I've truly fallen for you."</p><p>And it was then I felt myself freeze.</p><p>Maybe he could excuse this from his current situation, the fact that his girls had been OK with letting him give her even one kiss in general, or maybe the fact that kissing was a vital part in how he aided the Spirits that was the cause behind him realizing the one thing he had learned about kissing over his travels.</p><p>Specifically, the fact that kisses were often the answer to love.</p><p>People could skirt around their feelings or wander around lost without certain of how they truly felt about someone, but it was often that the moment two people kissed that the true extent of their feelings became clear. Doubts strong enough killed them, or beliefs strong enough finally made them ignite and blossom... and it seemed that Momo didn't just have a simple schoolgirl crush on him based on this logic and her own words just now. Was it possible that she was who Shido would have gotten together with if he hadn't interfered with all of this? Was this situation unavoidable?</p><p>I screamed internally as these thoughts hammered my mind while still keeping an outward nervous calm. Good lord, what do I do now?!</p><p>"Momo," I started, unsure of what to say, "I-"</p><p>My words were stalled once again as she immediately ran up to me, making me back against the wall from the sudden act. An act that fully emphasized her features, and made him fully witness Momo Matsuda's appearance for the first time.</p><p>She had eyes that were pink and made him think of ripe peaches, eyes that he was certain she had been named after. Her brunette hair was a lovely caramel brown, long enough that it went past her shoulders, but stopped near the top half of her chest, near where her the bottom half of her arm began. It had many strands going out of place, but this only made her face that had never touched makeup look all the more beautiful. A true unkempt beauty as many would call it, which matched all the things he knew she loved.</p><p>Her figure was, as he knew already, very developed for a Freshman student.</p><p>She was about a head and a half taller than her height of 155 cm, but he could feel her gifted chest touching his chest, and saw how it was comparable to Reine's... no. That wasn't true. With how close she was now? He could easily tell her size was bigger than hers. Maybe a tad smaller than Tohka's, possibly around 98 cm in size? Specifics aside, this girl had a body that most could mistake as a High School Senior's if they didn't focus on her height, or assume she was short.</p><p>"I... I know this is selfish, and that I don't have a right to ask this, especially without Tobiichi-sempai or Yatogami-sempai's consent, but... please. Please, let me be allowed to love you... Shido." Momo begged as she struggled to not break down and cry.</p><p>I had to admit it, the courage she was showing now was impressive. The kind that Origami might have actually praised her for if she heard it and it wasn't aimed specifically at me. Such bravery was enough that I thought back to what he thought of before he tried to speak, and she cut him off. Some of the worlds he had been to before had him see harem situations where only one girl truly won the boy's heart in the end due to various reasons either linked to the boy or said world's laws working against polygamy.</p><p>Sometimes, the winner was someone unexpected, or maybe even normal.</p><p>'Were the Spirits meant to be like that before I came here? Was Momo the one who should have ended up with Shido, and I'm the X-Factor that could ruin this?' I thought to myself, starting to wonder if it was still right for me to reject after all of this.</p><p>However, at that moment, I was struck with sudden fatigue before that thought could finish. I nearly stumbled in place. My surroundings got darker for some reason.</p><p>"Ugh," Momo groaned as she began falling towards the floor.</p><p>"Momo!" I called out, checking her for injuries, "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Sen... pai," she whispered before losing consciousness.</p><p>I put my hand up to my intercom in my ear. "Guys! Talk to me!"</p><p>"Maria is checking now," Kotori said. "Okay. According to Maria's scans, it looks like Kurumi formed a boundary field around the school. It weakens whoever is inside of it by stealing their energy, their... <em>time</em>, in a sense."</p><p>"But why would she-" I was cut off by the sound of static from the P.A. system.</p><p>Kurumi's voice came out of it.</p><p>"Shido-san," she said. "Can you hear me? It's time for you to prove how far you're willing to go to save a monster like me." She giggled. "You might want to hurry up to the roof you know. Clock's ticking."</p><p>She giggled one last time before the speakers went offline.</p><p>"Kotori, check on Tohka and the others." I said as I breathed deep and channeled the Reiryoku through my body. The fatigue passed. "Okay. I'm ready for Kurumi."</p><p>"Be careful Shido," Kotori told me as I went up the stairs.</p><p>I pushed open the door to the rooftop, which was easy to do since the handle and lock seem to have been shot off, and entered the rooftop.</p><p>The feel of the air did not improve. If anything? The sense of weakness seemed to intensify as I walked forward towards Kurumi in the center of the roof. She had her back to me, not acknowledging me until I got halfway to her.</p><p>She spun on her heel, sending her black and red dress fluttering before Kurumi raised the hem of it, slightly lowering her body as she bowed.</p><p>"Welcome to your final exam, Shido-san." She greeted.</p><p>"Kurumi!" I said loudly, not wanting to fall into her pace. "What's the big idea with this barrier?"</p><p>A familiar laugh escaped her throat.</p><p>"Isn't it amazing?" Kurumi smiled as she spread her arms wide, as if displaying the barrier. "It's like my very own castle, and the idea for the barrier is easy. It's my way of making sure you take back what you said this morning."</p><p>She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them as they glowed a threatening red color that would scream villainy and evil to most who saw it.</p><p>"After all, you're not going to save someone that's willing to kill all your friends."</p><p>There was a twitch to my hands as I reigned in my anger, refusing to let it take over.</p><p>"Kurumi you don't have to do this!" I said loudly.</p><p>"Quite the contrary Shido-san," Kurumi said, an oppressive air around her as she stepped forward. "You seem to be under the impression that I'm a damsel in need of rescue. Well, I'm not."</p><p>Her eyes closed again, her smile fading as it became a serious frown, and her eyes gained a deadpan look to them that highlighted her stance in the matter between them.</p><p>A representation of the strong wall Kurumi had formed around her heart.</p><p>"I'm going to kill everyone in this school, and take your power for myself and be one step closer to achieving my goal!"</p><p>I stamped down the instinct to attack Kurumi for threatening my territory. I took a step and Kotori shouted in my ear.</p><p>"Shido! Hostiles incoming!" she announced.</p><p>A second later something slammed on the floor a distance away, kicking up a dust cloud and cracking the floor.</p><p>The somewhat expected and very unwanted voice of Slade came out of the dust cloud, "The Nightmare Spirit, <em>and</em> the mystery Wizard. Today must be my lucky day."</p><p>"This just gets better and better," I sarcastically remarked as numerous of those Cyclops robots decloaked.</p><p>I quickly turned my focus to Slade.</p><p>"I'd call this overkill, but you people don't really care about things like that do ya?" I inquired, my eyes briefly glancing at their current positions.</p><p>"No," Slade confirmed.</p><p>"All this for little all me?" Kurumi asked playfully, giggling without worry as the aerial robots circled us. "I'm flattered. However,"</p><p>She raised an arm high.</p><p>
  <em>{The world darkens and grinds to a halt as the Emperor of Time makes its presence known}</em>
</p><p>"Zafkiel!"</p><p>Black lightning swirled behind Kurumi before taking shape as a massive clock. Roman numerals depicted the time, and the hands were represented by a flintlock pistol and musket of intricate designs that immediately formed in her hands.</p><p>"Sorry boys, but I'm afraid your time is up," Kurumi said with a grin.</p><p>I felt my heart stop.</p><p>No… freaking… way!</p><p>"You're a Time User?" I shouted as my body shifted into a stance that recognized both Slade and Kurumi as threats.</p><p>Kurumi giggled. "A girl gotta have some surprises, Shido-san."</p><p>"With that kind of power," Slade said as he pulled out his bronze saber. "Capturing you will definitely make my boss happy."</p><p>'Good lord why can't life ever be easy?!' I complained, now between a veteran mercenary and his robot army and Kurumi.</p>
<hr/><p>Origami fell to her knees almost immediately.</p><p>Her surroundings had grown dark, almost as if the moon had covered the sun. Shifting her sight to both ends of the hallway, she saw fellow students lying on the ground or leaning against the wall.</p><p>Origami grit her teeth as she rummaged her pockets, glad her self-preservation had warned her that Nightmare would try something like this.</p><p>Princess had acted in self-defense. Hermit would usually be evasive.</p><p>Nightmare on the other hand had always been hostile. Out of all reported Spirits, Nightmare was the only one that actively killed Wizards, and worse, regular civilians.</p><p>Origami took out the device from her pocket. "Identify, Master Sergeant Origami Tobiichi. Activate Basic Realizer." Her territory activated, and her fatigue vanished. She exhaled. "Combat Wiring Suit, engage."</p><p>A faint light covered her body, quickly replacing her school uniform with an AST Wiring Suit.</p><p>AST and Spirits were a secret topic, but with everyone unconscious, it wouldn't be a problem.</p><p>Either way, this was an emergency!</p><p>Origami rose and dashed through the corridor. Her communicator beeped.</p><p>"Origami, report," Ryouko ordered.</p><p>"Nightmare is in Raizen High," Origami said. "Send in reinforcement immediate-."</p><p>The sound of gunshots filled her ear before the sizzle of her communicator followed.</p><p>She halted her steps, noticing her target stood ahead of her.</p><p>Instead of the familiar uniform she had worn earlier, Kurumi now wore a gothic dress of red and black colors that Origami recognized as her Astral Dress.</p><p>"Where are we going in such a rush, Origami-san?" Kurumi asking, giggling.</p><p>"Nightmare," Origami said with a growl. "Stop whatever you're doing or else."</p><p>"Hee, hee, hee..." Kurumi laughed. "Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that. Not until I prove him wrong that is."</p><p>She moved her right hand from behind, revealing one of Zafkiel's rifles.</p><p>"Let's see if he'll save me after I kill everyone in the school." She stated.</p><p>Origami dashed forward, arming her No Pain saber. Kurumi responded by aiming her rifle. Origami felt something was off. Even with her track record, Kurumi shouldn't be this confident in using her rifle at this distance. Unless-</p><p>Her foot sank into the ground, disturbing her balance as she glanced down.</p><p>Origami saw that Kurumi's shadow, now pulsing a mixture of black and red, had snaked all the way to where her foot was. Almost instantly, Origami sent a mental order and the handgun holstered on her left thigh flew to her left hand.</p><p>She aimed at Kurumi and fired at the same time Kurumi pulled the trigger, causing the bullets to strike and shatter one another. Origami then used her territory to push herself back then leaned to the side to dodge a bullet, before the two girls properly faced one another.</p><p>"My, what impressive reflexes you have there." Kurumi praised.</p><p>Origami grit her teeth in response. Second Lieutenant Liddell's report on Nightmare never mentioned her shadow having such an ability, so how was she supposed to beat a Spirit that a former SSS Alpha Team member couldn't kill permanently!?</p><p>'No!' She told herself.</p><p>She'd never given up before and she wasn't going to start now. She raised her No Pain saber in a defensive position in front of her while keeping her gun ready at her side.</p><p>Her pistol would normally hold only nine bullets, but her meticulous nature and her drive to be the very best had led her to modify and increase its chamber to hold twelve bullets and be able to shoot two of them in a burst fire.</p><p>Any further adjustments would've made the gun inoperable and gotten her in trouble with her superiors, but she made up for that limitation by training to maximize its use in every situation she could.</p><p>'I can win!' She thought.</p><p>Origami then saw that Kurumi's shadow was a normal shape at the girl's feet, but still had the black-red tinge. She had best avoid touching the shadow.</p><p>Origami then aimed and fired at Kurumi, who did the same towards her.</p><p>Just like the first time, the bullets clashed. Only this time, there was a second bullet behind Origami's first bullet, which flew unimpeded straight into Kurumi's rifle.</p><p>A sharp noise rang out as the rifle flew out of Kurumi's hand and made her gasp in surprise.</p><p>Origami rushed forward, taking advantage of the opening she had made for herself, and thrust her saber at Kurumi's chest. Her eyes widened when Kurumi, without any hesitation, chose to block it with her forearm, keeping calm as the saber sunk into her skin.</p><p>"Nice try!" Kurumi shouted.</p><p>"Guh!" Origami coughed.</p><p>She was then blindsided as she was struck in the stomach from a fist swung from below. Kurumi lashed out with her stabbed arm, worsening the wound but seemingly not weakening her strength as her backhand struck Origami on the jaw.</p><p>"Pth!" Origami coughed again.</p><p>"Now, hold still." Kurumi said.</p><p>Origami tried to reorient herself, but numerous hands, all of which were a deathly pale color, suddenly rose from the ground and nearby wall. Before she had a chance to react, they latched onto her arms, legs, and neck before slamming her into said wall and placing her in a chokehold.</p><p>"What is this?!" Origami croaked.</p><p>"What's the matter, Origami-san?" Kurumi taunted. "Liddell-san didn't mention this in her report? Oh wait, that's because I never used this ability as she killed me over and over again!" Kurumi giggled darkly.</p><p>Origami struggled to break free, even though she could barely breathe right now, but the arms held strong as Kurumi rose her hand out... then tightened it into a fist.</p><p>In response, the hands holding her neck tightened and fully cut off her air supply.</p><p>"Please don't struggle too much," Kurumi said as she placed the muzzle of her pistol under Origami's chin. "Since Liddell-san proved herself to be a cut above the rest of you Wizards, I need every drop of power for her eventual arrival. True, I've been playing around with her, but there's just something about her that worries me, and I rather avoid a setback."</p><p>Origami saw Kurumi grin in her dimming vision as she struggled to keep herself conscious.</p><p>"This will definitely change his mind about saving me," she whispered as she tapped the trigger.</p><p>"Origami-senpai!"</p><p>Origami heard the sound of shattering glass, a gunshot going off, an impact of sorts.</p><p>"Origami-senpai!" a voice called.</p><p>Origami groaned as she opened her eyes, which were a bit blurry from what she just endured. The most she could make out right now was what looked like a grey person with brown horns tending to her.</p><p>"Who…" Origami croaked. Her throat hurt. A lot. And there was a throbbing pain along the left side of her face.</p><p>"Origami-senpai, don't move! The bullet grazed your head, and the wound is still bleeding!" The person stated.</p><p>Blinking once? Origami finally saw who was helping her.</p><p>It was Mikie, wearing an AST Wiring Suit of her own, more than likely having equipped it in response to the rest of the school falling unconscious and realizing Nightmare was the cause of it.</p><p>Regardless of her teammate's concerns, Origami still forced herself to sit up. Mikie's loudly hopeful voice needed a mute button.</p><p>"Where is… Kurumi?" Origami demanded.</p><p>Mikie, who had been ecstatic at Origami regaining consciousness, suddenly looked gravely ill. She turned to the side and saw Kurumi's limp body impaled to the wall with a No Pain saber.</p><p>"How did you…" Origami started to ask, but then stopped once she saw it.</p><p>Mikie was slightly bleeding from her ears.</p><p>"You overexerted yourself." She realized.</p><p>"Haa, haa. I needed to, haa," Mikie said with shallow breaths. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I... I needed to stop her before she killed you, Origami-senpai..."</p><p>Origami petted Mikie on the head.</p><p>"You did well," Origami said. She looked out the broken window and saw that the barrier was still active. "Contact HQ again and request reinforcements. The barrier is still active even though-… I'll be heading to the roof. That's where Nightmare said she'd be earlier. Maybe there's something up there maintaining the barrier."</p><p>She got up, and stumbled a bit before she began running down the hall.</p><p>"Origami-senpai!" Mikie shouted as she followed. "You haven't recovered yet. You won't last long against whatever is up there."</p><p>"I'll be fine," Origami answered, looking back at the lagging Mikie. "You're the one that should wait for backup."</p><p>Origami turned the corner.</p><p>Right into the front of Kurumi's gun barrel. Her eyes frozen as she saw her, knowing she just saw her dead body... and then they widened as she realized how it was possible.</p><p>'This is a-' She thought.</p><p>"Goodbye," Kurumi said.</p><p>That was the last thing Origami heard before a gunshot rang out.</p>
<hr/><p>Tohka felt her body lose strength and nearly fell to the ground.</p><p>"What… What is this?" Tohka said through gritted teeth, managing to lean against the wall for support. "I can't… move my… body."</p><p>She let out a grunt and collapsed onto her knees, her breath heavy.</p><p>"Huh?!" Tohka grunted when she saw the other students lying on the ground, either on the floor or against a wall. "What the hell?!"</p><p>A ringing from her pocket got her attention.</p><p>Tohka sluggishly pulled out her phone, seeing the caller was Maria, and hit the speaker button.</p><p>"Maria?" Tohka asked.</p><p>"Tohka, you need to use your Reiryoku to counter the barrier!"</p><p>"Barrier?" Tohka asked. "Wait, is… is this Kurumi's doing?"</p><p>"It is," Maria said. "Shido already went to get her to remove it. But until he can, your Reiryoku will need to protect you."</p><p>"Got it," Tohka said.</p><p>Tohka closed her eyes and focused. She felt her core hum in response as her powers of darkness flowed.</p><p>A moment later, Tohka was standing straight, wearing a Limited Astral Dress based on her School Uniform.</p><p>"Good. Now I can-"</p><p>A gunshot rang out.</p><p>Tohka just barely dodged to the side as the bullet went past her face.</p><p>"Who did that?" Tohka shouted.</p><p>"Hello Tohka-san," a voice called out.</p><p>From the dark shadows of the corridor, a girl in a black and red dress came into view.</p><p>"Kurumi?" Tohka asked.</p><p>Wasn't she supposed to be on the roof? Did something happen to Shido!?</p><p>"Could you entertain me for a bit, Tohka-san?" Kurumi asked, lifting her rifle.</p><p>Tohka narrowed her eyes.</p><p>It didn't matter if Kurumi was here or on the roof. Her instincts told her that right now, Shido was still alive, and she sure as hell wasn't going to let him fight it alone.</p><p>"In a fight where people's lives are on the line," Tohka said to herself, thinking back to her lessons with Shido. "either yours or another's? Eliminate the threat as fast as possible."</p><p>Tohka calmed her breathing, and sharpened her focus. Whenever we trained, Shido's first move was usually a knockout move, and Kurumi was a threat right now. She might be a Spirit they had to save, but that didn't mean Tohka should let her attack innocent people. Kurumi had to be stopped.</p><p>"Now!" Tohka shouted, entering Kurumi's guard.</p><p>She saw as Kurumi widened her eyes in surprise at her speed in her sealed state. Tohka swung her fist, and struck a powerful straight into Kurumi's chest.</p><p>"Gah!" Kurumi grunted.</p><p>The force sent Kurumi tumbling down the hallway. Tohka quickly followed, remembering the times when Shido quickly recovered from her strikes, and knowing she couldn't let Kurumi have that chance.</p><p>Kurumi laid unmoving on the ground, and Tohka slowly stepped towards her.</p><p>"Kurumi?" she asked, kneeling down and shaking her. There was no response.</p><p>Tohka hadn't expected an actual knockout with her tactic, but with that dealt with, she could go help Shido. Tohka quickly ran past the unconscious Kurumi, seeing a few students were still in the hallway, but it looked like most got away from Kurumi's attack.</p><p>Or maybe they were just somewhere else in the school.</p><p>She reached the section with the stairs, and prepared to climb them when suddenly, her instincts screamed at her!</p><p>'Get back!' They screamed.</p><p>She immediately hopped back from the first step, just as numerous white arms launched themselves out of the walls, floor, and ceiling. They quickly rushed towards the hall's center, and embedded themselves together to create a wall of limbs.</p><p>A few of them managed to grab Tohka's left arm, pulling her closer in an attempt to attempting give the same chokehold they had against Origami.</p><p>"No... you... don't!" She screamed.</p><p>She ripped her hand free using her incredible strength, causing the arms that grabbed her to dissolve, and leave her panting for a moment.</p><p>'If that had actually got me... I would have been in trouble!' Tohka thought.</p><p>"My, my... that was quite impressive." Kurumi's voice said from behind her.</p><p>Tohka turned to see Kurumi emerging from the floor like an elevator a small distance away, smirking.</p><p>"I didn't think my threat against Shido-san would get you angry enough to kill me. Hee, hee, hee."</p><p>Tohka forced herself to keep still.</p><p>Kill Kurumi? From a single blow? That shouldn't have happened. Tohka was only using a handful of her actual power. Against Kurumi's full Astral Dress, that blow should've left her knocked out at best, bruised at worst... and only then did she notice the oddity in her choice of words.</p><p>She was standing before her right now. How could she be dead? If she was, then the barrier should have fallen, and she wouldn't be looking at Kurumi right now.</p><p>"What's going on here Kurumi?" Tohka demanded.</p><p>She needed to find a way to the roof, but using Sandalphon with her fellow students scattered around the school was a bad idea. While the current section was clear for three classrooms or so, Tohka had no idea about the rooms above and below them.</p><p>"I just wanted to keep Tohka-san company," Kurumi said, raising one of her guns. "After all, Shido-san is very busy right now."</p><p>"Why are you attacking the school?" Tohka demanded.</p><p>"Quite simple really," Kurumi said, taking aim. She gave a chilling grin. "Shido-san seems convinced that he can save a monster like me. So, I'm going to prove him… <em>dead</em> wrong."</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Tohka twisted her body to avoid the bullet as she rushed at Kurumi, her left hand latching onto Kurumi's gun hand.</p><p>"Not this time!" Kurumi roared.</p><p>"Gah!" Tohka grunted in pain.</p><p>Despite the fist she just took to her grunt, Tohka held her ground, making Kurumi's eyes widen as she saw an orb of dark energy form at her fingertips.</p><p>"Ha!"</p><p>Tohka shot the orb forward but two arms rose from the ground and blocked the attack, dissipating into particles.</p><p>"Damn, you're resilient," Kurumi reluctantly admitted.</p><p>She had been around long enough to learn information on some of the other Spirits, and knew that the AST and DEM labeled her as an S-Rank threat, with Tohka being one of if not the only Spirits who surpassed that as a SS-Rank threat.</p><p>It had been her hope that, having learned her powers were sealed, that she would be weak enough for her to fight. Unfortunately, that seemed to have only had an effect on her Reiryoku and not her physical strength.</p><p>'I won't let that stop me though!' Kurumi thought.</p><p>She let out a shout as she fired her pistol, only for Tohka dodged each shot with the footwork she trained with Shido, which further irritated her as it made Tohka look like she hadn't gotten any weaker at all.</p><p>"Honestly, why would a Spirit as strong as you live among trash like humans?" Kurumi questioned.</p><p>"What good was that strength when all it did was turn the world against me?" Tohka responded.</p><p>"So what?" Kurumi challenged as she stopped shooting. "I'm a much bigger blight on this world than you ever were, and you don't see me rushing to lose my power!" Kurumi said with venom in her voice.</p><p>"I'll never surrender my power. Not until my wish comes true. Then nothing will matter anymore!" She angrily screamed.</p><p>Kurumi fired again but Tohka kept dodging. Tohka gathered power into her fist and punched the energy sphere at Kurumi.</p><p>"Yah!" Kurumi exclaimed.</p><p>She ducked as the sphere went over her head, and exploded on a far wall.</p><p>"You can punch your energy attacks?!" Kurumi questioned.</p><p>Tohka wisely decided to keep her mouth shut, as that had been the first time she had ever done that technique, and knew she shouldn't give Kurumi any edge right now.</p><p>"To hell with this!" Kurumi shouted.</p><p>"Wha!" Tohka felt a shiver as the hallway darkened further and giggles echoed all around her.</p><p>Countless spectral arms launched out of the darkness, and there was no space to escape.</p><p>No choice! Tohka thought.</p><p>She took a swinging stance as the arms neared her, knowing there was no time to summon her throne, and instead focused on the weapon it held.</p><p>"Sandalphon!"</p><p>The hallway exploded.</p>
<hr/><p>Kotori slammed her console as she watched events at Raizen unfold.</p><p>"That girl has to be out of her mind!" Kotori growled. "Why would she set up a barrier like that?"</p><p>"Origami Tobiichi has activated her realizer and is readying for combat," informed Shiizaki.</p><p>"Tohka," Kotori heard Maria call out. "You need to use your Reiryoku to counter the barrier!"</p><p>"Is that… another Kurumi?" asked Mikimoto.</p><p>The main screen showed Shido and Kurumi talking on the roof while side screens showed Tohka and Origami each facing another Kurumi in their respective hallway.</p><p>"She can be in multiple places at once?!" Kotori exclaimed.</p><p>"So, she can make clones of her past self. That would explain why she was harder to track compared to other Spirits." Reine realize.</p><p>A warning sound blared. A fast-approaching bogey was flying down towards the roof, making Kotori panic as she noticed their speed.</p><p>"Shido! Hostiles incoming!" Kotori quickly shouted into her microphone, warning Shido.</p><p>She then slumped back into her chair, sweating.</p><p>"This is not good," Kotori muttered to herself as that mystery wizard landed on the roof. She bit her lollipop into pieces as many robots appeared out of thin air and Kurumi summoned her Angel. "This is <em>really</em> not good."</p><p>Kotori began to feel her heart pound in anticipation and her blood boil. Her Angel simmered beneath the surface, wanting to burn all the threats she saw before her to ashes.</p><p>And if the situation got any further out of hand? She would have to take to the field, and do exactly that.</p><p>Reine intently observed her screen as Shido, Kurumi, and the mystery Wizard readied themselves for combat.</p><p>Even with her normally impassive face in place, to those who took a closer look? They might've noticed the tiniest quivering of her eyes, and a small, almost unnoticeable bead of sweat.</p>
<hr/><p>A/N</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (claps once) Woo! Finally! I did not think it was going to take this long to post this chapter.</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: (gives deadpan) Neither did I, especially as we finished the updates for each chapter last year, and you said we couldn't upload them until you got this chapter up... which I still claim was unnecessary.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (sweats) You mean the revisions mentioned at the top? Yeah... that's hindsight for me. XD But let's focus more on the chapter and less on the writer huh? (grin)</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: (briefly laughs) Nice try, but I'm gonna be focusing on that until New Years.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (sighs and gives defeated smile) That's fair. So, about the chapter?</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: (smiled) Could have been longer, but right now? This is the best Christmas Miracle you can give everyone who loves this story.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (snaps fingers) (a banner unfurls from above saying "Merry Christmas")</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: (giggles) Anyways, as you can tell? We have a set up that will bring Momo into the harem officially. That was my idea due to how the design King made for her, and the role she had in the previous chapter made it feel wrong to end things there. That, and DAL never had a "normal" harem member in it.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (grin) Inspiring my readers with ideas. I love it!</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: (giggles again) And the ideas I helped you make.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: I love those ideas too. And going forward, the readers will see those ideas and more.</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: Now, let's hope Ch 12 isn't going to wait until 2022 arrives to be uploaded.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (snickers as I press a button on a small remote and a Christmas tree lights up) I'm confident that won't happen. (shrug) Of course, I can't <em>guarantee</em> anything, but we'll do our best! (gives a thumbs up and twinkling smile)</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: (gives cat smile) Hey, everyone? How about we make a bet that if he does take two years again... he has to wear a dunce cap until the end of the <em>next</em> arc.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: You want me to wear a dunce cap for <em>that long?!</em> (laughs in good humor)</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: It's good motivation to avoid wearing it by getting the next chapter done sooner... (giggles) I'm pretty sure you'll be making that chapter longer than 5k words, so that's a challenge of its own.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (thinks a moment) Probably. I do write long chapters. (pause) <em>Does</em> 5k count as long/big chapter? (snickers)</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: (shrugs) I can't really answer that since my minimum tends to be 7k, and I'm more likely to hit 9k most of the time as my average, so... maybe?</p><p><strong>King</strong>: (laughs) Looks like we need more references do find out if we do long chapters or not. But long chapter or short, Ch 12 should be out before I have to wear the dunce cap. No dunce cap for me!</p><p>(briefly looks to see Tohka holding it, just in case) (narrows eyes in challenge) You <em>won't</em> be putting that on my head. (grin) (Looks at the readers) Better chance of Ch 12 than of me in a dunce cap.</p><p><strong>Tohka</strong>: We'll see you all then.</p><p><strong>King</strong>: Looking forward to seeing your reactions to Ch 12 and beyond.</p><p><strong>Both</strong>: Until next time!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>